Auga Eilífðar
by the Icelandic sheep
Summary: working on translation to English! Fenecca Crock, best friend of Lily Evans and Jackie Toqué. Sirius Black's girlfriend. Mary Sue-warning!
1. Fenecca Crock

1.kafli

Fenecca Crock

Fenecca geispaði stórum. Það voru tveir dagar þar til skólinn byrjaði aftur, þá mundi hún byrja sitt 6.ár í Hogwartsskóla. Helvíti hlakkaði hana til!

"Vaknaðu svefnpurka!" æpti litli bróðir hennar í gegnum skráargatið.

"Æi, þegiðu..." muldraði Fenecca ofan í koddan sinn. Hún var hræðileg svefnpurka.

"Ef þú vilt vita það, þá er bréfið frá Hogwarts komið!" kallaði Thomas aftur. Fenecca rauk upp og fram á gang.

"Hvar?" sagði hún snöggt og glennti upp augun. Thomas rétti henni lítið og gulleitt bréf. Enn og aftur voru þetta tvö bréf.

Það fyrra var bara eitthvað "nú hefst þitt 6.ár" blablabla...

En það seinna var með lista yfir alla hlutina sem þurfti. Það glás af bókum og allskonar hlutum. Fenecca gekk annars hugar inn í herbergið sitt. Það var bankað á rúðuna.

"Penelope!" sagði hún og opnaði fyrir uglunni hennar Lilyar. Lily Evans, Jackie Toqué og hún sjálf höfðu verið bestu vinkonur síðan á 2.ári.

Hæ Fenc!

Hvað segirðu gott núna? Það er virkilega gaman hjá mér núna, enda þá ætla ég að nota þetta sumar vel. M.U.G.G.arnir á næsta ári! Ég er ofboðslega kvíðin fyrir þetta, þótt að þetta sé ekki fyrren á næsta ári! En hvernig voru uglurnar hjá þér? Hefurðu heyrt eitthvað frá strákunum eða Jackie?Úff, ég man í fyrra, James hrúgaði í mig bréfum, það var hryllingur! En ég hef ekkert heyrt frá þeim núna. ÉG VEIT HVAÐ ÞÚ ERT AÐ HUGSA! Þú ert að hugsa um það að ég hef getað fengið fullt af bréfum frá þeim, en hafi samt sem áður ekkert heyrt í þeim! Er það ekki rétt? Jú, ég vissi það...ekki! Vonandi er Thomas ekki mjög pirrandi. Ég veit að hann er pirrandi kannski, en vonandi ekki jafn mikið og þegar ég var í heimsókn hjá þér um jólin.

KVEÐJA Lily Evans!

Fenecca brosti. Hún var sjaldan kölluð fullu nafni hjá vinum sínum. Yfirleitt bara Fecc, Fenc eða Fecka! Það var algengast að kalla hana Fenc.

"Er eitthvað merkilegt þarna?" spurði mamma hennar í gegnum dyrnar.

"Nei, bara þetta venjulega," svaraði Fenc og opnaði til að rétta mömmu sinni bréfin frá skólanum. Hún renndi augunum yfir þau.

"Jæja, ætli við förum ekki í Skástræti í dag," sagði mamma hennar og fór fram.

Fenecca leit í spegilinn. Það var ómögulegt að segja hvernig augun í henni væru á litin! Ef hún var reið, þá voru þau næstum græn. Ef hún var glöð voru þau nálægt því að vera blá. Ef hún var veik eða syfjuð, þá voru augun í henni hálf grá en ljósgul í kringum augasteininn! Hún skipti um umræðuefni í huganum.

Það yrði svo frábært að hitta Lily og Jackie aftur! Jackie var í raun frönsk, og hét Jacquline Toqué. En það var einum og langt, svo að hún var bara kölluð Jackie.

Þegar Fenecca fór að hugsa um uppruna Jackie, fór hún einnig að hugsa um uppruna sinn. Hún var spænsk! Lily var sú eina sem var ensk af þeim þrem. En Lily var "blóðníðingur" einsog fjárans fíflið hann Severus kallaði hana! Fenecca kreppti hnefana þegar hún mundi eftir Severusi. Hann væri örugglega fínn ef hann væri ekki svona neikvæður...og ef hann gerði eitthvað við þetta fituga hár!

"Fenc! Mamma segir að þú eigir að koma! Við förum í Skástræti eftir hádegið!" kallaði Thomas í gegnum hurðina. Fenecca umlaði eitthvað til samþykkis.

Það var gaman að komast í Skástræti. Fenecca sá fullt af krökkum úr skólanum þarna.

"Fenc! Fenecca!" var hrópað einhversstaðar.

"Jackie!" kallaði Feneeca á móti og faðmaði bestu vinkonu sína.

"Er Lily hérna?" spurði Fenecca þegar þær voru búnar að faðmast nógu mikið.

"Nei, hún kemur í kvöld og ætlar að gista á Leka seiðpottinum," sagði Jackie. Þær voru svolítið líkar. Báðar dökkar með dökkt hár...og brún augu!

"Veistu hvað? Það er kominn nýr kennari. Hann kennir þarna...dótið um dýrin!" sagði Jackie. Hún gat aldrei munað neitt!

"Og?" sagði Fenecca. Það var heldur ekki líkt Jackie að klára setningu.

"Hann heitir...Kettelburn." sagði Jackie eftir nokkra umhugsun. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Jackie sagði heldur ekki neitt merkilegt oftast, því miður. Það kom alltaf meira og meira af krökkum þarna.

"Hæ Remus!" kallaði Fenecca til stráks sem stóð álútur yfir þykkri bók.

"Ó. Hæ Fenecca!" kallaði hann á móti.

"Æi, Fenc. Remus er svo skrítinn. Afhverju líkar þér við hann?" hvíslaði Jackie með ógeði þegar þær voru komnar aðeins í burtu.

"Hann er skemmtilegur. Mér er sama þótt að hann umgangist Sirius Black og James Potter! Sko, Remus getur hjálpað okkur að læra undir M.U.G.G.ana á næsta ári. Og við þörfnumst þess!" sagði Fenecca og leit við. Jackie hnussaði. Hún og Lily HÖTUÐU James og Sirius. En þar sem Fenecca var prakkari í gegn, þá líkaði henni stundum hvernig þeir létu! Nema þegar James kastaði bölvun á Snape án ástæðu og montaði sig fyrir framan Peter Pettigrew og Lily!

"Ég meina...við gætum ALDREI fengið hjálp frá Remusi. Hann er OF upptekinn af Black og Potter!" bætti Jackie við.

"Voru þið að tala um okkur?" var spurt fyrir aftan þær skyndilega. Fenecca og Jackie frusu í sporunum.

"Ööö...hæ James!" stundi Jackie.

"Hæ strákar! Og við vorum að reyna muna nöfnin á sem flestum í skólanum...e-ekki tala um ykkur!" sagði Fenecca. Hún var vön að þurfa ljúga. Þegar hún var gripin á ganginum eina nóttina laug hún því að hafa þurft á klósettið vegna þess að hún væri hreint í spreng og hefði sennilega pissað á rúmið ef hún hefði ekki farið!

"Gott að vita það," sagði Sirius hressilega. Hárið á honum hékk letilega niður einsog alltaf en með einhverjum furðulegum glæsibrag...

"Er Lily með ykkur?" spurði James og litaðist um.

"Nei," svaraði Jackie stíf.

"Horn...sjáðu hver er þarna! Okkar gamli vinur, Severus Snape!" sagði Sirius og brosti illkvitnislega.

"Æi strákar! Látið hann vera!" sagði Fenecca fúl. Þeir hlustuðu ekki á hana, heldur gengu rakleitt áfram.

PAFF!

Fenecca hafði brugðið fætinum fyrir Sirius!

"FENECCA CROCK!" æpti hann og hljóp a eftir henni. Það kom sér vel að Fenecca var mjó og snögg, annars væri hún dauð!

"Reyndu það BARA!" kallaði Fenecca til Siriusar. Helsta bragð Feneccu var að þreyta fórnarlambið, ekki meiða það. Og nú virtist það ætla að ganga!

Hún hljóp eftir Hlykkjasundi og var þá komin í Uglustræti. Sirius elti hana ennþá! Til allrar hamingju gat Fenecca sloppið aftur í Skástræti, og þar týndi Sirius henni!

"Ég hélt að þú ætlaðir aldrei að koma," geispaði Jackie. Hún var vön því að Fenecca þurfti að "skreppa aðeins frá"!

"Jamm. En ég held að ég hafi séð Lily á Seiðpottinum. Við ættum að ná í hana á undan James!" sagði Fenecca og fór af stað.


	2. Enn eitt skólaár hefst

2.kafli-Enn eitt skólaár hefst!

"Lily!" hrópaði Jackie og hljóp einsog brjálæðingur til rauðhærðar stelpu.

Lily Evans sneri sér snöggt við, rétt áður en Jackie renndi sér yfir hana!

"Lily! Veistu hvað við erum búin að sakna þín!" sagði Jackie, og var næstum búin að kæfa Lily.

"Átsj! Jack-Jackie! Þú ert að kyrkja mig! Slepptu!" stundi Lily. Fencca brosti útað eyrum. Jacquline Toqué tók alltaf VEL á móti öllum sem henni þótti vænt um!

"Oooh! Hæ Fenc!" stundi Lily aftur og hló.

"Hvað ertu búin að vera gera í sumar?" spurði Jackie og tók upp pokann með öllu dótinu sínu.

"Næstum ekkert. Petunia er ennþá í fýlu við mig, " sagði Lily og tók einnig upp sinn poka.

"Petunia? Hún ennþá. Er hún ekki búin að vera í fýlu við þig síðan þú fékkst bréfið frá Hogwartsskóla?" spurði Fenecca og ranghvofdi í sér augunum.

"Jebb. Ótrúleg! Mamma segir bara að hún sé lík pabba einsog hann er ef hann er...fullur. Alltaf í fýlu ef hún fær ekki eitthvað, og þannig. Grútleiðinlegt!" sagði Lily. Fenecca vorkenndi henni. Lily var mjög gáfuð, skemmtileg og sæt, en svo átti hún þessa grútleiðinlegu systur, og ef pabbi hennar varð drukkinn voru þau bæði hryllileg!

"Sælar!" sagði einhver skyndilega. Stelpurnar þrjár stífnuðu upp.

"Sæll...James," sagði Lily stíf.

"Jæja, hvað segið þið um ís?" bætti James við þegar Remus, Sirius og Peter voru komnir.

"Við segjum að hann er kaldur," sagði Fenecca léttilega. Hún ætlaði ekki að láta strákana slá sig útaf laginu.

"Ekki ef hann er bráðinn," svaraði Sirius.

"Þá er það bara bráðnaður ís!"

"Svo eru flestar matarbúðir búnar að loka núna," urraði Lily.

"Hvað með það? Við getum alveg reddað nokkrum!"

"Hvernig?" spurði Fenecca og setti upp svipinn "ég-er-alsaklaus!"

"Við erum einhverjir gáfuðustu nemendur skólans, ef þú manst það ekki!" sagði James fúll.

"Ég var að vona að þú værir orðinn aðeins þroskaðri!" sagði Lily, alveg jafn fúl.

"Æi, förum! Það er tilgangslaust að tala við þá," sagði Fenecca og fór af stað.

"Og þú ætlar að reyna fá hjálp frá þeim fyrir næsta ár?" skrækti Jackie, og Fenecca var viss um að strákarnir hefðu heyrt það. Hún leit við. Þeir voru eitthvað að hvísla...

"Ha? Það gengur aldrei!" sagði Lily og lagði mikla áherlsu á síðasta orðið.

"Kannski. En sennilega þarf ég að fara. Bless!" sagði Fenecca og fór til baka.

"Fenc! Ætlarðu aftur í skólann eða ekki?" æpti Thomas tvem dögum seinna í gegnum skráargatið á hvítri hurð Feneccu.

"Farðu!" öskraði Fenecca á móti.

Hún klæddi sig og stakk náttfötunum og vekjaraklukkunni ofan í eitt koffortið.

"Þú ert meira sofandi þegar þú ert nývöknuð heldur en þegar þú ert sofandi á næturna," sagði "pabbi" hennar. Fenecca og Thomas voru ekki raunveruleg systkin. Þau áttu sömu mömmu, Rozölbu, en faðir Feneccu, sem hún hafði aldrei hitt eða séð mynd af, hafði farið þrem mánuðum eftir að hún fæddist. Eric Pringle var faðir Thomasar og núverandi eiginmaður Rozölbu. Fenecca bar eftirnafn móður hennar, Crock, en Thomas hét Thomas Pringle.

"Gott að vita það," muldraði Fenecca og stakk ristuðu brauði upp í sig.

"Þú segir margt," sagði Eric.

"Eric, þegiðu!" hvæsti Fenecca. Mamma hennar hvessti augun á Fenccu, hún vildi að hún kallaði Eric "pabba", ekki Eric!

Fenecca var nývöknuð þegar þau komu á lestarstöðina. Hún snarvakanði nefnilega þegar hún klessti á Sirius Black!

"Gættu þín!" sagði hann og greip hana áður en hún féll í gangstéttina.

"Hættur að vera hrokafullur, eða ertu veikur?" svaraði Fenecca snúðugt.

"Þá það, við vorum kannski frekar montnir þarna," sagi Sirius og rétti Feneccu búrið með kettinum hennar.

"Bless þá," sagði hún og fór. Það var eins gott að umgangast þá lítið meðan Lily var í fýlu við þá.

"Jæja, eigum við að fara?" spurði Jackie þegar stelpurnar þrjár voru komnar saman aftur.

"Ef við ætlum að fara í skólan aftur, JÁ!" sagði Lily og stökk upp í lestina. Það voru ennþá nokkrar mínútur eftir þangaði til lestin færi, svo að vagnarnir voru enn ekki fullir. Svo þurfti Lily aðeins að fara í umsjónarmannsvagninn, hún hafði tekið við af Díönu sem var umsjónarmaður síðasta ár. Til allrar hamingju var hún ekkert sérstaklega lengi.

Ferðin var viðburðarlaus. Stelpurnar þrjár töluðu um sumarið, létu einsog verstu gelgjur, töluðu meira um sumarið, um James og Sirius og hvað þeir væru hrokafullir og montnir og aðeins meira um sumarið.

"Vúbs, ef við ætlum ekki að líta út eins og verstu muggar, þá ættum við að koma okkur í skikkjurnar!" muldraði Jackie og tróð sér í sína.

"Hana, fyrsta árs nemar! Komið! Þessa leið!" kallaði einhver dimmri röddu. Fenecca þekkti röddina (og stærðina) hjá Hagid hvar sem er! Hann hafði byrjað að vinna við þetta þegar þau byrjuðu sitt 3.ár í Hogwartsskóla. Frekar undarlegur. Það gengu ýmsar sögur um hann í skólanum. Þær höfðu allar sama kjarna; Hagrid var rekinn þegar hann var ekki búinn með skólann, en enginn var sammála hvenar það hafði verið. Sumir sögðu daginn áður en hann átti að klára skólann, aðrir sögðu sama dag og hann kom... Fenecca reif sig uppúr hugsununum, vagnarnir voru komnir.

"Og alltaf erum við jafn heppnar!" sagði Lily glaðlega og benti á einn lausan vagn.

Það var gott að komast aftur í Hogwartsskóla. Einu áhyggjurnar sem þær þurftu að hafa þar var af heimalærdóminum! Engin vælandi systkin, ekkert...

"Velkomin, velkomin! Enn eitt árið hjá flestum ykkar hér í Hogwartsskóla! Það er kominn nýr kennari í umönnun galdraskepna, prófessor Kettelburn. Hann er að vísu bara afleysingarkennari, svo að hann mun ekki vera hérna í allan vetur." (Smá lófatak heyrðist). "Vonandi munuð þið spjara ykkur jafn vel og þið hafið gert hingað til!" sagði prófessor Dumbledore þegar flokkunarathöfnin var búin. Skeggið var snæhvítt einsog alltaf og augun ennþá jafn heiðblá og þau höfðu alltaf verið. Fenecca renndi augunum yfir kennaraborðið.

Prófessor Kettelburn var ungur maður með rauðbrúnt hár. Hann var örugglega ekki eldri en 25 ára!

"Og vonandi verður þetta ár þolanlegra og þau síðustu," bætti Lily við. Fenecca klemmdi munninn saman og sparkaði í Lily! Þær höfðu oft verið að pæla í því hvort að Dumbledore notaði linsur, en voru enn ekki vissar.

"Inntökupróf í Quidditch-liðin verða á föstudaginn, endilega mætið. Og 1.árs nemar, ykkur er öllum stranglega bannað að fara inní Forboðna skóginn, líka þið eldri!" bætti hann við og gjóaði augunum á Sirius og James. Peter litli Pettigrew sat við hliðina á þeim og virtist vera skoða dagatal með Remusi...

Það mikilvægasta hófst samt sem áður; veislan!

"Hvar skyldu draugarnir vera?" sagði Jackie með fullan munninn. Hún var ekkert sérstaklega "gáfuð" þegar það kom að því að borða! Enda var hún obbolítið feit, en vissi alveg hvernig átti að klæða sig í samræmi við það

"Þeir eru örugglega hræddir við þig!" sagði Sirius og hló.

"Ef við værum ekki í kringum hóp af fólki, og ef þetta væri ekki fyrsta kvöldið hérna þá værir þú DAUÐUR!" hvæsti Jackie.

"Róaðu þig niður!" sagði Fenecca og tók í handlegginn á Jackie. Lily hló lítillega.

"Hey, Remus er umsjónarmaður. Hver er hin, ég frétti að Dí væri ekki lengur umsjónarmaður?" spurði James og litaðist um borðið. Hann kallaði Díönu alltaf Dí.

"Ég," muldraði Lily fúl.

"Noh, þá ætti ég að fara passa mig!" sagði James kaldhæðnislega.

"Já, það getur verið að við verðum að hætta að kasta bölvun á Hora við hvert tækifæri!" sagði Sirius einsog hann væri dauðhræddur. Þeir litu hvor á annann.

"Neeeeei," sögðu þeir svo samtímis og hristu höfuðið.

"Vertu fegin að það sé ekki James sem er umsjónarmaður! ÞAÐ yrði hryllingur!" hvíslaði Fenecca.

"Hver er besti vinur Remusar?" muldraði Lily grautfúl. Það sem eftir var af veislunni var samt sem áður fínt. Draugarnir létu loksins sjá sig, og Næstum hauslausi Nick tók ofan fyrir nokkrum nemendum...með hausnum!

"Þessa leið!" sagði Remus og leiddi fyrsta árs nemana áfram. McGonagall hafði sagt Lily leyniorðið og nú neyddist hún til að fara með Remusi...og náttúrulega fylgdu Sirius og James rétt á eftir!

"Leyniorð?" spurði Feita konan einsog venjulega.

"Skröltandi sekkjapípur...," muldraði Lily. Hún og Remus hleyptu hinum inn á undan, en þarsem Sirius og James urðu eftir með Remusi urðu Fenecca og Jackie eftir með Lily.

"Það kemur ekki til greina að við látum þig vera eina með þeim!" hafði Fenecca sagt. Svo bætti hún við við Jackie: "Aðallega vegna þess að ég trúi því ekki að hún hati James svona, þetta gæti bara verið yfirhilming og kannski elskar hún hann útaf lífinu!"

"Úff, góða nótt..." muldraði Jackie ofaní koddann sinn. Fenecca leit í kringum sig. Þær voru allar fimm þarna. Hún, Jackie, Lily, Díana og Fiona. Díana og Fiona voru alltaf saman, og voru af næstum hreinræktaðri galdraætt.

Fenecca horfði út um gluggann. Það var dimmt, en stjörnunar fylltu loftið og hálfur máninn lýsti inn um gluggann og á lítinn kött sem stökk til Feneccu. Hún vissi ekki afhverju hann var svona lítill, hann var örugglega 3 ára! Hún strauk Soffíu um höfuðið. Soffía...merkti það ekki viska?

Þessi köttur var allavega mjög vitur köttur...einsog Sirius Black.

Afhverju var hún nú farin að hugsa um Sirius? Hann var kannski sætur og snjall, en ekkert sérstaklega...skemmtilegur þegar hann var að hrekkja aðra...samt skrítið...undarlegt hvernig hann var, hárið var ótrúlega fallegt þótt að hann gerði ekkert við það, hann var snjall ánþess að sitja yfir bókum allar stundir, fyndinn þótt að hann væri leiðinlegur við Severus og undarlega skemmtilegur...þótt að hann skipti sér ekki af neinum nema James, Remusi og Peter...

Fenecca sofnaði yfir hugsunum sínum um Sirius...


	3. Hryllilegur töfradrykkjatími

3.kafli-hryllilegur töfradrykkjatími!

Þær vöknuðu grútsyfjaðar um morguninn. Fenecca hafði sofið einsog steinn!

"Aaah. Þetta var nú meira kjaftæðið..." geispaði hún. Henni hafði dreymt einhvern fáránlegan draum...vissi ekki einusinni um hvað!

"...mmm, æi farðu! Þú pirrar mig!" muldraði Jackie og lamdi á koddann sinn. Auðvitað vaknaði hún um leið.

"Og hvað átti þetta að vera?" spurði Díana, sem var nýbúin að klæða sig. Það þótti merkilegt, yfirleitt var hún eða Fenecca síðastar til að vakna.

"Hvað?" spurði Jackie.

"Þú lamdir koddann þinn!" sagði Fenecca og ýtti Soffíu af sænginni. Hvernig fara kettir að því að taka svona mikið pláss?

"Er það? Ó," sagði Jackie og starði tómu augnaráði útí loftið.

Eftir tíu mínútur gengu þrír hálf-sofandi Gryffindornemar inní Stóra salinn. Fenecca sá mörg kunnuleg andlit. Bernold-bræðurna, Justine Payne, einhver mesti slúðrari í öllum Hogwartsskóla, Brown-systkinin, Max Jordan, og margir fleiri.

"Mér finnst ótrúlegt að þessi Mildred Brown sé í Ravenclaw. Hún er ótrúlega hugrökk!" muldraði Lily og gjóaði augunum á hávaxna stelpu við Ravenclaw-borðið.

"Hún er fífldjörf, ekki hugrökk! Og mundir þú vilja vera með henni í herbergi? Hún er á kafi í rúnagöldrum! Það er orðið ótrúlega óhugnalegt, ég meina það!" svaraði Fenecca. Mildred Brown var ótrúlega undarleg. Hún var óeðlilega hávaxin, á kafi í rúnagöldrum og vörnum gegn myrku öflunum, og átti hrafn sem gæludýr!

"Vaknið, stundaskrárnar eru komnar!" sagði Jackie og bankaði í hausinn á Feneccu.

"Þetta gæti verið verra," sagði hún og renndi augunum yfir blaðið.

"GÆTI VERIÐ VERRA?" skrækti Jackie. Lily seig niður í sætið, hún þoldi ekki þegar fólk leit á þær.

"Jackie! Þegiðu!" hvæsti Fenecca og sparkaði fast í Jackie.

"Þá það! En sagðirðu virkilega að þetta gæti verið verra?" hvíslaði Jackie æst. Lily settist beinni.

"Reyndar," svaraði Fenecca og skoðaði stundaskrána. "Tvöfaldur ummyndunartími, bóklegur tími í stjörnufræði, tvöfaldur jurtafræðitími..."

"Þetta er reyndar fyrir morgundaginn. Það er miðvikudagur í dag," sagði Jackie.

"Æi, NEI!" stundi Fenecca og lagðist á borðið.

"Úúúúú! Ég skil hvað þú átt við!" sagði Lily andlitið varð að einni grettu.

"Tvöfaldur töfradrykkjatími, saga galdranna, spádómar, tvöfaldur töfrabragðatími, og að lokum: muggafræði!" sagði Jackie með uppgerðargleði. Töfradrykkja-tímarnir sjálfir voru ekki svo slæmir, en kennarinn, prófessor Akaddo, var hryllilegur! Hann skammaði þau samt næstum aldrei, hjálpaði þeim alltaf ef þau áttu í erfiðleikum...en hafði þann slæma galla að vilja alltaf hafa einhver "hópverkefni til að koma vináttu á milli vistanna!"

"Muniði síðast, Jackie og Severus!" sagði Fenecca og hló.

"Mér finnst ótrúlegt að þú þolir hann!" sagði Jackie og gleypti hálfa brauðsneið.

"Ég þoli hann ekki! Eina ástæðan fyrir því að ég virðist vera aðeins þolanlegri er sú að ég get gert eitthvað í töfradrykkjum! En þar sem ég get BARA gert verklega hluti, þá er það ekkert merkilegt..." bætti Fenecca svo við. Hún var hryllileg ef hún átti að lýsa einhverju á blaði. T.d. í sögu galdranna; hryllingur! Eina ástæðan fyrir því að hún náði "viðunandi" á U.G.L.unum, var sú að hún gat séð aðeins á blaðið hans Remusar, annars hefði hún fengið "tröll"!

"Jæja, þetta verður skemmtilegur dagur," muldraði Lily og stóð upp. Fenecca og Jackie litu við; Sirius, James, Remus og Peter gengu inn í salinn.

"Förum!" sagði Jackie. Fenecca elti þær. Strákarnir voru ekki SVO slæmir!

Prófessor Akaddo brosti sínu breiðasta þegar hann kom inn í stofuna. Ljóst hárið náði rétt fyrir neðan eyru og hökutoppurinn hafði aðeins lengst síðan síðasta ár. Þegar hann las upp nemendurna þá brosti hann alltaf til þeirra, og í fæstum tilvikum var brosið endurgoldið!

"Jæja, þar sem að þetta er fyrsti tíminn þá datt mér í hug að þið munduð gera öldrunarseyði. Bara til að hressa upp á minnið. Og þetta er það erfiður seyður, að þið verðið að vera tvö og tvö saman. Nú, ég var að flokka þetta niður, það er einn úr hvorri vist!" sagði Akadddo og brosti lítillega. Hann var fínn kennari fyrir utan þetta; að hafa alltaf hópverkefni!

"Ég hefði EKKERT á móti þessu ef við værum með Ravenclaw eða Huffelpuff í þessum tímum, en Slytherin!" hvíslaði Lily fúl. Hún var verst í töfradrykkjum, og prófessor Akaddo lét þetta oft vera þannig að þeir bestu og verstu væru saman; þ.e.a.s. Lily og Severus!

"Nú, Fenecca og Severus, þið verðið saman. (Fenecca lagðist fram á borðið og stundi, Severus gretti sig hryllilega!) Og bara, James og Vanda. Díana og Gregory, Lily og Virginia, Remus og...Rupert. Warren og Selma, Peter og Holly, Sofie og Will, Jackie og Frederick! Og að lokum: Fiona og Herbert. Jæja, setjist saman, drífið ykkur nú!" sagði Akaddo og veifaði höndunum. Fenecca beit jöxlunum saman, hún HATAÐI að lenda með Severusi, þótt að það hafði bara gerst tvisvar á seinasta ári. Grey Jackie, hún var með klunnanum Frederick! Það bætti ekki úr skák að hún sjálf var klunni, þetta gæti orðið áhugaverður tími.

Fenecca settist við hliðina á Severusi. Að vísu alveg á röndinni á stólnum, en þau sátu í það minnsta við sama borð. Sem var enginn léttir að vísu...

"Þá það, þið þekkið þetta. Öll efni eru hægra megin og öll áhöld vinstra megin."

Tíminn byrjaði. Flestir unnu þegjandi, það var betra að tala sem minnst við þá sem þau áttu að vinna með!

"Þú átt ekki að láta halakörtumiltað á undan leðurblökumiltanu!" sagði Severus þegar Fenecca var við það að láta halakörtumilta í pottinn.

"Ó. Vúbs," muldraði Fenecca áhugalítil.

"Þið ættuð að tala meira saman. Það er svo óþægilegt að hafa þessa þögn!" sagði Akaddo eftir smá stund. Fenecca og Severus litu hvort á annað og grettu sig. Umræður komu ekki til greina!

"Það eina sem ég segi við þig er: Ekki láta þetta oní – þegiðu – þú ert fífl – og einsog mér sé ekki sama!" muldraði Fenecca og kroppaði drekahreistur af plötu.

"Sömuleiðis. Ég ætla bara að bæta við hjá mér: Sagði ég ekki – og sennilega líka: skiptu þér ekki af þessu!" svaraði Severus og tók við drekahreistrinu.

"Þannig á að hafa þetta!" tuldraði Fenecca aftur fór að hræra. Lily og Virginia höfðu þagað allan tíman, og ekki furða, þær hötuðust!

Akaddo horfði áhyggjusamur á þau.

"Jæja, ég ætla að láta ykkur vinna svona þangað til þið farið eitthvað að tala saman!" sagði hann. Það kom (ef mögulegt var) enn meiri þögn.

"Svona, alltaf þau sömu saman?" sagði Jackie hrædd. Akaddo kinkaði kolli. Fenecca leit skelkuð á Severus, hann hofði með ógeði á hana.

"Sko prófessor, við tölum svona lítið vegnaþess að það þarf mikla einbeitingu í það að búa til öldrunarseyði!" sagði Fenecca.

"Ravenclawnemarnir og Huffelpuffnemarnir tala miklu meira saman, þótt að þau þurfi að búa til helmingi erfiðari drykki!" svaraði Akaddo.

"Góð tilraun," hvíslaði Severus. Það var aðeins tuldrað það sem eftir var af hinum tímanum, en ekkert mikið.

"Andskotinn! Núna þarf ég að auka orðaforðann þegar ég tala við þig!" sagði Fenecca fúl. Severus hló lítillega.

"Finnst þér þetta fyndið?" sagði Fenecca hissa. "Og þetta er ekki drekahreistur, þetta er hreistur af gulroggsfiski sem þú ert að fara láta ofaní!" bætti hún svo við og greip í höndina á Severusi.

"Og um HVAÐ eigum við svosem að tala?" heyrðist í Lily.

"Kannski hvað Akaddo er leiðinlegur við okkur!" svaraði Virginia.

"Já, ég ætla EKKI að hanga með þér í töfradrykkjatímunum það sem eftir er vetrarins!" sagði Lily fúl og kastaði duggufroska-lirfum í pottinn.

"James, hvernig ferðu að því að læra allar þessar bölvanir?" spurði Vanda áhugasöm. Fenecca, Lily og Jackie sprungu næstum; Vanda Dormen var yfir sig ástfangin af James!

"Öööö, ég veit það ekki..." muldraði James.

"Aumingja James," sagði Fenecca og brosti. Severus hnussaði.

"Einmitt! Ég vorkenni Vöndu meira!" sagði hann fúll.

"Hei, James og Sirius geta alveg verið ágætir! Kannski ekki við ÞIG, en það eru fleiri hérna heldur en þú!" sagði Fenecca reiðilega.

"Já, einsog Lily! Hann er svakalega skemmtilegur við hana!"

"Reyndar, en Lily líkar ekki við hann."

"Ég skil hana."

"Ekki ég. Þeir eru virikilega skemmtilegir!"

"Ég get ekki skilið hvað þið sjáið við þá!" muldraði hann svo í lokin. Fenecca ullaði á hann.

"Jæja, tíminn er búinn. Nú ætti seiðið að vera ljósgult, næstum hvítt, og gufan dökkrauð," sagði prófessor Akaddo í lok tímans. Fenecca horfði á seiðið hjá henni og Severusi; það var alveg einsog það átti að vera, ljósgult og gufan dökkrauð.

"Hvernig GETUR hann gert okkur þetta?" sagði Lily reiðilega þegar þau gengu út. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Það yrði hryllilegt ef hún ætti að hanga með Severusi Snape það sem eftir var ársins!


	4. Quidditch

4.kafli – Quidditch

Fimmtudagurinn heppnaðist mjög vel, það var bara í bóklega stjörnufræðitímanum sem þau voru með Slytherin þann dag, og stofan skiptist í tvennt: Gryffindor hægra megin og Slytherin vinstra megin!

"15 stig! Á tvem dögum!" sagði Jackie glaðlega og veifaði höndunum. Á tvem dögum hafði henni tekist að afla Gryffindor 15 stigum, sem hún hafði yfirleitt náð á tvem vikum.

"En yndislegt. Jackie, þegiðu!" sagði Lily fúl. Fenecca vissi ástæðuna fyrir því afhverju hún var fúl núna: James hafði verið við hliðina á henni í jurtafræðitímanum.

"Þú ættir að verða vön því að umgangast hann. Ég meina, þú og Remus eruð umsjónarmenn, James er besti vinur hans. Sko, hann er búinn að vera svona í, hvað, næstum tvö ár," sagði Fenecca undrandi.

"Síðan á Valentínusardag á 4.ári! Ég man svo vel eftir því, hann kallaði þvert yfir setustofuna: Hei Lily! Viltu koma með mér til Hogsmeade? Það var ótrúlega fyndið!" sagði Jackie. Eftir því sem Fenecca sá þá reyndi Lily að hlusta ekki.

"Munurinn á okkur er líka sá að ÞÉR líkar vel við þá, EKKI mér. Í alvöru, þetta á eftir að stía okkur í sundur!" stundi Lily og í hægindastólinn fyrir framan arininn.

"Hvað?" spurði James og kom til þeirra.

"James, ég er alveg nógu fúl útí þig fyrir, farðu áður en ég kasta bölvun á þig!" hvæsti Lily og tók upp sprotann sinn.

"Þá það, fyrirgefðu! En, komið þið á Quidditch-æfinguna á morgun?" sagði James, með nokkurnveginn eðlilegri rödd. Fenecca starði á hann. Eina stundina var hann montinn og heimskur, þá næstu var hann umhyggjusamur og glaðlegur.

"Ég kem allavega," sagði Fenecca. Sama hvað Lily sagði, henni líkaði vel við þessa fjóra stráka.

"Ha? Fenc, ertu undir stýribölvun?" spurði Lily skelkuð.

"Lily, ég LOFA að láta þig vera um helgina ef þið komið. Allar þrjár! Gerið það," sagði hann biðjandi röddu.

"Já, þið getið gert grín af James ef hann dettur af kústinum! Ég geri það alltaf..." sagði Sirius og brosti. Fenecca og Jackie hlógu.

"Þú LOFAR að láta mig vera!" urraði Lily. James kinkaði kolli.

"Jackie, kemur þú?" spurði Lily.

"Öh, já," svaraði Jackie og klóraði sér í hnakkanum. Hún gerði það alltaf ef hún var ekki alveg viss um hvað hún átti að gera eða segja.

"Fimmuna fyrir því Sirius!" sagði James og rétti út lófann sem Sirius sló á.

"Ég trúi því ekki að þeir hafi platað mig í þetta," tuldraði Lily og fór að lesa.

Það var aftur töfradrykkjatími á föstudagsmorguninn, og Akaddo tilkynnti bekknum að þau myndu skipta um félaga ("en auðvitað verður þetta áfram blandað.") á vikufresti. Sem var nú eiginlega engin gleðifrétt, ef James og Severus mundu lenda saman væri von á einhverju slæmu.

Síðasti tíminn fyrir Quidditch daginn eftir var umönnun galdraskepna. Stelpurnar voru spenntar yfir því að fá að hitta þennan Kettelburn. Hann skar sig svolítið úr kennarastéttinni, hann var yngstur af þeim öllum.

"Nú, eh, velkomin. Ég heiti Kettelburn og mun kenna ykkur þangað til...prófessor Dumbledore finnur einhvern, eee, hæfari," stamaði Kettelburn. Engin furða að hann væri óstyrkur, rétt skriðinn yfir 20 og farinn að kenna öllum eldri nemendum Hogwartsskóla – galdra og seiða um stórhættuleg galdradýr!

"Nú, þið eruð Gryffindornemar og, öh, Huffelpuff. E-er það ekki annars?" Þau kinkuðu kolli.

"Mmm, vantar einhverja eða á ég að lesa ykkur upp?" sagði hann og horfði yfir bekkinn. Þau muldruðu: "Nei, það eru allir, það vantar engann."

"Nú, eh, núna munum við fjalla um rótarhyrninga, sem eru aðeins til í – ?"

Nokkrir réttu upp hönd. Fenecca geispaði, hún gat ekkert munað ef eitthvað var bóklegt eða munnlegt.

"Suður – Afríku," svaraði Lily.

"Hvernig ferðu að því að muna þetta manneskja?" hvíslaði Fenecca hissa.

"Ég hef svolítið sem kallast minni!" muldraði Lily á móti. Jackie var ekkert sérstaklega áhugasöm um þetta fag, hún hafði bara farið í það vegna þess að Fenecca og Lily höfðu farið.

"Einn taugaóstyrkur, ha?" sagði Fenecca þegar þau gengu út úr stofunni. Jackie kinkaði kolli.

"Við erum nú ekki SVONA hættuleg!" sagði Lily forviða. Kettelburn hafði stamað frekar mikið, og hann var ekki alltaf alveg viss um hvað hann átti að segja eða gera.

"Veistu, þetta eiga eftir að verða erfiðir tímar fyrir þig, Fenc," sagði Jackie stríðnislega.

"Nú?"

"Varstu ekki að hlusta? Hann sagði að það yrði meira af bóklegum tímum heldur en verklegum. Og ert þú ekki hryllileg í öllu bóklegu?" sagði Jackie og brosti. Þetta hlaut að vera met, Jacquline Toqué hlustaði í tíma!

"Æi, þegiðu," muldraði Fenecca.

Það voru aðallega þeir sem ætluðu að reyna að komast í Gryffindorliðið sem mættu á völlinn. Aðeins Fenecca, Lily, Jackie, Peter, Remus, Max Jordan og fáeinir til viðbótar ætluðu að horfa á. Max Jordan sá um að lýsa leikunum, verst að hann var ekki hlutlaus. Hann hélt t.d. alltaf með Gryffindor (að sjálfsögðu), en gleymdi sér oft í lýsingunni.

"Ef ég ætti kúst þá mundi ég reyna að komast í liðið," sagði Fenecca dreymin þegar allir voru komnir.

"Æi, láttu ekki svona Fenc! Þú yrðir eins stelpan í ÖLLUM fjórum liðununum!" sagði Lily og hallaði sér aftur. Það var rétt, engin stelpa var í Quidditch-liðunum núna. Það höfðu verið tvær í fyrra, ein í Ravenclaw og önnur úr Gryffindor. Þetta árið reyndi engin stelpa að komast inn í liðin.

"Þvílíkir bjánar!" sagði Jackie þegar tromlan fór rétt framhjá Terry Glass.

"Að hann skuli láta sér detta það í hug að komast inní liðið," muldraði Fenecca. Lily fylgdist með James meðan hann elti eldinguna.

"Úúúú, þú ERT soddið skotin í honum!" sagði Fenecca og gaf henni olnbogaskot. Hún elskaði að stríða Lily á þessu.

"NEI! Oj, ertu veik?" urraði Lily og fór að horfa yfir völlinn. Skyndilega var Jackie farin í hláturskast.

"Jackie, hvað?"

"Þe-þessi Terry Gl-Glhaha – Glass!" stundi hún.

"Já...?" spurði Fenecca.

"Tromlan fór rétt hjá honum, hann varði ekki..." stundi Jackie aftur. Nú fóru þær allar þrjár að hlægja að tilþrifum Terrys. Hann var hreint og beint hryllilegur í þessu!

"Reynið þið að gera betur! Vitiði hvað það er erfitt að verja skotin frá Siriusi?" æpti Terry þegar hann sá Feneccu, Lily og Jackie liggja í hláturskrampa.

"Lánaðu mér kústinn þinn og ég skal reyna," kallaði Fenecca til hans. Jackie togaði hana niður, henni hafði brugðið svo við það sem Fenecca ætlaði að gera að hún gleymdi öllu sem tengdist hlátri!

"Ekki Fenc, þú gerir þig að fífli!" hvæsti hún.

"Lily, viltu veðja hversu vel Fenecca stendur sig?" spurði James sem kom fljúgandi með eldinguna í hendinni.

"Helst ekki. Ég á bara 6 galleon og 8 sikkur, sem þýðir NEI," sagði Lily og færði sig nær Jackie.

"Ég vil ekki gera þig að öreiga, hvað heldurðu að ég sé. Hvað um...ef Fenecca ver meira en helminginn þá færð þú að slá mig utanundir, hm?" spurði James og settist í stúkuna. Fenecca stóð upp til að taka á móti kústinum frá Terry.

"Þú ættir að ganga að því. Hugsaðu þér, þú færð að slá James Potter utanundir!" sagði Fenecca og þóttist horfa dreymin yfir völlin.

"Ef hún ver minna en helminginn?" sagði Lily tortryggin og fór enn nær Jackie.

"Bíddu, leyfðu mér að hugsa..." Lily hnussaði og Fenecca settist á kústinn og fór af stað.

"FENECCA, ÞÚ DRULLAST TIL AÐ VERJA MEIRA EN HELMINGINN!" öskraði Lily þegar Jack Wilson var að fara að taka fyrsta skotið. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Fyrsta skot reið af – JÁ!

"Þetta er auðveldara en það sýnist," muldraði Fenecca þegar Jack tók annað skot. Þegar leið á fóru Jack og Sirius að gera þetta erfiðara.

"Prúff! Aaaáá!" Fenecca hafði fengið tromluna beint í magann!

"Fenc, er allt í lagi með þig?" spurði Sirius varlega og flaug til hennar. Fenecca greip tromluna áður en hún féll og hóstaði nokkru sinnum.

"Aah, déskotinn sjálfur! Öö, já. Haldið bara áfram," sagði hún og kastaði tromlunni til hans.

"Fenecca, snillingurinn þinn!" sagði Jackie þegar Fenecca kom að stúkunni til að skila Terry Glass kústinum.

"Jæja, tölduð þið?" spurði Fenecca og stökk af kústinum.

"Jebb," sagði Remus og leit yfir pergament þarsem ýmsir krossar voru.

"Og? Minna eða meira?"

"Jafnt. Þú varðir 6 skot af 12 skotum!" sagði Remus og renndi augunum aftur yfir blaðið. "Sjáðu bara sjálf," bætti hann við og rétti henni pergamentið.

"Merkja krossarnir að ég hafi ekki varið og hringurinn að ég hafi varið eða er það öfugt?" spurði Fenecca þegar hún skoðaði blaðið.

"Skiptir það máli? Teldu, það er jafn mikið af hvoru," sagði Remus og brosti. Fenecca taldi. Það var rétt hjá Remusi, 6 hringir og 6 krossar.

"Og hvernig er veðmálið?" sagði hún og rétti Remusi pergamentið. Peter hristist allur af hlátri.

"James, segjum veðmálinu upp fyrst Fenc varði helminginn," flýtti Lily sér að segja. Fenecca leit til skiptis á krakkana fjóra.

"Hei, James! Hætu að reyna við Lily og komdu þér inná völlinn," kallaði Sirius.

"Ég ætla að klára eitt fyrst, svo kem ég!" kallaði James til baka. Hann beygði sig að Lily og kyssti hana beint á munninn!

"ÓGEÐ!" æpti hún og sló hann eins fast og hún virtist geta á kinnina sem varð undir eins eldrauð.

"Veðmálið var svona," stundi Peter og hélt um magann á sér. Jackie og Remus hölluðu sér aftur í sætunum og skellihlógu.

"Úps," sagði Fenecca ánægð. Hún vissi að Lily yrði ekki ánægð ef þau hlógu, en það var ekki hægt að gera annað.

"Fenecca, þú ert frábær!" sagði Jackie glaðlega og sló á bakið á Feneccu.

"Hvenær verða niðurstöðurnar komnar?"

"Í Gryffindorturninum í kvöld," sagði Remus. "Og Lily, það á víst að vera umsjónarmannafundur rétt bráðum, við ættum að fara." Lily kinkaði kolli og fór.

"Jæja, hvernig líkaði Lily þetta?" spurði Sirius og skellti annari hendinni á öxlina á Feneccu.

"Hún hrækti, bölvaði, hrækti, bölvaði, hrækti og...hvað meira Jackie?"

"Spýtti, frussaði, bölvði og hrækti," sagði Jackie hugsi.

"Sem þýðir að henni líkaði ekkert sérlega vel við kossinn frá þér, James," sagði Fenecca glottandi. James varð pínu skömmustulegur. Hægri kinnin var ennþá rauð.

"Fííííí!" flautaði Sirius. "Hei, krakkar! Sýnið mér og James smá fyrirmynd og þegið aðeins ef þið viljið fá að vita hverjir komust í liðið!" Krakkarnir sem voru í setustofunni hlógu.

"Ókídóký. Sem nýr sóknarmaður: Emilius Corvus!" sagði James þegar flestir þögnuðu. Strákur með lítil augu og langt nef veifaði höndunum glaðlega.

"Varnarmaður er: Roger Ambre, Abmru – æi, hvað sem þú heitir! Og gæslumaður er: Fenecca Crock!" kallaði Sirius. Fenecca starði eitt andartak á hann en faðmaði svo Jackie. Svo leit hún glottandi til Peters sem var fyrir aftan hana – andartaki seinna fann hún knút í lófanum.

"Ég skil ekki að þú sért svona hissa, þú varst frábær," sagði Sirius þegar hann kom til að óska hinum nýjum liðsmönnum til hamingju. Hún starði á hann, en sprakk svo úr hlátri. Eitthvað sem hún ætlaði aldrei að venja sig af...

"Sirius, ég uppgvötaði eitt stórt vandamál. Ég á engan kúst," sagði Fenecca þegar hún hafði jafnað sig. Sirius horfði hugsi á hana.

"Æi, já. Heyrðu, þú getur kannski...James! Ég meina, hann veður í peningum, biddu hann," stakk Sirius uppá.

"Ha? Kemur ekki til greina! Ég bið bara Terry Glass, hann hlýtur að lána mér kústinn sinn," sagði Fenecca og fór.

Vá! Ég er gæslumaður. Ég komst í Quidditchliðið, hugsaði Fenecca glöð þegar hún lagðist niður í rúmið. Soffía skreið til hennar og hreiðraði um sig við höfðagaflinn. Í Quidditch liðinu...

"Ég skil ekki að þú sért svona hissa, þú varst frábær!" Fenecca eldroðnaði þegar hún mundi eftir þessu og gróf andlitið ofaní koddann.


	5. Yngri systirin

5.kafli-yngri systirin

Fenecca geispaði stórum. Hún hafði að vísu sofnað næstum strax, en var samt að farast úr þreytu.

"Aaaah. Hvað er klukkan?" geispaði hún og ýtti Soffíu óvart úr rúminu.

"Mmmm. Ellefu," sagði Lily ofaní koddann sinn.

"Ó. Þýðir það að við ættum að fara á fætur?"

"Sennilega."

Þar sem morgunmaturinn var löngu búinn ætluðu stelpurnar að bíða til 12 eftir hádegismatnum. Það var hvort eð er ekki neitt val.

"Peter, þetta verður í lagi, þú munt ekki meiðast," sagði Sirius með mikilli sannfæringu. Stelpurnar litu við. Sirius, James, Peter og Remus voru nýkomnir inn í setustofuna.

"E – en, eruð þið vissir? Sko, sko...ég þori ekki...kannski næst," stamaði Peter.

"Hættið að pína Peter," sagði Lily fúl. Strákarnir hrukku við og litu upp.

"Ó, eh...hæ," stundi James. Hann hafði augljóslega ekki búist við því að sjá stelpurnar núna. Fenecca tók eftir því að hann var með bláan blett á hægri kinninni sem var næstum því einsog far eftir hendi!

"Um hvað voru þið að tala?" spurði Lily og stóð upp.

"Tja, ekkert merkilegt svo sem..." sagði Sirius og geispaði. Fenecca sá að Rmeus virtist vera að stinga pergamenti undir skikkjuna.

"Hvað eruð þið að bralla eiginlega?" spurði hún og stóð líka upp. Málverkið opnaðist og inn kom Jack Wilson.

"Fenecca ertu búin að redda þér kústi? Það verður æfing eftir kaffið og þú VERÐUR að finna einn," sagði hann.

"Terry sendi sinn heim þegar hann komst ekki í liðið, ég veit eiginlega ekki hvar ég ætti þá að fá," sagði Fenecca leið. Sirius gaf James olnbogaskot.

"Ég get reddað einum," sagði hann. Fenecca horfði reiðilega á Sirius.

"James, ég get alveg reynt að finna SJÁLF kúst. Þú mátt alveg sleppa því að kaupa handa mér," sagði Fenecca fúl. Hún var vön því að gera hlutina sjálf, nema þegar Lily eða Jackie áttu í hlut auðvitað.

"Nú, jæja," sagði James með ósannfærandi röddu.

"Fenecca, þú ÞARFT á nýjum kústi að halda, þiggðu þetta! James, ef þú getur, þá skaltu kaupa kúst handa henni," sagði Jack og leit á James og Sirius. Lily og Jackie glottu.

"Það var mikið að James hætti að reyna við Lily," muldraði Jackie í eyrað á Feneccu. Hún stég eins fast og hún gat á fótinn á henni.

"Jæja, eigum við að koma?" sagði Sirius og sneri við. Strákarnir kinkuðu kolli og fóru út.

"Mér líkar þetta ekki. Þeir eru búnir að vera svo undarlegir síðan í fyrra. Miklu meira saman og eitthvað..." sagði Lily óróleg. Fenecca kinkaði kolli.

"Er það ímyndun í mér, eða eru þeir orðnir þroskaðri síðan við hittum þá í Skástræti?" spurði Jackie og klóraði sér á enninu. Fenecca yppti öxlum og fór að teikna stjörnukortið fyrir næsta stjörnufræðitíma.

Það var gott að fá loksins eitthvað að borða. Fenecca borðaði eins mikið og hún mögulega gat. Það sama virtist gilda um Lily og Jackie.

"Hvað eigum við að gera í dag? Ég þarf að fara á æfingu eftir kaffi, en þagnað til og á morgun...?" spurði Fenecca þegar þær voru loksins búnar að troða í sig.

"Uuu, Lily getur farið að reyna við James og við getum reynt að læra," sagði Jackie. Fenecca kinkaði kolli og Lily varð eldrauð í framan.

Eftir að hafa ranglað um skólann í hálftíma ákvaðu þær að reyna að læra þar til Fenecca átti að mæta á Quidditch-æfinguna.

"Hugsa sér, það er laugardagur og hvað erum við að gera? Læra!" muldraði Jackie hundfúl. Aðeins Lily gat haldið Feneccu og Jackie við námsefnið, McGonagall og Flitwick, engir aðrir!

"Jackie, reyndu að breyta músinni í neftóbaksdós," sagði Lily.

"Það er skítlétt, við gerðum það í fyrra," muldraði Jackie, en því miður var neftóbaksdósin með skott, eyru og veiðihár!

"Haldiði að það komi alltaf það sama á U.G.L.unum og M.U.G.G.unum?" spurði Fenecca hugsi.

"Kannski eitthvað álíka, t.d. á oftast að sýna sömu galdrana, en spurningarnar eru örugglega ekki þær sömu," svaraði Lily meðan fjöðurstafurinn skautaði yfir pergamentið. Jackie gerði tilraun til að breyta tóbaksdósinni í mús.

"Nú. Æi, fjárinn," sagði Fenecca. Kennararnir lögðu mikla áherslu á það að 6.árs nemarnir lærðu vel fyrir næsta ár. Sennilega eins gott, þau höfðu verið að fara yfir um á síðasta ári!

"Hæ stelpur," sagði James og settist við hliðina á Lily. Hún varð eldrauð í framan.

"James, þú gerir þér vonandi grein fyrir því að meðan þú ert að reyna við Lily þá ertu að pína hana," sagði Jackie og kímdi.

"Er það? Fyrirgefðu Lily," sagði James og stóð upp. Fenecca starði á eftir honum. ÞETTA var undarlegt...

"Hvað er að gerast? Fenecca kemst í Quidditchliðið, Jackie vinnur 15 stig inn á tvem dögum og James lætur mig vera!" stundi Lily. Fenecca kinkaði kolli.

"Jæja, það koma fjórir hlutir til greina. Fenecca spyr Sirius, Lily spyr James sjálfan eða við allar spyrjum Remus eða Peter," sagði Jackie og stóð upp. Fenecca og Lily stóðu einnig upp, Jackie GAT fengið góðar hugmyndir.

"Remus, hann er eðlilegastur," sagði Fenecca.

"Jebb, ég ætla ekki að spyrja James! Þú vilt sennilega ekki tala við Sirius, og Peter... tja, hann kemur bara ekki til greina," sagði Lily.

"Remus, ertu til í að upplýsa okkur um einn hlut?" spurði Fenecca lágt þegar þær fundu Remus á bókasafninu.

"Hvaða hlut?" spurði hann og leit upp úr bókinni.

"Afhverju er James Potter svona...öööö, allmennilegur. Jackie sagði að hann væri að pína mig þegar hann væri að reyna við mig... og hann fór!" sagði Lily. Jackie kinkaði kolli.

"Því miður, hann drepur mig," sagði Remus og fór aftur að lesa.

"Við köllum þig Rem það sem eftir er ársins!" hvæsti Jackie. Remus gretti sig.

"Þið verðið að LOFA að tala ekki um þetta, eða segja James að ég hafi sagt þetta. Ef þið segið að Peter hafi sagt þetta, þá er það í lagi, James veit að hann kiknar undir álagi. Bara ekki ég, gerið það!" Stelpurnar kinkuðu spennar kolli. Remus leit á þær til skiptis.

"Vissuð þið að hann ætti litla systur? Hún varð 6 ára í maí. Hún var búin að vera veik síðan um áramótin, en græðararnir voru vissir um að þeir gætu læknað hana. Hún dó þrem vikum eftir að skólinn var búinn," sagði Remus alvarlega. Fenecca starði á hann.

"Og nú veit hann hvernig það er að missa einhvern sem manni þykir vænt um," sagði Lily. Remus kinkaði kolli.

"Vá," stundi Jackie. Fenecca leit snöggt á Lily. Hún hafði misst föður sinn fyrir þrem árum. James hafði ekki vitað af því.

"Og ef þið segið – þá er ég eflaust dauður!" hvæsti Remus.

"Það er enginn allmennilegur kústur hérna," urraði Fenecca meðan hún gramsaði í kústaskýlinu eftir einhverjum nothæfum kústi.

"Í alvöru, þú ÆTTIR að þiggja hjálpina frá James. Hann vill bara gera gott," sagði Lily. Þessi örfáu skipti sem James bar á góma núna talaði Lily frekar vel um hann. Fenecca og Jackie urðu sammála um það að það væri ekki gott.

"Einmitt. Hann gerir þetta til að ganga í augun á þér, það er einum of augljóst. Hjálpar bestu vinkonu þinni, og þá færð þú meira álit á honum!" sagði Fenecca og skoðaði fyrsta Cleansweep-kústinn sem hafði verið gerður. Lily roðnaði.

"Búin að redda kústi?" spurði Sirius og stakk höfðinu inn.

"Neibb," svaraði Fenecca.

"Úps. Nú, en ég er búinn að finna einn," sagði Sirius og tók eitthvað fram.

"Hvernig fékkstu hann?" spurði Fenecca tortryggin og horfði á kústinn. Þetta var Halastjarna, einn af bestu kústunum þessa árs.

"James keypti hann ekki, heldur á Wendy Deesman hann. Þú veist, ein af aðdáendum James," sagði Sirius glottandi. Fenecca ranghvolfdi í sér augunum og tók við kústinum. Henni dauðlangaði að nota hann, en hver var þessi Wendy Deesman?

"Í hvaða árgangi er hún og hvaða heimavist?" spurði Fenecca.

"Gryffindor, 4.ár. Hún er á bókasafninu núna og er með einhvernveginn koparlitt hár og blá augu. Á stærð við þig," sagði Sirius.

"Sirius, æfingin er að byrja! Búinn að finna Fenc?" kallaði James.

"Já, og Lily, og Jackie!" kallaði Sirius og sneri sér við. Einhver kom hlaupandi.

"Hæ Lily," sagði James hressilega.

"Hæ," svaraði Lily. Fenecca beit í tunguna til að fara ekki að hlæja.

"Ætlarðu að koma? Æfingin byrjar rétt bráðum," sagði Sirius og færði sig úr dyrunum. Fenecca yppti öxlum og fór á eftir honum.

"Má fylgjast með?" spurði Jackie.

"Helst ekki, en tja... jú, það hlýtur að vera í lagi," sagði James. Fenecca heyrði ekki meira, hún og Sirius voru komin það langt í burtu.

"Vonandi gengur þér jafn vel og þér gekk á prufunni," sagði Sirius.

"Ég ætla rétt að vona það, annars verður mér sparkað," sagði Fenecca.

Æfingin gekk frábærlega, Fenecca varði flest öll skotin, en það voru aðeins þau föstustu eða nákvæmnustu sem sluppu framhjá.

"Jaaahú! ÞETTA verður frábært keppnisár," sagði James glaður þegar þau lentu. Fenecca gjóaði augunum upp á áhorfendapallana. Lily og Jackie voru að koma og Fenecca sá að Lily horfði á James. Hún er jafn óútreiknanleg og tröll, hugsaði Fenecca og gekk inní búningsklefann sem var ætlaður stelpum.

"Grey James. Ef ég hefði vitað þetta fyrr..." sagði Lily þegar þær gengu upp í skólann. Fenecca hnussaði, hún skyldi ekkert í Lily lengur. Var það ímyndun eða var Lily orðin allt öðruvísi? Hún var hætt að öskra sig hása ef James og Severus voru að slást, hún var farin að líka vel við James... hvað næst? Yrðu þær óvinkonur, eða? Svo virtist sem þetta ár yrði athyglisvert!


	6. Áfallið

6.kafli - Áfallið

Helgin leið rólega yfir. Mánudagurinn kom og skyldur sem þurfti að gegna, s.s. heimalærdómurinn og einfaldlega það að mæta í tíma. Fenecca tók eftir því að Lily var áfram ekki jafn slæm við James, en bara í litlum mæli. Sennilega vegna þess að hún hafði séð James og Severus kasta bölvunum á hvorn annan en hafði haldið að þeir væru loksins vaxnir uppúr því.

"Það eina góða við þennan dag," sagði Fenecca við morgunverðarborðið, "er það að þetta er seinasti dagurinn sem ég þarf að vera með Severusi í töfradrykkjum!"

"Já, hver ætli lendi næst með honum?" sagði Lily.

"Mér er sama hver það er svo lengi sem það sé ekki ég!" sagði Jackie og veifaði gaflinum sem hélt í ofboði í beikonið. Fenecca og Lily glottu, síðast þegar Jackie hafði lent með Severusi í töfradrykkjum hafði potturinn sprungið því að Jackie hafði gert eitthvað rangt. (Að vísu vildi hún ekki viðurkenna það, en það vissu allir að Seveus Snape gerði næstum aldrei mistök í töfradrykkjum, og í þau örfáu skipti sem það gerðist voru þau bara smávægileg).

"Lily, píni ég þig mikið þótt að ég setjist núna hjá þér?" sagði James og settist við hliðina á Lily. Sennilega hafði hann tekið eftir því að henni var ekki alveg jafn mikið í nöp við hann og venjulega.

"Ekki í augnablikinu," muldraði hún. Sirius, Remus og Peter dreyfðu sér í kringum þau, Sirius við hliðina á Feneccu, Remus við hliðina á James og Peter við hliðina á Jackie, og á svipnum sem kom á hana var hún ekkert alltof ánægð með félagsskapinn.

"Sirius, móðgastu nokkuð þótt að ég segi að þessi Roger Ambremr sé hörmulegur?" spurði Fenecca og sneri sér að Siriusi. Hann leit á hana yfir brúnina á glasinu sínu og hristi höfuðið.

"Gott, því að hann er hreint og beint hryllilegur. Hann slær svo laust!"

"Síðan hvenær hefur þú vit á Quidditch?" spurði Sirius hissa.

"Síðan ég var níu ára," urraði Fenecca. AFHVERJU héldu allir að hún hefði bara "dottið inn" í Quidditch og allt sem því tengdist þegar hún komst í liðið? Auðvitað höfðu Lily, Jackie, Fiona og Díana vitað af því, en enginn annar í öllum Hogwartsskóla.

"Nú," sögðu Sirius og James hissa. Lily gjóaði augunum á James en fór svo allt í einu að skellihlæja.

"Lily, hvað er svona fyndið?" spurði Jackie. "Er það ekki ÉG sem á að fara að hlæja upp úr þurru?"

"James, varstu að mála þig, eða er ennþá far síðan ég sló þig?" spurði Lily á milli handanna. James eldroðnaði, en það nægði ekki til að fela fjólu-bleikt handarfarið á hægri kinninni.

"Heiiiiii, flott! Þú fékkst ævarandi minningu um þína ástkæru Lily," sagði Fenecca glottandi. Sirius og Jackie sprungu, jafnvel Remus og Peter gátu ekki annað en hlegið þegar þeir virtu fyrir sér hægri kinnina á James Potter. Það var næstum eins og hann hefði púðrað hana með bleiku púðri.

"Jahérna, James er farinn að nota kinnalit," sagði Lily.

"Hvað?" spurðu þau öll. Lily ranghvolfdi í sér augunum, Fenecca giskaði á að það væri vegna þess að hún og Remus voru þau einu sem eitthvað vissu um Mugga þarna.

"Afhverju ertu svona glöð núna?" spurði Severus í gegnum þykka móðuna sem kom upp úr pottinum.

"Því að þetta er síðasti dagurinn sem ég þarf að hanga með þér í þessum tímum," svaraði Fenecca, ekki einu sinni illilega.

"Og síðan lendirðu kannski með Vöndu eða Frederic," sagði Severus illkvitnislega. Fenecca harðneitaði að viðurkenna það, en í raun var ekkert svo slæmt að lenda með Severusi. Hann kunni eitthvað í töfradrykkjum og sagði yfirleitt mjög lítið. Það síðarnefnda fannst Feneccu best.

Hún hlustaði. Það var ennþá bara pískur í stofunni. Akaddo sagði að það væri þó framför, en allt kom fyrir ekki, þau þurftu samt sem áður að hanga með Slytherin-nemunum þegar þau gerðu töfradrykkina.

"Það á að breyta kerfinu á næsta ári," sagði Lily sem var nýkomin af umsjónarmannafundi.

"Ha?" spurðu Fenecca og Jackie. Lily sagði alltaf allt formálalaust.

"Sko, þið vitið að eftir áramótin verðum við bara í þeim tímum sem við þurfum að taka til að komast í starfið sem við ætlum að fara í. Dreifumst og þannig. Á næsta skólaári mun þetta vera svona ALLT 6.árið, ekki bara aðra önnina. McGonagall sagði okkur þetta," sagði Lily til útskýringa.

"Af hverju?" spurði Fenecca og tók upp bókina sem fylgdi töfradrykkja-tímunum.

"Það er sennilega betra," sagði Lily. Jackie yppti öxlum. Eftir smá stund leit Lily á klukkuna og sagði: "Heyriði, ég þarf að fara á bókasafnið."

"Nú, áttu leynilegt stefnumót við James?" sagði Jackie glottandi. Lily eldroðnaði og fór út án þess að segja orð.

"Annars, það getur ekki verið, James mundi aldrei láta sjá sig á bókasafninu," sagði Fenecca hugsi.

"Já, það mundi grafa undan sjálfsvirðingunni hjá honum," sagði einhver fyrir aftan þær.

"SIRIUS BLACK, VILTU HÆTTA AÐ NJÓSNA SVONA UM OKKUR!" öskraði Fenecca því að hún hafði helt úr blekdollunni yfir alla ritgerðina sína og hluta af ritgerð Jackiear.

"Þetta er VIRKILEGA PIRRANDI!" urraði Jackie. Hún hafði verið heillengi að fletta upp á öllu sem hún hafði skrifað.

"Jackie, hvernig var hnúðabölvunin?" sagði Fenecca illkvitnislega.

"Látum okkur nú sjá..." byrjaði Jackie, en Sirius var þegar farinn í burtu.

"Sigur fyrir okkur!" sagði Fenecca. "Og ég ætla að halda upp á það með því að fara á bókasafnið og finna bók sem getur hjálpað mér," bætti Fenecca síðan við og stóð upp.

Þá það, hvað heitir bókin aftur? Alfræðibókin um járnurtina eða Ísópur A-Z, hugsaði Fenecca meðan hún gekk eftir næstum mannlausum ganginum.

"Í alvöru, ég mundi skammast mín meira fyrir það heldur en atvikið síðasta vor."

"Vertu rólegur, ég myndi heyra ef einhver væri á leiðinni." Fenecca stífnaði upp, hún þekkti þessar raddir: Severus og Lily! Hún greip fyrir munninn á sér, en um leið heyrðist smá smellur og Lily og Severus þustu upp.

"Fenecca!" skrækti Lily.

"Þú – þið... og HANN sem... " stamaði Fenecca og bakkaði.

"Fenecca, ekki brjálast, ekki segja neinum, GERÐU ÞAÐ," sagði Lily biðjandi röddu. Severus kom fyrir hornið.

"Af öllum strákum heims, HANN! Hann kallaði þig blóðníðing, og hvað? Þið eruð vinir! Er hann kannski líka kærastinn þinn?" sagði Fenecca.

"Nei," urraði Severus.

"VINIR, það er munur," sagði Lily.

"Fenecca, gerðu okkur bara greiða, og segðum ENGUM þetta!" sagði Severus og gekk nær. Fenecca bakkaði.

"Hvað? Að þú sért kærasti Lilyar?" spurði Fenecca reiðilega.

"Fenecca! Hættu þessu! Hvað er að því að ég sé vinkona Severusar? Hvað er að því?" sagði Lily, alveg jafn reið og Fenecca. Hún svaraði ekki. Það var alveg rétt, hvað VAR að því að vera vinkona Severusar Snapes?

"Og svo segirðu mér að vera ekki að æsa mig," muldraði Severus.

"Hversu lengi eruð þið búin að vera vinir?" spurði Fenecca hikandi.

"Rétt eftir atvikið síðasta vor," hvíslaði Lily. Fenecca mundi eftir því. Hún eftir öllu síðan þá. Hún hafði setið fyrir aftan Sirius í U.G.L.uprófinu í Vörnum gegn myrku öflunum, svo þegar það hafði verið búið fóru hún, Lily og Jackie að vatninu. Stuttu seinna fóru James og Severus að kasta bölvunum á hvorn annan, James hafði snúið Severusi á hvolf í loftinu og Lily hafði klikkast. Hún hafði svo orðið alveg jafn reið við Severus þegar hann kallaði hana blóðníðing.

"Gott og vel. Ég skal ekki segja," sagði Fenecca að lokum.

"Ætli maður eigi ekki að segja takk núna," sagði Severus. Fenecca leit á úrið sitt. Æfingin var alveg að byrja svo að hún fór í burtu.

"Fenecca! Ertu vakandi?" kallaði Sirius. Fenecca hrökk við.

"Ha? Hvað?" sagði ún snöggt.

"Ertu vakandi? Við erum búnir að hitta 5 sinnum í röð," sagði Sirius reiðilega.

"Æi, ég var bara annars hugar," sagði Fenecca skömmustulega og fór að einbeita sér að leiknum.

"Fyrsti leikurinn er eftir tvær vikur, við verðum að ná að þjálfa okkur upp," sagði James sem kom fljúgandi.

"Ókei, ég skal passa mig!" sagði Fenecca reiðilega.

"Ertu búin að segja mörgum?" muldraði Lily þegar Fenecca gekk af vellinum.

"Ef þú hefur ekki tekið eftir því þá hef ég ekki haft mikinn tíma til þess, ég hef verið á æfingunni síðan ég sá ykkur," sagði Fenecca á milli samanbitinna tannana. Lily svaraði engu.

"Fenecca, í alvöru, þú þarft nauðsynlega að æfa þig, við höfum aldrei skorað svona mikið," sagði Sirius.

"Ég var búin að segja það, ég var að hugsa um annað!" urraði Fenecca.

"Þá það, ekki bíta mig!" sagði Sirius og bakkaði. Fenecca reyndi að leyna brosinu.


	7. Quidditch og næturrölt

7.kafli-Næturrölt

Fenecca var orðin svolítið óróleg nú þegar hún vissi að Lily lifði "tvöföldu" lífi, þ.e.a.s. henni líkaði vel við Severus og James. Jackie vissi enn ekki af þessu, og þar sem hún gat misst hlutina út úr sér þá ætlaði Fenecca ekkert að segja henni þetta, og hvað þá Lily.

"Ég skammast mín alveg nógu mikið fyrir það að James biður mig að koma út með sér fyrir framan hálfan skólann, ég vil ekki að allir frétti það líka að ég sé vinkona Severusar!" hafði Lily sagt.

"Lil, veistu hverja hann umgengst? Einhverja óþokka sem eru ekkert betri en... tja, einhverjir slæmir," sagði Fenecca. Lily hafði ekki svarað þessu. Að vísu þá sá Fenecca að Lily varð kærulaus í töfradrykkjatímunum þegar hún lenti með Severusi, og það hafði munað minnstu (eftir því sem Fenecca hafði séð, hún var eiginlega of upptekin af því að Frederic eyðilegði ekki blönduna) að hún og Severus færu að skellihlæja út af einhverju, sem hefði verið hrikalegt því að James var fyrir aftan hana.

Einni og hálfri viku seinna kepptu Ravenclaw gegn Slytherin, og Ravenclaw vann. Hálfri viku seinna var komið að Gryffindor. Fenecca var að deyja, henni hafði að vísu gengið vel á æfingunum, en að spila fyrir framan allan skólan...

"Fenecca, við drepum þig ekki þó að þú verjir ekki jafn vel og þú hefur gert á æfingunum. Þetta er fyrsti leikurinn þinn, það gerir ekkert til þótt að þú verðir taugaóstyrk," hafði Sirius sagt vingjarnlega þegar Fenecca hafði nagað 6 neglur, og það bara út af því að hún var taugaóstyrk!

"Ó, ætlið þið bara að pína mig, eða?" muldraði Fenecca.

"Hvernig dirfistu? Þótt að James píni Lily þá ætla ég ekki að pína þig á einn eða neinn hátt!" Fenecca glotti og hætti að naga þær 4 neglur sem voru enn ónagaðar. Hálfur klukkutími... hálfur klukkutími, hugsaði Fenecca og horfði taugaóstyrk um Stóra salinn. Lily og Jackie hafði tekist að pína ofan í hana einu beikoni og hálfu epli.

"En," hafði Jackie sagt, "hún er orðin íþróttamanneskja og þarf þar af leiðandi að halda línunum. Við ættum bara að hætta þessu, ég skal borða fyrir hana."

"Verið velkomin á annan leik Quidditch-tímabilsins!" heyrðist í rödd Max Jordans sem, eins og alltaf, sá um að lýsa leikunum. "Lið Huffelpuff er komið inn á, eru Gryffindorarnir ekki á leiðinni?" Þegar hann hafði sleppt orðunum þaut Quidditch-lið Gryffindors inn á völlinn.

"Nú, hérna er líka eina stelpan í öllum fjórum heimavistarliðunum, Fencecca Brock, eða hvað sem hún heitir. Held að hún sé gæslumaður... gæslukona, þá það, hvað sem er. Mjög sæt, ég er að hugsa um að bjóða henni út einhvern daginn og..."

"MAX JORDAN, ÉG Á EFTIR AÐ DREPA ÞIG!" öskraði Fenecca yfir völlinn.

"Öhömm, já, gott að vita. Nú, Emiliana Scamble er komin með allt heila klabbið og leikurinn fer að byrja." Emiliana Scamlbe var flugkennarinn í Hogwartsskóla og dómari í Quidditch-leikunum. Hún var með undarlega sítt og grátt hár sem var fullkomlega slétt.

Fenecca kyngdi tvem lítrum af munnvatni. Hún var orðin jafn taugaóstyrk og þegar hún átti að sína einhvern galdur fyrir framan allan bekkinn. Því miður tókst hann ekki. Vonandi mun þetta takast, hugsaði hún og sveimaði fyrir framan hringina. Leikurinn byrjaði. Sirius náði tromlunni og brunaði með hana að Huffelpuff-leikmönnunum. Einhver náði henni og kom á móti Feneccu. Hann kom nær og nær... PAFF; Roger Abremr (eða hvað sem hann hét nú, enginn í skólanum mundi það) hafði slegið rotara beint á hann!

"Og Gryffindor er með tromluna – nei, Huffelpuff, nei hún er laus og Emilius Corvus nær henni og hann fær rotara á sig. Úúúú, ÞETTA hefur verið vont! Huffelpuff er með hana og fer áfram..." Rödd Max fjaraði út. Fenecca horfði óttaslegin á þegar leikmaðurinn nálgaðist meir og meir...

"Og þessi stelpa VARÐI! Djöfullinn, ég var með veðmál um það hvort hún mundi verja fyrsta markið, andkskotinn sjálfur..."

"Max Jordan, lýstu LEIKNUM, ekki áhugamálum þínum!" sagði McGonagall. Fenecca brosti út að eyrum; henni hafði tekist að verja fyrsta markið!

Leikurinn var ekki mjög spennandi frá þessu eina sjónarhorni. Hún mátti ekki fara frá markhringjunum og gat því ekki séð allmennilega hvað var að gerast á hinum endanum á vellinum. Hún vissi þó að staðan var 50-20 fyrir Gryffindor og hvorki James né hinn leitarinn höfðu komið auga á eldinguna.

"Hei, ég er orðinn svangur, ljúkið þessu af!" sagði Max þegar leikurinn hafði staðið í hálftíma í viðbót, staðan orðin 110-80 ennþá fyrir Gryffindor. En skyndilega sá Fenecca að James tók dýfu. Áhorfendurnir supu hveljur og eitt andartak misstu allir hinir leikmennirnir einbeitinguna. Svo flugu þeir af stað á ný.

"GRYFFINDOR VINNUR! HELVÍTI ERUÐ ÞIÐ GÓÐ!" öskraði Max. Fenecca hafði ekki séð það, en James hafði gripið eldinguna. Hún flaug til hinna, faðmaði James og hrópaði í eyrað á honum: "Við unnum!"

"Átsj! Ætlarðu að láta mig missa heyrnina?" spurði hann og nuggaði eyrað.

"Fenecca, snillingurinn þinn!" hrópaði Jackie og hoppaði upp og niður þegar Fenecca var að lenda. (Sem var frekar erfitt, flest allir Gryffindor-nemendurnir stóðu fyrir neðan þau).

"Þú hefðir átt að reyna komast fyrr í liðið," sagði Lily skælbrosandi.

"Max Jordan! Ég heiti FENECCA CROCK! Og þú átt eftir að lenda í sjúkrahússálmunni," hrópaði Fenecca og hljóp á eftir Max sem flýði eins og hann væri eltur af drekum.

"Hei, hvert á að fara?" spurði Sirius og rétt náði að grípa í skikkjuna á Feneccu með þeim afleðingum að hún rann á rassinn í grasið.

"Bara drepa Max, ekkert merkilegt," sagði Fenecca kæruleysislega. Sirius togaði hana upp og fór að skoða hendurnar á henni.

"Hvað?" spurði Fenecca óörugg.

"Það eru enn eftir 4 neglur fyrir næsta leik. Þú þarft að flýta þér að láta þær vaxa," svaraði Sirius og reyndi að leyna brosinu.

Fenecca geispaði yfir ritgerðinni um vampírur. Hún hafði lítið sem ekkert getað lært út af Quidditch-æfingunum. Jackie var þegar farin að sofa, það var sunnudagur daginn eftir og hún ætlaði að sofa út þá, en Lily var enn að reyna hjálpa Feneccu með ritgerðina. Eftir hálftíma fóru Fenecca og Lily líka upp, en Fenecca sneri aftur í setustofuna í náttfötunum til að ná í ritgerðina. Því miður varð henni á að setjast í stólinn og steinsofna.

"Aaaaaaa!"

Hún var ekki alveg viss um hvað hafði vakið hana svona snöggt og illa fyrr en hún fann fyrir einhverju blautu og sá Sirius standa hlæjandi fyrir framan sig. Hann virtist hafa skvett vatni yfir hana með sprotanum.

"Vissirðu að ég ætlaði að gera þetta?" spurði hann glottandi.

"NÚ?" spurði Fenecca og leit niður. Hún var rennandi blaut.

"Ef þú hefðir ekki verið í þessum svarta hlýrabol innan undir þá mundi sjást í gegnum náttfötin. Þvílík synd," sagði Sirius og horfði á hana.

"Sirius Black..." urraði Fenecca og stökk úr hægindastólnum og elti Sirius fram á gang. Þegar hún var að fara fyrir eitt hornið heyrði hún hratt fótatak; Filch var að koma! Á næsta andartaki greip Sirius í höndina á henni og hljóp með hana um ganga sem hún hafði aldrei á ævi sinni séð.

"Hvert-erum... við að-fara?" másaði hún.

"Rétt bráðum," svaraði Sirius og fór bakvið enn eitt veggteppið. Svo skutust þau niður hringstiga og komu að norn með herðarkistil.

"Dissendium," muldraði Sirius og stökk inn. Fenecca fór á eftir honum.

"Hvar – ?" En Sirius greip fyrir munninn á henni. Þau heyrðu Filch nálgast. Það var ótrúlega þröngt þarna, Fenecca hálf sat í fanginu á Siriusi. Hún var komin með hnút í maganum, og var viss um að það væri ekki út af Filch.

"Ekki segja orð. Andaðu eins lágt og þú getur," hvíslaði Sirius með munninn alveg upp við eyrað á henni. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Það var ískalt í göngunum, og ekki bætti úr skák rennblaut náttfötin. Og það versta var; hún þurfti að hnerra!

"A-a-a-tj...!" heyrðist í henni. Hún rétt náði að grípa fyrir munninn.

"Komdu lengra inn," hvíslaði Sirius og dró Feneccu áfram. Þegar þau voru komin lengra inn varð enn kaldara.

"Takk, mér er orðið ískalt," urraði Fenecca. Tennurnar voru farnar að glamra í henni. Sirius tók utan um hana til að hlýja henni.

"Er þér ennþá kalt?" spurði hann eftir smá stund.

"Nei, en ekki sleppa," sagði Fenecca og lét höfuðið hvíla á bringunni hans. Henni leið undarlega. Hún var með einhvern fiðring í maganum sem sagði henni að vera þarna áfram; liggjandi í fanginu á Siriusi Black.

Eftir að hafa verið í göngunum í hálftíma í viðbót áræddu þau að fara út og aftur í setustofuna. Sem betur fer hittu þau Filch hvergi á leiðinni.

"Þetta var einum of. Að vinna Quidditchleik og vera næstum gripin af Filch!" stundi hún og hlammaði sér í einn hægindastólinn. Sirius glotti og settist við hliðina á henni.

"Já, og rennblotna," bætti hann við og gerði einhvern galdur sem þurrkaði náttfötin hennar alveg. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Eftir að hafa setið og starað í eldinn í smá stund stóð Sirius upp og tók Feneccu upp úr stólnum.

"Það er bara hugboð, en þú ættir að fara að sofa," sagði hann og skyldi við hana þar sem dyrnar að svefnálmu stelpnanna byrjaði. Fenecca kinkaði kolli og hallaði sér aftur upp að Siriusi. Hún var það lítil miðað við hann að hún náði rétt svo upp að öxlum á honum.

"Góða nótt," muldraði hún og hlunkaðist upp stigann.

"Jamm, góða nótt Fenc," sagði Sirius og veifaði aðeins.


	8. Raunveruleikinn

8.kafli-raunveruleikinn

Þegar Fenecca vaknaði daginn eftir var hún viss um að þetta hefði bara verið draumur. En þegar hún kom við raka inniskóna sannfærðist hún um að þetta hefði verið blákaldur raunveruleiki. Og af einhverjum ástæðum langaði henni ekki til að segja Lily eða Jackie þetta.

"Hei, Fenc!" kallaði Sirius þegar hún vara að fara í gegnum málverkið.

"Ó, eh... öööö, hæ Sirius..." muldraði Fenecca og eldroðnaði.

"Heyrðu, ekki segja Lily eða Jackie frá leynigöngunum. Þetta eru ein af örfáum sen Filch veit ekki um og ef hann kemst að þeim, þá er ég í djúpum skít," sagði Sirius.

"Ég man ekki einu sinni hvar þau eru, svo að þú þarft ekki að hafa neinar áhyggjur," sagði Fenecca og vonaði að Sirius hefði bara gleymt gærkvöldinu.

"Allt í lagi. Heyrðu, já, ég held að fyrsta Hogsmeade-helgin verði á hrekkjavökunni og, hérna..." stamaði Sirius. Fenecca geispaði og hallaði sér upp að veggnum.

"Veistu, þú klárar bara í hádeginu. Ég ætla að fá mér morgunmat," sagði hún og sneri við.

"Ertu-til-í-að-koma-með-mér-til-Hogsmeade-á-hrekk javökunni?" bunaði Sirius út úr sér. Fenecca starði á hann.

"Öööö, jú, ætli það ekki. Bara kannski. Ég ætla sennilega samt, sko, að vera með Lily og Jackie."

"Ha? Hvað voruð þið að tala um mig?" sagði Lily sem var nýkomin inn.

"Öh, ekkert," sagði Fenecca, en tókst ekki að láta það hljóma trúverðugt.

"Hvað um mig og Jackie?" spurði Lily. "Eða á ég að fara til að trufla ekki þetta stefnumót hjá ykkur?" bætti hún svo glottandi við.

"Stefnumót?" endurtók Sirius forviða. Lily kinkaði kolli.

"Þegar Fenecca kom ekki upp í svefnálmu þá fór ég niður í setustofuna og þegar þið komuð inn þá faldi ég mig í einu horninu." Fenecca hvítnaði upp og Sirius eldroðnaði.

"Bless þá," sagði hún glottandi og fór í burtu.

Fenecca herpti saman varirnar.

"Djöfullinn sjálfur," muldraði hún og fór út. Á leiðinni í matsalinn rakst hún á Bertu Jorkins og Justine Payne, þær voru bestu vinkonur út af sínu sameiginlega áhugamáli: slúðri. Verst bara að þær lentu í svolitlum vandræðum út af því. Eins og þegar Berta sagði að allir sem fengu sér vatn á stelpnaklósettinu á 5.hæð myndu fá vörtur (sem var haugalygi). Svo sást hún einhverntíma að drekka vatn þar. Hún fór ekki á klósettið þar næstu vikurnar.

"Fenecca," kallaði einhver fyrir aftan hana. Fenecca starði á Severus sem kom hlaupandi.

"Hvað?" spurði hún óörugg.

"Veistu... veistu hvar Lily er?" sagði hann vandræðalega.

"Setustofunni," svaraði Fenecca. Það var svolítið skrítið að sjá Severus svona... allmennilegan.

"Ó. Nú. Jæja, bless þá," sagði hann og sneri sér við.

"Bless," kallaði Fenecca til hans. Svo snarstansaði hún á næsta horni. HVAÐ VAR AÐ GERAST? Henni hafði gengið vel í Quidditch, farið á næturrölt með Siriusi Black og núna var hún að enda við að kveðja leiðinlegasta strákinn í skólanum.

Fenecca, Lily og Jackie notuðu töfrabragðatímana til að tala. Þær voru komnar á þá skoðun að þetta væru skemmtilegustu tímarnir í skólanum, jafnvel Feneccu fannst það, en það var bara út af Kettelburn sem henni fannst umönnun galdraskepna ekki skemmtilegasta fagið.

"Nú, þetta er ekki svo erfiður galdur. Passið ykkur bara að láta hlutina ekki lenda á neinum," sagði Flitwick og nuggaði rófubeinið. Peter litla hafði á einhvernveginn tekist að senda láta blekdolluna sína bruna að Flitwick og opnast. Honum brá það mikið að hann féll að bókastaflanum og á gólfið og lenti á rófubeininu. Fenecca vissi að það var vont, hún hafði oft dottið á stólnum þegar hún var að rugga sér og lent á rófubeininu.

"Í alvöru Fenecca, veistu EKKERT um pabba þinn?" spurði Jackie og reyndi að senda pergamentsnepill í burtu.

"Ég sver, ég hef ekki einu sinni séð MYND af honum," sagði Fenecca og sveiflaði sprotanum þannig að pergamentsnepillinn sem Jackie var með fuðraði óvart upp.

"Ekki neitt. Vá!" stundi Lily.

"Ég reyndi alltaf að veiða eitthvað upp úr mömmu þegar ég var lítil, en það gekk ekki. Svo núna er mér eiginlega sama. Þótt að ég haldi að hann sé rússneskur," sagði Fenecca hugsi. Hún vissi nefnilega ekkert um raunverulegan föður sinn. Hún vissi allt um Eric, hann hafði unun af því að segja frá því þegar hann kom til Rozölbu. "Þetta fífl fór þegar þú varst aðeins þriggja mánaða. Svo rekst ég á Rozölbu á St.Mungó aleina þegar hún er að fara með einhvern pínulítinn böggul í fanginu." Feneccu líkaði ekkert sérstaklega illa við Eric Pringle, en hann virtist bara hata föður hennar svo mikið. Sem henni fannst leiðinlegt, þessi dularfulli maður var þó faðir hennar.

"Hvers vegna heldurðu að hann sé rússneskur?" spurði Lily áhugasöm.

"Ef ég tala hratt virðist ég tala rússnesku, svo er Fecka rússneskt nafn. Mamma vill ekki að ég sé kölluð Fecka, samt gerir hún ekkert þótt að ég sé kölluð Fenc, Fecc eða Fencina. Ég hata það síðasta," bætti Fenecca svo við.

"Jæja Fencina mín," sagði Jackie glottandi. Fenecca gaf henni spark undir borðinu.

"Dj-djöfull er k-k-kalt hérna!" stundi Lily. Fenecca og Jackie kinkuðu kolli.

"Ég er að frjósa!" sagði Jackie og leit í kringum sig eftir hitagjafa.

"Þetta er fáránlegt, það er bara nýkominn október," sagði Fenecca fúl. Skyndilega stóðu Lily og Jackie snöggt upp og gengu í burtu. Fenecca sá hvað hafði gerst. James og Severus voru aftur farnir að slást.

"Viljið þið tveir HÆTTA ÞESSU!" æpti Lily. Fenecca glotti og horfði annað. Hún sá að Remus gerði allt til að líta ekki við, Peter horfði spenntur á slagsmálin og Sirius stóð bara og hrofði út í loftið. Fenecca leit á Lily og Jackie sem stóðu öskrandi á James og Severus. Þeim er sama, hugsaði hún og stóð upp.

"Hæ Sirius," sagði Fenecca og reyndi að leyna glamrinu í tönnunum.

"Hæbb," sagði hann á móti.

"Af hverju ert þú ekki að pína Severus?" spurði Fenecca svo og glotti til hans.

"Æi, ég nennti því ekki núna."

"Ha? Einmitt, trúlegt! Af hverju ertu ekki að pína hann í þetta skiptið? Þú gerir það alltaf þegar þú hefur tækifæri til þess, segðu mér satt," sagði Fenecca.

"Ég ætla að fara inn um leið og við megum það. Það er að segja NÚNA," sagði Sirius og benti. Dyrnar opnuðust og nemendurnir þustu inn. Sirius og Fenecca flýttu sér inn í hlýjuna. Fyrir aftan þau heyrðust ennþá öskrin í Lily.

"Hvernig fer hún að því að vera svona skapstór?" sagði Fenecca hissa og horfði á vinkonur sínar æpa á þessa tvo stráka.

"Hvernig fer hún að því? Það ert ÞÚ sem ert besta vinkona hennar," sagði Sirius forviða. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Sirius togaði hana inn svo að nokkrir 7.árs Slytherin-nemar myndu ekki traðka hana niður.

"Djöfull hata ég hann! Þetta ógeðslega, ömurlega, leiðinlega... " urraði Lily þegar hún gekk inn í setustofuna. Það átti að vera jurtafræði en út af veðrinu var tímanum sleppt og það var frí þar sem að prófessor Recutitas var ekki með nein verkefni. Hann hét fullu nafni Chamomillan Recutitas, en kennararnir ávörpuðu hann bara sem "Kamilló" og nemendurnir "prófessor". Lily var samt ekki að tala um hann, hún var augljóslega að tala um James.

"Lily, róaðu þig niður. Ég hélt að þú værir að verða betri við hann," sagði Fenecca og brosti. Sirius hló.

"Sirius, þegiðu!" hrópaði Lily.

"Lily, ertu byrjuð á túr? Þú verður alltaf svo uppstökk þá," sagði James. Lily varð eldrauð í framan og strunsaði upp stigann sem lá í stelpnasvefnálmuna.

"James, þú ert svo ónærgætinn við hana!" sagði Fenecca ásakandi. "Ef þú vilt að hún byrji með þér ættirðu að vera aðeins allmennilegri við hana."

"Já, þú hefur sennilega verið að kenna Siriusi, ekki satt?" sagði James brosandi. Fenecca fór að einbeita sér að stækkunnargaldrinum.


	9. Slys

9.kafli-Slys

Feneccu var farið að ganga hörmulega í umönnun galdraskepna. Kettelburn prófessor hafði oftast bóklega tíma, en ekki verklega. Þau voru tvisvar í viku í þessum tímum og aðeins í þriðja hverjum tíma var verklegt! En, eins og Lily hafði bent á, þá ÞURFTI að kunna eitthvað bóklegt til að ná prófunum. Verst bara að Fenecca hafði ekki verið að hlusta mikið á Lily þá. Hún hafði verið upptekin af því að hlusta á hvísl fyrir aftan hana.

"Og þá ætti það að vera hægt, ekki satt?" hvíslaði James.

"Nema eitthvað fari úrskeiðis, það er staðreynd," sagði Sirius á móti.

"Strákar, hættið við þetta! Í alvöru. Ef ég... " heyrðist í Remusi. Fenecca reyndi af alefli að hlusta betur.

"Það gerist ekkert, allt í lagi? Peter, fórstu í gær... " byrjaði James en Sirius hnippti í hann og hvíslaði einhverju að honum. Feneccu fannst sem hún heyrði nafnið sitt, en var ekki viss.

"Gott og vel, næsti leikur er á móti Slytherin. Huffelpuff var bara upphitun fyrir þá. Þeir skjóta mun fastar og eru helmingi harðari. Sirius, þú skalt sýna Feneccu nokkur skot sem gætu komið frá þeim," sagði Jack Wilson, fyrirlið Quidditch-liðsins. Sirius skaut fastast í Gryffindor-liðinu, svo að hann hefði átt mestar líkur á að komast í Slytherin-liðið, hefði hann lent í Slytherin.

Fenecca renndi sér fyrir framan markhringina og gerði sig tilbúna. Sirius sneri tromlunni aðeins í höndunum á sér en kastaði svo.

"Fjárinn sjálfur!" stundi Fenecca. Ef hún hefði reynt að verja hefði höndin áreiðanlega farið af.

"Nei, ekki fjárinn heldur tromla. Svona skot koma á næsta leik. Roger, þú skalt líka gæta þín, þessi fífl svindla meira en nokkrir aðrir," sgði Sirius alvarlegur. Fenecca fór á jörðina og náði í tromluna. Sirius tók annað skot sem Fenecca rétt náði að verja, en bara út af því að hún hafði gripið hana með báðum höndum en næstum dottið af kústinum. Roger Abrembre og Nicolas Carycatas, varnarmennirnir, fóru að æfa sig í að skjóta á vissa staði þegar þeir slógu rotarana. Það var eins gott að geta skotið beint á Slytherin-leikmennina í næsta leik. James kom í stað Siriusar sem sóknarmaður þegar hann hafði náð eldingunni í nokkur skipti, en Fenecca reyndi af alefli að verja þrususkotin frá Siriusi. Sem gekk hryllilega.

"Gott og vel, ég skal SEGJA þér í hvaða hringi ég ætla að skjóta svo að þú getir nálgast tromluna í það minnsta," sagði Sirius. "Miðhringurinn!" Fenecca gerði sig tilbúna. Sirius skaut og í þriðja sinn tókst henni að verja.

"Ég sver, ég á aldrei eftir að getað varið þetta til lengdar!" kallaði hún. Sirius lét sem hann heyrði ekki í henni.

"Hringurinn sem er hægra megin við þig!"

Eftir að hafa skotið svona í smá stund fór Feneccu að verða illt í höndunum. Þær voru orðnar eldrauðar, en þar sem Sirius var hættur að segja hvert hann ætlaði að skjóta þá varð liturinn og sársaukinn minni. Sirius tók enn eitt skot.

BANG!

Á einhvern undarlegan hátt lenti höfuðið á henni á milli tromlunnar og járnsins í markhringinum!

Einhver sló hana utan undir.

"Fenecca? Fjárinn sjálfur, ertu þarna?"

"Hún er örugglega á lífi, er það ekki?"

"Jú, hún andar alveg."

"Sko, stelpur eru svo veikbyggðar. Þær þola ekki neitt."

"Jack, tromlan fór í höfuðið á henni og hún skall í markstöngina. Þetta var meðal þeirra föstustu skota sem ég hef skotið!"

"Svo er hún örugglega tognuð. Fóturinn kræktist í hringinn þegar hún féll af kústinum."

Fenecca sneri höfðinu. Henni var illt alls staðar og það tók hana langan tíma að melta þetta samtal.

"Hei, ertu þarna?" sagði Sirius sem laut yfir hana. Allt liðið stóð yfir henni.

"Nei, ég er á Hawaii," sagði Fenecca reiðilega.

"Það er allt í lagi með hana fyrst hún er aftur orðin kaldhæðin," sagði James og stóð upp.

"Hún á eftir að vera kaldhæðin þótt að hún sé dauð. Er í lagi með þig?" sagði Sirius og lyfti höfðinu á henni upp. Hún lá á vellinum fyrir neðan markhringina.

"Djöfullinn... hvað gerðist?" sagði Fenecca og bar aðra höndina að höfðinu þar sem stór kúla var að myndast.

"Þú fékkst tromluna í höfuðið og rakst í markhringinn. Svo tókst þér að krækja fætinum í hringinn, svo að í staðinn fyrir að detta bara beint niður og slasast mjög alvarlega þá ertu örugglega tognuð á öðrum fætinum," sagði Sirius glottandi. Fenecca fann nú fyrir hræðilegum sársauka í vinstri fætinum.

"Þú ert heppinn að ég sé svona slösuð, Sirius Black. Annars mundi ég lemja þig eins fast og ég gæti," sagði Fenecca mjúklega. Strákarnir glottu.

"Heyrðu, ég kem Feneccu bara upp á sjúkrahússálmuna, þið haldið áfram," sagði Sirius svo og tók undir hendurnar á Feneccu og togaði hana upp.

"Viltu að ég haldi á þér eða á ég bara að styðja þig?" spurði hann brosandi.

"Veistu, þú mátt bara styðja mig, ég ætla ekki að láta þig halda á mér, það er alveg öruggt," sagði Fenecca.

Það var frekar löng leið frá Quidditch-vellinum og upp að skólanum, og það er mjög óþægilegt að þurfa að hoppa um á einum fæti með dúndrandi hausverk.

"Ég er mjög fegin að Berta Jorkins sé ekki lengur hérna," sagði Fenecca á milli samanbitinna tannana.

"Hvers vegna?" spurði Sirius sem hálf dró Feneccu áfram.

"Veistu hvaða lygasaga yrði komin um skólann á morgun? "Sirius og Fenecca eru saman." Það er jafn augljóst og að mér er illt í hausnum. Verst að Justine Payne kemur í hennar stað," urraði Fenecca. Berta Jorkins haðfi verið í Huffelpuff og var einhver mesti slúðrari sem sögur fóru af. Hún hafði hætt í skólanum fyrir tvem árum, en Justine Payne, sem var einu ári eldri en þau, hafði tekið við Bertu með slúðrið.

"Heyrðu, ég borga á hrekkjavökunni," sagði Sirius.

"Hvað?" spurði Fenecca undrandi meðan þau klöngruðust upp tröppurnar.

"Hrekkjavakan. Það er alltaf Hogsmeade-helgi þá, ég bauð þér út þá. Ertu orðin minnislaus, eða?" Fenecca hristi höfuðið, henni var orðið of illt til að segja nokkuð. Henni leið eins og höfuðið væri að klofna.

"Sirius, hversu fast skaustu eiginlega?" stundi hún upp eftir langa þögn. Sirius lagaði takið á henni.

"Virkilega fast, ég held að þetta hafi verið með þeim föstustu," sagði hann rólega og lágt til að ofreyna ekki heyrnina í Feneccu.

"Andskotinn... " muldraði hún og hallaði höfðinu að öxlinni á honum. Þá þurfti hún ekki að halda því uppi.

"Quidditch er og verður alltaf hættuleg íþrótt. Mér finnst ótrúlegt að þið skuluð enn hafa öll beinin ykkar," sagði Pomfrey reiðilega þegar hún rétti Feneccu lyf sem átti að lina hausverkinn.

"Er ég tognuð?" spurði hún hikandi eftir að hafa drukkið ógeðslegt lyfið.

"Já, og það illa. Ótrúlegt að höfuðkúpan skuli enn vera í heilu lagi barn," muldraði Pomfrey móðguð og gerði einhvern galdur sem festi spelkur á fótinn á Feneccu.

"Kannski ætti að finna einhvern annan í markværsluna," sagði Sirius hugsandi.

"Hún verður komin í lag fyrir næsta leik, engar áhyggjur, þið getið meitt hana meira þá, ekkert vandamál, neinei. Hún verður í fínu lagi í kvöld, það máttu bóka, það er alveg víst." Fenecca og Sirius glottu. Pomfrey líkaði aldrei þegar þau slösuðu sig í Quidditch. Ef það var eitthvað annað, eins og töfradrykkir eða jurtafræði skipti hún sér ekkert að þessu. Í raun skildu nemendurnir ekki hvað hún var að kvarta, hún fékk nú einu sinni borgað fyrir þetta, það hefði verið líklegra að hún yrði ánægð ef þau slösuðu sig svona, og segði þeim að gera það oftar.

"Taktu þetta inn á klukkutímafresti þar til þú ferð að sofa," sagði Pomfrey skipandi og rétti Feneccu lítið glas með lyfi í.

"Ööö, hversu mikið eiginlega?"

"Eina skeið. Hún fylgir með," sagði Pomfrey og festi litla skeið við. Fenecca kinkaði kolli og sveiflaði fótunum úr rúminu. Henni var alveg batnað í þeim.

"Heyrðu, það er að koma kvöldmatur, eigum við að fara?" sagði Sirius og benti fram á ganginn.

"Jújú, Lily og Jackie eru örugglega orðnar skíthræddar um mig," sagði Fenecca. Sirius studdi Feneccu aðeins meðan hún var aftur að venjast því að ganga, henni var ekki fullkomlega batnað þó að hausverkurinn og mesti verkurinn í fætinum væru farnir.

"Fenecca, við ætluðum að athuga hvort það væri í lagi með þig, en James stöðvaði okkur og sagði að það væri allt í lagi með þig. Er í lagi með þig Fenecca? Við höfðum svo miklar áhyggjur af þér!" bunaði Jackie út úr sér. Fenecca starði á hana.

"Silencio," muldraði Sirius þegar Jackie opnaði munninn aftur. Hún horfði ásakandi hann.

"Jæja, eigum við að fá okkur að borða?" sagði hann kæruleysislega og settist.

"Það er bara hugboð, en ég held að þú ættir að aflétta álögunum. Jackie er orðin svolítið rauð, kannski getur hún ekki andað," sagði Fenecca hugsandi og horfði á Jackie sem var orðin eldrauð í framan.

"Eftir matinn. Henni er örugglega sama," sagði Sirius og rétti Feneccu graskerssafann. Hún yppti öxlum.

"Pssst, Fenecca! Lily!" hvíslaði einhver við næsta horn. Fenecca sneri sér eldsnöggt við. Kvöldmaturinn var búinn og hún og Lily höfðu verið að fara á bókasafnið, Jackie hafði farið að elta Sirius til að hann myndi aflétta þagnargaldrinum.

"Hvað?" spurði Fenecca. Sirius og James drógu þær inn í skotið.

"Ég og James ætlum að sprengja nokkra flugelda hérna. Þið ættuð ekki að vera hérna á morgun um hádegisbilið, allt í lagi?" sagði Sirius glottandi.

"Svo að þá víkur rólegt skólalífið fyrir látum og sprengingum?" sagði Lily ásakandi. James og Sirius kinkuðu kolli. Sirius var svolítið móður, eins og hann hefði verið að hlaupa.

"Þið gerið ykkur vonandi grein fyrir því að ég er umsjónarmaður?" spurði Lily stíf.

"Æi, ekki eyðileggja svona skemmtun," sagði Fenecca biðjandi.

"Sko, einhver með viti. Lily, ætlarðu nokkuð að kjafta?" sagði James. Lily leit til skiptis á þau þrjú. Fenecca vissi að hún vildi ekki vera jafn ill við James eftir að hafa komist að þessu með systur hans, en hún vildi heldur ekki vera virkilega góð við hann.

"Gott og vel, en ef einhver slasast þá segi ég," sagði Lily eftir smá þögn.

"Af hverju ætti einhver að slasast?" spurði Sirius hissa. Lily horfði reiðilega á hann.

"Ó, já, einmit... " muldraði hann skömmustulega.

"Hvað?" spurði Fenecca.

"Manstu þegar þeir kveiktu í flugeldum í fyrra eftir að hafa unnið Quidditch-leiktímabilið? Ég fékk einn á mig," sagði Lily á milli samanbitinna tannanna. Fenecca gretti sig, hún mundi eftir þessu. Lily hafði legið á sjúkrahússálmunni í tvo daga!

"Lily... ég var að pæla... " sagði James skyndilega hugsandi. Lily leit á hann.

"Hvað?"

"Út af því að Fenecca fer með Siriusi á Hogsmeade-helginni, þá gætir þú kannski... "

"Ætlar Fenecca HVAÐ?" skrækti Lily og leit á Feneccu. Hún mundi núna að hún hafði aldrei sagt Lily eða Jackie þetta.

"Fara með Siriusi á Hogsmeade-helginni," muldraði Fenecca. Lily herpti saman varirnar og horfði á Feneccu eins og hún væri sturluð.

"Nennir þú ekki að koma með mér?" sagði James hressilega.

"Ég ætla að vera með Jackie," sagði hún snöggt.

"En ef ég læt Hora... Severus vera í viku?" sagði James lokkandi. Fenecca faldi höfuðið bakvið öxlina á Siriusi, hún var að springa úr hlátri.

"Hvað um Jackie?" spurði Lily. Fenecca og Sirius hristust af hlátri. Lily myndi ekki viðurkenna að þetta væri það sem James hefði vonast eftir í tvö ár, að fara á stefnumót með henni.

"Me-megum við kannski fara?" sagði Sirius brosandi.

"Fenecca fer ekki fet, ég verð ekki ein eftir með þessu," sagði Lily skipandi og benti á James.

"Lily, ertu loksins farin að gefa eftir? Það var nú mikið," sagði Fenecca, sem brosti jafnvel enn meira en Sirius.

"Þá það, komið ykkur í burtu!" sagði Lily reiðilega. Fenecca lét ekki segja sér það tvisvar.

Jackie hafði fundið Sirius þegar hann og Fenecca voru að fara og henni til mikillar ánægju hafði hann aflétt þagnargaldrinum. Og til að refsa honum talaði hún og talaði og talaði. Svo þegar Fenecca benti henni á að hún ætti enn eftir að gera stjörnukortið sitt fyrir morgundaginn snarþagnaði hún.

"Fenecca, þú ert bjargvætturinn minn!" sagði Sirius og andvarpaði feginn. Fenecca glotti bara og yppti öxlum.

"Jackie, hvað ætlar þú að gera á Hogsmeade-helginni?" sagði Lily hikandi. Jackie hugsaði sig um.

"Ég veit það ekki," sagði hún að lokum og renndi augunum yfir stjörnukortið sitt. Fenecca leit á James og Sirius sem kinkuðu glaðlega kolli. Remus leit til skiptis á þá og brosti út í annað munnvikið. Svo leit hann á dagatal sem hékk í stofunni. Fenecca hafði oft verið að hugsa um það af hverju hann hafði alltaf auga með dögunum. Hann þurfti ótrúlega oft að fara heim til sín út af móður sinni eða eitthvað álíka.

"HVAÐ?" skrækti Jackie skyndilega. Fenecca hrökk við. Flestir í setustofunni litu við til að sjá út af hverju Jackie hefði nú verið að öskra.

"Jackie, gerðu mér greiða og þegiðu!" hvæsti Lily. Fenecca hallaði sér aftur í stólnum með jurtafræðibókina í fanginu. Nú yrði Jackie klikkuð.

"Hvað í fjáranum gengur hér á!" öskraði Filch. Fenecca flautaði. Flugeldarnir sem Sirius og James höfðu sprengt voru svolítið miklir. Filch líkaði það ekki. Þeir dreyfðu sér um skólann, en McGongall og Flitwick voru fljót að ráða niðurlögum þeirra. Þetta hafði þó truflað kennsluna að einhverju leiti, og það var gott.

"Hvernig kveiktu þeir í þeim án þess að nokkur sæi til þeirra?" hvíslaði Lily hissa þegar stjörnublys brunaði framhjá þeim með Flitwick á eftir sér. Hálfri mínútu seinna var það ekki lengur til.

"Spurði kærastann," sagði hún glottandi. Lily hafði samþykkt að vera með James í Hogsmeade ef hann léti Severus vera í tvær vikur. Fenecca var ekki viss um hvað Jackie ætlaði að gera, en sennilega yrði hún bara með Díönu og Fionu, hinum stelpunum í þessum árgangi Gryffindors.

"Vel á minnst, verðurðu virkilega með honum allan daginn?" sagði Fenecca þegar hún mundi eftir þessu.

"Nei! Ertu alveg snar? Bara fyrri hlutann. Svo verð ég með Jackie. Og má ég giska, þú verður með Siriusi allan daginn?" sagði Lily lúmskt.

"Lily, hvað hefurðu svona á móti þeim? Þeir eru fínir. Þú þarft að umgangast Remus mjög mikið núna, og fylgir James ekki alltaf með? Þú veist vel að Sirius og James eru skemmtilegir en vilt ekki viðurkenna það," sagði Fenecca þreytulega. Lily herpti saman varirnar og strunsaði í burtu. Djöfullinn, hugsaði Fenecca og horfði á eftir henni. Eftir því sem henni líkaði Sirius meira, þá varð vináttan minni hjá henni og Lily. Hversvegna þurfti hún að hata James svona, hugsaði Fenecca og stundi og beygði sig undan blárri rakettu sem var að ráðast á nemendur. Svo sá hún að þetta var í raun Peeves, en ekki raketta frá strákunum.

Quidditch-lið Gryffindors:

Gæslumaður: Fenecca Crock

Leitari: James Potter

Sóknarmenn: Emilius Corvus, Sirius Black og Jack Wilson

Varnarmenn: Roger Abrembre og Nicolas Carycatas


	10. Hogsmeadeferðin

10.kafli-Hogsmeadeferðin

Fenecca skyldi ekki af hverju hún var með þennan fiðring í maganum þegar hún vaknaði næstu helgi. Svo þegar hún sá Lily mundi hún að það var Hogsmeadeferð þennan dag.

"Jackie, ekki fara langt frá mér í dag. Ég vil ekki vera alein með James," sagði Lily æst við Jackie sem geispaði eitthvað til samþykkis.

"Ef þú vilt ekki fara með honum, af hverju sagðirðu þá ekki bara NEI," sagði Fenecca.

"James er búinn að láta Severus vera alla vikuna. Önnur svona vika verður hrein paradís fyrir báða," sagði Lily lágt. Fenecca vissi að hún hafði farið að hitta Severus í gær, en Lily hafði ekki hugmynd um þá vitneskju vinkonu sinnar. Þær gengu í hálfgerðu móki niður í matsalinn og settust rétt hjá Díönu og Fionu.

"Stelpur, sjáið!" stundi Díana skyndilega og starði á forsíðuna á Spámannstíðindum. Fenecca leit upp og Díana sneri blaðinu til þeirra þriggja.

DRÁPARAR HERJA Á GALDRAFÓLK Í GWYNEDD Í WALES!

Í gærkvöldi kom hópur drápara Þanns-sem-ekki-má-nefna til Gwynedd-sýslunnar í norðurhluta Wales. Í mugga-þorpunum Porthmadog og Criccieth voru íbúarnir að undirbúa hrekkjavökuhátíð. Aðeins 27 galdramenn og nornir búa þarna til samans, og dóu næstum öll í árásinni. Börn þar, sem ekki voru í Hogwartsskóla, dóu einnig. Talið er að drápararnir haldi sig í Gwynedd-sýslu um þessar mundir. Daniel Cauldwell, Radorina Scamble og K.F. Nasmith voru eina galdrafólkið sem lifði árásina af og náðu að fanga tvo drápara, sem enginn kannast við. Þeir eru nú í yfirheirslu hjá Galdramálaráðuneytinu. Hver einasti muggi lést.

Fenecca fraus þegar hún las þetta og leit á Fionu. Hún bjó í þorpi sem hét Criccieth. Hún hét fullu nafni Fiona Gabriella Mazille. Mazille-ættarnafnið hafði ekki verið nefnt, og foreldrar hennar og 5 ára systir voru því dáin! Fiona starði á blaðið, en þaut svo í burtu. Díana elti hana.

"Vá, aumingja hún," sagði Jackie lágt og togaði blaðið til sín. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Það voru fleiri en Fiona sem höfðu átt foreldra í Criccieth eða Porthmadog. Það var hægt að sjá hverjir það voru þegar augun fylltust af tárum og einhverjir gripu andann á lofti.

"Hvað er að Fí og Dí?" sagði James hressilega og settist niður. Lily horfði á hann með viðbjóði.

"Ó, það er ekkert að Fionu, neinei. Lestu þetta, grasasni!" sagði Lily reið og slengdi blaðinu framan í James, með þeim afleiðingum að gleraugun duttu og brotnuðu.

"Reparo," muldraði hann og tók þau upp. Fenecca leit niður á brauðið sitt. Það hafði munað pínulitlu að þau hefðu flust til Criccieth! Til allrar hamingju hafði mamma hennar fundið betra húsnæði í Norwich, sem var langt frá Wales.

"Naumast að þú ert reið," sagði Jackie og horfði á Feneccu.

"Hvað?" spurði hún undrandi.

"Augun í þér. Manstu; þegar þú ert reið eru þau næstum græn, þegar þú ert glöð eða hlæjandi þá eru þau einhvernveginn blá og þegar þú ert veik eru þau grá með einhverjum gulum röndum í kringum augasteininn. Augun í þér eru græn með gulum röndum í kringum augasteininn núna, ertu að verða veik?" sagði Jackie í belg og biðu.

"Syfjan er veiki," sagði Lily sem beið eftir viðbrögðum James á greininni. Fenecca nuggaði stírurnar. Hann-sem-ekki-mátti-nefna hafði farið að láta bera mjög mikið á sér um það leiti sem hún byrjaði í skólanum. Til allrar hamingju var þeim óhætt; hann óttaðist Dumbledore. Á meðan Dumbledore var þarna, þá voru þau ekki í svo mikilli hættu. En fjölskyldur þeirra voru í mikilli hættu.

"Einmitt," stundi James upp. Lily kinkaði reiðilega kolli og reif blaðið af honum.

"Einmitt! Og ef þér er sama; þá ætla ég að vera hérna í dag," sagði hún og stóð upp. Fenecca, Jackie, James og Sirius störðu á eftir henni þegar hún strunsaði út úr salnum.

"Fjárinn sjálfur," sagði James leiður og sneri sér að morgunmatnum.

"Hvar er Remus?" spurði Jackie og leit í kringum sig. Peter var að koma inn í salinn, og hann vaknaði yfirleitt mjög seint, öfugt við Remus.

"Öööö, veikur. Manstu, í jurtafræðinni beit einhver planta hann... sko, hún var sennilega eitruð," sagði Sirius. Fenecca hugsaði sig um. Hún mundi eftir því að einhver planta hafði bitið hann, en hvaða planta?

"Hvaða planta?" sagði hún hugsandi. Strákarnir litu hvor á annan.

"Hérna... ein af tilraunum prófessors Recutitas, stökkbreyttur... úlfarunni. Berin eru eitruð, og það var ber sem beit Remus," sagði Sirius. Fenecca kinkaði kolli og kláraði að borða.

Þegar þau fengu leyfi til að fara til Hogsmeade var Fenecca að reyna að muna eitthvað. Það versta var að hún vissi ekki einu sinni hvað. Einhver potaði í öxlina í henni.

"Hæ, varstu nokkuð búin að gleyma mér?" sagði Sirius og veifaði hendinni fyrir framan andlitið á henni.

"Hvað – æi, ÞÚ! Einmitt!" sagði Fenecca og sló í ennið á sér. Hún hafði verið að hugsa svo mikið um dráparana og allt það að hún hafði steingleymt Siriusi.

"Þú ERT gleymin," sagði hann brosandi. Hún eldroðnaði og muldraði eitthvað óskiljanlegt.

"Jæja, hvert á að fara?" sagði Sirius hressilega. Fenecca yppti öxlum, hún var ekki vön að stjórna. Jackie sá yfirleitt um það.

"Ef þú hefur ekkert á móti því, þá segi ég Sælgætisbaróninn. Ég lofaði að kaupa ísmýs fyrir Thomas litla bróður," sagði hún eftir smá stund og benti á búðina. Sirius kinkaði kolli. Henni fannst svolítið skrítið að ganga um Hogsmeade með Siriusi Black; hún hafði bara verið þar með Lily, Jackie eða ein. (Auk þess gjóuðu nokkrir aðdáendur þeirra öfundaraugum á Feneccu, og af öllum pirrandi hlutum heims fannst henni það mest pirrandi).

Eftir að hafa fyllt vasana af nammi (Sirius hafði keypt sykurfjöðurstaf og poka af fjöldabragðabaunum handa Feneccu til að bæta fyrir kúluna á höfðinu á henni) fóru þau á Þrjá kústa. Það var enn ekki orðið troðfullt, því að flestir nemendur enduðu daginn þar.

"Hvað viltu drekka? Ég ætla að kaupa hunangsöl fyrir mig," sagði Sirius og tók krappa beygju frá svartálfum sem gjóuðu augunum illilega á þau.

"Hvað heitir það aftur... kirsjuberjasírópsgos!" sagði Fenecca.

"Hvað?" stundi Sirius.

"Kirsu. Berja. Síróps. Gos," sagði Fenecca hægt. Svo skellti hún tvem sikkum í lófan á Siriusi og fór að finna sæti. Hvað er hann að gera, hugsaði hún og reyndi að koma auga á Sirius við barborðið þegar hún hafði beðið við lítið borð í 10 mínútur. Svo sá hún hann; hann virtist vera að tala við Rosmertu, unga konu sem vann þarna. Fenecca glotti, hann talaði alltaf mjög "fallega" við hana... aðallega til að sníkja smá afslátt, sem gekk yfirleitt alltaf. Eftir smá stund kom Sirius með tvær könnur, önnur var með gulum vökva og froðu yfir og hin var með fallega rauðum vökva.

"Þér finnst gaman að daðra við hana," sagði Fenecca glottandi og teygði sig í aðra könnuna.

"Veistu hvað ég spara mikið á þessu?" svaraði hann og glotti ennþá meira.

"Neibb." Eftir langa og vandræðalega þögn fór Fenecca að finna upp á einhverju umræðuefni.

"Ferðu heim til þín um jólin?" Sirius gjóaði augunum á hana og tók stóran sopa.

"Nei. Eiginlega... þá efast ég um að ég fari þangað aftur," sagði hann alvarlegur.

"Hvað áttu við?" spurði Fenecca undrandi.

"Ég flúði. Fór að heiman í sumar," sagði hann leiður og horfði út um gluggann.

"En hvar bjóstu? Hversvegna fórstu?" spurði Fenecca, enn meira undrandi.

"Ég bjó bara hjá James. Hann varð ótrúlega hissa þegar ég kom til hans þrjú um nóttina og bankaði á gluggann hjá honum," svaraði Sirius og brosti aðeins við tilhugsunina. Fenecca færði sig aðeins nær.

"Hin spurningin... " sagði hún og horfði ákveðin á hann.

"Veistu ekki hver Regulus Black er?" sagði hann enn alvarlegri en Fenecca hafði séð hann. Hún hugsaði sig um. Hún kannaðist ekki beint við nafnið...

"Nei, eiginlega ekki. Hver... ?"

"Yngri bróðir minn, á 3.ári í Slytherin," stundi Sirius. "Ég fór út af því að fjölskyldan mín er sú versta sem fyrirfinnst. Hver sá sem er í Black-ættinni á að líta á sjálfan sig sem konung heimsins, eða eitthvað álíka! Þau húðskamma mig ef ég svo mikið sem LÍT á mugga-krakkana," bætti hann við. Orðin stóðu í Feneccu. Hún hafði búist við einhverju undarlegu, en ekki ÞESSU!

"Svo að þú bara... fékkst nóg?" stundi hún upp. Sirius kinkaði kolli og fékk sér annan sopa.

"Veistu hver Narcissa Malfoy er?" sagði hann og leit á hana. Fenecca kinkaði hægt kolli, móðir hennar hafði rifist heiftarlega við Narcissu Malfoy eitt sinn í Skástræti. Þau voru einstaklega montin af því að vera með hreint galdrablóð.

"Hún er frænka mín." Þetta virkaði eins og köld vatnsgusa framan í hana. Narcissa Malfoy, þessi tilfinningalausa belja; frænka Siriusar Black!

"Jeminn eini," hvíslaði hún lágt. Hún vissi að ef Lily myndi frétta þetta þá færi hún líka að vorkenna Siriusi.

"Í alvöru Sirius, ég dauðvorkenni þér," bætti hún svo við. Meðaumkvunin var augljós í raddhljóminum. Hann yppti bara öxlum.

"Og þú mátt alveg sleppa því að auglýsa þetta um allan skóla," sagði hann svo. Ennþá vandræðalegri þögn kom í þetta sinn.

"Veistu, ég verð þunglynd af þessu. Komum út," sagði Fenecca og stóð upp.

"Já, sennilega ættum við að nýta tækifærið og hafa það gaman," sagði Sirius og stóð líka upp. Til allrar hamingju var nægur tími eftir, svo að þau notuðu tækifærið og skruppu í allskonar búðir sem þau höfðu ekki komið í í næstum hálft ár.

"Ættum við að kaupa eitthvað handa Fionu?" sagði Fenecca og gekk meðfram hillum.

"Eins og hvað? Trúðu mér, hún fær örugglega NÓG af gjöfum í dag, eiginlega ættum við að sleppa því," saðgi Sirius og skoðaði eitthvað eldrautt nammi. Svo smakkaði hann.

"Aaaah! Þetta er heitt, þetta brennur!" sagði hann og greip um hálsinn. Búðarmaðurinn (sem skælbrosti) rétti honum vatnsglas. Fenecca hallaði sér hlæjandi upp að veggnum.

"Finnst þér þetta fyndið?" sagði Sirius storkandi. Fenecca kinkaði kolli.

"Ég veit um eitt sem þú hlærð enn meira að," sagði hann og lyfti sprotanum. Fenecca þaut út með Sirius á hælunum.

"Ég er ekki byrjaður, komdu aftur!" hrópaði hann. Fenecca þekkti Hogsmeade ekkert sérstaklega vel, svo að Sirius var fljótur að hlaupa í veg fyrir hana. Að lokum endaði hún í lokuðu sundi.

"Jæja Fenecca," sagði Sirius glottandi. Hún bakkaði aðeins í burtu. "Manstu kitligaldurinn?" sagði hann svo hugsandi.

"Sirius, nei, ekki! Ekki gera það... GERÐU ÞAÐ, Sirius, ekki! " sagði Fenecca og bakkaði alveg upp að veggnum. Hennar helsti veikleiki var það að hana kitlaði hrikalega.

"Ójú. Rictusempra!" Andartaki seinna hljómaði hlátur Feneccu um hálft þorpið.

"Hæ-hahahha-hættu!" stundi hún upp og hélt utan um magann á sér. Sirius aflétti bölvuninni, en stökk um leið á Feneccu og fór að kitla hana með höndunum, sem var í raun ekkert betra.

"Ekki! Hahaha, hættu! Si-Sirius, haha-hættu!" Eftir að hún hafði fengið kíló af snjó inn á sig og hlegið það mikið að líf hennar hlaut að hafa lengst um 10 ár hætti Sirius loksins. Skikkjan hennar var rennblaut og hún var komin með hiksta.

"Fyrirgefðu, ég stóðst ekki mátið," sagði hann og virti Feneccu fyrir sér þegar hún staulaðist upp.

"Stóðst ekki mátið? Einmitt!" sagði hún reiðilega og fór að rifja upp þurrkunargaldurinn.

Það leið á daginn og nemendurnir áttu að fara aftur í skólann. Engum langaði sérstaklega til að fara, en veislan sem átti að byrja um kvöldið var lokkandi. Skyndilega tók Sirius utan um Feneccu með annari hendinni.

"Ööö, Sirius... " sagði hún og færði sig.

"Fyrirgefðu, ég þurfti bara að sjá viðbrögðin, haha, afsakaðu," sagði Sirius hlæjandi. Fenecca eldroðnaði.

"Jæja, var gaman?" sagði James sem kom á móti þeim.

"Jájá," sagði Sirius.

"Hvernig var hjá þér og Lily hérna?" sagði Fenecca sakleysislega. James hafði ekki verið allan tíman í Hogsmeade.

"Ekkert sérstaklega gaman. Hún skellti einhverjum þagnarálögum á mig sem aðeins hennar sproti gat rofið. Ég er að pæla í því hvar hún lærir allar þessar bölvanir," sagði James hugsandi. Fenecca hafði óljóst hugboð um hvaðan hún lærði þetta, en var ekki alveg viss.

"Hún hefur í það minnsta aflétt þeim," sagði Sirius spekingslega.

"Já, að lokum. En ég gat samt ekkert sagt í klukkutíma."

"Og ef þú ferð að pirra mig eða Severus þá getur vel verið að þú verðir ekki svona heppinn aftur," gall við í Lily sem hafði komið til að hitta Feneccu.

"Lily, ég get ekki SKILIÐ af hverju þú ert að vernda Hora. Hann... hann kallar þig... þú-veist-hvað! Ég sver, ég myndi ALDREI gera það," sagði James. Það var engin lygi. Fenecca vissi að það yrði sama hversu ill eða leiðinleg Lily yrði við hann, hann myndi aldrei nokkurn tíman kalla hana blóðníðing.

"Fíflin og kærusturnar þeirra eru á kvöldgöngu, en sætt," sagði einhver ísmeygilega. Á næsta andartaki umkringdu nokkrir Slytherin-nemar þau, allir með sprotana í viðbragðsstöðu!


	11. Nýji kennarinn

11.kafli-Nýji kennarinn

"Jahérna hér. Nú eru einhverjir í slæmum málum," sagði einn. Fenecca gjóaði augunum í kringum sig. Hún kannaðist ekki beint við þessa risastóru Slytherin nema, fyrir utan þrjá: Rosier, Wilkes og Severus!

"Ah, ég er nýbúinn að æfa mig í nokkrum bölvunum. Eigum við að æfa okkur á Hora gamla, James?" sagði Sirius hressilega og leit á James.

"Mér líst alveg ágætlega á það. Lily, þú mátt sleppa því að stöðva okkur núna," sagði James. Lily var á báðum áttum. Fenecca tók upp sprotan sinn.

"Fenecca Black... það hljómar hræðilega, er það ekki?" sagði Rosier og horfði glottandi á Feneccu.

"Álíka illa og Lily Potter," sagði Severus.

"Ég er EKKI kærasta James!" urraði Lily á milli samanbitinna tannana. Slytherin-nemarnir voru 7 og þau aðeins fjögur! Og Severus vissi fleiri bölvanir en allir 7.árs nemarnir í skólanum til samans. Við erum dauð, hugsaði Fenecca.

"Jæja, á hverjum eigum við að byrja? Siriusi eða James?" sagði einn af þeim sem stóðu í kringum þau.

"Severus, þú mátt taka James, þú skuldar honum eitthvað. Ég og Wilkes tökum Sirius. Þið hinir megið bara velja," sagði sá stæðsti í hópnum. Fenecca hafði ekki hugmynd um hver það var, en henni leist ekki á hann. Á næsta andartaki þutu bölvanir á milli þeirra. Sá sem stóð fyrir framan Feneccu kastaði strax einni bölvun að henni. Hún virkaði eins og ósýnilega svipa, og skrámaði allt andlitið og ótrúlegur sársauki fór í gegnum líkaman!

"Tarantallegra!" kallaði hún og beindi sprotanum að fótum hans, sem fóru undir eins að dansa eitthvað.

"Fjandans," muldraði hún, "af hverju datt mér ekkert betra í hug?" Blóðið sem lak blindaði hana, svo að ekki leið á löngu en hún hafði verið fest við vegginn.

"Hei, stansið. Við höfum eitt stykki gísl núna!" sagði Wilkes og benti á Feneccu. Hún reyndi að losa sig, en gat rétt svo hreyft höfuðið. "Þið ættuð að hætta þessu áður en hún meiðir sig eitthvað," bætti hann kvikindislega við.

"Sleppið henni," urraði Lily.

"Ég held ekki. Hvað eigum við að gera við hana? Ég myndi stinga upp á kvalabölvuninni ef hún væri ekki bönnuð... og ef ég kynni hana. Eitthvað annað, strákar komið með hugmyndir," sagði Rosier og gekk að Feneccu. Sirius, James og Lily þorðu ekkert að gera af ótta við að Fenecca myndi skaðast meira.

"Thony, notaðir þú ekki svipu-bölvunina á hana?" sagði Severus og sneri sér að þeim sem hafði staðið fyrir framan Feneccu í byrjuninni.

"Jú, þú ættir að vita það," svaraði Thony. Rosier stóð beint fyrir framan Feneccu og virti hana fyrir sér.

"Hún er svolítið blóðug," sagði hann hugsandi. Svo strauk hann henni varlega yfir aðra kinnina.

"Fenecca Rosier... það hljómar vel," sagði Wilkers glottandi. Fenecca var orðin eldrauð í framan af reiði.

"Litlu, ógeðslegu og andstyggilegu...!" Svo hrækti hún framan í Rosier. Sirius klappaði og James og Lily tóku viðbragð og köstuðu sitt hvorri bölvuninni á Slytherin-nemana. Rosier kastaði svipunni aftur að Feneccu og annars snöggur sársauki fór í gegnum hana.

"HVAÐ-GENGUR-HÉR-Á?" McGonagall kom stormandi með einhvern mann á eftir sér. Hann var mjög stór (Fenecca var viss um að hann væri ekki með risablóð í sér, heldur væri bara stór) og með kastaníubrúnt hár sem náði að öxlunum. Um hálsinn var hann með hálsmen úr vígtönnum og blá augun virtust loga, annaðhvort að góðvild eða reiði. Órakaðar kinnarnar fóru honum næstum vel.

"Já, ég skil hvað þú áttir við með því að nemendurnir væru góðir," sagði hann og brosti.

"Boris, ég þarf enga kaldhæðni hér, takk fyrir." Svo sneri hún sér að Feneccu og aflétti álögunum sem héldu henni við vegginn.

"Getið þið ALDREI hætt þessu? Potter og Snape, þið tveir hafið valdið usla hverja einustu viku! Fröken Evans, yfirleitt reynir þú að stöðva svona lagað, en að taka þátt í svona... " sagði McGonagall.

"Þeir sátu fyrir okkur!" sagði Fenecca reiðilega og þurrkaði blóð úr andlitinu.

"70 stig frá Slytherin og 40 frá Gryffindor. Þið fáið öll að sitja eftir í næstu viku," sagði McGonagall. Svo gerði hún einhvern galdur sem þurrkaði allt blóðið sem lak hjá þeim.

"James Potter og Severus Snape hafa alltaf verið óvinir, og það er ekkert nýtt að þeir séu að slást. Þeir tveir hafa setið eftir oftar en allir 6.árs nemar til samans," sagði McGonagall við Boris. Svo sneri hún sér aftur að krökkunum. "Eitthvað af ykkur ætti að fara í sjúkrahússálmuna. Boris, ég þarf aðeins að ræða við húsvörðinn, manstu hvar ég sagði að skrifstofa Kettelburns væri?" sagði McGonagall. Sirius togaði Feneccu af gólfinu.

"Eh, reyndar ekki. Ég óttast að það muni taka smá tíma fyrir mig að rata hérna um," sagði Boris og klóraði sér í hnakkanum. Fenecca sá nú aftan á hann og í hnakkanum var pínulítil flétta með nokkrum perlum í. Var hann að taka við af Kettelburn?

"Sirius og James, vitið þið ekki hvar hún er?" stundi McGonagall og sneri sér aftur að þeim. Slytherin-nemarnir voru farnir í burtu.

"Nei, ég held að við höfum aldrei setið eftir hjá honum," sagði James hugsi. Svo þagnaði hann þegar hann sá svipinn á McGonagall sem hefði yfirbugað hippógriffín.

"Ég veit hvar hún er," sagði Lily seinlega.

"Fínt. Boris, láttu ungfrú Evans leiðbeina þér þangað. Og reyndu að muna leiðina. Krakkar, þið komið undir eins í veisluna þegar þið eruð búin að fara til fröken Pomfrey." Svo strunsaði hún í burtu. Blóðið var hætt að leka framan í Feneccu, en henni sveið í andlitið. Lily gaf þeim ábendingu um að koma með sér, og þar sem James ætlaði sér að fara (engin furða, hann virtist nota hvert einasta tækifæri til að vera með Lily) ákvað Fenecca að fara með svo að Lily yrði almennileg um kvöldið.

"Fenc, er allt í lagi með þig?" sagði Lily áhyggjufull og horfði á djúpar rispurnar.

"Fyrir utan það að þetta svíður. Fíflið hann Rosier á eftir að fá þetta borgað. Ég á eftir að drepa hann!" Svo fór Fenecca að sýna þeim með höndunum hvað hún ætlaði að gera við höfuðið á Rosier, þegar hún mundi eftir einu...

"Úps... " muldraði hún og leit við. Boris horfði upp í loftið með brosviprur um munnvikin og lét eins og hann heyrði ekki orð.

"Hérna... ert þú að taka við af Kettelburn?" spurði Sirius.

"Já. Ég er atvinnulaus í augnablikinu og þá var mér bent á það að sá sem kenndi Umönnun galdraskepna í Hogwartsskóla var ekki beint kennari. Ég kannast aðeins við hann, hann kann ekkert á skepnur heldur lærir allt frá bókum. Dumbledore taldi að það væri ekki alltof gott, svo að mér var hleypt hingað," sagði Boris.

"Hvað heitirðu?" spurði James.

"Boris Ivanovitsj. Enginn prófessor. Bara Boris. Búið," sagði hann.

"Eigum við sem sagt ekki að ávarpa þig prófessor Ivan... eitthvað," sagði Fenecca.

"Neibb. Ef eitthvað brjálað dýr er að smakka á ykkur og þið kallið "prófessor Ivanovitsj" þá á ég ekki eftir að taka eftir því. Ég er aldrei ávarpaður með eftirnafninu, og hvað þá prófessor-titlinum." Fenecca leit í glugga. Hún var með rispur yfir allt andlitið!

"Fenecca...!" byrjaði Lily, en Fenecca hafði þegar klesst á vegginn þegar hún hafði ætlað að fara fyrir hornið!

"Fenecca Crock! Það er eitt að detta af kústi við það að fá tromluna í höfuðið, en að LABBA Á VEGG? Er ekki allt í lagi heima hjá þér?" sagði Sirius og togaði hana upp. Boris starði á hana.

"Jú, það er allt í lagi heima hjá mér, Sirius, en ekki NÚNA hinsvegar, eða sýnist þér það? Búin að fá svipu-bölvunina tvisvar eða þrisvar í mig og var að ganga á vegg. Þú ert vanur því að fá rotarana í þig, ekki ég!" svaraði Fenecca æst.

"Talarðu alltaf svona hratt?" stundi Boris og starði á hana með bláu augunum sínum. Feneccu fannst það óþægilegt, hann hafði svo skrítið augnaráð.

"Eh, sko... eiginlega ekki..." muldraði hún og leit undan. Það sem eftir var gengu þau án orða. Lily leiddi þau að skrifstofu Kettelburns og svo fóru þau í sjúkrahússálmuna. Það heyrðist ekki einu sinni andardráttur þegar þau komu, öll rúmin voru auð og hvergi sást í Pomfrey.

"Halló?" kallaði James. Pomfrey strunsaði út út nálægu herbergi sem sennilega var skrifstofa eða eitthvað. Svo virtist sem nokkrir Slytherin-nemar höfðu líka farið þangað því að hún virtist ekkert sérlega hissa á því að sjá þau. Henni tókst að fela flestar rispurnar á Feneccu, en henni fannst í lagi þótt að það sæist í smá af þeim.

"Hvað kom fyrir ykkur?" stundi Jackie þegar Lily og Fenecca settust á móti henni í Stóra salnum.

"Það kallast bölvanir. Nokkrir Slytherin-nemar voru svo indælir að sitja fyrir okkur þegar við vorum að fara hingað," urraði Fenecca.

"Úps," muldraði Jackie og nældi sér í kartöflu. Fenecca var fljót að gleyma sárunum þegar hún sá matinn. Þótt að maturinn væri alltaf góður í skólanum, þá var hann bestur á einhverjum hátíðum. Dumbledore kynnti Boris fyrir skólanum... þegar hann rataði loksins í salinn. Næstum hauslausi Nick hafði þurft að leiðbeina honum alla leiðina. Lily, sem hafði alltaf verið mjög smámunasöm á föt, sagði að hann hefði í það minnsta mátt fara í almennilega skikkju eða raka sig. Skikkjan hjá Boris var dökk og frekar rifin, beltið og hálsmálið úr einhverskonar leðri og ef maður horfði einstaklega vel á skikkjuna var hægt að sjá fáeina og dökka bletti.

"Mér finnst það fara honum vel að vera með órakað skegg," sagði Fenecca hugsi. Hárið á henni var stutt, og hún hafði gætt þess alla sína tíð að það væri stutt. Það rétt svo náði að öxlunum og það hafði aldrei verið hárgreiðsla í henni. Þótt að mamma hennar elskaði að láta eitthvað í hár.

"Jájá, þú hatar líka hár svo að þú ert ekki tekin með," sagði Lily óþolinmóð. "Mér finnst ótrúlegt að þú hafir ekki rakað allt hárið af þér!"

"Einmitt, glætan! Þá yrði ég ógeðslega ljót!" Fenecca uppgvötaði ekki gelgju tóninn fyrr en flestir í kring voru farnir að flissa.

Það var fúlt að þurfa að læra eftir svona veislu. En samt sem áður neyddi Fenecca sig til að lesa fyrir umönnun galdraskepna og klára einhverja ritgerð svo að hún drægist ekki langt aftur úr.

"Lily," tuldraði hún út um annað munnvikið til að enginn gæti heyrt til hennar nema Lily.

"Jamm?"

"Af hverju ertu alltaf að hitta Hor – Severus? Þú sást hvernig hann var í kvöld."

"Einmitt! Ég er að reyna að fá hann ofan af þessu. Ef ég geri ekkert, þá er augljóst hvað hann mun gera eftir skólan," sagði Lily. Fenecca setti upp spurnarsvip.

"Hann verður drápari!" hvíslaði Lily.

"Og þú ert að reyna að fá hann til að skilja að hann eigi ekki að verða drápari? Fá hann til að vera góður eða þannig?" sagði Fenecca undrandi. Lily kinkaði kolli.

"Eftir skólan verður hann frjálsari, þá ÞARF hann ekki að umgangast þessa krakkar, Lestrange, Malfoy, Rosier og þau öll."

"Lily, Lucius Malfoy er hættur í skólanum, hann er 20 ára!" sagði Fenecca. Svo mundi hún hvað Sirius hafði sagt; að Lucius hefði gifst Narcissu, frænku hans! Ætti hún að segja Lily það? Nei, hún vildi ekki bregðast Siriusi. Það var ekki hans sök að Narcissa væri skild honum.

Mánudagsmorguninn rann upp. Þegar Fenecca athugaði sig í speglinum sáust ennþá för eftir svipu-bölvunina frá Rosier. Var hann skotinn í henni? hugsaði hún skelkuð. Hann hafði horft þannig á hana og þegar hann strauk henni yfir kinnina...

"Ef hann væri skotinn í þér," sagði lítil rödd í henni, "þá sýndi hann það örugglega ekki með því að kasta bölvun í þig!" Hún vonaði svo sannarlega að hann væri það ekki, þetta var virkilega ógeðsleg og óþægileg tilhugsun! Hún nennti ekki að bíða eftir Lily og Jackie því að þær höfðu ekki farið að sofa fyrr en um hálf eitt leitið og það þýddi að þær ættu eftir að sofa í smá tíma í viðbót.

Boris og Hagrid voru í hrókasamræðum þegar Fenecca kom inn og tóku ekki einu sinni eftir matnum. Sennilega hefur Boris líka áhuga á dýrum, hugsaði Fenecca með sér og settist niður við Gryffindorborðið.

"Er það bara ég, eða finnst þér beikon gott?" sagði Sirius og starði á disk Feneccu sem var fullur af beikoni.

"Það ert bara þú," sagði hún. Sirius kinkaði kolli og teygði sig í pylsu.

"Er Remus enn veikur?"

"Nei, hann er að koma." Sirius benti í átt að dyrunum; Remus gekk inn með bauga undir augunum. Hann virtist ekkert hafa sofið um nóttina og leit veiklulega út. Fenecca var að hugsa um að spyrja hvort úlfaber væru virkilega svona eitruð, en hún vorkenndi Remusi (af einhverjum undarlegum ástæðum) svo að hún sleppti því.

"Erum við ekki í umönnun galdraskepna í dag?" sagði einhver við hliðina á Feneccu. Hún hrökk við, Peter hafði sest við hliðina á henni án þess að hún tæki eftir því.

"Júpp," svaraði James með fullan munninn.

"James, í alvöru talað. Ertu hissa á því að Lily vill ekki byrja með þér? Þú gerir ekkert fyrir hárið á þér, borðar með fullan munninn... og leikur þér að því að kasta bölvunum á aðra!" sagði Fenecca hneyksluð.

"Þófi gerir heldur ekkert fyrir hárið á sér," sagði James.

"Hárið á Siriusi er heldur ekki úfið, það er slétt! Og af hverju kallið þið hvor aðra þessum fáránlegu nöfnum. Vígtönn, Ormshali, Þófi og Horn?" Strákarnir litu hvor á annan.

"Æi, bara. Þetta eru gælunöfn. Svona rétt eins og hjá honum Hora," sagði Sirius og brosti kvikindislega. Fenecca ranghvolfdi í sér augunum og tók upp skólatöskuna. Á leiðinni út um dyrnar hitti hún Lily og Jackie sem voru nær því að vera sofandi heldur en vakandi.

"Lily, þú ert umsjónarmaður! Og þú vaknaðir seinast, skammastu þín ekki?" sagði Fenecca stríðnislega. Lily svaraði ekki; hvort sem það var út af því að hún var of syfjuð til þess eða þurfti að nota alla einbeitinguna í að halda sér gangandi.

Þau þurftu að bíða heillengi eftir Boris. Sirius og James voru farnir að búa til skutlur og létu álög á þær til að þær gætu svifið lengur. Remus sagði þeim ekki að hætta fyrr en meiri hlutinn af nemendunum höfðu fengið skutlu í sig.

"Já, takk fyrir," heyrðist út á ganginum. Á næsta andartaki kom Boris inn, lafmóður en brosandi.

"Hvernig í andskotanum ratið þið hérna um," muldraði hann og hlammaði sér við kennaraborðið. Allit störðu á hann, enginn hafði heyrt kennara blóta áður!

"Skemmtilegur náungi," sagði Sirius fyrir aftan Feneccu.

"Já, velkomin. Ég tók við af Kettelburn en ef mér gengur ekki að troða einhverju í hausana á ykkur kemur hann aftur. Ég heiti Boris Ivanovitsj, og endilega, EKKI ávarpa mig prófessor né Ivanovitsj, heldur Boris." Boris þagnaði og horfði aðeins í kringum sig. "Jamm, Kettelburn hefur sennilega kynnt bókina fyrir ykkur. Það eina sem ég veit um hana er að það er gott að sofna yfir henni..." Hann þagnaði aftur til að leyfa krökkunum að hlæja aðeins, en hélt svo áfram: "Svo, já... ætli ég byrji ekki að tékka á því hvort að allir séu hérna..."

Þegar hann las alla upp horfði hann í smá stund á þann. Feneccu fannst það virkilega óþægilegt. Þótt að þessi bláu og logandi augu væru góðleg, þá var alltaf eitthvað skrítið við augnaráðið.

"Fínt er, allir mættir, enginn sem hefur haft fyrir því að skrópa. Ég vona að þið hafið lesið heima, ég er að hugsa um að spyrja ykkur að nokkrum spurningum til að byrja með," sagði Boris og skellti aftur kladdanum. "Herra Sirius... Black, getur þú nefnt mér eina leið til að sigrast á dreka?" Sirius hugsaði sig um.

"Augun. Þeir eru með viðkvæm augu og maður getur reynt að blinda þá eða kasta einhverju í augun á þeim." Boris kinkaði kolli.

"Rétt. 5 stig til Gryffindors. Herra Thomas Abbot, hvað hafa ungar Himalaja-hamstursins ofnæmi fyrir?"

"Hérna... þeir hafa ofnæmi fyrir gúmmíi..."

"Rétt, 5 stig til Huffelpuffs. Ungfrú Fenecca Crock, hvernig eru augun í þér á litin?" Fenecca starði undrandi á hann.

"Afsakaðu, ég stóðst ekki mátið að spyrja þig. Fyrirgefðu. Hmm... hvað er sameiginlegt með silfurtígrum og kníslum?"

"Báðir í kattarformi."

"Rétt..."

Kneasle er eitthvað dýr sem Rowling skapaði. Það er sagt að köttur Hermione, Skakklappi/Crookshanks (kann ekki almennilega að stafsetja þetta á ensku) sé kneasle. Ég veit ekki hvort þetta hefur verið þýtt á íslensku, svo að ég notaði bráðabirgða-þýðingu. Silfurtígrar eru dýr sem ég skapaði. (Held ég, það getur verið að einhverjum hafi dottið þetta í hug, hver veit).


	12. Dýrlegur draumur rætist

12.kafli-Dýrlegur draumur... rætist

Eftir að Boris hafði kennt þeim fram í miðjan nóvember var það almenn skoðun að hann væri frábær kennari. Hann hefði getað gert Sögu galdranna skemmtilegt námsefni, ef hann hefði nennt að kenna þá grein. Það sem Siriusi fannst best var að hann kippti sér ekki upp við það þótt að nemendurnir blótuðu aðeins og að hann sjálfur blótaði líka stundum.

"Þetta er það sem er kallað málfrelsi Fenecca. Yndislegasi hlutur í heimi!" útskýrði Sirius.

"Fyrir þá sem geta ekki haldið sér saman þegar aðrir eru að tala. Viljið þið gjöra svo vel og TAKA eftir," urraði McGongall. Fenecca og Sirius eldroðnuðu við hvasst augnaráð McGongalls sem virtist aldrei geta tekið létt á því að nemendurnir fylgdust ekki með í tímunum hennar.

Bjallan hringdi og gaf þeim merki um að skólatíminn væri búinn. McGonagall leit út um gluggan. Það snjóaði rólega, nú myndu nokkrir ærslafullir nemendur fara í snjóstríð. Albus hafði sagt HENNI að fylgjast með nemendunum í dag og gæta þess að sem fæstir þyrftu að lenda á sjúkrahússálmunni. Skyndilega sá hún einhverja risastóra snjófígúru rétt hjá kofa Hagrids.

"Hvað hefur hlaupið í hann?" muldraði hún og stóð upp til að fara út. Þegar hún kom að kofa Hagrids sá hún einhvern þann furðulegasta snjókarl sem hún hafði áður séð; hann hafði tvö höfuð, risastóran búk, fjórar hendur (eða einhverja fjóra trékubba úr búknum öllu heldur) og sennilega 3 augu.

"Sæl prófessor," sagði Hagrid innilega og bætti smá snjó við... fígúruna.

"Sæll Hagrid. Þetta er... ööö, mjög... fallegt..." stundi McGonagall á móti. Það voru nokkrir nemendur komnir út og strax farnir að gera sig tilbúna. Hún stóð í smá stund í viðbót og horfði á Hagrid en leit svo upp að skólanum.

"Hagrid, gættu þess að nemendurnir gangi ekki frá hvor öðrum," sagði McGonagall einbeitt og fór af stað. Boris hafði verið eitthvað skrítinn allan morguninn og hún var að hugsa um að spyrja hann hvort allt væri í lagi.

Þegar hún fór framhjá krökkunum missti einn snjóboltinn marks og þaut í hnakkan á henni og splundraðist þar!

"HVER gerði þetta?" hrópaði hún. Þögn sló yfir stóran hópinn og Frank Longbottom varð eldrauður í framan. Hann var í Huffelpuff og á 7.árinu sínu, hafði þurft að taka loka árið aftur, greyið. Feiminn en fyndinn.

"5 stig fr..." Hún hætti við. Til hvers að taka stig af honum fyrir klaufaskap?

Í staðin fyrir að taka stig af Huffelpuff beygði McGonagall sig niður, tók upp handfylli af snjó og kastaði í Frank sem datt aftur fyrir sig.

"Og ekki láta þetta koma fyrir aftur," sagði hún og reyndi að gera sitt besta til að brosa ekki. Þetta var svolítið skondið. Krakkarnir stóðu þarna, sum með snjó í hárinu eða í höndunum, og störðu á ummyndunarkennarann sinn sem hafði verið að enda við að kasta snjóbolta. Eins gott að Albus hafi ekki séð þetta, hugsaði hún og opnaði rifu á stórar dyrnar til að komast inn. Hann þurfti endilega að vera einn af fáum sem vissu fullvel að hún átti mjúka hlið á sér.

"Minerva, veistu hvar skólameistarinn er, ég þarf NAUÐSYNLEGA að tala við hann." Boris stóð rétt hjá henni og beit aðeins í þunna vörina.

"Hvað var það, Boris?" sagði Albus rólega fyrir aftan Boris. Það var farið að fara mjög í taugarnar á McGonagall hversu hljóðlega hann gekk um. Þegar hún hafði verið í skóla hafði hann komið að henni um miðja nótt í stjörnuturninum. Hún hafði aldrei aftur farið þangað nema í tímum!

"Hérna... getum við farið á skrifstofuna þína, ég vil helst ekki að allir heyri þetta," sagði Boris og leit í kringum sig á Sirius Black og Feneccu Crock voru að koma úr Stóra salnum. Það var ráðgáta fyrir hann, og reyndar flesta í skólanum, hvernig Fenecca hafði farið að því að næla í Sirius. Hún var yfirleitt feimin við þá sem hún þekkti lítið sem ekkert, en við vini sína var hún opinská og... eins og Sirius Black var við alla.

"Boris? Ertu þarna?" Ströng rödd Minervu kom honum aftur til meðvitundar frá brosandi parinu.

"Hvað? Ó, já. Þú mátt koma líka, það... það, tja, væri best ef þið heyrðuð þetta bæði."

Það var að koma kvöldmatur. Tunglið, næstum fullt, sást rétt yfir svörtu fjalli í austri og lét snjóinn verða silfurlitan. Skógurinn virtist vera dökkt fen sem teygði sig í allar áttir undir himininum sem var fullur af snæhvítum stjörnum og grænum og nærri því rauðum norðurljósum. Í vatninu mátti auðveldlega greina vakir frá ís. Rétt hjá því, ef maður athugaði það mjög vel, sást dökk þúst. Fenecca hvíldi höfuðið á bringu Siriusar með lokuð augun. Þau voru bæði rennblaut eftir daginn; þetta hafði verið versta snjóstríð sem þau höfðu lent í hingað til.

"Veistu hvort það sé langt í kvöldmat?" sagði Sirius þegar hann heyrði garnagaul í sér. Fenecca glotti.

"Hef ekki hugmynd. Ertu alltaf svangur?" sagði hún og settist upp.

"Bara þegar ég hef ekkert borðað í langan tíma. Eins og núna. Ættum við ekki að fara inn, annars fer hinum að gruna EITTHVAÐ." Fenecca kinkaði kolli og stóð upp. Svo rétti hún Siriusi höndina til að toga hann upp. Hvort sem það voru örlögin að verki eða ekki; þá rann hún á snjónum og lenti ofan á Siriusi!

"Hérna... sæl og blessuð," sagði hann og brosti til hennar. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Ekki gera það, láttu þig ekki dreyma um það Fenecca Crock, hugsaði hún einbeitt. Stattu bara upp, og það á stundinni áður en...

Sirius renndi annari hendinni í gegnum hárið á henni. Þegar höndin var komin yfir hnakkan á henni ýtti hann höfðinu á henni niður og kyssti hana varlega og mjúklega.

... áður en ÞETTA gerist, botnaði Fenecca í huganum. En hún hafði ekki meiri tíma til að hugsa um þetta, því að fiðringurinn í maganum á henni og það sem hún var að gera útilokaði allt.

"Mmm, þú kyssir vel," sagði Sirius og brosti, "viltu byrja með mér?" Hún starði á hann í smá stund.

"Já, ég vil byrja með þér!" sagði hún svo og brosti. (Fjandans, ég á örugglega eftir að hafa þetta bros í allt kvöld!) "En," bætti hún svo við, "þá verður þú að hætta að reyna við hverja einustu stelpu í árganginum. Ég sá þig í fyrra, svafstu ekki hjá stúlkna-nemandaformanninum?" Sirius eldroðnaði (þótt að það væri varla sýnilegt í daufri mána-birtunni) en kinkaði samt kolli.

"Ég lofa. Og fyrst að ég er búin að spyrja og fá gott svar... ættum við þá ekki að fara inn að borða?"

"Sirius Black, þú ert nýbúinn að eignast kærustu og hugsar um mat? Skepnan þín!" sagði Fenecca og reyndi að hljóma reið. Það virkaði greinilega ekki, svo að hún gerði mun róttækari hlut og tróð snjó í munninn á Siriusi.

"Hei, komdu aftur og berstu, gungan þín!" kallaði hann eftir að hafa spýtt og kyngt snjóboltanum.

"Aldrei í lífinu!" öskraði hún og flýtti sér upp að kastalanum með Sirius á eftir sér. Þegar átti aðeins 10 metra eftir stökk hann á hana og greip um fæturna á henni.

"Slepptu! Sirius, slepptu mér! Ég fékk snjó inn á mig, hættu, ekki!" Það var samt sama hvað hún barðist um; Sirius sleppti ekki fyrr en hann var búinn að koma tvem tonnum af snjó á Feneccu.

"Jæja, núna erum við kvitt. Eigum við að fara inn að borða?" sagði hann og settist hressilega við hliðina á henni.

"Sirius Black, djöfullsins fíflið þitt, ég er með fimm lítra af snjó inn á mér og ískalt! Þú skalt bara..."

"Gott og vel Boris, þú sagðir að þú hefðir aldrei vitað mikið um börn eða unglinga, en hér er spurning til þín: er þetta ást, hatur eða hormónar?" Fenecca sleppti hálsinum á Siriusi og leit upp á Boris Ivanovitsj og Albus Dumbledore. Boris virtist vera mjög hugsi.

"Hmm. Hormónar," sagði hann að lokum, sem varð til þess að þau eldroðnuðu.

"Ég er ekki viss hvað sé rétt sjálfur. Sirius, James er að leita að þér. Ég held að hann ætli að hefna sín á Filch... gerið mér bara greiða og ekki láta Peeves hjálpa ykkur aftur, hann elti eins marga nemendur og hann gat til að gá hvort hann gæti hjálpað síðast þegar þið létuð hann hjálpa ykkur. Og Lily gæti verið á fundi Fenecca. Góða nótt." Dumbledore kinkaði kolli og fór aftur inn. Eftir að Boris hafði glott til þeirra fór hann líka inn.

"Þetta var vandræðalegt," muldraði Fenecca. Sirius kinkaði kolli.

Í staðin fyrir að fara í matsalinn hundblaut fóru þau upp í setustofuna. Lily og Remus voru þar fyrir að tefla.

"Jæja, og voruð þið á rómantískri kvöldgöngu?" sagði Remus. Fenecca ullaði snöggt á hann og hlammaði sér fyrir framan arininn í þykkan hægindastól.

"Alveg ótrúlega rómantískri. Sirius var næstum búinn að kæfa mig," muldraði hún

"Æi, fyrirgefðu elskan," sagði Sirius og gerði snöggan galdur sem þurrkaði hana.

"Ha? "Elskan"? Hvaðan kom þetta?" stundi Lily upp og reyndi að hafa sig alla við til að fara ekki að skellihlæja.

"Þetta er orðið sem ég hef viljað kalla þig síðan ég sá þig, en ef ég myndi gera það myndir þú lemja mig," sagði James. Svo bætti hann við: "Quidditch-leikurinn gegn Slytherin verður ekki fyrr en eftir áramót."

"Ég myndi ekki lemja þig," sagði Lily forviða og drap hrók hjá Remusi.

"Ekki? Ertu alveg viss, elskan mín? Því að..." Fenecca komst aldrei að því hvað James hafði ætlað að segja því að Lily lét þagnargaldur á hann.

"Privaotu-Silencio," sagði hún þreytulega og glotti.

"Lily, hvar lærðirðu þennan galdur? Ég væri alveg til í að setja hann á kennara..." sagði Sirius og sneri sér við.

"Ég ætla ekki að segja það. Og Potter, ég sagði að ég ætlaði ekki að berja þig en þá get ég slegið þig, sparkað og kastað bölvunum í þig." Svo stóð Lily upp og strunsaði út.

"Ég vorkenni þér svolítið James. Þú getur fengið hvaða stelpu sem ER í skólanum nema þá sem þú VILT fá. Af hverju einbeitirðu þér ekki að einhverri annari, þú átt ekki séns í Lily!" sagði Fenecca og kippti sér ekki upp við það þótt Sirius tók utan um hana með annari hendinni. James opnaði munninn og var sennilega búinn að segja nokkur orð áður en hann uppgvötaði að það kom ekkert hljóð. Svo gaf hann þeim merki um að bíða aðeins, náði í fjöðurstaf og pergament og fór að skrifa eitthvað.

i Ég veit ekki af hverju, en ég er bálskotinn í henni! Síðan á 4.árinu, kannski ekki síðan ég sá hana fyrst þegar hún var að prufa töfrasprotana í Skástræti. Það var gaman þá, hvorugt okkar tók eftir hinu þá, við vorum bara ágætir vinir og þannig... en núna hatar hún mig! AF HVERJU? Fenecca, þú ert vinkona hennar, af hverju hatar hún mig svona ótrúlega mikið? Ef hún myndi biðja mig þá myndi ég gefa henni heiminn! /i 

"James, það eina sem hún biður þig um er að láta Severus vera og hætta að vera svona montinn. Og það er það eina sem þú gerir EKKI," útskýrði Fenecca.

"Ha, ég er heppinn Horni minn. Ég fékk einmitt stelpuna sem ég vildi: Feneccu!" sagði Sirius og kyssti hana á kinnina.

i Til hamingju /i skrifaði James á blaðið. Hann og Sirius glottu til hvors annars.

"Fenecca, ert þú orðin svöng núna?" spurði Sirius eftir smá stund.

"Já, og það er allt þessari fáránlegu spurningu þinni að kenna. Ef þú hefðir beðið EFTIR mat með að spyrja..." byrjaði Fenecca en Sirius hafði tekið um úlnliðinn á henni og dregið hana út um málverkið.

"Komdu, ég veit hvar eldhúsið er, Fenc. Húsálfarnir þar elska að gefa nemendum mat," sagði hann og brosti. Fenecca varð að viðurkenna að það kom henni ekki mjög mikið á óvart að hann vissi hvar eldhúsið væri.

"Það er mjög gaman að fá herra Black aftur hingað," skrækti pínulítill húsálfur við fæturna á þeim. Fenecca hafði lagt leiðina í eldhúsið mjög vel á minnið. Samt skrítið, hún hafði séð þetta málverk áður en aldrei pælt í því af hverju það væri mynd af ávöxtum í Hogwartsskóla.

"Þið megið búast við mér hérna oftar en einu sinni í mánuði. Og Cynki, þetta er Fenecca Crock," sagði Sirius við húsálfinn. Fenecca giskaði á að þetta væri karlkyns-húsálfur. Hann var með stutt nef og stutt en oddhvöss eyru. Hann var með eitthvað utan um sig sem minnti á hrikalegt bútasaumsteppi.

"Ömm, hæ..." muldraði Fenecca. Hún hafði séð húsálfa áður, en aldrei talað við þá.

"Húsálfarnir hérna eru ótrúlega skemmtilegir. Finnst þér piparmynntur góðar? Ég veit að þeir eru með einhverjar hérna því að Dumbledore fær sér stundum," sagði Sirius og togaði Feneccu að arin sem var þarna. Cynki fylgdi á eftir, spyrjandi hvað þau vildu borða eða drekka.

"Sirius, getur ekki verið að einhver kennari komi hingað, eða eitthvað?" hvíslaði Fenecca.

"McGonagall fann mig og Víga einhverntíma hérna, það eina sem hún sagði var að við ættum ekki að segja öllum í skólanum hvar eldhúsið væri, þá yrði að færa það. Búið."

"Þið kallið Remus Vígtönn, ég veit það... en VÍGI? Þið hafið jafnvel gælunafn fyrir gælunafnið." Sirius yppti bara öxlum og sagði Cynki að ná í eitthvað.

Boris hristi höfuðið. Þetta gat ekki verið, ekki NÚNA! Ætti hann að gera það? Nei, ekki strax, ekki fyrr en í enda ársins. Eða jólin? Neibb, kæmi ekki til greina, hann yrði að flýja og búa í óbyggðum Rússlands það sem eftir væri ævinnar til að halda lífi. Fyrst þegar hann hafði heyrt það hafði hann auðvitað haldið að þetta væri tilviljun, ekkert annað. En þetta stóðst allt upp á hár. Albus og Minerva höfðu staðfeðst það með þessum skjölum þarna.

Hann trúði því bara ekki ennþá að þetta væri hún í raun og veru...

Silencio er venjulegur þagnargaldur sem hægt er að losa einhvernvegin (það var minnst á hann í Fönixreglunni), en Privaotu-silencio er þagnar-galdur sem aðeins sá sem lét hann á getur leyst. Orðið Privaotu var bullað af ensku orðunum "private" sem þýðir einka og "auto" sem þýðir auka. Ef þið viljið nánari skýringu biðjið mig þá bara um hana og ég svara í álitunum...


	13. Brjálaðar stelpur, brjálaðir strákar

13.kafli- Brjálaðar stelpur, brjálaðir strákar...

Eftir að hafa borðað í eldhúsinu (Fenecca vissi ekki einu sinni hvað allt hét sem hún hafði smakkað) ákvað Sirius að þau ættu að fara aftur upp í Gryffindorturninn. Þau höfðu tæpar 10 mínútur til þess, eftir það myndi Filch eða einhver kennari gefa þeim eftirsetu. (Sirius upplýsti hana samt um það að það færi eftir því hvaða kennari næði þeim, Dumbledore og Flitwick tóku yfirleitt bara nokkur stig af og sögðu þeim svo að halda áfram. Ef það væri McGonagall, Akaddo eða Stella Lecita, sem kenndi stjörnufræði og var umsjónarkennari Slytherins, þá ættu þau yfir höfði sér eftirsetu).  
"Veistu Sirius, þetta er afskaplega fræðandi en viltu hætta þessu?" muldraði Fenecca þreytulega.  
"Þetta er nauðsynlegt að vita, Fenecca. Að vísu þá höfum við ekki komist að því hvernig Boris Ivanovitsj er, en ég held að hann sé fínn. Remus var eitthvað að segja um daginn að..." Fenecca greip í úlnliðinn á honum, sneri honum við og kyssti hann.  
"Mmm, þetta er var eina leiðin til að þagga í þér," muldraði hún eftir smá stund. Hann glotti og þau gengu áfram. Þegjandi.

"Hei, James var að segja að þú og Sirius væruð saman! Þú ert svo heppin! ÞÚ með sætasta stráknum í SKÓLANUM!" stundi Díana, herbergisfélagi Feneccu, þegar hún kom inn.  
"Hvað? Ó, jú..." muldraði Fenecca svolítið hissa. Díana gaf frá sér dramatíska stunu.  
"Er það satt að munnurinn á honum bragðast eins og súkkulaði? Nei, sykurfjöðurstafur... já, er það satt?" sagði Díana hratt og horfði stórum augum á Feneccu.  
"Mm... veistu, ég er svolítið þreytt, ég held að ég fari bara að sofa, sko..." sagði Fenecca vandræðalega og flýtti sér upp. Hún stundi og lokaði á eftir sér. Frábært, fyrst að JAMES hafði verið að segja þetta, þá ætti allur skólinn eftir að vita þetta um morguninn. Og ef Fenecca þekkti slúðurlið Hogwartsskóla rétt, þá ætti eitthvað MIKIÐ meira eftir að koma með í förina.  
"Það var slæm hugmynd hjá mér að aflétta þagnargaldrinum, var það ekki?" sagði einhver lágt. Fenecca hrökk við. Lily sat í rúminu sínu með bók í fanginu.  
"Um hádegi á morgun heldur örugglega helmingur skólans að þú sért ófrísk, hinn að þið séuð gift," bætti Lily við og fletti. Fenecca kinkaði reiðilega kolli en gekk svo að náttborðinu sínu og tók fram dagbókina sína. 

_25.nóvember, 1975_

Klikkaður dagur. McGonagall setti okkur HAUG fyrir, ég held að ég nái ekki að klára þetta fyrr en ég útskrifast! Svo að ég hef nokkurnveginn eitt og hálft ár. Fjör það en það hlýtur að duga. Vona það. Ég held að Lily og Severus séu ennþá óvinir...

Fenecca hikaði, leit svo á Lily.  
"Eruð þið og Severus enn óvinir?" spurði hún. Lily kinkaði kolli og einblíndi á bókina.  
Mmm, klikkaður dagur... útskrifast... eitt og hálft ár, Lily og Severus... já, hugsaði Fenecca og renndi augunum yfir það sem var komið. Hún dýfði fjöðurstafnum í blekið og hélt áfram:  
_... ennþá óvinir síðan á hrekkjavökunni. Af hverju þarf hrekkjavakan alltaf að vera svona slæm, ég hélt að það ætti að vera gaman á hrekkjavöku. En, ég var hrikaleg þegar ég var 13 ára! Hvernig var hægt að vera svona heimsk? Jackie þurfti endilega að rifja upp hvað við skrifuðum í dagbækurnar okkar þegar við vorum 13.  
"Þetta var frábær dagur. Og Sirius var alltaf að horfa á mig!"  
Hvað vorum við að reykja eiginlega? Jæja, núna ætla ég að ganga í barndóm og skrifa á þrettándísku:  
"Sirius kyssti mig! Sko, við vorum bara út í snjónum og það var allt ótrúlega flott, og svo bara... púff! OG hann bað mig að byrja með sér! Svo mikil dúlla!_

Fenecca stoppaði aðeins þarna og glotti. Jú, hún hefði svo sannarlega skrifað eitthvað í þessum dúr væri hún 12 eða 13 aftur. Guð sé lof að svo var ekki! Skyndilega rak hún augun í þar sem stóð að Sirius hafði "spurt" hana. Þegar hún hugsaði um það eftir á... það var frekar barnalegt af honum. Og skrítið. En, hann var skrítin, við hverju var að búast?

_Ég er dauðþreytt í augnablikinu, og nenni ekki að standa í því að skrifa eitthvað drama-dót í augnablikinu. En helvítis hormónar, ég væri til í að fara aftur niður í setustofu og kyssa hann, ef hún væri ekki full!   
Fjandans hormónar...  
Góða nótt-  
Fenecca Crock!_

Morguninn kom, og það fyrsta sem Fenecca gerði þegar hún kom í setustofuna var að stíga á fótinn á sofandi Siriusi Black. Óvart, að vísu, en þetta var vont fyrir hann engu að síður.  
"AAAA! Hvað í- Fenc? Ó. Ekki GERA mér þetta! Ég beið alla nóttina hérna, bíðandi eftir þér, af hverju komstu ekki? Ég hélt að þú ætlaðir ekki strax að sofa, klukkan var rétt yfir tíu!" sagði Sirius og nuggaði löppina.  
"Æi, ég nennti ekki að vera í hóp af stelpum sem slefuðu yfir því hvað ég var heppin og svo framvegis. Díana var að gera mig klikkaða, og ég talaði varla við hana í mínútu."  
"Ah, þannig. Ertu að fara niður í Stóra sal núna? Gott, ég kem með þér," sagði Sirius og stóð upp. Fenecca tók eftir því að hann hafði augljóslega verið þarna alla nóttina, hárið var úfið og fötin krumpuð.  
"Eh, Sirius... þú ættir kannski að fara í sturtu og skipta um föt áður en þú ferð. Og tannbursta þig!" Þetta síðasta sagði Fenecca mjög ákveðið, því þegar hann hafði gert tilraun til að kyssa hana hafði hún fundið andfýlu STÆKJU úr honum.  
"Gleðispillir," muldraði hann, en fór samt upp í herbergið sitt.

Dagarnir liðu, einn af öðrum. Allir í skólanum höfðu frétt af Feneccu og Siriusi fyrir hádegið, en eftir hádegið fóru allir að halda því fram að þau væru gift, trúlofuð, Fenecca ófrísk og margir fullyrtu það að hafa séð þau saman síðan á 1.árinu. (Fenecca var ekki viss en henni fannst sem einhver hefði sagt að hún hefði ÞEGAR átt barn með Siriusi... og það gat vel verið, því að henni hafði það heyrst koma frá Justine Payne, næstmestu slúðurskjóðu í sögu Hogwartsskóla. Berta Jorkins hafði fengið 1.sæti í slúðri). Svo þegar mest allt slúðrið var uppurið, fóru stelpur frá öllum húsum og sennilega öllum aldri að spyrja Feneccu í smáatriðum um Sirius. (Hvernig kyssir hann? Hafið þið sofið saman? Systir mín sagði að hann væri með tungu sem næði niður í kok! Hvenær byrjuðu þið saman?) Sem pirraði hana meira en slúðrið.   
"Veistu hvað, stelpa? Næst færðu sögur FRÁ aðdáendum Siriusar sem fjalla um samband ÞEIRRA og hans! Haha!" Jackie sagði þetta, með langvarandi hláturskasti. Hún og Lily voru þær einu sem höfðu ekki spurt neitt. (Feneccu fannst það ekki líklegt að Lily myndi spyrja, og Jackie var að pæla í einhverjum Ravenclaw-strák í Quidditchliðinu).  
"Æi, haltu kjafti," muldraði Fenecca og hélt áfram að fylgjast með því sem Boris var að segja.  
"Já, þá er það komið í dag. Og í næsta tíma, verið í mugga-fötum ef þið eigið þau til," endaði Boris og settist aftur í stólinn. (Hann hafði setið á borðbrúninni á skrifborðinu sínu meðan hann var að tala). Svo bætti hann við: "Og þið sem eigið ekki, endilega fáið lánuð."

"Hvað skyldi eiga að vera í næsta tíma? Það er sjaldgæft að kennararnir biðji okkur um að mæta í sérstökum fötum," sagði Sirius eftir tímann meðan þau voru að ganga í burtu.  
"Ka-kannski eitthvað hættulegt. Svo þurfum við að vera tilbúin að hlaupa í burtu!" stamaði Peter.  
"Láttu ekki eins og fífl! Þau færu aldrei að koma með eitthvað hættulegt hingað," sagði James og sló laust í hausinn á Peter.  
"Hvað ert ÞÚ þá að gera hérna?" urraði Lily.  
"Ég? Ég er að töfra þig, ástin," sagði James og hneigði sig. Lily ranghvolfdi í sér augunum og hraðaði sér í burtu.  
"Fenecca, Jackie, eruð þið að koma?" kallaði hún án þess að líta við. Jackie leit á Feneccu en hljóp svo af stað.  
"Mm, ég ætla með Siriusi..." muldraði Fenecca. Lily stundi.  
"Veistu Fenc, ég held að okkar elskulegu Lily Evans líki ekki það að þú og Þófi séuð svona mikið saman," sagði James.  
"James, prufaðu eitt. HÆTTU að ganga svona mikið á eftir Lily, HÆTTU að láta eins og krakki og HÆTTU að kasta bölvunum á Snape þegar hún sér til!" sagði Remus reiðilega. Fenecca glotti. Hvað skyldi James halda um hans elskulegu Lily Evans ef hann kæmist að því að hún og "Hori" hefðu verið vinir!  
"Remus, þú segir þetta bara af því að þú hefur aldrei verið ástfanginn! Þú veist ekkert hvernig mér líður þegar ég sé hárið á henni flaksast til, eða þegar hún hlær! Eða þegar hún horfir á mig þessum ótrúlegu og grænu augum, og..." Sirius stundi og ákvað að taka við af vini sínum.  
"Eða þegar hún öskrar á þig og kastar bölvun!" James þagnaði og augun, sem höfðu starað dramatísk á eftir Lily, urðu reiðileg.  
"Halt þú kjafti!"

Umönnun galdraskepna hafði verið síðasti tíminn þennan dag, svo það sem eftir var dagsins fór í lærdóm og kossa hjá Feneccu. (Og Siriusi). Lily og Jackie létu ekki sjá sig í setustofunni og Sirius og James sprengdu hálfan kassa af flugeldum. Þeir sögðust vera að prufa þá fyrir Filebuster. Og svo kom kvöldmaturinn, fullt af góðum mat og tilkynning frá Dumbledore.  
"Hvenær ætlar hann að segja þetta..." muldraði Lily og gjóaði augunum á Dumbledore. Remus gaf henni olnbogaskot.  
"Lily! Hættu þessu," hvíslaði hann. Lily virtist ætla að segja eitthvað á móti en rétt í því stóð prófessore Dumbledore upp og salurinn þagnaði.  
"Nemendur, ef þið vilduð vera svo væn og taka eftir í smá stund. Og þið megið smjatta á meðan ég tala," sagði hann. "Þessi jól höfum við ákveðið að halda jólaball. EF það verður viss fjöldi eftir yfir jólafríið." Þögnin sem hafði umkringt þau vék fyrir klappi og hrópum.  
"Og," sagði Dumbledore og lyfti höndunum upp til að fá hljóð, "því ættuð þið sem verðið eftir að kaupa spariskikkju á næstu Hogsmeade-helgi. Takk fyrir!"  
"Var það ÞETTA það sem hann ætlaði að segja?" sagði Fenecca undrandi við Lily og Remus. Þau kinkuðu kolli.  
"Hann talaði við umsjónarmennina og nemendaformennina um þetta fyrir löngu. Við erum búin að reyna ákveða hvernig þetta eigi að vera og guð má vita hvað, heillengi," sagði Lily og stóð upp.  
"Hei Lily, vildir þú..." James sneri sér við til að kalla á Lily, en hún var farin frá borðinu.  
"James, trúðu mér. Hún fer EKKI með þér," kallaði Fenecca til James. (Lily vildi helst ekki sitja nálægt honum, og Fenecca hafði viljað vera hjá vinkonu sinni þetta kvöld svo að hún neyddist til að vera langt frá Ræningjunum).  
"Hvað veist þú um það?" svaraði hann reiðilega og stóð upp.  
"Þvílíkur bjáni..." muldraði Sirius.

Það fyrsta sem Fenecca gerði þegar hún kom upp í turninn var að skrifa bréf heim til sín til að spyrja hvort hún mætti verða eftir yfir jólin.

_Mamma, Eric og Tom!_

Halló þið heima. Það er ekkert að frétta héðan nema það að sennilega á að vera ball í jólafríinu. Ég var að hugsa hvort það væri ekki í lagi að ég yrði eftir í Hogwarts núna. Bara í þetta eina skipti! Þá get ég líka verið nálægt vinum mínum einu sinni yfir jólin. (Og séð svipin á þeim þegar þau opna jólapakkana). Og ef þið leyfið mér að vera eftir hérna, þá held ég að ég þurfi pening til að kaupa spariskikkju á næstu Hogsmeade-helgi. Gé re ðem áms í utsðen innuffúkssðrobfirks!!!  
Vonandi er allt gott að frétta þarna hjá ykkur!  
Fenecca

"Voila," muldraði Fenecca og lokaði bréfinu. Soffía, kötturinn hennar, kom skokkandi til hennar og stökk í fangið á henni.  
"Nei, ég get ekki notað þig til að senda bréfið, Soffía," sagði Fenecca og klóraði kettinum bakvið eyrun.  
"Þetta er svo sætur köttur," sagði Jackie brosandi. Hún dýrkaði lítil og loðin dýr. Ef þau voru hættulaus.  
"En frekar gagnslaus. Æi, ég er að ljúga, hún gerir ótrúlegt gagn. Kemurðu með mér upp í ugluturn?"  
"Nei, ég ætla að klára þessa asnalegu ritgerð fyrir... eitthvað fag." Fenecca kinkaði kolli og stóð upp.  
Þegar maður var vanur þessari leið þá var ekkert svo erfitt að komast upp í ugluturninn. Verst að það var kvöld og flestar uglurnar úti...  
"Fjandans tímasetningar hjá mér... ég get aldrei gert neitt rétt eða verið á réttum stað á réttum tíma. Er einhver bölvun á mér?" Til allrar hamingju kom ein ugla inn eftir smá stund, glöð yfir því að fá að gera gagn.  
Fenecca lagði af stað niður. Það var alveg hljótt í kastalanum. Samt var hún með það á tilfinningunni að einhver væri að fylgjast með henni, jafnvel að elta hana. Hún stoppaði aðeins. Þetta hlaut að vera ímyndun. Það var enginn að fylgjast með henni eða bíðandi við næsta horn... það heyrðist heldur enginn andardráttur við næsta horn... jú. En... þetta geta verið málverk, hugsaði Fenecca og slakaði aðeins á. Svo tók hún eftir einu. Þetta var vesturendinn á 4 hæð. Það VORU engin málverk í kringum hana. Það var einhver við næsta horn. Það hafði einhver verið að elta hana. Og sjötta skiliningavitið sagði henni að þetta væri ekki einhver sem henni líkaði vel við. Vertu róleg, þetta er allt í lagi. Hver ætti svo sem að vilja elta þig? Enginn! Ekki nokkur lifandi sála, hugsaði hún róandi. Svo hélt hún áfram.

"Gott kvöld," sagði Rosier glottandi. Fenecca fraus. Jú, það var einmitt EINHVER sem vildi elta hana!  
"Hva-hvað ert þú að gera hérna?" stamaði hún. Hryllilegri staðreynd skaust upp í hugann á henni: hún hafði skilið sprotan eftir í setustofunni!  
"Ég gæti alveg spurt þig hins sama Crock. Stúlkur," hann hikaði aðeins hérna og virti hana fyrir sér, "konur ættu ekki að ganga einar um að nóttu til. Það er aldrei að vita hvað felur sig í myrkrinu."  
"Já, og þessvegna ætla ég bara að halda áfram," svaraði Fenecca hraðmælt og reyndi að ganga framhjá Rosier. Sem stöðvaði hana.  
"Af hverju? Varla ertu... _hrædd_ við mig, er það?" hvíslaði hann og færði sig nær. Hún kyngdi. JÚ, hún var dauðhrædd við hann og það sem hann gæti gert henni. Það var nótt, hún var ekki með sprotan sinn, engin málverk í kring... Fenecca stífnaði upp. Hann hafði vafið annari hendinni um mittið á henni.  
"Kannski ERTU hrædd við mig, Crock. Af hverju er nú það? Það er ekki... eins og ég geti gert þér eitthvað, er það?" Hann glotti illilega. "Jú, veistu hvað? Ég GET einmitt gert þér eitthvað. Og, ég er að hugsa um að notfæra mér það, elskan mín." Hún greip andann á lofti þegar hann skellti henni upp við vegg og kyssti hana. Og það versta var að sama hvað hún reyndi að berjast um... hann hélt henni fastri!

Ræningjarnir eru íslenska þýðingin á 'the Marauders' en ég er samt að pæla í því hvort það sé ekki til eitthvað betra nafn á þá á íslensku... ef þið hafið einhverjar góðar hugmyndir að öðru nafni og tímið að leyfa mér að nota það þá þætti mér MJÖG vænt um það! sendi öllu hvolpa svip/puppy eyes og skelli geislabauginum á

Þetta er aftur á bak. Upplýsingar um hvar Fenecca geymir peningana sína en hún vill ekki að Tom komist að því og skrifar það því aftur á bak. Hún hefur gert það áður svo að það var óþarfi að útskýra þetta fyrir foreldrum sínum. Þetta er afgangurinn síðan hún var í Skástræti, hún var aldrei búin að senda hann í Gringotts.


	14. Fljúgandi hreindýr

Þegar þið lesið þetta, vinsamlegast gleymið því að James breytist í elg en ekki hreindýr. Og varúð... þetta eru heilar sex blaðsíður í Word og nokkra aukalínur. Takk fyrir.

Boris Ivanovitsj gekk rólega eftir göngunum. Rólegt kvöld, eins og flest önnur. Ræningjarnir, eins og Minerva hafði farið að kalla þá, höfðu verið mjög rólegir síðustu vikur. Tja, rólegir á hans mælikvarða, ekki Minervu.  
"Ég tek þetta aftur..." muldraði hann þegar Sirius Black þaut framhjá næsta horni.  
"Herra Black!" kallaði hann. Grey drengurinn fraus í sporunum.   
"Já?" spurði hann óöruggur. Þetta yrði að segja á næsta kennarafundi; Sirius Black hafði orðið óöruggur!  
"Hvað ertu að gera hlaupandi á göngunum svona seint? Þú átt að vera mættur inn á vist eftir nokkrar mínútur." Sirius hikaði og horfði í kringum sig.  
"Hérna... Fenecca fór að senda bréf og hún er ekki komin aftur. Sem hún ætti eiginlega hafa gert núna, hún er mjög snögg að hlaupa og þannig," sagði hann að lokum.   
"Kannski ákvað hún að ganga eða fara lengri leið," sagði Boris rólegur. _Og kannski gerðist eitthvað. Rosier-strákurinn var að ganga um..._ hvíslaði lítil rödd að honum.   
"Já, ég er bara að fara og finna hana. Ekkert stórmál. Svo förum við aftur í Gryffindorturninn. Er það ekki í lagi?" Sirius var orðinn mjög órólegur. James hafði séð Rosier ganga nálægt Feneccu á Ræningjakortinu. Það vissi ekki á gott.  
"Ég kem með þér. Bara til að vera viss um að þið farið beina leið," svaraði Boris og fór að ganga áfram. Sirius kinkaði kolli og arkaði af stað. Þetta var nálægt. Síðast hafði hann séð Feneccu á Ræningjakortinu einhversstaðar nálægt. Hérna byrjaði gangurinn sem var málverkalaus. Ennþá, það áttu örugglega nokkur eftir að bætast við í framtíðinni.  
"Ertu viss um að hún sé hérna Sirius? Það gæti verið að hún hafi farið í Gryffindortruninn rétt eftir að þú fórst út," sagði Boris. Sirius hristi höfuðið og gekk áfram. Boris yppti öxlum. Svo heyrði hann eitthvað. Þetta voru eins og kæfð óp. Sirius hafði greinilega ekki heyrt neitt ennþá, en það skipti ekki máli. Það var einhver að reyna að öskra en gat það ekki út af einhverri ástæðu, og hann yrði að komast að því af hverju.  
"Sirius... hlustaðu, það er einhver nálægt," sagði hann. Þeir litu í kringum sig og hlustuðu. Ennþá heyrðust þessi kæfðu óp og skrjáf í fötum...  
"Ah! Fjandans tíkin þín...!"  
"HJÁLP!" var skyndilega öskrað af öllum kröftum. Þeir hlupu áfram. Sirius var rétt á undan, tók fram sprotan sinn og kastaði rænuleysisálögum á þann sem var standandi hjá næsta horni.  
Boris starði. Rosier lá rænulaus á gólfinu með blóð lekandi um hökuna. Fenecca stóð skjálfandi upp við vegg, líka með blóð á hökunni.  
"Hvað gerðist?" hvíslaði hann. Fenecca faldi andlitið bara í höndunum á sér og seig á gólfið.  
"Fenecca, þetta er í lagi. Þetta verður allt í lagi. Ég lofa," hvíslaði Sirius sem hafði tekið utan um hana. Boris gekk nær.  
"Beistu í hann?" sagði hann brosandi. Hún kinkaði kolli og þurrkaði blóðið af hökunni annars hugar.  
"Ég varð skíthræddur þegar þú komst ekki til baka í turninn," sagði Sirius og hjálpaði Feneccu að hreinsa blóðið með erminni. Eini hluturinn sem hann gat ekki þegar það kom að stelpum: hugga þær. Það var sérgrein Remusar. Sirius Black og James Potter sáu um að heilla stelpurnar, Peter lét þær hlæja að sér og Remus gaf þeim súkkulaði og huggaði þær. Svo einfalt var það.  
"Fenecca, er allt í lagi með þig? Þú ættir kannski að fara til Pomfrey til öryggis, þú ert eins og vampíra. Náföl og með blóð í andlitinu," sagði Boris og laut hjá þeim.  
"Nei, það... það er allt í lagi með mig," hvíslaði hún. Boris kinkaði ósannfærður kolli og galdraði blóðið í burtu.  
"Ég held að ég þurfi ekki að spyrja hvað hann reyndi að gera. Ég skal sjá um refsingu fyrir hann." Fenecca kinkaði aftur kolli.  
"Bara... ekki láta þetta fréttast út um allan skóla. Gerðu það!" sagði hún skyndilega snöggt. Boris kinkaði kolli og brosti.  
"Auðvitað ekki. Ég segi bara að hann hafi verið að... sparka í Norris og verið of seint úti á göngunum. Sirius, ég treysti þér til að sjá um Feneccu héðan af. Góða nótt." Svo stóð hann upp og lét Rosier svífa á undan sér. Skyndilega kom Soffía skokkandi.  
"Soffía! Hvert fórstu kjáninn þinn!" sagði Fenecca og rétti fram hendurnar til hennar. Kötturinn mjálmaði bara og gekk til hennar.  
"Bíddu aðeins..." sagði Boris og sneri sér við. Hann kraup hjá Soffíu og skoðaði hana gaumgæfilega.  
"Hvað? Er eitthvað að henni?" spurði Fenecca örvilnuð. Það þurfti alls ekki að bætast við ofan á allt að kötturinn hennar væri veikur!  
"Nei, alls ekki. Hún er mjög heilbrigð. Það er bara... þetta er hnýsill, ekki venjulegur köttur. Hvar fékkstu hana?" sagði Boris og renndi stórum fingri yfir höfuðið á Soffíu.  
"Mamma gaf mér hana í afmælisgjöf þegar ég var níu ára. Ég veit ekkert hvaðan hún fékk Soffíu." Boris brosti og stóð svo upp.  
"Þú ættir að spyrja hana einhverntíma," sagði hann.

Síðasti tíminn áður en jólafríið átti að byrja kom loksins. Umönnun galdraskepna. Atburðurinn með Rosier var bara orðinn að minningu og Fenecca gat aftur brosað framan í heiminn. Hún hafði ekki sagt Lily eða Jackie þetta og Sirius hafði lofað að segja strákunum þetta ekki. Hana grunaði samt að hann hefði sagt þeim því að þegar hann hafði ekki verið með henni fylgdi Remus henni um. Og til að bæta við góða skapið hjá henni hafði Slytherin misst 50 stig og Rosier átti að skrúbba strákaklósettin næstu viku. Sirius hafði greinilega vitað það því hann kom alltaf brosandi af klósettinu... Fenecca var ekki alveg viss um ástæðuna, en hún reyndi að segja sér að það væri bara vegna þess að Rosier átti að sjá um að þrífa. Vonaði hún.  
En það voru miklar getgátur um hvað átti að gerast í næsta tíma. Sumir sögðu að það kæmu óðir hippógriffínar, aðrir héldu að það ættu að vera drekar. Sirius og James höfðu jafnvel reynt að fara út og finna það út, en tókst ekki. Boris hafði hitt þá og varað við gildrunum sem voru þarna í kringum. Eftir að þeir höfðu reynt nokkru sinnum að komast í gegn sannfærðust þeir.  
"Fenecca, komdu! Ég ætla ekki að verða of sein í þennan tíma!" kallaði Lily að neðan. Lily, Jackie og Fenecca ruku niður stigana og út um aðaldyrnar. Það var kalt úti, en það stoppaði þær ekki í að vilja komast sem fyrst niður eftir. Þær voru allar í muggafötum. Það var góð tilbreyting. Boris stóð brosandi fyrir framan kofann hans Hagrids þegar þau komu. Tímarnir voru yfirleitt þar. Hann brosti það mikið að það sást skína í nokkrar tennur.  
"Velkomin," sagði hann brosandi. Út um kofadyrnar komu tveir menn, Hagrid og einhver feitur maður með hvítt skegg. Hann minnti Feneccu helst á jólasveininn.  
"Í dag ætlum við að fræðast um... hreindýr. Og," sagði Boris hærra þegar krakkarnir fóru að segja að hreindýr væru ekki merkileg, "þetta eru engin venjuleg hreindýr. Þetta eru fljúgandi hreindýr. Hreindýr jólasveinsins!"  
"Ég hélt að þetta væri bara einhver mugga-saga!" stundi Lily og horfði á gamla manninn. Hann var aðeins hærri en Boris en mun feitari og klæddur í dökkrauð föt. Ekki þessi venjulegu jólasveinaföt, bara rauð peysa og buxur.  
"Jæja, komið. Þau eru hérna rétt hjá," sagði Boris og benti þeim á að fylgja sér. Fenecca sá Sirius, James, Remus og Peter hlæja hljóðlega að einhverju. James notaði fingurna sem horn og glotti til vina sinna. Sirius sá að Fenecca var að fylgjast með og sagði eitthvað við strákana og hljóp svo til hennar.  
"Hæ sæta," sagði hann og sveiflaði annari hendinni um axlirnar á heni.  
"Hæ. Hvað var James að gera?" Sirius leit kæruleysislega við.  
"Bara fíflast eitthvað. Ekkert nýtt. Lily, þú ættir í alvöru að fara út með honum. Þá hættir hann kannski að láta eins og algjör bjáni. Og hann þarfnast þess." Lily ranghvolfdi í sér augunum.  
"Black, ég vil helst sleppa við það að SJÁ hann! Hvað þá að fara út með honum," urraði Lily.  
"Viðurkenndu það, þér líkar vel við það þegar hann brosir til þín. Hann kyssir jörðina þar sem þú hefur gengið! Af hverju gefurðu honum ekki einn pínulítin séns?" sagði Sirius og brosti. Lily svaraði með því að strunsa í burtu.  
"Ég held að þetta hafi þýtt nei... eða já," sagði Fenecca hugsandi. Það var aldrei hægt að finna út hvað gerðist í þessum rauðhaus. Sirius hnippti í hana og hún leit upp. Fyrir framan þau voru nokkur brún hreindýr. Í nokkrar sekúndur hélt Fenecca að þetta væru í raun og veru bara venjuleg hreindýr en þegar hún sá tvö þeirra hoppa svífa pínu sannfærðist hún um að þetta væru í raun og veru hreindýr jólasveinsins.  
"Kláus gaf mér leyfi til að sýna ykkur þau. Og ástæðan fyrir því að þið áttu að mæta í muggafötum var sú að það er mun auðveldara að sitja á hreindýrum í buxum heldur en skikkjum." Það kom þögn yfir hópinn. Þau áttu að SITJA á hreindýrunum? Fenecca færði sig ósjálfrátt nær Siriusi. Þegar hún hafði verið hjá frænku sinni, Claudette Pace, hafði hún prufað að sitja á hippógriffín... og það hafði ekki endað sem best. En að sitja á _hreindýrum_... það kom ekki einu sinni til greina!  
"Svo hver vill prufa fyrst? Huffelpuff-krakkar, sannið að þessi Gryffindorar séu gungur, komið. Þessi hreindýr bíta ekki. Kláus getur örugglega sagt ykkur margar sögur af því hversu góð þau eru en ég vil ljúka þessum tíma. Svona nú! Crock, þú hefur kvartað undan því að það sé of mikið bóklegt er það ekki? Núna er eitthvað verklegt og þú gerir ekkert? Black og Potter, voruð þið ekki svo spenntir að fá að vita hvað ætti að vera í þessum tíma? Þið eru hrikleg..." sagði Boris. Fenecca eldroðnaði og reyndi að hverfa inn undir úlpuna hjá Siriusi.  
"Ég ætla að reyna!" kallaði hann. Fenecca leit með stórum augum á hann.  
"Þú átt eftir að drepa þig!" stundi hún.   
"Örugglega. Hérna er kveðjukossinn," sagði hann glottandi og kyssti hana á munninn. Svo fór hann af stað. Fenecca sá ekki Lily og Jackie svo að hún fór til Remusar.  
"Hvernig getur hann verið svona fífldjarfur?" sagði hún. Remus brosti.  
"Hann er bara skrítinn. En á meðan hann gerir öðrum ekki mein ætti það að vera í lagi," sagði hann og gjóaði augunum á James sem leit snöggt undan. Fenecca tók ekki eftir því því að Sirius var að fara að stíga upp á eitt hreindýrið. Það þefaði af honum en skokkaði svo hægt af stað. Eftir nokkra hringi á jörðinni fór það að hoppa og Sirius þurfti greinilega að hafa sig allan í að halda sér á baki. Svo tók það eitt stórt stökk og sveif! Fenecca greip í handlegginn á Remusi.  
"Hvað ef hann dettur úr þessari hæð? Hann drepst!" kjökraði hún og faldi andlitið í öxlinni á honum til að þurfa ekki að horfa.  
"Þú ert jafn slæm og Lily," sagði Remus.  
"Ha?" sagði Fenecca og leit upp, en sá undir eins eftir því. Sirius og hreindýrið tóku dýfu niður að jörðinni! Hún klemmdi aftur augun.  
"Segðu mér þegar hann er aftur kominn á jörðina," hvíslaði hún. Remus brosti aðeins.  
"Fenecca, manstu þegar það var verið að velja leitara þegar við vorum á 3.ári? Það voru Sirius og James sem komu helst til greina. Sirius er mjög viðbragsfljótur svo það er ekki líklegt að hann drepi sig. Manstu þegar... eikin armalanga greip hann og hann þurfti að vera í sjúkrahússálmunni í viku? Þegar hann kom aftur leit hann út eins og ekkert hefði gerst. Það verður allt í lagi með hann og ef ekki þá sér Pomfrey um hann og þá verður hann sem nýr," sagði hann róandi. Fenecca hristi höfuðið.  
"Og þetta með að þú værir alveg eins og Lily, þá fer hún á taugum þegar hún fylgist með ykkur spila Quidditch. Jafnvel þegar James á í hlut," bætti hann við. ´ Skyndilega var klappað og hrópað og hún lyfti höfðinu varlega.  
"Sko, það er allt í lagi með hann. Og hann þurfti ekki einu sinni að fara á sjúkrahússálmuna," sagði Remus brosandi. Fenecca kinkaði laust kolli. Kláus brosti og tók í höndina á Siriusi sem brosti jafnvel enn meira.  
"Hver vill reyna næst? Sirius, veldu," sagði Boris. Augun í Feneccu stækkuðu um helming. Hann mátti ekki velja hana, ekki hana, hann mátti ALLS EKKI velja hana, sama hvað sem hann gerði...  
"Fenecca!" kallaði hann glaðlega. Hún stundi en leyfði Remusi að toga hana áfram.  
"Þetta er allt í lagi. Ég er enn á lífi! Ekki með eina minnstu skrámu!" sagði Sirius hughreystandi og tók í höndina á Feneccu.  
"Kláus, þú ættir að velja eitthvað rólegt hreindýr. Fenecca er hálfbrothætt," sagði Boris lágt við Kláus. Hann kinkaði kolli og flautaði svo lágt. Eitt af hreindýrunum kom til hans. Það hafði rauða ól um hálsinn (eins og öll hin) og var dökkbrúnt. Kviðurinn var hins vegar skærhvítur og stakk mjög í stúf við feldinn sem var að mestu leiti dökkur.  
"Ef ég lifi þetta ekki af þá skiptast eigur mínar til Lilyar, Jackiear, Siriusar og Remusar. Og þú mátt eiga Soffíu, Boris," stundi Fenecca og horfði efin í augun á hreindýrinu. Kláus hló bara og tók í öxlina á Feneccu og leiddi hana nær.  
"Claudia, heilsaðu Feneccu. Fenecca, heilsaðu Claudiu," sagði hann. Hreindýrið, sem hét greinilega Claudia, kinkaði laust kolli. Fenecca gerði hið sama. Svo bakkaði Kláus í burtu og allir biðu eftir því að hún færi á bak.  
"Ah, hvert fór nú Gryffindor-hugrekkið?" sagði Boris lágt. Fenecca tók sig á, dró djúpt andan og stég á bak á Claudiu!

Þetta var frábært. Ekki alveg jafn þægilegt og að vera á kústi, en það var betra að halda í feld heldur en spýtu. Claudia tók stórt stökk og sveif upp í loftið. Eitt andartak fór Fenecca að örvænta en þegar hún fann að Claudia hafði fullkomið jafnvægi í loftinu róaðist hún. Þetta var eiginlega ekki svo slæmt. Kannski ætti hún að athuga hvort Kláus þyrfti ekki einhverja hjálp við hreindýrin... Claudia ákvað skyndilega að fara niður og Fenecca hafði næstum misst takið á feldinum en til allrar hamingju hélt hún hnjánum nógu þétt að. _'Ónei! Hvernig á að lenda þessu fyrirbæri?'_ hugsaði Fenecca þegar Claudia rétt fram alla fæturna til að lenda. Hún barðist við að halda augunum opnum og reyndi að vera ekki of stíf. Tuttugu metrar, fimmtán metrar, tíu... fimm... og hún var lent! Því miður var þetta ekki mjög virðuleg lending því að Fenecca hentist yfir höfuð Claudiu og á jörðina. Hún tók nokkra kollhnísa en var lá svo kyrr. Allt hringsnerist ennþá.  
"Er allt í lagi með þig?" spurði Sirius sem hafði komið hlaupandi til hennar. Fenecca leit hálf-undrandi á hann með nú gráum augum.  
"Eru fljúgandi kettir með dindil eins og hamstur fljúgandi um í loftinu?" spurði hún. Sirius hristi höfuðið.  
"Þá er í lagi með mig," sagði Fenecca og reisti sig við.  
"Kannski var þetta ekki svo góð hugmynd eftir allt saman," sagði Sirius og togaði hana upp. Fenecca hristi höfuðið.  
"Nei, þetta var alveg frábært! Ég ætla bara ekki að reyna aftur á næstunni, það er allt og sumt," sagði hún og brosti. Sirius brosti líka og svo fóru þau af stað. James ætlaði að reyna núna. Svo virtist sem hreindýrunum líkaði mjög vel við hann. Skyndilega voru Kláus og Boris í hláturskasti.  
"Ja-James! Veistu hvaða hreindýr eru að elta þig? Hehe. Þe-þetta eru kvendýrin! Haha! Þú ert svei mér vinsæll!" stundi Boris upp. Hann var farinn að gráta af hlátri. James eldroðnaði en sagði ekkert. Fenecca tók eftir því að öll hreindýrin sem eltu hann voru mun minni og fíngerðari en hin sem skiptu sér ekki af honum.

Það var gert heilmikið grín af James eftir þennan tíma. Sérstaklega í Gryffindorturninum.  
"Jæja James, nú ertu kominn með slatta af nýjum aðdáendum og getur látið mig vera. Það var jafnvel einhver þarna með feld af sama lit og hárið á mér. Þér HLÝTUR að hafa litist vel á hana, er það ekki?" Lily glotti prakkaralega þegar hún sagði þetta.  
"Því miður elskan mín. Mér finnst þú alltaf best," malaði James og færði sig nær.  
"Ef þú _vogar_ þér, James Potter..." hvíslaði Lily. James leit niður og horfði á sprota Lilyar.  
"Ég næ því. Horfa, ekki snerta," sagði hann skjálfandi. Lily kinkaði kolli og gekk snúðug í burtu.  
"En pældu í þessu James. Þessi hreindýr litu hreint ekki sem verst út..." byrjaði Sirius en James hafði kastað púða upp í munninn á honum.

Hogsmeadeferðin var loksins að koma. Fenecca hafði fengið sendan pening að heiman fyrir spariskikkjunni. Og svo náttúrulega jólagjöfum og 'þannig nytsamlegum hlutum sem hana gæti vantað', eins og mamma hennar hafði sagt.  
"Svo, Fenc," sagði Jackie og hlammaði sér niður hjá vinkonu sinni, "hvað á að gera í Hogsmeade?"  
"Bara eitthvað. Fara með Siriusi, kaupa spariskikkju, vera með þér og Lils. Hver veit, ég ætla ekki að reyna leika spádóms-eitthvað."  
"Hlutinn "fara með Siriusi" þýðir það að þú ætlir að fá hann til að hjálpa þér að kaupa, bera pokana þína, drekka saman guð-má-vita-hvar eða fara með honum í pínulítið horn þar sem enginn sér til ykkar og gera eitthvað sem ég og restin af heiminum vil alls ekki sjá?" sagði Jackie tortryggin. Fenecca glotti og ætlaði að svara en í því komu Lily og James inn.  
"Nei, James Potter. NEI!" öskraði Lily. Hún var orðin álíka rauð í framan og hárið á henni.  
"Af hverju viltu það ekki? Ef þú heldur að ég muni stíga á þig, þá lofa ég þér því að ég geri það ekki. Ég hef jafnvel farið að LÆRA dans!" sagði James örvæntingarfullur.  
"Já Lily, hann lærði ballett í sumar. Þú hefðir átt að sjá hann, hann var í bleikum nælon-sokkabuxum og í pilsi. Ójá, hann var líka í hlýrabol. Hann var að vísu doppóttur... en það er aukaatriði," sagði Sirius sem glotti töfrandi til Lilyar. Munnvikin færðust upp á henni, en hún var enn rauð í framan.  
"Frábært, þá á hann eftir að sparka í mig ef hann fer að gera einhverjar dans-gloríur!" sagði Lily.  
"Nei dúlla! Ef þú dansar við mig eru einmitt enn minni líkur á því að ég sparki í þig eða hvað sem þú heldur að ég geri við þig," sagði James og renndi hendinni í gegnum hárið á sér og sendi henni geislandi bros. Lily horfði áhugalaus á hann. James tók eftir því og ákvað að grípa til betri ráða. Hann fór á bæði hnén fyrir framan Lily, spennti greipar og horfði biðjandi á hana.  
"Elsku, allrabesta og yndislegasta Lillian Evans, viiiiiltu koma með mér á jólaballið?" Hann sendi henni augnaráð sem hver önnur stelpa hefði drepið svo því yrði beint að sér.  
"Nei," sagði hún einfaldlega. "Ég fer með öðrum, svo þú getur gleymt því." James starði á hana.  
"Þú HEFÐIR getað sagt þetta litla smáatriði þitt aðeins fyrr Lillian!" stundi hann og lét sig falla aftur á bak á góflið. Lily glotti bara til hans.  
"Því miður hárköggull." Nokkrar stelpur litu á Lily eins og hún væri klikkuð. Að segja NEI við James Potter? Það var ekki hægt! Lily brosti bara og stóð upp. Þegar hún gekk framhjá James stég hún kæruleysislega ofan á magan á honum en hann greip í lappirnar á henni svo hún flaug á höfuðið.  
"Jahérna, þú fellur hreinlega fyrir mér," sagði hann brosandi og rétt fram höndina til að hjálpa henni upp. Hún sló hana í burtu og fór upp í stúlkna-svefnálmurnar.  
"Reyndu betur næst," muldraði Fenecca.

"Jæja Lillian," sagði Jackie þegar þær voru komnar upp og Lily byrjuð að gramsa í fataskápnum sínum. Hún sagði þetta í tón sem merkti "núna ætla ég að spyrja þig og þú skalt svara mér!"  
"Já Jacquline?" stundi Lily.  
"Með hverjum ferðu á jólaballið? Ég veit að Fenecca fer með Siriusi og ég fer með Rupert Radcliffe. Og þú ferð með...?"  
"Þið sjáið það á ballinu, allt í lagi?" sagði Lily og henti ljósbrúnum buxum í Jackie. Fenecca stundi.  
"Ekki láta svona Lily. Þú veist með hverjum við förum, það er ekki nema sanngjarnt að við fáum að vita með hverjum þú ferð. Þetta er heldur ekkert hrikalegt leyndarmál fyrst við fáum að vita það á ballinu," sagði Fenecca.  
"Lily, hvers vegna viltu ekki segja okkur það? Er það einhver fyrsta árs nemi? Eða einhver úr Slytherin?" Lily þóttist enn ekki hlusta. Jackie stundi og gafst upp.  
"Ég fæ þá að vita það eftir tvær vikur," muldraði hún fúl. Fenecca kinkaði kolli og fór sjálf að leita að muggafötum til að fara í í Hogsmeade. Það var mun þægilegra, svo gat hún líka bara verið í skikkju eða úlpu utan yfir.  
"Einmitt. Þið fáið að vita það eftir tvær vikur. Og ég er tilbúin. Eigum við að fara af stað?" sagði Lily og skokkaði út um dyrnar. Jackie og Fenecca litu ráðalausar á hvor aðra. Í byrjun ársins var Lily alveg að fara yfir um og vildi vera sem best við James út af litlu systur hans. Núna var hún aaaðeins betri við hann en venjulega en það var samt engin varanleg breyting í raun og veru. Það var ekki hægt að skilja hvað gerðist í þessum haus!

Hogsmeade var fullt af fólki. Flestir nemendurnir ætluðu að vera eftir yfir þessi jól til að fara á jólaballið. Svo voru flestar stelpurnar að fara að velja sér skikkju. Þar sem Lily var umsjónarmaður þurfti hún að hjálpa þeim yngri svo að Fenecca og Jackie ákváðu að slást í hóp með Díönu og Fionu, herbergisfélögum þeirra, til að hafa meiri félagsskap. Það var mjög gaman að velja sér spariskikkju. Gular, bleikar, rauðar, grænar, hvítar... með stórum kraga, víðu hálsmáli, V-hálsmáli... með þröngar ermar, stuttar ermar, víðar ermar, rifnar ermar... það var hægt að velja hvað sem var! Á endanum valdi Fenecca sér gula skikkju. Pilsið var pínu rautt svo þetta kom út eins og eldur og ermarnar voru langar og mjög víðar svo ef hún sneri sér sveifluðust þær til. (Fenecca komst að því seinna að pilsið var rifið á örfáum stöðum til að gera það flottara). Hálsmálið var opið aðeins aftur á bakið og pínu V-laga að framan en ekki það mikið að það sæist eitthvað sem ætti ekki að sjást. Skórnir voru svo einfaldlega eldrauðir með þykkum botni. Jackie hafði valið sér ljósfjólubláa skikkju með fellingum allsstaðar og var víð og þröng til skiptis á ótrúlegustu stöðum. Það fyndnasta var að skikkjan fór henni mjög vel. Svo hafði Lily, eftir langan tíma, valið sér smaragðsgræna skikkju sem var næstum alveg eins og augun í henni á litin. Hún var ekki með einhverju stórkostlegu blúnduverki eða með rifnar ermar eða neitt því um líkt. Hún kom samt sem áður stórkostlega út á þessari skrítnu vinkonu þeirra.

Kláus er nafnið á jólasveininum. Ég held að það sé Sankti Claus á ensku svo að hann hlýtur að heita Kláus á íslensku. Það kom ekki vel út að segja 'jólasveininn sagði þetta. Jólasveinninn gerði þetta' svo að ég notaði Kláus.

Ef hún var reið, þá voru þau næstum græn. Ef hún var glöð voru þau nálægt því að vera blá. Ef hún var veik eða syfjuð, þá voru augun í henni hálf grá en ljósgul í kringum augasteininn! Tekið úr fyrsta kafla. Augun í Feneccu breytast stundum, og þetta er EKKI eitthvað Mary Sue-dæmi. Augu vinkonu minnar eru svona. Þau eru yfirleitt gul í kringum augasteininn og svo einhvernveginn grá-blá-græn. Mér fannst bara sniðugt að hafa augun í henni svona... :/


	15. Jól

15.kafli – Jól

"Á FÆTUR DRULLUSOKKAR!" var kallað skyndilega. Fenecca hrökk upp og sparkaði í nokkra pakka í leiðinni. Svo róaðist hún og lagðist aftur niður. Seinustu dagar höfðu verið yndislegir! Þau höfðu farið í snjóstríð, borðað frábæran mat í eldhúsinu, hlegið, gert grín, farið í meira snjóstríð og hún og Sirius höfðu verið út um allan skóla kel... ahem... gerandi mjög... skemmtilega hluti. Og það hafði einmitt verið Sirius sem hafði verið að vekja Gryffindorbúa eins og hann hafði gert síðust daga.  
"Getur hann aldrei hætt þessum andskota?" muldraði Fiona einhversstaðar. Hún hataði að vakna á morgnana og var líka í fýlu við Sirius sem hafði verið kærasti hennar á 5.ári um tímabil. Fenecca brosti og gjóaði augunum á pakkana sem voru liggjandi á gólfinu.  
"Gáfuð þið mér nokkuð brothætt?" sagði hún kindarlega og dró tjöldin frá rúminu.  
"Hvað...? Bittu nú... PAKKAR!" hrópaði Jackie og réðst á pakkahrúguna sína án þess að svara Feneccu. Hinar stelpurnar fóru að dæmi hennar og opnuðu sína pakka. Fyrsti pakkinn sem Fenecca opnaði var frá Jackie; í honum voru tvö pör af hring-eyrnalokkum og ilmvatn með... kandífloslykt?  
"Jackie... það er kandífloslykt af ilmvatninu sem þú gafst mér..." sagði Fenecca og horfði undrandi á þessa frönsku vinkonu sína.  
"Er það? Það átti að vera vanillulykt... nú jæja, Sirius vill örugglega bara borða þig ef þú notar þetta," sagði Jackie. Fenecca yppti öxlum og lét báða hlutina á náttborðið. Næsti pakki var frá Lily. Hann var ferningslaga og flatur... þetta var plata!  
"Lillian, elskan mín! Taaaakk!" hrópaði hún og kyssti plötuna. Fyrir tvem árum hafði Lily kynnt mugga-tónlist fyrir henni og Jackie og hún hafði orðið ástfangin af hljómsveit sem kallaðist Sweet. Og þetta var einmitt plata með þeim! Hún hafði gert Lily og Jackie brjálaða því hún var alltaf að hlusta á sömu lögin, Love is like oxygen og Lady of the Lake...  
"Það var ekkert..." muldraði Lily og roðnaði. Fenecca brosti til hennar og hélt áfram með pakkana. Frá Remusi fékk hún kassa með súkkulaði með fyllingu inní. Það stóð hvergi hvað var í súkkulaðinu svo að maður þurfti að prófa sig áfram. Hún var þegar farin að slefa yfir þessu. Frá Peter fékk hún litla tösku með fullt af hárteygjum. Ekki mjög frumlegt, á síðasta ári hafði hún fengið hárspennur frá honum... en það gerði svo sem ekkert til, hárið var alltaf fyrir henni og hún væri löngu búin að klippa það ef mamma hennar væri ekki að banna henni það. James gaf henni áritaða mynd með Stjörnuhrapinu, sem var í augnablikinu uppáhaldslið hennar í Quidditch.  
"Fenecca, frá hverjum fékkstu kústinn?" spurði Lily skyndilega og benti á aflangan pakka sem hafði dottið á gólfið. Þetta var greinilega kústur.  
"Heyrðu... vá. Sennilega frá mömmu og Eric. Frábært!" sagði Fenecca og kippti pakkanum upp. Og viti menn, í honum var kústur! Ekki sá allra besti, en hann var mjög góður. Þetta var Comet-69, sá þriðji á vinsældarlistanum.  
"Núna geturðu skilað þessari Wendy sínum kústi," sagði Lily.  
"Hverri?" sagði Fenecca annars hugar.  
"Wendy Deesman, sú sem lánaði þér kústinn sinn. Gryffindor, fjórða ári. Hún er í aðdáendaklúbbi Siriusar," útskýrði Lily.  
"Lily... hvaðan fékkstu ÞENNAN pakka?" spurði Díana og benti á rauðan, gulan og grænan pakka sem var hjartalaga í laginu.  
"Æi nei... ekki Potter!" muldraði Lily og tók varlega upp pakkann og kortið. Hún stundi.  
"En... yndislegt. Ég fékk pakka frá Potter!" sagði hún og opnaði hann hægt. Fenecca brosti bara og hélt áfram að opna sína pakka. Díana og Fiona höfðu gefið henni ól á Soffíu með nafninu hennar á (þær gáfu allar herbergisfélögum sínum eitthvað í jólagjöf) og Claudette Pace, frænka hennar frá Möltu, hafði gefið henni bók um öll fljúgandi galdradýr sem voru skráð. Það var ekki hægt að segja að öll móðurættin hennar væri spænsk, hún var í raun og veru frá flestum löndum sem sneru að Miðjarðarhafinu; Ítalíu, suður-Frakklandi, Spáni, Grikklandi, Albaníu, Möltu... bara nefna það! Það var ættgengt að ferðast, og forfeður hennar höfðu svo sannarlega gert það... ah, einn pakki eftir. _'Ansinn. Mjúkur pakki!'_ hugsaði hún og fór að opna hann. Hann var frá mömmu hennar, Eric og Tom og innihélt pils, buxur, sandala, peysu, trefil, húfu, vettlinga og sokka í öllum mögulegum gerðum af rauðum og gulum. _'Bíddu aðeins obbolítið við... annar pakki? Þau gefa mér bara einn...'_ Hún hallaði undir flatt og hrukkaði ennið. Þegar hún fór að pæla í því, það hafði ekkert kort verið með kústinum... æi nei, hún gáði ekki einu sinni hvort það væri kort með. Jú... þarna var það. Pínulítið og rifið af blaði...  
_Til Feneccu -millinafn- Crock. Gleðileg jól. Ég vona innilega að þú eigir eftir að geta notað þennan. Pabbi._ Allt fór að hringsnúast í höfðinu á Feneccu. Pabbi? Alvöru-pabbi hennar? Ekki Eric? Af hverju var hann að senda henni gjöf fyrst núna? Hvernig komst hann að því að hún væri til... hvað... Fenecca hristi höfuðið kröftuglega og klemmdi aftur augun.  
"Fenecca! Sjáðu! Lily fékk pils frá honum!" kallaði Fiona. Fenecca kipptist við og leit upp. Lily stóð fyrir framan spegilinn í grænu og rauðu mini-pilsi og reyndi að sjá það frá öllum sjónarhornum. Það var ótrúlega fallegt og úr efni sem virtist vera eins og silki og loðfeldur í einu!  
"Hvernig í ósköpunum fékk hann að vita stærðina sem ég nota?" sagði hún. Út undan sér sá Fenecca að Jackie roðnaði.  
"Eh... hver veit. Kannski spurði hann bara húsálfana..." sagði hún og roðnaði enn meira.  
"Eða hann gramsaði bara í fötunum okkar eða... Jackie... af hverju ertu svona rauð í framan?" Seinustu setninguna urraði Lily.  
"Ha? Er... er ég það...?" sagði Jackie sakleysislega. Lily kinkaði kolli.

"Haldið þið að Lily hafi líkað við pilsið sem ég gaf henni?" spurði James og horfði með löngunaraugum á stigann sem fór upp í stúlknasvefnálmuna.  
"Við komumst að því. Ef hún hendir því í þig þá hefur henni líkað illa við það, ef hún er í því þá hlýtur henni að líka það," sagði Sirius kæruleysislega. Hann ætlaði að láta Feneccu fá sína gjöf sjálfur.  
"Jaqculine Clunai Toqué! Þú... ert... DAUÐ!" heyrðist öskrað. Grenilega Lily. Rétt á eftir hljóp dauðhræddur Frakki niður stigann með rauðhærða Lily Evans á eftir sér. Og ef maður horfði vel þá sá maður að þetta var rauðhærð Lily Evans sem var í engu nema hlýrabol og pilsi frá James Potter...  
"Komdu hérna!" kallaði Lily. James flýtti sér upp úr stólnum og greip utan um mittið á Lily.  
"Vertu nú róleg. Það er ekki heimsendir þótt að ég viti hvaða stærð af pilsi þú notar," sagði hann brosandi.  
"Neinei, heimsendir er ekkert á leiðinni. Nema náttúrulega fyrir þig ef þú sleppir mér ekki á stundinni!" urraði Lily og fór að sparka og gefa James olnbogaskot. Til allarar hamingju var hann vanur að fá rotara í sig svo hann meiddi sig NÆSTUM ekkert.  
"Ekki láta svona! Þú vilt þetta elskan," sagði hann og brosti enn meira. Lily stundi og hætti að berjast um. Svo fékk hún hættulegan glampa í augun.  
"Finnst þér ekki alveg roooosalega vænt um Jamsie?" sagði hún sykursætt.  
"Auðvitað!"  
"Og viltu ekki að mér líði BARA vel?"  
"Júbb!"  
"SLEPPTU MÉR ÞÁ!" öskraði hún af öllum kröftum. James brá virkilega, en sleppti henni samt ekki.  
"Lily, öll dýrin í skólanum eiga að vera vinir," sagði Remus og brosti aðeins. Lily hristi höfuðið.  
"Ég sleppi þér ef þú LOFAR að drepa Jackie ekki! Ég hefði náttúrulega getað gramsað í öllum fötunum þínum, hefðirðu viljað það?"  
"Frekar en að þú mútaðir vinkonu minni," muldraði Lily en sagði upphátt, "jájá, ég LOFA að drepa Jackie ekki!" James kinkaði kolli og sleppti henni.  
"Ég er SAMT ennþá í fýlu út í þig Jackie!" urraði Lily.  
"Ekki vera vond Lily, það eru jól. Hann var bara að reyna að vera góður," sagði Fenecca. James kinkaði kolli en Lily ranghvolfdi í sér augunum.  
"Einmitt. Og ég er farin í morgunmat," sagði hún og fór út um málverkið með Jackie, James, Remus, Díönu og Fionu á eftir sér.  
"Gleðileg jól Sirius," sagði Fenecca og gekk að honum og kyssti á munninn.  
"Gleðileg jól Fenc," sagði Sirius á móti. "Heyrðu... þú sást kannski að jólagjöfin frá mér var ekki þarna?"  
"Gleymdirðu nokkuð að gefa mér?" sagði Fenecca í dauðlega sykursætri röddu.  
"Neibb. Ég vildi bara gefa þér hana persónulega. Lokaðu augunum," skipaði Sirius og stakk annari hendinni innan undir skikkjuna. Fenecca lokaði augunum og fann eftir smá stund eitthvað hlýtt renna niður hálsinn á henni. Hún opnaði augun og leit niður...  
... og horfði á eitt það fallegasta hálsmen sem hún hafði á ævinni séð! Keðjan var úr gulli og hafði keltnesk tákn á sér og steinninn... hann var ótrúlegur! Það var varla hægt að lýsa honum... hann var dökkrauður og var hafði alls konar tákn rist á sig, rúnir, kínverks tákn, undarleg merki og meira. Aftan á honum voru svo fleiri tákn. Fenecca virti þau fyrir sér. Henni fannst eins og hún ætti að skilja merkinguna... en gat það ekki. Svo uppgvötaði hún að Sirius var að bíða eftir því að hún segði eitthvað.  
"Sirius... þetta er ótrúlega fallegt!" stundi hún. Andlitið á Siriusi varð eitt, stórt bros.  
"Gott. Eigum við þá að koma okkur í morgunmat?" sagði hann og sveiflaði annari hendinni yfir axlirnar á henni. Fenecca kinkaði glöð kolli. Þetta hálsmen var ótrúlegt!

Það var frábært að koma inn í Stóra salinn þennan morgun. Þetta voru fyrstu jól Feneccu í Hogwartsskóla og maturinn var enn betri en venjulega, ef það var mögulegt! Allir voru brosandi, jafnvel hin alvarlega McGonagall. Boris og Dumbledore voru með fáránlega knallhatta á höfðinu og hinn litli Flitwick var næstum kaffærður í jólaskrauti. Það voru enn nokkrir að fá jólapakka því að óveðrið sem hafði verið um nóttina hafði tafið minnstu uglurnar eða þær sem höfðu þyngstu pakkana. Fenecca virti fyrir sér jólaskrautið en á meðan hún var að horfa um salinn mættust augun í henni og Boris eitt andartak. Hann brosti snöggt til hennar en hélt svo áfram að tala við Hagrid. Hún mundi um leið eftir kústinum. HVER var pabbi hennar? Af hverju var hann að senda henni gjöf fyrst núna? Hann gat ekki hafa vitað um hana fyrir þá... eða... hvað VAR að gerast?  
"FENECCA CROCK! Black til Crock, ertu þarna?" kallaði Sirius og veifaði annari hendinni fyrir framan nefið á henni.  
"Ha? Hvað?" sagði hún snöggt og leit aftur í kringum sig. Hvernig í ósköpunum hafði hún endað sitjandi við Gryffindorborðið?  
"Við erum bara að reyna tala við þig, ekkert vera að hlusta á okkur samt sem áður," sagði Remus og fékk sér að sopa af... hunangsöli?  
"Ó. Fyrirgefið," muldraði Fenecca og roðnaði aðeins.  
"Skiptir engu. Kemurðu á skauta á eftir? Ég sá Hagrid á tjörninni í fyrradag svo ísinn heldur alveg," sagði Lily.  
"Skauta? Auðvitað!" Fenecca elskaði að fara á skauta. Það var næstum eins og að fljúga!  
"Kanntu að skauta? Heldurðu að þú getir kennt mér?" spurði Sirius.  
"Jahérnahér. Eitthvað sem Sirius Black kann EKKI!" sagði James glottandi.  
"Kannt þú að skauta Jamsie litli?" sagði Sirius.  
"Neibb. En ég læri það fljótt," svaraði James rólegur.  
"Ha! Ég kann að skauta! Kannski maður geti töfrað einhverjar sem líkar illa við Quidditch með því að skauta..." sagði Remus og gjóaði augunum á Ravenclawborðið.   
"Síðan hvenær ferð þú að pæla í stelpum?" spurði Jackie vantrúuð.  
"Þú meinar, Jacquline... ég var búinn að gleyma því að það eru Sirius og James sem sjá um þá deild... en maður getur alltaf reynt!" sagði Remus brosandi. Fenecca brosti líka. Remus var svo ótrúlega... góður. Hann var það sem komst næst því að vera fullkominn; hann var sætur, hann var ekki upptekinn af sjálfum sér, ótrúlega snjall... og bara allt! Fenecca hristi höfuðið. Hvað var hún að hugsa um Remus? Hún var með Siriusi! Og hann var alveg jafn góður...  
"Jæja, ætlið þið að koma?" spurði Lily og stóð upp frá borðinu. Fenecca gleypti síðustu skeiðina af morgunkorni og kinkaði kolli. Svo stóðu þau upp og fóru af stað.  
"Bíðið eftir mér! Ég kann ekkert á skauta! Hvernig ætlið þið svo að fá skauta?" kallaði Jackie og hljóp á eftir þeim.  
"Við ummyndum bara venjulegum skóm í skauta og kennum þér og strákunum að skauta. Einfalt mál," sagði Lily og ranghvolfdi í sér augunum.  
"Ég panta að láta Lily kenna mér!" sagði James og stökk upp.  
"Kemur ekki til greina!"  
"Af hverju ekki?"  
"Ég hendi pilsinu ef þú heldur þessu áfram..."  
"Þú myndir ekki voga þér! Veistu hvað ég þurfti að gera til að fá þetta pils?"  
"Nei, og ég vil ekki vita það."  
"Ekki láta svona. Ég læt Hora vera í allan dag ef þú kennir mér og verður í pilsinu."  
"Trúlegt! Þú gætir aldrei gert það!"  
"Ekki? Lily, ég gæti töfrað stjörnurnar niður ef ég vild... ái" James nuggaði ennið eins og hann hefði rekist á vegg. Fenecca og hin stundu feginslega, LOKSINS þögnuðu þau!  
"Hvað í...? Ég er föst hérna!" hrópaði Lily og þreifaði með höndunum. Fenecca horfði undrandi á hana og James.  
"Hvað er að?" spurði hún og gekk til þeirra, en komst ekki að þeim út af ósýnilegum vegg.  
"Hérna... lítið upp..." sagði Remus og roðnaði aðeins. Þau litu upp og sáu... mistiltein.  
"Hvaða FÍFL setti þennan mistiltein þarna?" sagði Lily reið.   
"Fíflið hann Albus Dumbledore," sagði McGonagall. Þau hrukku við, enginn hafði séð hana koma. Hún hélt áfram: "honum fannst þetta svo SNIÐUG hugmynd. Ef strákur og stelpa á álíka aldri festast undir mistilteini þá verða þau þar þangað til þau kyssast. Það eru ósýnilegir veggir í kringum ykkur."  
"Og... hvað getum við gert til að losna héðan?" spurði Lily örvilnuð.  
"Sennilega það sama og venjulega..." sagði McGonagall og gekk í burtu. James brosti út að eyrum.  
"Fínt er! Lily, settu stút á varirnar," sagði James brosandi.  
"Kemur ekki til greina!" urraði Lily. James stundi.  
"Þá það. Á kinnina," sagði hann. Lily horfði á hann í smá stund en kinkaði svo kolli. Fenecca hélt niðri í sér andanum. James Potter var við það að kyssa Lillian Evans ÁN ÞESS að hún myndi berja hann!  
"Ooooo, þið eruð svo sæt þegar þið kyssist," sagði Jackie væmin.  
"Ég er farin að þvo á mér kinnina! Sjáumst við vatnið!" hrópaði Lily sem var komin fyrir næsta horn um leið og veggurinn hvarf. James stóð áfram og horfði dreyminn á eftir henni.  
"Ég fékk að kyssa hana..." sagði hann.

Þegar Fenecca, Lily, Jackie, Remus, Sirius, James og Peter voru komin niður að vatninu sáu þau að þau voru ekki þau fyrstu. Boris Ivanovitsj og Albus Dumbledore voru skautandi um eins og ekkert væri eðlilegra í heiminum.  
"Prófessor Dumbledore? Hann er hundrað og hellings ára... og hann er á skautum!" stundi Sirius.  
"Ég er ekkert hissa á að sjá Boris á skautum... en þetta er rétt hjá þér; Dumbledore?" sagði Fenecca og hló aðeins.  
"Skiptir engu, afi minn kann á skauta. Komum okkur bara út á, ég get ekki beðið!" sagði Lily og flýtti sér að reima skautana á sig. Fenecca kinkaði kolli og tróð sér í sína skauta, sem voru reyndar ummyndaðir náttskór. Gulir og loðnir... en eins og það skipti einhverju máli!  
"Ekki fara! Ég kann ekkert á þetta!" öskraði Jackie og greip utan um axlirnar á Remusi áður en hún datt.  
"Jackie... það er allt í lagi þótt þú dettir niður. Enginn fer að hlæja að þér, allir eru hörmulegir á skautum þegar þeir reyna það í fyrstu skiptin," sagði Remus og reyndi að fá hana til að losa takið aðeins. Fenecca horfði hugsi á þau en hélt svo áfram að líða um svellið. Henni fannst þetta frábært! Hún þurfti bara rétt svo að hreyfa fæturnar og þá flaug hún áfram...  
... og datt svo náttúrulega um sprungu og flaug áfram!  
"Fenecca, þú kannt ekkert að detta!" sagði Boris.  
"Ha?" spurði Fenecca undrandi. Kunna að detta?  
"Já! Þú átt að detta með stæl. Til dæmis svona," sagði Boris og hafði varla sleppt orðinu þegar hann fór af stað en lét sig svo renna á rassinum nokkra metra.  
"Eða maður rennir sér á maganum eftir svellinu. Það getur verið virkilega gaman," sagði hann og renndi sér eftir maganum framhjá henni.  
"Já... þetta er... já, þetta var fróðlegt," sagði hún brosandi.  
"Vel á minnst," sagði hann og stóð upp, "hvernig kannt þú á skauta? Ertu ekki spænsk?"  
"Bara í móðurættina. Og mamma hefur búið á Bretlandi síðan ég fæddist," sagði Fenecca. Boris kinkaði kolli.  
"Bíddu aðeins við... Crock kemur mér nú frekar spánskt fyrir sjónir sem spænskt ættarnafn..."  
"Ó, hún fékk leyfi til að breyta því. Hún hét upphaflega Rozalba Croxcok en eftir að hún gerðist skiptinemi hérna og enginn gat borið eftirnafnið hennar fram eða skrifað það rétt þá... já, þá breytti hún því í Crock," lauk Fenecca. Hún gat virkilega talað um ekki neitt!  
"Aha. Þannig... en, hérna... hvað um p..."  
"Boris! Við ættum að koma okkur inn, Minerva og Poppy fá kast ef þær sjá mig úti að hreyfa mig. Þær eiga eftir að henda mér í rúm með dúnsæng og í ullarsokkum og hrúga nokkrum teppum ofan á mig, koddum undir mig og hella í mig heitu súkkulaði og einhverjum viðbjóðslegum lyfjum. Fyrir utan partinn með súkkulaðið... þá langar mér ekkert sérlega til þessa," sagði Dumbledore. Fenecca starði á hann. Gat maðurinn bara sagt fyndna hluti?  
"Eh... einmitt. Þá er ég að hugsa um að fara líka til hinna. Verið þið sælir," stundi hún eftir smá stund. Boris og Dumbledore kinkuðu kolli og veifuðu aðeins.

"Um hvað varstu að tala við Boris?" spurði Sirius þegar Fenecca var komin aftur til þeirra.  
"Um hina merku Croxcok-ætt," svaraði Fenecca brosandi.  
"Um hvað?" sagði Sirius og starði á hana.  
"Ættarnafnið hennar mömmu. Hún breytti því í Crock eftir að hún gerðist skiptinemi hérna og... æi, ég nenni ekki að segja þetta allt aftur!" sagði hún og hristi höfuðið. Svo sá hún Lily og Remus skautandi saman og James gjóa augunum á þau.  
"Heldurðu að James sé afbrýðissamur út í Remus?" spurði hún Sirius hugsi.  
"Held ég? Hann er orðinn GRÆNN í framan!" sagði Sirius glottandi. Það var næstum því rétt. Hann virtist vera virkilega öfundsjúkur út í Remus.  
"Hei!" var skyndilega kallað að ofan. Fenecca og Sirius litu upp og sáu Max Jordan veifa þeim.   
"Hið árlega og yndislega jólasnjóstríð er að byrja! Komið ykkur hingað!" kallaði hann og veifaði höndunum út um allt.  
"Frábært!" sagði Sirius og tók í höndina á Feneccu.  
"Hvað er þetta jólasnjóstríð?" spurði hún undrandi.  
"Mjög einfalt. Allir sem eru eftir yfir jólin í skólanum fara í snjóstríð. Stundum eru það húsin á móti hvort örðu eða stelpur á móti strákum. Eða yngri á móti eldri. Þar sem við erum svona mörg núna þá verða þetta sennilega stelpur á móti strákum," útskýrði Sirius glottandi.  
"Frábært. Þá átt þú eftir að kaffæra mig enn og aftur," muldraði Fenecca.  
"Og lífga þig svo við. Með munn-við-munn aðferðinni!"  
"Auðvitað. Ekki viltu að ég deyi eða bara falli í dá?" Þetta var það síðasta viturlega sem Fenecca sagði áður en hún var komin í jólasnjóstríðið mikla. Munnurinn á henni var nefnilega alltof fullur af snjó til að hún gæti komið einu orði út úr sér.


	16. Dansi, dansi dúkkan mín

16.kafli – Dansi, dansi dúkkan mín...

Eftir mjög fjörugt snjóstríð þurfti meirhlutinn af stelpunum að fara inn að gera sig tilbúnar.  
"Þið látið á ykkur varalit og klæðið ykkur. Búið! Til hvers þurfið þið tvo tíma?" kallaði James á eftir þeim.  
"Því að ólíkt þér, þá þurfum við að greiða okkur líka!" kallaði Lily.   
"Lily, hvað segirðu um að við söfnum fyrir greiðu fyrir hann? Í jóla- eða afmælisgjöf kannski," sagði Jackie glottandi.  
"Mjög stóra og sterka til að hún brotni ekki ef hann reynir að greiða sér með henni," svaraði Lily. Fenecca sá að afgangurinn af stelpunum ranghvolfdi í sér augunum.

Sirius, Remus, James og Peter sátu rólegir og horfðu yfir skólalóðina. Þeir sátu á þakinu fyrir ofan stelpnaálmuna og hlustuðu á þær flissa og tala. Þegar...  
"AAAAAAAAA!" Þeir urðu stjarfir og horfðu í kringum sig, en skyndilega heyrðist líka...  
"LILLIAN, VILTU PASSA ÞIG! ÉG ER HÁRSÁR!" kom eftir á. Strákarnir stundu fegnir. Þetta hafði bara verið Fenecca að öskra. Flestir í skólanum vissu núna að hún væri hársár.  
"Ég passa mig eins og ég get! Það er ekki mín sök að ef maður rétt svo kemur við hárið á þér þá ferðu að öskra!" svaraði Lily snúðugt.  
"Ég sagði þér það; ég er hársár."  
"Af hverju klippirðu hárið ekki bara af?"  
"Af því."  
"Af því hvað?"  
"Af því bara!"  
"Trúi þér ekki."  
"Og?"  
"Til hvers ertu með sítt hár ef þú ert hársár og nennir ekki að gera einn einasta andskota við það!" heyrðist í Jackie.  
"Mamma heimtar að ég hafi það sítt! Allt í lagi?"  
"Mömmustelpa, mömmustelpa..."  
"Stelpur, þið eigið eftir að sjá eftir þessu."  
"Lítil og þæg mömmustelpa!"  
"Þú vilt virkilega að ég kasti bölvun á þig, er það ekki?"  
"... sem gerir allt fyrir hana og..."

Það var bankað. Stelpurnar litu upp og sáu Sirius Black á hvolfi fyrir utan gluggann hjá þeim.  
"Hvað þykist þú vera að GERA?!?!" skrækti Lily og þaut að glugganum. Sirius kippti upp höfðinu þegar hún opnaði gluggann.  
"Ég? Fylgjast með skemmtilegu samræðunum ykkar. Núna veit ég af hverju stelpur eru alltaf svona lengi að gera sig tilbúnar, þið eyðið meirihlutanum í tal," sagði hann glottandi.  
"Burt með þig! Ég læt McGonagall vita!" sagði Lily reiðilega. Sirius glotti meira og hristi höfuðið.  
"Við yrðum farnir þegar hún kæmi til baka."  
"VIÐ?!?!" skrækti Lily, en um leið og Sirius hafði sleppt orðinu höfðu hinir strákarnir skotist í burtu. Og áður en Lily tókst að grípa í Sirius hafði hann líka farið í burtu.  
"Fjandinn hafi þá. Ég er viss um að þeir hafi allir verið þarna... allir fjórir!" urraði hún og labbaði til baka. Fenecca stundi og leit í spegilinn. Hárið á henni var... út um allt.  
"Stelpur... af hverju má ég ekki bara hafa þetta einfalt? Fáeinar fléttur hér og þar og síðan bara blóm! Búið mál," sagði hún. Mamma hennar vildi endilega að hún hefði sítt hár og náttúrulega hafði hún, Fenecca Crock hinn alhliða engill, samþykkt það. Hún var farin að sjá eftir því núna!  
"En það er svo.. svo..." stamaði Jackie.  
"Einfalt?" botnaði Fenecca.  
"Akkúrat!" sagði Jackie og horfði á Feneccu. Hún var vonlaust tilfelli þegar það kom að hári.  
"Stelpur! Hættið þessu! Það er bara klukkutími þangað til við eigum að vera komnar!" hrópaði Díana og leit á klukkuna sína. Eftir þetta héldu þær áfram að reyna koma einhverju í hárið á Feneccu í hljóði.

Allir strákarnir sem höfðu orðið eftir yfir jólafríið sátu og biðu í setustofunni eftir dansfélögum sínum. Sumir voru farnir að ná í dansfélaga úr öðrum heimavistum. Flestar stelpurnar frá sama ári komu allar niður í einu og stelpurnar frá 6.ári voru enn uppi.  
"Já, Vígtönn, með hverjum ferð þú eiginlega?" spurði Sirius til að hafa eitthvað að gera.  
"Leyndarmál," svaraði varúlfurinn og brosti vandræðalega.  
"Eruð þið búnir að komast að því með hverjum Lily fer?" sagði James og leit snöggt upp. Strákarnir hristu höfuðið.  
"Fjandinn..." muldraði James og horfði löngunaraugum á stigann. Hann færi með Emily, 7.árs nema í Gryffindor. Sem var náttúrulega frábært því að mati allra var hún meðal sætustu stelpnanna í þeim árgangi en hann væri ánægðari að fara með Lily. Hún var svo... öðruvísi.  
"Öh... þær eru komnar..." stundi Sirius og starði upp. Hinir litu líka upp. Þær stóðu þarna allar fimm; Fenecca, Jackie, Lily, Díana og Fiona. Fenecca hafði ákveðið að halda sig við þjóðleg áhrif og var í skikkju sem minnti helst á spænskan kjól... þröngur í mittið, með langt og vítt pils, víðar ermar og með eitthvað sem helst minnti á sjal utan um pilsið og hún bar hálsmenið sem hann hafði gefið henni um morguninn. Svo virtist sem hún hafði fengið að hafa hárið sitt sett einfaldlega upp, hún var með eitt gult og hvítt blóm í því og tvær fléttur sem sameinuðust í hnakkanum. Sirius kyngdi munnvatni og starði áfram.  
"Vá," stundi hann að lokum upp þegar Fenecca var komin alveg að honum. Hún brosti prakkaralega til hans og sneri sér svo í hring.  
"Hvernig finnst þér?" spurði hún. Hann gat ekki komist hjá því að taka eftir glitrandi vörunum á henni þegar hún talaði.  
"Fr-frábært!" stamaði hann. Fenecca glotti og sendi honum dillandi augnaráð.  
"Sirius... þú ert farinn að slefa. Passaðu þig," hvíslaði hún alveg upp við eyrað á honum.  
"ÞETTA var bannað!" urraði hann og ætlaði að kyssa hana en hún tók nokkur skref aftur á bak.  
"Neibb Siri litli. Kemur ekki til grænna greina," sagði hún og glotti jafnvel ennþá meira.  
"Þú ert illgjörn. Þú ert MJÖG illgjörn," muldraði Sirius fúll.  
"Jæja, Lily. Með hverjum ferðu á ballið?" spurði Fenecca og gekk til Lilyar. Í staðinn fyrir að svara gekk hún í burtu og endaði við hliðina á... Remusi?  
"Remusi Lupin?" hrópaði James.  
"Jebb," svaraði Lily brosandi.  
"Svikari..." muldraði James og horfði illilega á Remus. Hann yppti bara öxlum og horfði afsakandi á James.  
"Hún spurði..." muldraði hann afsakandi. Lily brosti bara.  
"Eigum við að fara?" spurði hún brosandi og tók í höndina á honum. Sirius fór til Feneccu.  
"NÚNA er hann pirraður," hvíslaði hann brosandi.  
"Jebb. Eigum við líka að koma?"

Þegar Fenecca og Sirius komu inn í salinn gerðu þau það sama og allir aðrir: göptu. Hann var stórkostlegur! Um allan salinn var mistilteinn fljótandi um loftið, tólf risastór jólatré sem voru að falla af öllu skrautinu og gólfið var galdrað til að vera eins og snjór og svell. Á sumum borðunum voru grýlukerti sem voru göldruð til að bráðna ekki og alls staðar eldrauð kerti. Það var varla hægt að lýsa þessu með orðum!  
"Dumbledore gamli kann þetta ennþá," sagði Sirius agndofa og horfði upp í loftið. Stjörnur blikuðu glaðlega þar og það var hægt að sjá daufa skímu tunglsins.  
"Ójá," hvíslaði Fenecca og gekk af stað án þess að vera viss um hvert hún væri að fara.  
"Hei, þarna eru Remus, Lily, Jackie og... hver er þetta?" sagði Sirius og hnippti í Feneccu. Hún leit við og sá Jackie sitja við hliðina á strák með brúnt hár og fallega blá augu.  
"Ég held að þetta sé Edward Lexar. Hann er úr Quidditch-liði Ravenclaws minnir mig," útskýrði Fenecca.  
"Jú. Hann er í Quidditch-liðinu. Hvað er Jackie að gera með gaur eins og honum? Hann hefur engan húmor!" sagði Sirius og horfði á Jackie eins og hún væri með fjórar hendur upp úr hausnum.  
"Hann er sætur. Þessvegna er hún með honum," svaraði Fenecca.  
"Sætari en ég?" spurði Sirius og laumaði annari hendinni utan um axlirnar á henni.  
"Viltu virkilega að ég svari þessu?"   
"Hei, komið hingað!" kallaði Lily áður en Siriusi tókst að svara. Fenecca glotti til hans og settist svo við hliðina á Lily.  
"Remus, þú gerir þér grein fyrir því að James á eftir að láta þig deyja hægum og kvalafullum dauða eftir þetta kvöld?" sagði Sirius kæruleysislega yfir axlirnar á Feneccu og Lily.  
"Lily myndi stoppa hann. Hann myndi örugglega ekki þora að gera einn einasta hlut ef hún vildi það ekki," sagði Remus og brosti aðeins.  
"Ég vildi óska þess..." muldraði Lily. Eftir nokkrar mínútur var James kominn með hina "engilfríðu" Emily Usher (hún var alltaf kölluð "engilfríð" því hún leit út eins og engill, fyrir utan vængina og geislabauginn) og Dumbledore stóð upp. Hann var klæddur í fjólubláa skikkju sem var alsett einhverju sem helst minnti á snjókorn. Við hliðina á honum sat McGonagall, öll í eldrauðu fyrir utan hattinn hennar sem var með gylltu í.  
"Verið velkomin!" sagði Dumbledore glaðlega, eins og alltaf. "Ég sjálfur er að deyja úr hungri og ætla því að flýta mér með það sem ég ætla að segja. Það eru matseðlar við hvert borð og til að fá eitthvað að borða skoðið þið bara matseðilinn og segið ofan í diskinn hvað þið viljið fá. Það sama gildir um drykki. Eftir matinn mun svo ballið sjálft byrja. Verði ykkur að góðu!" Allur salurinn klappaði og greip í matseðlana á borðinu.  
"Ég er SVO feginn að Dumbledore sé skólastjóri. Þegar ég var á fyrsta ári var Armando Dippet ennþá skólastjóri og ræðurnar sem hann hélt... brrr... þær voru hryllilega langar! Allir voru orðnir soltnir þegar hann var loksins búinn að tala," sagði Emily og renndi augunum yfir matseðilinn.  
"Ég gæti aldrei setið lengi við matarborð og hlustað á gamlann karl tala," sagði Remus og pantaði kjúklingabringu.  
"Þú ert líka botnlaus þegar það kemur að mat! Reyndar þið allir!" sagði Fenecca og hallaði sér áfram til að sjá Remus. Það var alveg satt, hann, Sirius, James og Peter gátu borðað botnlaust og sá eini sem sást eitthvað á var Peter. Hinir þrír voru alltaf jafn mjóir, vöðvamiklir, fallegir, æsandi... _'Fenecca, þú ert að borða! Hættu þessum perralegu hugsunum þínum!'_

Maturinn leið fljótt og fyrr en varði var búið að ýta öllum borðunum út við vegg og Dumbledore og McGonagall og nemendaformennirnir settu dansinn. Það var einstaklega fyndið að sjá Dumbledore svífa léttilega um dansgólfið meðan McGonagall fór stíf um. Synd að þau voru ekki með myndavélar.  
"Má bjóða frökeninni upp í dans?" spurði Sirius og hneigði sig fyrir framan Feneccu. Hún brosti og tók í höndina á honum.  
"Auðvitað herra minn," sagði hún og reyndi að hljóma alvarlega. Smám saman fóru fleiri að dansa og eftir nokkrar mínútur var dansgólfið fullt af fólki. Það undarlega var að það var enn eftir pláss fyrir í það minnsta 50 manns í viðbót.  
"Geta þau ekki farið að spila eitthvað fjörlegt," muldraði Fenecca fúl. Hún hataði rólegog væmin lög sem var bara hægt að dansa vals við!  
"Fenecca! Ekki segja þetta! Vangadans er einhver besta ástæða fyrir strák til þess að vera með hendurnar á rassinum á stelpu!" sagði Sirius og brosti sakleysislega.  
"Láttu þig dreyma," urraði Fenecca. Eftir fimm lög í viðbót voru fæturnir á Feneccu farnir að kvarta svo hún ákvað að setjast við hliðina á Remusi.  
"Hvar er Lily?"  
"James fékk hana til að dansa við sig. Ég bíð eftir því að hún lemji hann," svaraði Remus og fékk sér sopa af einhverju.  
"Þú meinar..." Þau þögðu í smá stund þangað til Remus spurði:  
"Gaf Sirius þér ekki þetta hálsmen í morgun sem jólagjöf?"  
"Jú. Veistu hvar hann fékk það?"  
"Neibb. En... ég ætla að leita að Lily. Athuga hvort hún hafi nokkuð drepið James..." sagði Remus glottandi og stóð upp. Fenecca kinkaði kolli og horfði á eftir honum. 

_Frá sjónarhorni Remusar Lupins, í þriðju persónu._

Hann leit í kringum sig. Hvar var hún? Ah, þau voru enn að dansa. Og Lily virtist ekki einu sinni vera pirruð! Þarna var Sirius... hann yrði að spyrja hann að einu núna.  
"Hei, Þófi," sagði hann og potaði í öxlina á Siriusi.  
"Blessður Remmy. Rine, hittu Remus Lupin, gáfaðasta vin sem ég á. Remmy, hittu Katherine Fork, vinkonu mína," sagði Sirius brosandi.  
"Sæl Katherine. Sirius, hvar keyptirðu hálsmenið hennar Feneccu?" Sirius roðnaði aðeins og labbði í burtu með Remusi.  
"Ah... hérna, ætlarðu nokkuð að segja henni?" spurði hann vandræðalega.  
"Af hverju ætti ég að gera það? Er einhver ástæða til þess?" spurði Remus.  
"Neinei... ég hitti bara Mundungus Fletcher í Hogmeade og hérna... keypti hálsmenið af honum... en varningurinn sem hann er með er ótrúlega oft ekta! Í alvöru!" sagði Sirius hratt.  
"Svo þú keyptir hálsmen handa kærustunni þinni af þjófi?"  
"Nei. Bara af manni með ýmis sambönd. Af hverju varstu að pæla í þessu annars?" Remus leit í kringum sig.  
"Mér líkar ekki við þetta hálsmen. Það gætu verið einhverjir galdrar á því. Það... ég er bara ekki viss, en í hvert sinn sem ég er nálægt Feneccu eða horfi á hálsmenið þá fæ ég einhverja tilfinningu um að það eigi eftir að koma með ekkert nema ógæfu. Bara hugboð, en... maður veit aldrei," sagði Remus lágt. Sirius kinkaði kolli.  
"Kannski. Mér finnst... uhm... ég er samt viss um að þetta er bara ímyndun í þér. Fullt tungl á næstunni, svo það er þinn tími mánaðarins," sagði Sirius og brosti.  
"Jájá. Ég er sennilega bara að verða gamall."

"Þetta er skítlétt! Reynið þetta!" hrópaði Boris sem stóð í miðjum hring. Hann hafði verið að kynna þeim kósakkadans og var að reyna fá nokkra krakka til að dansa. Gekk reyndar hrikalega illa, en það var alltaf gaman að reyna.  
"Þetta er ekki hægt!" stundi Max Jordan sem sat á gólfinu og hristi hausinn.  
"Hvað var ég þá að gera, Jordan?" spurði Boris og togaði hann upp á annari hendinni.  
"Uh... galdrar?"  
"Jájá. Reynum eitthvað einfaldara! Írskur þjóðdans!" hrópaði Boris aftur og fór að taka einhver hrikalega flókin spor með hendurnar þétt að síðunum.  
"Evans og O'Neil, þið hljótið að vera írsk. Reynið," sagði hann og greip í Lily Evans og einn strák sem voru í kringum hann. Lily hristi hföuðið og flýtti sér aftur inn í hópinn en strákurinn varð eftir.  
"Hvað á ég að gera?" spurði hann. Boris glotti.  
"Bara svona," sagði hann kæruleysislega og tók nokkur spor. Írskur þjóðdans var eitt af því flóknasta sem til var! Ungversku og úkraínsku dansarnir voru að vísu líka ansi flóknir...  
"Ah! Ég veit! Crock, komdu þér hingað! Sannaðu ætt þína og dansaðu flamengó," sagði hann skyndilega og benti Feneccu á að koma. Hún starði á hann.  
"Ég?" stundi hún.   
"Já! Fenecca, þú kannt þennan flalengó-dans, varstu ekki að læra hann í heilt sumar einhverntíma?" sagði Jackie og ýtti henni áfram.  
"Jacquline Toqué, ég drep þig fyrir þetta!" sagði Fenecca þegar hún var komin inn í hringinn.  
"Af hverju eru allir með dauðahótanir til mín í dag?" muldraði Jackie hugsandi. Boris greip Feneccu og togaði hana í miðjuna.  
"Þú varst einmitt að segja mér frá Rozölbu Croxcok í dag, hinni spænsku senjórítu. Og eins og allar senjórítur á hún að kunna flamengó og þar sem þú ert hálf-senjóríta átt þú að einhverju leiti að kunna flamengó," sagði Boris brosandi. Fenecca beit í neðri vörina á sér.  
"Bara... hérna?" spurðu hún.   
"Jabb. Heyrðu, bíddu aðeins... það vantar rétta tónlist..." sagði Boris og tók upp sprotann sinn og veifaði honum aðeins. Um leið breyttist tónlistin í eitthvað hratt banjó-eitthvað. Fullkomið fyrir flamengó. Fenecca brosti. Kannski yrði þetta ekki svo slæmt... hún fór af stað. Eftir nokkur spor lokaði hún augunum til að fá betri einbeitingu. Tveir hringir, þrír hringir, fimm hringir, sjö hringir... paff! Niður með annan fótinn og hendurnar á mjaðmirnar! Eftir að hafa dansað svona í áreiðanlega þrjár mínútur stoppaði hún og tónlistin. Það var þögn í smá stund, síðan...  
"Jahú!"  
"Frábært hjá þér Fenecca!"  
"Vá..."  
"Góð stelpa!" Hún brosti og hneigði sig svo aðeins.  
"Ég ætla að fá mér að drekka," stundi hún upp.


	17. Gott er að treysta en betra er að vantre

17.kafli – gott er að treysta, en betra er að tortryggja... eða hvað?

Fenecca svolgraði í sig risastóru vatnsglasi. Hún hafði aldrei áður verið svona þyrst!  
"Hei," sagði Boris og pikkaði í öxlina hennar. Fenecca leit upp.  
"Já?"  
"Ég var nú eiginlega bara að grínast með það að þú áttir að dansa flamengó. Ég hélt að þú ætlaðir ekki að gera það," sagði hann og brosti afsakandi. Fenecca starði á hann.  
"Varstu að grínast? Þú..." hún klemmdi aftur varirnar svo hún færi ekki að bölva honum í sand og ösku.  
"Þetta var samt flott hjá þér, þú verður að eiga það," flýtti Boris sér að segja svo hann yrði ekki laminn. Fenecca ætlaði að svara þegar henni var ýtt harkalega til hliðar.  
"Hvað í... James?" spurði hún. James kinkaði kolli og fór með aðra höndina ofan í vatnskönnu og tók upp þrjá ísmola.  
"Hvað kom fyrir þig? Kyssti einhver stelpa þig fast á kinnina?" spurði Boris.  
"Nei. En það var samt stelpa sem gerði þetta og það kom 'smakk' hljóð," sagði James og þrýsti ísmolunum að eldrauðri kinninni.  
"Bíddu, HVER gæti hafa lamið þig? Hm... þetta er nú erfitt. Það getur ekki verið Lily, alls ekki, því að hún er svo góð við þig. Hver GÆTI þetta hafa verið?" sagði Fenecca kaldhæðnislega.  
"Já. Látum okkur nú sjá... örugglega ekki ungfrú Evans, Lillian eða Lily... James, hver sló þig eiginlega utan undir? Ég gefst upp, ég get ómögulega giskað á þetta!" sagði Boris.  
"Vitiði að þið eruð nákvæmlega eins þegar þið eruð að gera grín að mér?" muldraði James fúll. Boris brosti stoltur.  
"Ha! Hún er búin að læra þetta af mér! Góð stelpa Fenecca," sagði Boris og tók utan um axlirnar á henni.  
"Reyndar hefur hún alltaf látið svona," sagði James og skipti um hendi til að halda ísmolunum sem voru farnir að bráðna niður kinnina og ofan í hálsmálið hjá honum.  
"James Potter, hættu að eyðileggja skemmtunina fyrir mér! Ég verð að fá að vera stoltur af, ah, nemendum mínum." Fenecca leit á hann. Hafði hann hikað áður en hann sagði "nemendur" eða hafði það verið ímyndun í henni?  
"Fenecca! Komdu aftur að dansa," sagði Sirius og tróðst í gegnum þvöguna til hennar. Um leið hurfu allar hugsanir um Boris.  
"Bíddu, ég þarf að finna Lily. Hún sló James aftur utan undir," sagði Fenecca og skaust undan handleggnum á Boris og flýtti sér inn í hópinn.

"Hann var með helvítis höndina á rassinum á mér!" hrópaði Lily reið þegar Fenecca hafði spurt hana út í James.  
"Ó," sagði hún kindarlega.  
"Og? Stelpum líkar vel við það," sagði Sirius og brosti.  
"Ekki mér!" sagði Lily reið og settist niður. Því miður vissi hún ekki af Remusi sem sat í stólnum svo hún settist í fangið á honum.  
"Jeminn! Fyrirgefðu Remus, ég vissi ekki af þér þarna!" sagði hún afsakandi og skaust upp.  
"Þú þarft örugglega ekki að afsaka, ég held að honum hafi líkað að hafa þig í fanginu," sagði Sirius og lyfti augabrúnunum upp og niður. Lily eldroðnaði og settist við hliðina á Remusi.  
"Iss. Remmy litli, þú þarft að kunna að daðra við stelpur, annars nærðu þér aldrei í kellu!" sagði Sirius og settist niður á móti þeim, með Feneccu í fanginu. Remus kinkaði áhugalaus kolli. Svo leit hann snöggt upp á Sirius.  
"Ef þú vinnur mig í sjómanni skal ég daðra við Díönu í allt kvöld," sagði hann glottandi.  
"Og ef ekki?" spurði Sirius.  
"Þá þarft ÞÚ að blikka McGonagall og klípa hana í rassinn."  
Fenecca og Lily störðu á hann í smástund en fóru síðan að skellihlæja.  
"Ooooj! Remus Lupin, þetta var viðbjóðslegt!" stundi Lily og hvíldi ennið á öxlinni á honum, ennþá skellihlæjandi.  
"Nei! Alls ekki! Eitthvað annað, eitthvað ALLT annað!" sagði Sirius. Remus hugsaði sig um.  
"Lily, ef þú ert hætt í hláturskastinu þínu skaltu hjálpa mér að finna eitthvað kvikindislegt til að láta Sirius gera fyrst hann er of mikil gunga til að ganga í augun á kennara," sagði Remus. Lily leit upp með óhugnalegan glampa í augnum.  
"Samþykkt! Jæja... þið voruð að tala um daður... Hvað um Dorotheu Parkinson? Litlu systur Kristine Parkinson sem útskrifaðist fyrir nokkrum árum," sagði Lily og glotti illilega.  
"Frekar en McGonagall," sagði Sirius.  
"Fínt er! Ef Remus vinnur, daðrar Sirius við Dorotheu Parkinson og ef Sirius vinnur, daðrar Remus við Díönu. Byrjið," sagði Lily. Fenecca stóð upp úr fanginu á Siriusi og settist við hliðina á honum. Hann og Remus byrjuðu svo. Eftir smá stund var Sirius orðinn eldrauður í framan af áreynslu en Remus leit alveg eðlilega út og virtist vera að skemmta sér.  
"Ég held að Remus vinni," stundi Fenecca og starði á hendi Remusar sem var að ýta hendi Siriusar niður á borðið.  
"Fjandinn sjálfur!" hrópaði Sirius og nuggaði úlnliðinn. Remus brosti út í annað munnvikið.  
"Skemmtu þér Siri. Dorothea er nálægt kennaraborðinu. Hún stendur rétt hjá mistilteini svo þú getur notfært þér hann," sagði Remus. Sirius eldroðnaði og stóð upp.  
"Þetta var frekar illgjarnt af þér," sagði hann og leit á Lily. Hún yppti öxlum.  
"Breytir mig engu. En ég er að hugsa um að fara að sofa. Lappirnar á mér eru búnar. Góða nótt, Remus," sagði Lily og kyssti hann á kinnina. Hann kinkaði kolli og muldraði eitthvað á móti. Svo leit hann aftur á Feneccu en í staðin fyrir að horfa fyrst á augun í henni eins og venjulega horfði hann á hálsmenið frá Siriusi. Honum leist EKKERT á það! Svo leit hann í augun í henni. Þau voru fjarræn eins og hún væri að hugsa um eitthvað. Eitthvað sem henni líkaði ekki og skildi ekki af hverju henni líkaði það ekki.

Boris var líka að horfa á Feneccu. Og Remus Lupin í leiðinni. Og Albus Dumbledore var að horfa á hann, Remus Lupin og hálsmen Feneccu._'Þið eruð nú alveg stórfurðulegir. Remus, gerðu mér nú greiða og finndu út hvað þetta hálsmen er! Og Boris, hættu að vaka allar nætur. Ef þú ætlar þér að segja henni eitthvað eitthvað skaltu gera það, ef ekki... slepptu því þá að hugsa um það. Þið látið mig báðir fá hausverk! Og ég er búinn að týna pokanum með piparmyntunum. Skyldi Poppy hafa tekið þær...'_  
"Poppy?" spurði Dumbledore og potaði í öxlina á hjúkkunni. Hún leit við. "Tókst þú piparmyntupokann minn?"  
"Já! Þú hefur ekki gott af öllu þessu sælgæti!"

_"Í nótt?"  
"Já, í nótt."  
"En það er ekki líklegt að þeir... þú veist..."  
"Nei. Synd og skömm. En annar MUN gera það á endanum. Ég get beðið."  
"Hann er eitthvað undarlegur. Hann horfir svo mikið á hana, hefurðu tekið eftir því?"  
"Já. Hann leynir einhverju, og það vel. Kannski það verði honum að falli..."_

Ballið endaði eftir miðnætti. Sirius hélt á Feneccu upp í Gryffindorturn því fæturnir á henni voru gjörsamlega, algjörlega og fullkomlega búnir að vera! Svo þegar hún var komin upp í herbergið tætti hún sig úr skónum, kjólnum og tók "draslið" úr hárinu og henti sér undir sængina og vonaðist eftir góðum jóladraumi. En svo varð ekki.

_Hvar sem hún var, þá var myrkur þarna. Hún skynjaði að það voru fleiri en hún þarna, fullt af fólki. Eftir að hafa staðið þarna í smá stund og heyrt ekkert nema hjartsláttinn og andardráttinn í sér kviknaði pínulítið ljós vinstra megin við hana.Og annað hægra megin. Og annað. Og enn annað. Eftir nokkrar sekúndur var herbergið fullt af pínulitlum glerkúpum eins og bjöllur í laginu með ljósum í. Þær voru sennilega um 10 sm og það var þoka inn í þeim... sem var að breytast í mannverur! Pínulitlar með sorgleg augu sem beindust öll að Feneccu. Svo kom stærri kúpa í ljós beint fyrir framan hana með manni sem var aðeins hærri en hún. Hann var klæddur í kolsvört föt sem virtust vera frá seinni hluta 18.aldar. Augun í honum voru líka sorgmædd. Svo kom tónlist frá efstu hillunum og maðurinn fyrir framan hana byrjaði að syngja rólegt og sorglegt lag._

Tísina kosidro... vesra makk  
Ju meni polako... kopni strah!  
Ovaji lubav je bila providine..  
Nijle ovo moj vrijne!

Dozore dje ostao jus kojs saat  
Avani nemir, ko daje rat  
Olbacim kapúti odlasim  
Dazve zabro... ravaím!

Þetta var svo sorglegt... eftir að hafa hlustað í smá stund á þetta undarlega lag fór Fenecca að skilja innihaldið. Hann var að syngja um allt fólkið þarna inni, hún var viss um það! Það hafði gert það sem því fannst rétt og... sat nú í einhverskonar fangelsi. Það hlaut að vera. Hún lokaði augunum til að einbeita sér að söngnum en um leið breyttist eitthvað. Það kom ískaldur vindur um hana og þegar hún opnaði augun horfði hún í eld. Og það var auga í miðjum eldinum!  
"Gættu þín stelpa... gættu þín. Mig grunar að þú fáir lengri tíma en ætlast er til. Þinn tími kemur. Og hans reyndar líka. Það verður gaman að sjá í hvaða vandræði þú munt koma þér á þeim tíma. Vonandi mikil. Þá verður mun skemmtilegra að segja frá öllu... hvort sem þú kemst svo héðan eða ekki!" hvíslaði óhugnaleg rödd í kringum hana. Fenecca var viss um að eigandi augans ætti hana. En áður en hún gat hugsað meira um það fór eldurinn að umlykja hana...

... og hún vaknaði öskrandi og fálmandi út í loftið.  
"Fenecca! Er allt í lagi með þig? Þú varst muldrandi um eitthvað sem mætti ekki gerast og bölvun og guð má vita hvað!" sagði Lily. Fenecca horfði á hana í smá stund. Svo hristi hún höfuðið kröftuglega.  
"Þetta var bara slæmur draumur. Það er allt í lagi með mig núna. Ég ætla bara að fara í eldhúsið og fá mér eitthvað heitt að drekka," sagði hún og stóð upp.  
"Ertu alveg viss? Þú ert náföl," sagði Jackie. Díana og Fiona sátu á fótagaflinum og horfðu á hana með áhyggjusvip.  
"Já, það er allt í lagi með mig. Ég fer bara og fæ mér kakó og kem svo aftur! Ekkert mál. Bless," sagði Fenecca og stóð upp. Hún flýtti sér út úr Gryffindorturninum með sprotann í viðbragðsstöðu. Hún ætlaði EKKI að lenda í sömu aðstöðu og seinast þegar hún fór að ganga ein um. Soffía hafði elt hana út og skokkaði nú léttilega á eftir henni.  
"Þetta var draugalegur draumur Soffía," hvíslaði hún og tók köttinn upp. Soffía malaði og sleikti nefið á Feneccu.  
"Og hvað þýddi hann eiginlega..." muldraði hún og gróf andlitið í feldinum á Soffíu. Hún hélt áfram að mala. Fenecca stundi. Þetta var svo skrítið... hún hafði einhverja undarlega tilfinningu í maganum...

Áramótin nálguðust óðfluga. Fenecca var búin að jafna sig á draumnum og var komin með góða "rútínu" fyrir hvern dag. Hún vaknaði, fékk sér morgunmat, fór í snjóstríð, borðaði hádegismat, fann eitthvað skemmtilegt horn eða skot með Siriusi til að kela í, telfdi, skautaði, fór í snjóstríð eða glápti upp í loftið, borðaði, fór aftur að finna eitthvað skot til að kela í og fór að sofa. En svo á nýársdag kom Lily og truflaði Feneccu þegar hún var að skauta.  
"Ég ætla að vona að þetta sé mikilvægt!" urraði Fenecca og gekk á eftir henni. Boris hafði verið að kenna henni hvernig átti að snúa sér í hring, hratt, án þess að detta aftur niður eða verða flökurt.  
"Já, Fenecca mín. Þetta ER mikilvægt," sagði Lily og flýtti sér upp að skólanum. En í staðin fyrir að fara inn gekk hún meðfram veggnum þangað til þau heyrðu ekki lengur í neinum.  
"Hættu með Siriusi," sagði hún og sneri sér við. Fenecca starði á hana.  
"Ha? Af hverju í veröldinni ætti ég að gera það?" spurði hún forviða.  
"Af því... ég held bara að þú ættir ekki að vera með honum," svaraði Lily og roðnaði.  
"Komdu með eina góða ástæðu!" hrópaði Fenecca. Lily leit snöggt upp.  
"Er það nógu góð ástæða að hann sé að NOTA þig?"

Fenecca starði í nokkrar sekúndur á Lily án þess að segja orð.  
"Af því að hann er að nota mig?" hvíslaði hún.  
"Já! Hann er að nota þig! Hann og James ákváðu þetta. Ef þú og Sirius væruð saman þá kæmist James..."  
"Hann er ekki fjandans neitt að nota mig! Það sést á honum! Ef hann væri að nota mig, heldurðu virkilega að hann hefði keypt þetta hálsmen?" sagði Fenecca og skipti sér ekkert að því að hafa gripið fram í fyrir allra bestu vinkonu sinni.  
"Veistu hvaðan hann fékk þetta yndislega hálsmen þitt? Frá einhverjum prangara, Flezzer eða eitthvað álíka."  
"Ég trúi þér ekki!" öskraði Fenecca. Hún vissi ekki af hverju hún hafði öskrað, en...  
"Fenecca Crock, hlustaðu á mig! Hann er að nota þig! Gerðu mér og þér greiða og hættu með honum undir eins," sagði Lily. _'Gerðu mér og þér greiða... gerðu MÉR og þér greiða...'_ dundi í hausnum á Feneccu. Hvernig var hún að gera Lily greiða með því að hætta með Siriusi? Hún hataði hann. Nema...  
"Þú vilt hann sjálf er það ekki? Þú hatar James en ert skotin í Siriusi! Guð minn góður Lillian, þú ert ótrúleg," sagði Fenecca. Það hlaut að vera!  
"Ég hata Sirius MEIRA en James í augnablikinu," urraði Lily.  
"Ég trúi þér ekki. Þú vilt alltaf það besta..."  
"Það er helvítis lygi!"  
"... ekki James Potter, nei auðvitað ekki..."  
"Fenecca, þegiðu!"  
"... heldur Sirius Black!"  
"... viltu hætta? Notaðu heilann og hugsaðu um þetta..."  
"... svo þú spinnur upp einhverja lygasögu..."  
"... ertu orðin klikkuð?"  
"... þú, þú... _blóðníðingsbjáni_!" endaði Fenecca. Hún var við það að halda áfram þegar hún uppgvötaði hvað hún hafði gert. Hún hafði kallað vinkonu sína BLÓÐNÍÐING!   
"Þá það Fenecca Crock. Vertu þá bara áfram með Siriusi Black. Bíddu bara þangað til þú kemst að því að hann er ekki allur þar sem hann er séður. Og þá skaltu ekki búast við því að ég taki þér aftur með opnum örmum," hvíslaði Lily með tárin í augunum. Svo hljóp hún í burtu. Fenecca horfði á eftir henni en lét sig svo síga niður í snjóinn. Hvað hafði komið yfir hana? Af hverju?  
"HVERS VEGNA ÉG?" hvíslaði hún og lét bakið falla að vegg Hogwartsskóla. Eftir að hafa setið þar í smá stund með tárin lekandi niður kinnarnar heyrði hún fótatak og opnaði augun pínulítið og sá Sirius koma.  
"Fenc, hvað gerðist eiginlega? Lily hljóp hágrátandi inn í skólann," sagði hann og settist við hliðina á henni.  
"Hún sagði mér svolítið," hvíslaði Fenecca og leit niður. _'Ekki láta það vera satt! Gerðu það!'_  
"Hvað sagði hún þér?"  
"Að... að þú værir... að nota mig."  
Augun í Siriusi stækkuðu um helming.  
"Að nota þig? Og af hverju ætti ég að vera gera það?" sagði hann undrandi.  
"Ég... ég veit það ekki. Hún sagði mér það ekki," svaraði Fenecca lágt.  
"En af hverju fór hún grátandi í burtu?" spurði Sirius varlega. Það hlaut að vera virkilega slæm ástæða fyrir því. Fenecca dró djúpt andan.  
"Égkallaðihanablóðníðing," sagði hún í einni bunu. Um leið kom fram ný gusa af tárum. "Og ég trúi því ekki!" snökti hún og gróf andlitið í skikkju Siriusar.  
"Þetta er í lagi. Reyndu bara að biðja hana afsökunar á morgun. Ég meina, hún er rauðhærð og rauðhært fólk verður oft og mikið reitt svo hún þarf smá tíma til að kólna. Þið verðið aftur bestu vinkonur eftir 24 tíma," sagði Sirius og brosti. Þetta virtist ekkert kæta Feneccu þannig að hann kyssti hana laust á höfðuðið og hélt síðan bara utan um hana.

En Lily var ekki tilbúin að fyrirgefa Feneccu. Janúar leið hægt áfram. Síðan kom febrúar og byrjun mars. Fenecca losnaði við að sjá Lily og Jackie jafn mikið því nú voru þau bara í tímum sem þau þurftu að vera í til að fá starfið sem þau ætluðu sér að fá. Þar sem hún ætlaði að verða dýrahirðir þurfti hún ekki að fara í nærri því jafn marga tíma og venjulega. Dráparar höfðu farið um mest allt suður-England og á hverjum degi var ný frétt um morð. Fullt af krökkum sem Fenecca kannaðist við átti kannski aðeins eitt systkini eftir í fjölskyldunni sinni eða frændfólk. Til allrar hamingju var fjölskylda hennar enn á lífi. En hún hefði verið alveg jafn einmana þótt hún ætti enga fjölskyldu. Þegar Jackie hafði frétt af því sem Fenecca hafði gert tók hún undir eins afstöðu með Lily. Svo Fenecca hafði hangið með Siriusi og strákunum að mestu leiti eða Díönu og Fionu sem voru hinn ágætasti félagsskapur. Bara ekki jafn góður og Lily og Jackie. Lily og Jackie vissu að henni líkaði ekkert sérstaklega við Eric. Lily og Jackie vissu að hana langaði til að finna blóðföður sinn. Lily og Jackie ÞEKKTU hana! Díana og Fiona vissu hvað hún héti, að Eric Pringle væri ekki raunverulegur faðir hennar og að henni gengi illa í bóklegum verkefnum en þetta voru upplýsingar sem hálfur skólinn hafði. Ekkert sérstakt. Og Sirius... hann vissi kannski að henni líkaði ekkert sérstaklega við Eric. Hann vissi líka að vínrauður væri uppáhaldsliturinn hennar og að hún elskaði dýr, en það tók engan tíma að komast að þessu. (Hinsvegar giskaði Fenecca á að hann þekkti sennilega líkamann hennar betur en aðrir...)  
Þetta var samt bara ekki eins og að vera með Lily og Jackie. Svo einfalt var það. Þær tvær voru langt frá því að vilja fyrirgefa henni svo hún varð að sætta sig við þetta. Og svo var það þessi blóðfaðir hennar. Pabbi hennar. Sá sem hafði sent henni kústinn um jólin. Hann hafði ekkert látið heyra meira í sér, ekki sent henni bréf eða neitt. En þessar upplýsingar, að hún hafði fengið gjöf frá pabba sínum, höfðu komist ótrúlega fljótt um skólan eftir fyrstu Quidditch-æfinguna. Eiginlega óhugnalega fljótt. En það var búið og gert og um miðjan febrúar var öllum orðið nákvæmlega sama. Nema Feneccu, hún skildi þetta ekki ennþá. AF HVERJU hafði hann sent henni gjöf um þessi jól? Ekki seinustu jól, eða afmælisdaginn hennar. Nei, þessi jól akkúrat. Svona hugsanir þutu um huga Feneccu Crock alveg fram í miðjan maí en hættu þegar prófin fóru að kalla á athygli hennar. Hún þurfti að leggja mun harðar að sér núna heldur en venjulega. Í fyrsta lagi hafði hún ekki þolinmæði til að sitja og lesa eitthvað grútleiðinlegt og í öðru lagi var engin Lily Evans til að hjálpa henni. En, hún gat náttúrulega notfært sér Remus Lupin aðeins til komast í gegnum bækurnar. Eða jafnvel Severus Snape! Hún hafði hitt hann nokkrum sinnum og talað við hann. Hann sagði að Lily hefði grátið í fanginu á honum eftir að þær höfðu rifist. Sem Fenecca gat ómögulega ímyndað sér, en það skipti engu máli. Málið var að hún þurfti hjálp við að komast í gegnum prófin! _'Og sú hjálp kemur frá Remusi Lupin... fyrst um sinn..._ hugsaði Fenecca og horfði á bráðina koma inn í setustofuna.

**Dagbók Feneccu Crock.  
3.júní**  
_Ef ekki væri fyrir Sirius væri ég eins og draugur. Ég myndi líða um skólann án þess að nokkur tæki eftir mér, sitja aftast í tímum og varla borða. Ég held að ég sé ástfangin af honum. Ekki skotin í honum eins og þegar ég var lítil, heldur ÁSTFANGIN! Í alvöru. Ég bara veit það. Ég veit ekki hvernig ég kemst í gegnum sumarið. En hann segist vera reyna finna eigið hús, svo kannski fer ég í heimsókn til hans. Yfir nótt. Eða bara helgi til að hafa þetta sem allra best. Ég get ekki LITIÐ á Lily lengur! Af hverju var hún samt að ljúga svona asnalegu upp á hann? Ég get ekki trúað því að manneskjan sé skotin í honum. Ég sjálf myndi nú sætt mig við James. Ef ég hefði ekki verið með Siriusi, ég verð komin með fullkomnunaráráttu ef við hættum saman. Já, þetta stóra ef. Ef við hættum einhverntíma saman, sem ég vona ekki, þá verður það að vera eftir svona tvö eða þrjú ár. Helst meira. Það væri náttúrulega best ef við myndum aldrei nokkurntíman hætta saman, en þetta er Sirius Black sem ég er að tala um og það er ekki hægt að vita hvað hann gerir næst.  
Góða nótt! _

Og svo voru prófin skyndilega búin. Remus Lupin og Severus Snape höfðu rétt henni hjálparhönd og hún hafði komist í gegn án þess að fá hjartaáfall. Kannski hún ætti eftir að ná! En það skipti ekki svo miklu. Í augnablikinu var Fenecca að leita að Siriusi í Hogsmeade. Síðasta ferðin þeirra.  
"Fenecca!" hvíslaði einhver. Hún leit við og sá Díönu og Fionu horfa flóttalega í kringum sig en hlaupa svo til hennar.  
"Ertu að leita að Siriusi?" hvíslaði Fiona.  
"Já. Af hverju? Vitið þið um hann? Og af hverju í veröldinni eruð þið að hvísla svona?"  
"Við sáum hann..." hvíslaði Díana.  
"... kyssandi Lauru Franklin úr Ravenclaw," botnaði Fiona.  
"Og það er ekki allt og sumt!" hvíslaði Díana svo aftur með stórum augum. Fiona kinkaði kolli.  
"Hann hefur líka sést með Donnu Jones," sagði hún.  
"Af hverju hef ég ekki fengið að vita þetta?" sagði Fenecca reið.   
"Donna og Laura hafa þagað svo þú myndir ekki frétta af þessu," sagði Díana.  
"Það er mun skemmtilegra að kyssa strák á laun ef hann er með einhverri annari," sagði Fiona eins og það væri augljóst. "Ég gerði það á fjórða ári með Max Jordan þegar hann var með þessari Jess! Það var frábært! Hann sagði..."  
"Bíddu! Hvar sáuð þið Sirius og þessa Lauru Franklin?" spurði Fenecca óþolinmóð.  
"Í litla skotinu hjá Þremur kústum," svöruðu Díana og Fiona í einu. Fenecca kinkaði kolli en flýtti sér svo í burtu. Þegar hún kom að Þremur kústum laumaði hún sér í skotið sem var vinstra megin við krána. Hún og Siriusi höfðu farið þarna um páskana... gat verið að hann væri með öðrum stelpum? En þegar hún leit inn í skotið var hann ekki með stelpu... hann var að tala við James.  
"... er eiginlega alveg sama. Það var ekki mín sök!" sagði Sirius.  
"Ég skil ekki ENNÞÁ hvernig hún komst að því. Þú heldur varla að Remus hafi...?" sagði James og klóraði sér í hnakkanum.  
"Ég gæti alveg trúað því. Honum líkaði ekkert svo vel við hugmyndina upphaflega. Reyndar sagði hann mér að hætta með henni eftir að þær rifust. Ég hefði kannski bara átt að gera það," sagði Sirius og virtist eitt andartak vera skömmustulegur.  
"Ég held að hún sé ástfangin af þér," hvíslaði James. Sirius kinkaði kolli.  
"Það er akkúrat vandamálið. Hversvegna völdum við ekki Jackie í staðin fyrir Fenc? Hún er vanari ástarsorg!"  
Fenecca gat næstum heyrt hjartað í sér bresta. Hvað var hann að segja? Vanari ástarsorg? Hvora átti að velja? Hver komst að hverju? Hafði... hafði Lily virkilega haft rétt fyrir sér allan tímann? _Ef svo er... þá ætla ég að drepa Black!_  
"Það var eðlilegra að þú værir með Feneccu. Quidditch, sæt, henni líkaði miklu betur við okkur en Jackie og Lily..." sagði James.  
"Villt," bætti Sirius við.  
"Jæja... en hvernig ætlarðu svo að hætta með henni?" spurði James eftir smá stund. Fenecca varð eldrauð í framan.  
"Hann getur ALVEG sleppt því!" öskraði hún og tók stór skref að verðandi fyrrverandi kærasta sínum.  
"Þú litli og ömurlegi skíthæll! Út af ÞÉR missti ég bestu vinkonu mína! Ég DREP þig!" hélt hún áfram og lét hnefana dynja á öllum stöðum líkama hans sem hún náði til.  
"Fenecca, róaðu þig aðeins niður, gerðu það!" stundi Sirius upp og hélt utan um magann á sér. Þessar Quidditch-æfingar höfðu svo sannarlega þjálfað í hana vöðva. Til góðs var hann ekki viss um.  
"NEI! Ég stoppa fjandans ekki baun, Sirius Black. Ég ætla að drepa þig, kála þér og ganga frá þér þangað til þú getur ekki andað!" sagði hún og gaf honum tvö spörk í röð í magan.  
"Fenecca, vertu róleg," hrópaði James og reyndi að ná taki á henni. Fenecca einfaldlega sparkaði aftur fyrri sig og gaf honum síðan olnbogaskot í bringuna og hélt svo áfram barsmíðum sínum á Siriusi. Hann náði að halda höndunum á henni kyrrum í eitt augnablik en hún dúndraði hnénu í hökuna á honum. Hún hefði farið með hnéð á _mun_ viðkvæmari stað ef tvær sterkar hendur hefðu ekki tekið utan um mittið á henni og togað hana í burtu.  
"Viltu sleppa mér í burtu! Ekki! Ég er upptekin," hrópaði Fenecca og reyndi að sparka í eða lemja hvern þann sem hafði tekið hana. Það skipti hana engu þótt að hún væri hætt að tala rétt, eina hugsunin sem komst að var það að meiða Sirius svo að hann skildi að einhverju minnsta leiti hvernig henni hefði liðið eftir að hafa kallað Lily blóðníðing.  
"Ekki fyrr en þú ert búin að róa þig niður stelpa," kom rödd Borisar fyrir aftan hana.  
"Ekki fyrr en ég er búin að DREPA Sirius Black," svaraði Fenecca reiðilega á móti. Boris stundi, tók fastar um hana og dró hana aðeins lengra frá meintu skotmarki.  
"Hvað gerði hann eiginlega? Síðast svo ég vissi voruð þið tvö tvær litlar turtildúfur að kurra afkáralegt ástarkurr," sagði Boris og leit á Feneccu. Hún hristi höfuðið.  
"Ég ætla ekki að segja," sagði hún og strunsaði í burtu og út úr skotinu. Þegar hún var komin aðeins í burtu sneri Boris sér við og gekk til strákanna.  
"Þá fáið þið að úrskýra." Hann sagði þetta í þeim tón að þeir vissu að þeir höfðu ekki val.  
"Ah... þú veist að ég er ástfanginn af Lily, er það ekki? Lillian Evans, rauðkan í..." byrjaði James en Boris kinkaði óþolinmóður kolli.  
"Nú. Gott gott. Uh, í Skástræti þegar við vorum að kaupa inn fyrir þetta ár fengum við svolitla hugmynd."  
Hérna þagnaði James og leit á Sirius.  
"Ég átti að vera skotinn í Feneccu svo James kæmist nær Lily. Við tveir erum óaðskiljanlegir og Fenecca, Lily og Jackie eru óaðskiljanlegar. Ef Fenecca myndi umgangast mig þá myndi Lily náttúrulega fylgja henni. Og, hérna, þeir sem umgangast mig umgangast ósjálfrátt James. Og svo komst Lily einhvernveginn að þessu, sagði Fenc sem trúði henni ekki og þær urðu óvinkonur," lauk Sirius. Boris þagði í smá stund til að melta þetta.  
"Svo þú varst með Feneccu í hálft ár út af engu. Af hverju?" spurði hann að lokum.  
"Henni leið svo illa. Hún hefði ekki getað lifað af ef ég hefði hætt með henni allt í einu eða ef hún hefði komist að því að hún kallaði Lily... blóðníðing út af engu." Þegar Sirius sagði þetta horfði Boris stíft í augun á honum. Hann var vanur að ljúga og horfði of stíft í augun á honum til að þetta væri satt. En líkurnar á því að hann fengi sannleikan núna... engar.  
"Frábært. Því miður er ekki hægt að draga stig frá ykkur fyrir að vera algjör fífl svo ég segi svolítið sem kennurum er bannað að segja: drullið ykkur í burtu!"


	18. Sjaldan er ein báran stök

18.kafli – sjaldan er ein báran stök

Meðan Boris yfirheyrði strákana hljóp Fenecca í burtu. Veðrið var svo langt frá því að vera í stíl við skap hennar. Það var sól, örlítil gola og hvarvetna voru fuglar á flugi. Hún sjálf var svo leið, reið og vonsvikin. Lily hafði haft rétt fyrir sér... þær höfðu verið óvinkonur út af engu! Eða... annars, þær höfðu orðið óvinkonur út af Siriusi Black.  
_'Ég hata hann. Ég svo hata þennan djöfullsins, monthana þurs! Ef Boris hefði ekki komið askvaðandi væri hann dauður,'_ hugsaði Fenecca reiðilega. Hún hélt áfram að þramma leiðina að Hogwartsskóla. Henni fannst gott að skólinn var að verða búinn, hún gæti ekki lifað það af ef hún þyrfti að þola að sjá glottið á andliti Lilyar þegar hún kæmist að því að hún hafði haft rétt fyrir sér. Né heldur þetta sjálfumglaða andlit Siriusar ömurlega Blacks.  
"Ég ætti sennilega að henda þessu hálsmeni í burtu," muldraði hún reiðilega. Hún hafði gengið með það á sér síðan hún fékk það. Það þoldi alveg að blotna, hún fann ekki fyrir því þegar það var um hálsinn og það flæktist ekki fyrir henni. Til hvers að taka það af?  
_'Af því að það minnir þig á aumingjann Sirius Black!'_ hvíslaði rödd sem hljómaði óhugnalega lík rödd Lilyar.  
Fenecca stoppaði og klemmdi aftur augun til að stöðva nokkur tár sem reyndu af öllum mætti að brjótast fram. Hún ætlaði EKKI að gráta út af honum! Hann var ekki þess virði! Hún ætlaði að ganga aftur upp í Hogwartsskóla og láta sem ekkert væri. Ef einhver vildi vita, þá myndi hún segja að hún og Sirius væri hætt saman, annars myndi hún bara þegja. Það myndi hvort eð er fréttast hratt. Það var alltaf þannig í Hogwarts.  
"Fenecca! Hvað gerðist!" kallaði Díana þegar hún og Fiona komu á sprettinum til hennar.  
"Ó. Ekkert alvarlegt.. Ég og Sirius erum bara hætt saman," sagði Fenecca yfirveguð eins og ekkert væri sjálfsagðara. Díana og Fiona snarstönsuðu hinsvegar og gláptu á hana.  
"HÆTT með honum? Af hverju?"  
"Aðallega út af því að Sirus og James voru að nota mig..." sagði Fenecca bitur.  
"Þú ert að GRÍNAST!"  
"En, bíddu, af hverju?"  
"Hvað áttu við að þeir voru að NOTA þig? Ekki bara Sirius til að stunda kynl..."  
"STOPPIÐI!" öskraði Fenecca. Hún var að verða hás út af öllum hrópunum. "Ég veit ekkert af hverju hann var að nota mig og vil helst ekki vita það!" Díana og Fiona þögnuðu og kinkuðu kolli. Eftir það gengu þær í þögn upp í Hogwartsskóla.  
"Ertu alveg viss um að það sé allt í lagi?" spurði Díana að lokum þegar þær voru að nálgast Gryffindorturninn.  
"Já. Hann er ekki þess virði að gráta yfir," urraði Fenecca.  
"Gott hjá þér!" sagði Fiona. "Hann hefur hryggbrotið helming allra stelpanna í Hogwartsskóla og helmingur þeirra grét ekkert yfir honum. Ég grét ekki yfir honum og þú skalt ekki gera það heldur. Við erum Gryffindornemar!" sagði Fiona og sendi Feneccu hughreystandi bros. Hún kinkaði kolli og brosti örlítið.

Eins og alltaf bárust fréttirnar af því að Fenecca og Sirius væru hætt saman eins og eldur í sinu um skólann. Sirius Black, stjarna Hogwartsskóla í öllu, var hættur með Feneccu Crock, Quidditchleikmanni Gryffindorliðsins og meðal sætustu stelpna í skólanum. Svona frétt lét enginn framhjá sér fara. Heldur ekki Lillian Evans eða Albus Dumbledore.   
"Lily?" sagði hann lágt. Hann stóð nokkur skref fyrir aftan hana á ganginum. Honum hafði alltaf þótt vænst um Lily af nemendum sínum. Hún var næstum eins og dóttir hans og hún leit á hann sem aðeins meira en skólastjórann sinn.  
"Já?" svaraði hún alveg jafn lágt á móti án þess að snúa sér við.  
"Ætlarðu ekki að semja frið við Feneccu Crock núna? Boris sagði mér að hún væri alveg niðurbrotin."  
"Ég ætla ekki að biðja hana fyrirgefningar," svaraði Lily með vott af reiði í röddinni.  
"Ég var ekki að tala um það. Ég var að tala um það að þið yrðuð vinkonur aftur og hún myndi biðjast fyrirgefningar. Ég efast um að hún komi til þín þar sem hún er viss um að þú hatir hana meira en allt annað," sagði Dumbledore.  
"Og hvernig veistu að það sé ekki rétt hjá henni? Kannski hata ég hana meira en allt annað." Dumbeldore brosti aðeins og lagði aðra höndina utan um axlir Lilyar.  
"Af því að ég er pirrandi gamlingi sem veit of mikið. Þú og Jacqueline hafið ekki verið alveg jafn kátar og venjulega í hálft ár. Það sama get ég sagt um Feneccu." Lily svaraði þessu ekki.  
"Lillian, þetta er svo einfalt. Þú ferð með Jacqueline til Feneccu og spyrð hvort hún haldi enn að þú sért "blóðníðingsbjáni". Ef hún segir já skuluð þið bara labba í burtu, ef hún segir nei verðið þið aftur vinkonur!" sagði Dumbledore eins og öll vandræði heimsins yrðu afmáð.  
"Veistu um Jackie?" spurði Lily eftir smá þögn.  
"Hún er sennilega að nýta síðustu stundirnar með kærastanum sínum," svaraði Dumbledore glaðlega. Lily reyndi að kæfa hlátur.  
"Takk fyrir," sagði hún þegar hún var viss um að halda andlitinu.  
"Það var ekkert. Eða jú, það voru reyndar nokkir piparmyntupokar eftir allar heimsóknirnar þínar upp á skrifstofuna mína..."  
"Má ég ekki bara gefa þér nokkra í afmælisgjöf?" spurði Lily glottandi.  
"Veistu hvenær ég á afmæli?"  
"Nei... en það eru til árbækur á bókasafninu síðan skólinn byrjaði. Þar stendur fæðingarár, afmælisdagur og einkunnir allra. Ég kíki bara þar," sagði Lily og glotti ennþá meira. Þegar hún var komin að næsta horni kallaði Dumbledore:  
"Og á næsta ári vonast ég til að sjá mynd af þér og James Potter í faðmlögum í árbókinni ykkar. Þú ættir að gefa honum tækifæri!"

Tveir dagar eftir. Lily hafði ekki enn náð tali af Feneccu. Hún fór í burtu í hvert sinn sem Lily nálgaðist. Sneri við, fór út úr herberginu... bara fór.   
"Remus," hvíslaði Lily og settist við hliðina á honum í setustofunni.  
"Já?" spurði hann lágt.  
"Af hverju sagðirðu mér á jólaballinu hvað strákarnir væru að gera, ekki Feneccu? Hún hefði örugglega trúað þér frekar," hvíslaði Lily og leit upp á Remus.  
"Ég hélt einmitt að hún myndi frekar trúa vinkonu sinni heldur en mér. Það var bara líklegra," svaraði Remus. Lily hristi höfuðið.  
"Það yrði svolítið gaman að vita hvað hefði gerst ef þú hefðir sagt henni. Kannski hefði hún hætt strax með Siriusi áður en hún varð ástfangin af honum," sagði Lily og brosti pínulítið.  
"Og áður en hann varð ástfanginn af henni," bætti Remus lágt við. Lily leit upp.  
"Var HANN ástfanginn af henni?" stundi hún. Remus kinkaði kolli.  
"Er þetta ekki alveg frábært..." muldraði Lily og lét höfuðið falla upp að stólbakinu. Svo leit hún aftur upp. "Ef hann var ástfanginn af henni af hverju sagði hann henni þá upp?" spurði hún hvasst.  
"Því að hann var hræddur. Hann er ótrúlega hræddur um að einhver komist nálægt honum og særi hann. Þess vegna er hann aldrei með sömu stelpunni lengi," útskýrði Remus. Lily kinkaði kolli.  
"En hvað ég að gera í sambandi við Feneccu? Hún hleypur í burtu alltaf þegar ég nálgast," sagði Lily með vott af örvæntingu í röddinni.  
"Ég óttast að þú verðir að bíða með þetta fram á næsta skólaár. Eða fara í heimsókn til hennar í sumar. Þetta mun allavega ekki takast á næstu tveimur dögum. Sættu þig við það," hvíslaði Remus. Hann var orðinn ótrúlega þreyttur og gat varla haldið augunum opnum.  
"Remus, farðu að sofa. Þú ert alveg úrvinda," sagði Lily móðurlega. Remus hristi höfuðið.  
"Neinei. Ég... ég er ekkert þreyttur," sagði hann og hristi höfuðið. Rétt á eftir mistókst honum að halda aftur af stórum geispa.  
"Víst bjáninn þinn. Þetta er allt í lagi, ég þarf ekkert að úthella hjarta mínu meira," sagði Lily og brosti. Remus brosti á móti og stóð upp.  
"Góða nótt Lily," geispaði hann og veifaði henni aðeins. Svo gekk hann upp í svefnálmu.

"Soffía, ef þú kemur þér ekki þarna inn í einum hvelli þá skil ég þig eftir!" sagði Fenecca og horfði í augun á kettinum sínum sem var falinn undir rúmi. Hún harðneitaði að vera inn í búrinu.  
"Gerðu það kisa. Ég vil komast heim og ég get það ekki nema þú komir," bað Fenecca og reyndi að teygja hendina eins langt og hún gat.  
"Ungfrú Crock, hvað í ósköpunum ertu að gera? Flest allir eru farnir niður á lestarstöð!" sagði McGonagall ergileg fyrir aftan hana.  
"Kötturinn minn neitar að koma undan rúminu því hún vill ekki vera í búrinu, prófessor," útskýrði Fenecca og settist upp á hnén.  
"Virkilega. Hvað heitir hún?"  
"Soffía."  
McGonagall kinkaði kolli og á næsta andartaki var bröndóttur köttur fyrir framan Feneccu sem var á leiðinni undir rúm. Eftir smá stund kom McGonagall aftur undan rúminu með Soffíu á eftir sér og saman gengu þær út um dyrnar. Fenecca hristi höfuðið aðeins og tók koffortið sitt og búrið hennar Soffíu. Þegar þær komu að dyrunum sem lágu út á grundirnar fyrir utan Hogwartsskóla fór McGonagall í burtu, enn sem köttur.  
"Jahérna Soffía. Alltaf lærir maður eitthvað nýtt," muldraði Fenecca og tók köttinn sinn upp. Það myndi þýða lítið að koma henni aftur fyrir í búrinu sínu, hún myndi hvort eð er losna úr því þegar þau kæmu inn í lestina.

"Fenecca!" var hrópað næstum um leið og hún var komin út fyrir vegginn á King Cross lestarstöðinni. Á næsta andartaki hafði mamma hennar, Rozalba, vafið höndunum utan um hálsinn á henni.  
"Mamma... gaman að sjá þig líka. Viltu nú leyfa mér að anda aðeins meira?" sagði Fenecca og reyndi að teygja hálsinn til að fá loft.  
"Auðvitað, afsakaðu! Ég var bara svo hrædd... ef eitthvað hefði nú komið fyrir þig á heimleiðinni, það hefði verið hrikalegt," sagði mamma hennar með aðra höndina yfir öxlinni hennar.  
"En það gerðist ekkert svo þetta er í lagi," sagði Fenecca og brosti. Svo sá hún Eric og Tom standa aðeins hjá. Sem minnti hana á svolítið... hún hafði aldrei sagt mömmu sinni frá gjöfinni frá... pabba sínum en það var eitthvað sem hún ætlaði að gera í einrúmi.  
"Akkúrat elskan! Komdu, við ættum að koma okkur heim. Ég er ekkert spennt fyrir því að vera hérna núna," sagði Rozalba og fór með Feneccu til Erics og Toms.  
"Halló, pirrandi," sagði Fenecca og klappaði Tom á kollinn. Hann ýtti hendinni hennar í burtu og horfði fúll á hana.  
"Sæl, vinan," sagði Eric og faðmaði Feneccu þétt að sér. Hann var kannski leiðinlegur þegar hann talaði um "föður" hennar, en annars var hann bara fínn.  
"Hæ Eric," svaraði Fenecca og brosti.  
"Jæja, í skottið með koffortið... jeminn eini, hvað ertu MEÐ í þessu stelpa?" stundi Eric og tók koffortið.   
_'Slatta af bókum, fötum og kúst sem þið vitið ekki um.'_ hugsaði Fenecca og faldi brosið.

"Uhm... mamma?" spurði Fenecca mömmu sína sem var á fullu í að búa til kvöldmatinn.  
"Bíddu aðeins... arriba!" hrópaði Rozalba og skellti pítsu inn í ofninn eftir að hafa skellt slatta af kryddum á hana. Svo sneri hún sér brosandi við.  
"Já Fenecca?"  
"Hérna... það var svolítið sem gerðist í vetur sem ég sagði aldrei frá..." byrjaði hún varlega. "Það var ein jólagjöf... hún var... þetta var kústur... og hann var frá pabba," útskýrði Fenecca. Rozalba horfði á hana í smá stund.  
"Pabba þínum? Ekki Eric?" Fenecca hristi höfuðið. "Hann veit af þér," sagði hún og draumkennt bros lék um varirnar á henni.  
"Mamma... hver er hann? Það eina sem ég veit er að hann er Rússi, búið! Hvað heitir hann?" spurði Fenecca örvæntingarfull. Hún vildi af öllum mætti vita hver hann væri.  
"Ég vil helst sleppa því að segja þér það. Kannski gerir hann það sjálfur á endanum. Ef hann þorir," svaraði Rozalba. Fenecca stundi og settist við borðið.  
"Af hverju viltu ekki segja mér? Hvað er svona hrikalegt við það?"  
"Ég bara... Fenecca, þessi maður sveik mig. Hann sá þig einu sinni þegar þú varst nýfædd og hvarf síðan. Stuttu seinna fékk ég uglu frá honum og stutt bréf þar sem hann sagðist einfaldlega ekki vera tilbúinn í að vera faðir því hann kynni ekkert á börn. Búið. Það eina sem ég frétti af honum eftir þetta var þegar hann lét slatta af peningum í fjárhirsluna mína í Gringotts og... tja, ég er viss um að það var hann sem lét Soffíu fyrir utan útidyrnar klukkan sex um morguninn á afmælisdaginn þinn. Hann elskaði alltaf dýr," sagði Rozalba. Fenecca brosti.  
"Geturðu í það minnsta sagt mér skírnarnafnið hans?" hvíslaði hún.   
"Fyrst ég er búin að segja svona mikið. Það var, og er sennilega ennþá..." Á þessu andartaki ákvað einhver að hringja til þeirra!  
"Indæl tímasetning," muldraði Fenecca. Eftir nokkrar sekúndur kom mamma hennar aftur.  
"Geturðu skotist til frú Daisy? Hún var að baka snúða og vildi endilega að Tom og þú fenguð nokkra," sagði Rozalba. Fenecca stundi en kinkaði kolli. Frú Daisy var gömul kona sem bjó nálægt þeim og elskaði að baka.  
"Þú LOFAR að segja mer nafnið á honum þegar ég kem til baka?" spurði Fenecca þegar hún var komin í útidyrnar.  
"Auðvitað!"  
Fenecca brosti og flýtti sér út.

"Gjörðu svo vel vinan mín," sagði frú Daisy og rétti Feneccu stórt ílát sem var fullt af nýbökuðum snúðum. Sumir voru jafnvel með súkkulaði!  
"Takk frú Daisy," sagði Fenecca og brosti. Þessi gamla kona var stórskrítin en mjög góð. Fenecca hafði heyrt margar sögur af því þegar frú Daisy var yngri og hafði unnið hverja matarkeppnina á fætur annari.  
"Endlega láttu hann litla bróður þinn fá eitthvað. Ójá, bíddu! Ég má ekki gleyma kisunni þinni!" Frú Daisy flýtti sér aftur inn í húsið og kom síðan aftur með lítinn poka.  
"Kattamatur frá vinkonu minni, Emiliönu. Hún á dóttur sem heitir Arabella og stúlkan á ósköpin öll af köttum! Hún hefur verið að prófa sig áfram með að búa til ýmsan kattamat. Alveg yndislegt. Þetta á að vera mjög gott fyrir feldinn þeirra," útskýrði frú Daisy og brosti. Fenecca kinkaði kolli.  
"Takk kærlega," sagði hún. Þessi gamla, skrítna og vinalega kona gat líka verið pirrandi til lengdar!  
"Það var ekkert vinan mín. Farðu nú með þetta heim. Ég bið að heilsa honum Eric. Vertu sæl." Fenecca brosti ósjálfrátt þegar hurðin lokaðist.  
"Núna þarf ég bara að halda á þessu heim án þess að missa þetta," muldraði hún og fór af stað  
Hún var ekki komin langt áleiðis þegar hún sá glitta í húsið sitt í hinum enda götunnar. Hún fraus í sporunum og missti allt niður. Snúðarnir skoppuðu niður götuna og enduðu í holræsinu en Fenecca tók ekkert eftir því. Hún starði skelfingu lostin fram fyrir sig.  
Yfir húsinu hennar sveif eiturgrænt myrkratáknið!


	19. Pabbi?

19.kafli – Pabbi?

Eitt andartak virtist tíminn hafa stöðvast gjörsamlega. Fenecca fann fyrir pínulitlum sting fyrir hjartað sem jókst hægt og bítandi og innan tíðar var henni farið að líða hörmulega. Hún hljóp eins hratt og fætur toguðu að heimili sínu. Það skipti engu þótt fólk reyndi að stöðva hana, eina hugsunin sem komst að var sú að hún ÞYRFTI að komast inn í húsið og athuga... sjá... vera viss um að þetta væri ekki satt! Þetta væri bara tilviljun. Vitlaust hús sem merkið hefði verið sent yfir. Mamma hennar var ekki dáin. Heldur ekki Tommy litli. Hann sem leit svo sakleysislega út með skollitaða hárið sitt og brúnu augun. Hann átti ekkert að deyja. Hann var svo pínulítill. Og Eric... hvað um hann? Hann hlaut að vera þarna inni líka! Sitjandi í sófanum með dagblað og brosandi útað eyrum þegar hann læsi eitthvað fyndið. Þau voru ekki dáin...  
"Kingsley, stoppaðu stelpuna!" heyrðist kallað. Tvær sterkar hendur gripu um hana, önnur um axlirnar og hin um mittið.  
"Slepptu mér!" hrópaði hún og reyndi að berjast um. Hún hafði lesið um Kingsley Shacklebolt í Spámannstíðindum. Hann var skyggnir. Það hlaut að vera ástæða fyrir því að hann væri þarna en hann þurfti ekkert að gera í húsinu hennar!  
"Vertu kyrr. Vertu róleg. Vertu alveg róleg," hvíslaði hann. Andadrátturinn í Feneccu var ör og tárin runnu niður kinnarnar. Svo opnuðust dyrnar og eitthvað hvítt kom út um þær... var þetta lak? Eða draugur? Nei, það gat ekki verið því þetta var lárétt... þetta var frekar stutt og lárétt... það kom maður labbandi eftir þessu... hvað var þetta?  
"TOM!" öskraði Fenecca eins hátt og hún gat. Svo varð allt svart.

"... vissi hver hún var... dóttir hennar fór út... heppni... Pringle... skráður í einhverri stofnun held ég..."  
Samræðurnar komu og fóru í kringum Feneccu. Hún lá á hliðinni, hnipruð saman eins og köttur. Sennilega var hún í sófa því að hún fann fyrir einhverju upp við bakið á sér. Eftir að hafa ekki heyrt neitt í smá tíma opnaði hún augun og leit í kringum sig. Hún var inni á lítilli skrifstofu. Á móti henni var lítill gluggi og fyrir neðan hann hillur og skjalaskápar. Hægra megin við gluggan var svo hurð út í horni og vinstra megin var skrifborð sem var hlaðið pergamentrúllum og tómum blekdollum. Á gólfinu var blátt og silfrað, mjög rykugt, teppi og í loftinu stór kertaljósakróna sem kastaði birtu yfir herbergið. Raddir sem Fenecca gat ekki borið kennsl á bárust í gegn um litla rifu á dyrunum.  
"Gáðu bara," heyrðist sagt fyrir utan dyrnar. Andartaki seinna kíkti höfuð inn um gættina. Fenecca var smá stund á því að átta sig á því hver þetta væri. Nefið var aðeins bogið svo það minnti á arnarnef, kolsvart hárið var liðað og augun fagurgræn og lífleg.  
"Cita?" hvíslaði Fenecca. Þetta var Carmencita, móðursystir hennar.  
"Fenecca, elskan mín!" hrópaði Cita og hljóp til hennar og faðmaði hana að sér. Fenecca kúrði sig í fang frænku sinnar. Það var svo langt síðan hún hafði séð hana... og ástæðan fyrir því að þær hittustu núna var ekki einu sinni góð!  
"Cita... af hverju... hvað ertu að gera hérna?" spurði Fenecca með tárin í augunum.  
"Bara kom. Passa dóttur stóru systur," sagði Cita og brosti þvinguðu brosi. Þær föðmuðust aftur og Fenecca fann hvernig tárin þrýstu á augnlokin.  
"Hvað gerðist?" spurði hún og leit kvíðin á frænku sína. Cita varð niðurlút og hryggðin skein úr augum hennar.  
"Mamma?" spurði Fenecca örvæntingarfull. Cita leit í augu hennar og kinkaði kolli með tárin í augunum.  
"Tommy?" spurði Fenecca aftur og örvæntingin virtist vera að ná tökum á henni, "og Eric?"  
Tárin hrundu niður kinnar hennar þegar Cita kinkaði áfram kolli með tárvota vanga. Cita tók aftur þétt utan um hana og faðmaði hana að sér. Feneccu fannst hjarta hennar vera að springa. Hún grét af lífs og sálarkröftum.  
Hafði hún virkilega misst alla fjölskyldu sína á einu bretti?  
Í hjarta hennar var stórt gat en sama hversu hátt hún grét og sama hversu lengi hún grét þá virtist það bara stækka. Eftir dágóða stund fór táraflóðið að minnka og hún róaðist í fangi frænku sinnar. Gatið í hjartanu var eins stórt og áður en tárin voru búin í bili.  
Skyndilega rann upp fyrir henni að hún átti hvergi heima núna. Heimilið hennar hafði farið með fjölskyldunni.  
"Fæ ég að búa hjá ykkur?" hvíslaði hún og leit í augu frænku sinnar. Hjartað í henni brast næstum á nýjan leik þegar Cita hristi höfuðið.  
"Nei, elskan. Þeir ætla að finna föður þinn. Blóðföður þinn. Ég held að þeir séu meira að segja byrjaðir að leita," hvíslaði Cita.  
"Mamma ætlaði að segja mér þegar ég kæmi til baka. Eftir að ég væri búin að sækja snúðana ætlaði hún að segja mér hvað hann héti. Ég var svo spennt," hvíslaði Fenecca á móti með tárin í augunum. Kannski var pabbi hennar dáinn! Var hún núna munaðarleysingi sem vissi ekkert um föður sinn?  
"Æi, elskan mín. Lífið er ekki sanngjarnt. Við verðum að sætta okkur við það vinan," sagði Cita hughreystandi. Fenecca kinkaði kolli og horfði á Shacklebolt koma inn.  
"Má ég aðeins fá að tala við hana í einrúmi?" spurði hann varlega.  
"Er það í lagi elskan?" spurði Cita og leit á Feneccu. Hún kinkaði aftur kolli og Cita faðmaði hana þétt að sér og kyssti hana á ennið áður en hún fór út.  
Shacklebolt ræskti sig og tók stólinn sem var fyrir aftan skrifborðið og lét hann fyrir framan sófann hjá Feneccu.  
"Best að byrja strax á þessu. Veistu um einhverja sérstaka ástæðu fyrir því að dráparar myndu vilja ráðast á... fjölskyldu þína?" spurði hann.  
"Nei. Mamma Erics var að vísu muggi, en... við erum ekkert merkileg í galdrasamfélaginu. Ættin hennar mömmu er bara samansafn af galdrafólki, muggum og skvibbum alls staðar úr heiminum..." Fenecca yppti öxlum.  
"Þannig að þið hafið einfaldlega verið óheppin. Eins og sennilega margir vinir þínir," sagði Shacklebolt.  
Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Eftir stutta þögn hélt hann áfram.  
"Við erum nú að leita að blóðföður þínum. Svo virðist sem hann sé hér a Bretlandi og við erum næstum búnir að finna hann. Það verður þitt val hvort þú vilt búa hjá honum eða Carmencitu Pace frænku þinni. Veistu eitthvað um hann?"  
"Ég veit að hann er rússneskur. Búið," svaraði Fenecca og krosslagði fæturna. Shacklebolt kinkaði kolli. Andartaki seinna kom snöggt bank á hurðina og ungur maður kom inn.  
"Hann er fundinn og er á leiðinni hingað í ráðuneytið," sagði hann.  
Augun í Feneccu stækkuðu um helming. Þessi 'hann' hlaut að vera pabbi hennar!  
"Fínt er. Segðu honum að koma hingað inn þegar hann kemur," sagði Shacklebolt. Maðurinn kinkaði kolli og fór út aftur.  
"Er ekki annars í lagi að þið hittist hérna?" spurði hann og brosti aðeins.  
"J-jújú," stundi Fenecca upp.  
"Ég þekkti Rozölbu aðeins..." sagði Shacklebolt eftir vandræðalega þögn. "Hún var oft með skemmtiatriði á jólaböllum ráðuneytisins. Hrikalega flókin dans oftast. Svo vildi hún fá einhvern til að hjálpa sér með eitt atriði og mér var ýtt af stað! Hún fór með mig bakvið tjald og lét kanínueyru og dindil á mig... svo tróð hún mér ofan í risastóran hatt og fór með mig fram. Sagði að þetta atriði væri mjög algengt hjá muggunum... og togaði mig upp og kanínueyrunum! Þetta var fyrsta árið mitt sem skyggnir og ég varð mjög þekktur eftir þetta og við urðum hinir ágætustu vinir. Hún hreint elskaði að eignast vini og tala við þá og kynnast þeim. Ótrúleg kona," sagði Shacklebolt.  
Fenecca brosti. Þetta var svo sannarlega líkt mömmu hennar!  
"Við fórum einhverntíman í frí til Spánar og hún neyddi mig til að læra flamengó-dans. Ótrúlega flókinn og ótrúlega flottur dans. Danskennarinn þekkti hana, sagði að 'senjoríta Rozalba hevdí verið bjesti némándi 'ans degar 'ann var að kjenna'. Hún sýndi mér líka einhverntíman flamengó-dans. Stundum þegar ég gat ekki sofnað tók hún upp... þarna... klikk-klikk dótið... kastarellu, eða eitthvað álíka asnalegt... og "spilaði" á þær þangað til ég sofnaði. Þessvegna hef ég alltaf getað sofnað við rigninu... það minnir mig á mömmu," sagði Fenecca og brosti örlítið. Hún fann fyrir stórum kökki í hálsinum en hún vissi að hún myndi ekki gráta meira strax. Hún myndi eflaust alltaf hugsa um mömmu sína þegar hún heyrði regn bylja á glugga.  
Shacklebolt kinkaði kolli.  
"Hún var alltaf í góðu skapi. Þegar hún varð reið eða leið þurfti ótrúlega lítið til að fá hana til að brosa aftur..." Hann stoppaði þegar það var bankað.  
Hjartað í Feneccu fór að slá helmingi hraðar.   
"Vertu róleg. Þetta verður allt í lagi," hvíslaði Shacklebolt og stóð upp og gekk til dyra. Vegna þess að dyrnar opnuðust inn og í áttina að Feneccu gat hún ekki séð hver þetta var. Þeir töluðu saman í smá stund án þess að hún heyrði...

"Kingsley Shacklebolt?" spurði sá sem hafði bankað.  
"Já. Ert þú... faðir Feneccu Crock?" spurði Shacklebolt.  
"Já. Er hún þarna inni?"  
"Jebb. Hún er hér. Frænka hennar var hérna áðan, Carmencita..."  
"Ég hef hitt hana. Hún vissi ekki að ég væri faðir Feneccu."  
"Komdu núna inn og hittu hana," sagði Shacklebolt og ætlaði að opna dyrnar aðeins meira.  
"Nei! Ég... ég veit ekki... ég þori ekki..." stamaði maðurinn.  
"Fyrstu skiptin eru alltaf erfiðust. Þetta verður samt örugglega allt í lagi," sagði Shacklebolt og sneri sér við. Maðurinn hristi höfuðið.  
"Þetta er einmitt ekki fyrsta skiptið..." hvíslaði Boris og gekk inn.

Fenecca starði. Þetta gat ekki verið!  
"Boris?" hvíslaði hún og starði áfram. Boris Ivanovitsj, fyrrverandi kennari hennar í umönnun galdraskepna stóð í dyrunum. Alveg eins og hún mundi eftir honum, með brúnt hárið tekið í tagl, hálsmen með vígtönnum, rifin mugga-skyrta, svartar buxur og leðurstígvél. Hann gat ekki verið... það var ómögulegt. En þá fóru nokkrar hugsanir að koma í ljós... ýmislegt sem hafði verið sagt við hana...  
_"Vitiði að þið eruð nákvæmlega eins þegar þið eruð að gera grín að mér?"_  
_"Þú finnur ekki rússneskari nöfn heldur en Boris eða Ivan!"_  
_"... hann er rússneskur..."_  
"Þú hlýtur að vera að grínast," stundi Fenecca upp. Boris hristi höfuðið hægt.  
"Útskýrið aðeins... eruð þið að segja að þið þekkist eða er ég að misskilja?" spurði Shacklebolt.  
"Við þekkjumst. Ég kenndi henni umönnun galdraskepna næstum heilt skólaár," sagði Boris án þess að taka augun af Feneccu.   
"Vissirðu..." hvíslaði hún með spurn í augum.  
"Mig grunaði þegar ég sá þig og skjölin um þig sem eru til í skólanum staðfestu það einfaldlega," svaraði Boris. "Megum við... getum við fengið að tala saman í einrúmi?" spurði hann Shakclebolt.  
"Auðvitað. Ekkert mál. Ég fer bara... ég kem aftur eftir svona hálftíma..." svaraði Shacklebolt og gekk aftur á bak út um hurðina. Eftir að hann lokaði kom óþægileg þögn.  
Boris og Fenecca pössuðu að horfa alls staðar annarsstaðar heldur en í augun á hvort öðru. Að lokum stundi Boris og settist niður í stólinn sem Shacklebolt hafði setið í áður.  
"Ég þorði aldrei að segja þér eitt eða neitt því þú myndir segja Rozölbu og hún hefði örugglega klikkast. Og reið Rozalba er ekki eitthvað sem ég vil hitta! Hlýtur að vera spænska blóðið..." sagði hann.  
Fenecca kinkaði bara kolli. Þetta var enn að síast inn í höfuðið á henni. Boris Ivanovitsj var pabbi hennar. Þau gátu varla gerst skildari. Þau höfðu sama blóð. Hann var faðir hennar...  
"Hvernig... hvernig stendur á því að þú varðst ekki... fyrir drápurunum? Möppudýrin hérna sögðu bara að þú hefðir ekki verið í húsinu," hélt hann áfram. Fenecca kyngdi og reyndi að finna röddina aftur.  
"Frú Daisy hringdi og spurði hvort ég vildi ekki koma til hennar og... og ná í snúða. Hún er alltaf að baka. Sko... ég ætlaði að bjóða Tom með, en hætti við... ég nennti ekki að hafa hann með mér. E-ef hann hefði farið með mér þá... hann hefði ekki... þá væri hann sennilega ekki... ekki..." Fenecca varð óþægilega vör við það að hún og Boris litu enn á hvort annað sem kennara og nemanda. Tárauppsprettan virtist hafa hafið framleiðslu á ný og nokkur tár runnu niður vanga hennar. Boris fylgdist með þeim renna niður, nokkur beint niður hökuna og á hendina á henni en hin runnu að nefinu og enduðu í munnvikinu. Ætti hann ekki að gera eitthvað? En hvað? Hann hafði aldrei verið faðir áður!  
"Fenecca... ekki gráta. Þú... þú gast ekki gert neitt. Þetta er ekki þér að kenna!" sagði hann að lokum og settist við hliðina á henni í sófann og lét aðra hendina varlega yfir axlirnar á henni.  
Hún hristi höfuðið en ákvað síðan að sleppa allri feimni og gróf höfuðið í bringu hans.  
"Ég he-hefði getað bja-bjargað T-T-Tom. Mamma ætla-aði að segja-a mér hv-hvað þú hétir þe-gar ég kæmi ti-til baka. Ég var nýb-búin að segja he-henni frá kústinum se-sem þ-þ-þú gafst m-mér u-u-um jólin," snökti hún.  
Boris fann hvernig skyrtan hans blotnaði smám saman en var alveg sama. Þetta voru tár hans eigin dóttur og hvert þeirra var jafn mikils virði og jörðin þótt hún væri úr skíra gulli.


	20. Og lífið heldur áfram

**20.kafli – Og lífið heldur áfram**  Fenecca starði upp í loftið í nýja herberginu sínu. Augun voru grængrá og báru merki þess að hún hefði grátið nýlega. Hún vissi ekki ekki hvernig það væri hægt að gráta svona mikið. Samt hafði hún grátið það mikið að það hafði verið eins og augun myndu detta út vegna vatnsmagnsins í þeim... út af jarðarförinni. Hún, Boris, Cita, afi Amador og amma Celerina höfðu setið á fremsta bekk. Kannski eldri bróðir mömmu hennar, Zenon, en hún var ekki viss. Hún hafði ekki haft tíma til að fylgjast með fólkinu í kringum sig, það eina sem hún sá voru líkkisturnar þrjár! Hún mundi eftir faðmlagi hér og þar, augngotur á Boris, klapp á bakið... kransinn sem hún hélt á þegar kisturnar voru bornar út. Þá hafði hún séð svartan og stóran hund standandi rétt fyrir utan kirkjugarðinn sem starði á hana allan tímann. Svo höfðu hún og Boris farið heim... til hans. 'Fyrst að þetta er raunveruleikinn, hvernig ætli helvíti sé?' hugsaði Fenecca og velti sér á hliðina og stundi. Hún átti erfitt með að heimja tárin og eitt þeirra rann hægt og rólega niður á hvítan koddann. Henni hafði aldrei liðið svona illa og tómri. Það var eins og eitthvað vantaði, eins og hluti af sál hennar hefði verið rifinn í burtu og hent. Sársaukinn var yfirdrífandi og án nokkurs samhengis sá Fenecca fyrir sér beittu hnífana í eldhúsinu.  'Þeir dauðu þurfa ekki að þjást,' hugsaði hún meðan hún gekk hljóðlega niður stigana. Þetta hús var á fjórum hæðum, kjallari og háaloft talið með. Boris svaf í hinum enda gangsins svo að hann gæti varla heyrt þegar það brakaði öðru hvoru í stiganum. Fenecca leit óttaslegin í kringum sig. Eldhúsinnréttingarnar voru dökkar og bleksvart húmið fyrir utan gerði það nánast ómögulegt að sjá. Silfrað tunglið var falið á milli skýjanna og öðru hvoru gat Fenecca heyrt í þrumum. Elding lýsti upp eldhúsið eitt andartak og nokkrir dropar sem duttu á ískalt glerið mörkuðu byrjun á hellirigningu. Hljóðlega fór Fenecca að leita að beittasta hnífnum sem hún gæti fundið. Eða væri kannski betra að hengja sig? Eða drukkna, það var sagt að það væri alveg ótrúlega góð tilfinning.  'Þú ert komin svona langt, það þýðir ekki að hætta við núna! Stunga í hjartað og búið,' hugsaði hún ákveðin og lét tvo hnífa á eldhúsborðið; annar var stór kjöthnífur með hvössum oddi og viðarskafti en hinn var úr silfri, skreyttur með keltnesku munstri. Eftir smá stund hafði hún fundið þrjá í viðbót og fór nú að athuga hver þeirra væri beittastur. Það væri best ef þetta myndi taka sem fljótast af. Eftir smá athugun tók hún einn hnífinn upp með báðum höndum. Jú, hann myndi duga fullkomlega, hvassur oddur og vel brýnt hnífsblað. Nú var bara að stinga honum nógu djúpt í fyrstu tilraun og allt færi vel. Fenecca Crock dró djúpt að sér andann í síðasta sinn og hóf hnífinn á loft og gerði sig tilbúna til að stinga honum í hjartastað. "HVAÐ ERTU AÐ GERA!?!?" var öskrað og hnífnum var ýtt til hliðar þannig að hann datt með glamri á gólfið. Í sömu andrá sló niður eldingu sem lýsti upp eldhúsið og sýndi mjög greinilega Boris standandi fyrir framan hana með einhvern þann óttaslegnasta svip sem hún hafði séð. "Hvað varstu eiginlega... Fenecca..." hvíslaði hann örvæntingarfullur og tók með báðum höndum utan um höfuðið á henni. Á einu sekúndubroti rann upp fyrir Feneccu hvað hefði getað gerst; hún hefði skilið blóðföður sinn eftir einan, Citu frænku sína og Claudette litlu eftir, Esperanza og Amador hefðu brotnað gjörsamlega niður, Soffía hefði engan til að klappa sér... "Fyrirgefðu," hvíslaði hún og tárin hrundu niður kinnarnar. "Fyrirgefðu, fyrirgefðu, fyrirgefðu!" hálf hrópaði hún og grét meira og meira. Boris vafði höndunum utan um hana og faðmaði hana fast að sér. "Fenecca... elsku Fenecca... hugsaðu aðeins, stelpan mín. Ætlaðirðu að skilja mig eftir? Soffíu? Alla vini þína og ættingja? Hvað myndi Rozalba halda um mig ef hún kæmist að því að dóttir hennar... okkar... hefði framið... sjálfsmorð eftir að hafa verið hjá mér í um það bil viku. Hvar sem hún er, blessunin," hvíslaði Boris og strauk bakið á Feneccu. Hún kinkaði kolli og reyndi að þurrka burt tárin en þau héldu áfram að renna niður kinnarnar. Hún hélt áfram að hvísla veikt "fyrirgefðu" við Boris. Hvað hafði hlaupið í hana? Lífið var ekki svona slæmt! Hún hafði fundið raunverulegan föður sinn... hún hafði öll frændsystkini sín á Spáni, Ítalíu, Albaníu, Frakklandi sem öll elskuðu hana. Díana og Fiona myndu ekki svíkja hana. Remus var ennþá vinur hennar! Vonandi.  "Svona nú. Viltu fá eitthvað heitt að drekka? Ekki? Komdu þá, þú þarft að fara að sofa. Þú hefur sennilega ekkert sofið seinustu nætur," sagði Boris og tók föðurlega utan um axlirnar á Feneccu og leiddi hana upp stigann. Hún kinkaði kolli.  "Fyrirgefðu. Ég veit ekki hvað hljóp í mig," hvíslaði hún og brosti veiku brosi. Rigningin dundi á gluggana eins og veðurguðirnir væru að reyna skola burtu öllu sem hafði gerst. "Þetta... þetta er í lagi. Sem betur fer. En ef þér líður svona illa þá máttu koma og tala við mig. Ég þarf sennilega að fara að vera faðir núna," sagði Boris og brosti álíka brosi á móti. Þau settust á rúmið og héldu utan um hvort annað í smá stund og hlustuðu á þögnina. Eftir smá stund leit Fenecca á Boris. "Af hverju?" spurði hún hálf undrandi. "Af hverju hvað?" "Af hverju hættuð þið saman? Skilduð? Þú og ma-mamma..." hvíslaði hún spyrjandi. Boris nuddaði augun aðeins. Hann hafði vonast til að þurfa ekki að segja frá því alveg strax. "Viltu heyra alla söguna í kvöld? Þetta er ansi langt," sagði hann. "Líttu bara á þetta sem það að þú sért að segja mér sögu fyrir svefninn," svaraði Fenecca og fór undir sængina og hnipraði sig saman þar. "Þú verður þá líka að fara að segja mér ýmislegt um þig. Ég veit næstum því ekkert," sagði Boris og færði sig nær dóttur sinni. Hún kinkaði kolli og horfði í augun á honum. "Þá það. Við kynntumst hér, á Bretlandi. Ég var hérna að skoða skosku vatnaormana, Loch Ness meðal annars, og hún var að taka myndir af bresku galdralífi fyrir eitthvað tímarit. Við hittumst í mugga-ferðamannahópi hjá Loch Ness vatninu og komumst að áætlun okkar um Bretland væri mjög svipuð. Við yrðum í norðurhluta Wales á sama tíma en hún færi til suðurhluta Wales á undan mér. Svo ákváðum við að hittast í London. Við töluðum aðeins betur saman þar og ákváðum síðan að halda sambandi í gegnum bréf eða flugnetið. Það gekk mjög vel. Við héldum áfram að segja hvort öðru frá því sem var að gerast í lífi okkar. Litla systir hennar, Carmencita, var á gelgjunni og ég veit ekki hve margar línur fóru í bara það að kvarta undan henni! Ég sagði Rozölbu í staðin frá alls kyns dýrum og sendi henni myndir sem hún hreint elskaði. Svo ákváðum við að hittast í byrjun desembers því við vorum ekki viss um að við hefðum tíma á jólunum sjálfum. Við komum með vini okkar á írskan bar. Og þessi var einn af þeim bestu! Við hlógum og drukkum eins og ég veit ekki hvað... en áfengið hafði þau áhrif á mig og Rozölbu að þessar litlu og þægilegu tilfinningar sem við höfðum í garð hvors annars fyrir margfölduðust og við leigðum okkur herbergi... þú getur rétt giskað á hvað gerðist þar. Mér finnst það vera synd að ég skuli ekki hafa getað munað þessa nótt nógu vel..." sagði Boris og glotti prakkaralega. Fenecca brosti og hristi höfuðið aðeins. "Nú, morguninn eftir vöknuðum við nakin í sama rúmi og með dúndrandi höfuðverk. Eftir að hafa týnt fötin okkar upp um herbergið ákváðum við að við hefðum bæði gengið aðeins of langt og sennilega væri best að fara bara aftur í bréfaskriftirnar. Það gekk alveg ágætlega... alveg þangað til að ég fékk bréf frá henni um miðjan febrúar með þær upplýsingar að hún væri ófrísk. Eftir mig. Ég veit ekki enn alveg hvað ég gerði... ég fann allar mögulegar tilfinningar brjótast um í mér. Ég var óyfirstíganlega glaður yfir því að verða faðir en líka svo leiður að þetta skyldi bara... hafa gerst. Búmm. Ein nótt og stelpan er ófrísk! En ég var líka hræddur við það hvernig ég yrði sem faðir og reiður yfir því að við skyldum ekki hafa notað verjur eða eitt né neitt. En ég svaraði bréfinu aldrei. Svo þegar hún var komin eitthvað um 7 mánuði á leið fór ég heim til hennar. Ég á aldrei nokkurntíman eftir að gleyma því sem ég sá." Hérna stoppaði Boris og horfði út um gluggan með dreymandi augnaráði. "Hún sat í stól með einhvern bækling fyrir framan sig. Hún var í risastórum og rauðum bol og bláu pilsi. Maginn á henni var ekki lengur flatur eins og ég mundi eftir honum heldur með bungu. Brún augun hennar urðu risastór þegar hún leit upp og sá mig. Það var hægt að greina tilfinningarnar í þeim; undrun, reiði, óvissa..." Boris stoppaði aftur. Fenecca gat sagt að hann væri búinn að týna sér í þessari minningu. Hann hafði farið til mömmu hennar og séð hana... af hverju hafði hann farið aftur? "Hvað gerðist svo?" spurði hún. Boris leit undrandi upp eins og hann hefði ekki vitað af henni. "Í staðin fyrir að slá mig utan undir eins og dama kýldi hún mig í magann. Ég missti andann í nokkrar sekúndur og þá komu pabbi hennar og litla systir inn. Hann Amador gamli varð alveg brjálaður! Hann hrópaði á mig að ég skyldi vera alveg helvíti kræfur að þora að koma hingað eftir að hafa ekki látið heyra í mér í marga mánuði! Svo kom Celerina, hún amma þín, og HÚN sló mig utan undir "fyrir að hafa valdið dóttur hennar hjartasári". Og ef þú vissir það ekki, þá þýðir Celerina 'fljót' og hún stendur undir nafni. Ég sá ekki þegar höndin fór upp eða niður en ég fann fyrir henni! Nú jæja, Rozalba fór að reka þau út úr eldhúsinu og eftir smá stund fóru þau út. Þegar þau voru nýfarin greip hún með báðum höndum um magann á sér... svo greip hún í aðra höndina á mér og lagði hana... tja, yfir þig satt að segja. Þú varst eitthvað að mótmæla því að hún væri að kýla mig held ég. Vona ég. Svo eftir að hafa starað í augu hvors annars í einhverjar mínútur eða sekúndur fór Rozalba að gráta. Hún grét og spurði mig af hverju ég kom aldrei, eða sendi henni í það minnsta bréf. Hún hafði grátið sig í svefn á hverju kvöldi, dauðhrædd um að eitthvað hroðalegt hefði komið fyrir mig. Ég man að ég hélt henni í smá stund... svo neyddist ég til að svara og sagði eins og var. Ég var hræddur. Ég var ennþá hræddur. Ég vissi ekkert hvað ég átti að gera, hvernig ég átti að gera það eða eitt né neitt! Ég var eins og fiskur út úr hól. Nei, hérna... ég meina álfur á þurru landi... æi! Nei! Þú veist hvað ég er að meina." Boris leit á Feneccu. Hún kinkaði kolli. Þetta var tilfinning þar sem maður vissi að maður átti að gera eitthvað, en vissi ekki hvað. "Gott. Er ekki í lagi að ég haldi áfram á morgun? Þú virðist vera orðin frekar þreytt og klukkan er að verða tvö," spurði Boris og stóð upp frá rúminu. "Jújú. Ég segi þá bara góða nótt," sagði Fenecca og dró sængina hærra upp. "Góða nótt, Fenecca," sagði Boris og gekk fram á gang. Fenecca brosti aðeins og gróf andlitið í koddanum. Kannski ætti þetta ekki eftir að verða jafn slæmt og hún hafði haldið. _'Hann er ósköp góður. Samt... ég efast um að ég eigi eftir að kalla hann pabba einhverntíman... æi, hver veit. Kannski. Kannski ekki. Hvernig var þetta aftur? Kannski og ekki, það er spurningin? Nei, það var eitthvað annað... að lifa eða lifa ekki? Nei... Veronica frænka veit það örugglega... Veronica... vera... að vera eða vera ekki... það er nú það...'_ Og þar með sofnaði Fenecca.  Boris kíkti varlega inn. Fenecca lá róleg í rúminu og var með stöðugan andardrátt. Þegar hann hafði fundið hana í eldhúsinu hafði hún verið með óhugnalegan glampa í augunum. En meðan hann var að segja henni frá sér og Rozölbu hafði glampinn horfið smátt og smátt. "Elsku Fenecca mín..." hvíslaði hann og gekk varlega inn í herbergið hennar. Hún var búin að skreyta það með fáeinum persónulegum munum. Og Soffía var samanhnipruð við fótagaflinn. Það eina sem vantaði var Rozalba. Yndislega Rozalba hans... sem var nú grafin undir mold. Eftir að hafa horft á hana í smá stund fór hann að finna til þreytu. Kannski gæti hann sest niður í smá stund þarna til að safna kröftum. Feneccu yrði alveg sama, hún myndi örugglega ekki vakna. Hann ætlaði líka bara að vera þarna í fáeinar mínútur... rétt að setjast rúmgaflinn... ekkert að sofna...  "Ekki sofna..." muldraði Boris og eftir örstutta stund voru faðir og dóttir sofandi rétt hjá hvort öðru.


	21. Daginn eftir

**21.kafli - Daginn eftir **  "Vesen... burt stírur..." muldraði Fenecca og nuddaði augun. Þegar hún opnaði þau blasti við henni svolítið undarleg sjón; Boris sofandi alveg á rúmgaflinum... alveg við það að detta niður... "Fjandinn sjálfur!" hrópaði hann svo um leið og hann valt út úr rúminu. Fenecca brosti breitt. En hvað það var langt síðan hún hafði gert það. "Flestir segja reyndar góðan daginn, en það má alveg breyta hefðinni," sagði hún og sveiflaði fótunum niður á gólf.  "Hu? Ó. Já, einmitt, það," rumdi í Boris meðan hann stóð upp. Hárið á honum, sem nú náði rétt niður fyrir axlir, var út um allt. Fenecca giskaði á að hún liti álíka vel út. "Ég fæ sennilega ekki að heyra afganginn af sögunni fyrr en í kvöld?" spurði hún. "Neibb. En í staðin færð þú að segja mér eitthvað um þig yfir daginn. Samþykkt?" "Samþykkt."  Það snarkaði í eggjum og sterk beikonlykt lá yfir eldhúsinu þegar Fenecca kom þangað niður. Hún sá engin merki um beitta hnífa. Sennilega hafði Boris tekið þá og falið svo seinasta nótt myndi endurtaka sig með verri afleiðingum. "Hoppsa! Farðu frá, Fenecca! Fljúgandi egg á leiðinni!" hrópaði hann og kastaði þrem steiktum eggjum af pönnunni og yfir á disk sem var á eldhúsborðinu. Rétt á eftir köstuðust tvær brauðsneiðar úr ristinni yfir á eldhúsborðið... en flugu því miður yfir það.  "Heyrðu mig nú, ekki svona mikinn kraft!" sagði Boris og bankaði í ristina með hnúunum. Fenecca glotti aðeins og tók brauðsneiðarnar af gólfinu. "Er ekki aðeins hagkvæmara að taka brauðsneiðarnar upp úr ristinni heldur en að láta þær kastast út í loftið?" sagði hún. "Vitleysa. Þær kælast aðeins niður á leiðinni og svo á þessi rist ekki að nota svona mikinn kraft! Þær áttu að lenda beint á borðinu. Skammastu þín Sasí," svaraði Boris og horfði illilega á hvíta brauðristina. "Sasí? Skírirðu húsgögnin?" "Já! Brauðristin heitir Sasí, eldavélin er Nínó, eldhúsborðið Erjen... uh, hvað meira... ah, einmitt, hnífaparaskúffan heitir svo Tó. Ekki horfa á mig eins og ég sé brjálaður, ég hef lifað sem piparsveinn síðan þú fæddist! Vel á minnst, hvenær í ágúst ertu fædd? Nítjánda?" sagði Boris og hlammaði sér við borðið. "Næstum því, níunda. Klukkan þrjú um nótt. Jackie mælti með því einhverntíman að ég myndi halda upp á afmælið mitt einmitt þá," svaraði Fenecca. "Eruð þið ennþá óvinir? Þú, Lily, Jackie og strákarnir?" Fenecca kinkaði kolli.  "Mér er nú eiginlega alveg sama hvað þú gerir í sambandi við Black og Potter, en mér finnst að þú ættir að reyna semja frið við Lillian og Jacqueline og jafnvel Remus Lupin. Þau eru hin ágætustu. Í alvöru," sagði Boris og klappaði Feneccu á öxlina. Hún horfði hugsandi út í loftið. "Veistu hvort að Potter hafi átt litla systur?" spurði hún snöggt. "Hvað þá? Nei, hann er einkabarn og hefur alltaf verið. Stendur allt um fjölskyldu hans í skránni um hann í Hogwarts. Faðir, móðir, fáeinir frændur og frænkur. Það er talað um að mamma hans geti ekki eignast fleiri börn, en ég veit ekki hvort það sé satt. Af hverju varstu annars að spyrja?" "Því að það var logið að mér, Lily og Jackie að Potter hefði átt litla systur sem hefði dáið, og þess vegna hefði hann verið svona góður við Lily seinasta ár! Þetta var allt planað upp á hár, og Remus var með þeim. Það kemur ekki til greina að ég fyrirgefi honum," hálf hrópaði Fenecca og kreppti höndina utan um skeiðina sem hún hélt á. Remus hafði logið að þeim! Skepnan... "Hvað segirðu að tala um eitthvað skemmtilegra? Við gætum kannski farið og gert eitthvað í dag, t.d. farið í Skástræti. Þarf ekki að kaupa eitthvað að borða fyrir Soffíu? Já, og svo eigum við eftir að finna út peningamálin hjá þér, hvað... Rozalba... og Eric hafa gert við peningana sem þau áttu," sagði Boris og stóð upp. "Við höfum bæði gott af því að komast út." "Bíddu, hvað ef ég hitti einhverja úr skólanum í Skástræti? Á ég þá að segja að þú sért pabbi minn?" spurði Fenecca snöggt og stóð líka upp. Boris klóraði sér í skeggrótinni í smá stund. "Þú ræður. Ef þú vilt ekki að fólk finni það út þá skaltu bara sleppa því að minnast á mig. En þú mátt alveg segja þeim það mín vegna." Og þar með labbaði hann upp stigann. Fenecca hugsaði sig um hvað hann myndi sennilega vilja. Það myndu hvort eð er allir komast að þessu á endanum, ætti hún ekki bara að segja sannleikann?  Fenecca og Boris höfðu keypt mat fyrir Soffíu, farið í Gringotts og kíkt inn í nokkrar búðir og voru nú einfaldlega að slæpast um. Fenecca hafði ekki séð neinn sem hún þekkti ennþá. "Ég þarf aðeins að skreppa. Það er alþjóðlegt pósthús hérna rétt hjá, það gæti verið bréf til mín þar. Verður þú ekki bara á svæðinu?" sagði Boris. Alþjóðleg pósthús í galdraheiminum voru notuð ef það var of langt að senda einhver bréf með uglu. Þá var einfaldlega látið afrit af bréfinu í helstu alþjóðlegu pósthúsin og ef enginn kom að sækja bréfið í þrjá mánuði voru fleiri afrit send í alþjóðleg pósthús til minni landanna. "Jú, ég gæti bara skroppið að fá mér ís. Bless," sagði Fenecca og horfði á Boris hverfa niður strætið. Svo kallaði einhver nafnið hennar. "Fenecca! Hérna! Komdu til okkar!" hrópaði Max Jordan og veifaði til hennar frá borði fyrir framan ísbúð. Við hliðina á honum sat stelpa, dökk eins og hann en með hrikalega krullað hár. Fenecca gekk til þeirra og þegar hún var komin stóð Max upp og faðmaði hana. "Ég samhryggist. Í alvöru, mamma þín var snilld," hvíslaði hann. Fenecca brosti aðeins. Max hafði aldrei verið... umhyggjusamur. "Takk... æi, hérna... skiptir engu. En á ég að trúa því að þú sért kominn með kærustu?" sagði Fenecca og leit á stelpuna.  "Svo sannarlega! Hélstu að ég gæti það ekki bara af því að þú vildir mig ekki? Þú vanmetur mig Fenc!" sagði Max glaðlega og togaði auka stól frá næsta borði svo Fenecca gæti setið hjá þeim. "Dúlla, þetta er Fenecca Crock, gæslumaður Gryffindorsliðsins. Fenc, þetta er ástin mín eina, Natalie Lizard. Og Nat, ég var aldrei með Feneccu, bara svo þú vitir það." "Nei, en hann hótaði að bjóða mér út þegar ég var að spila fyrsta Quidditch-leikinn minn!" bætti Fenecca kaldhæðnislega við. Natalie lyfti annari augabrúninni og þóttist horfa móðguð á Max. "Æi, það verður bara að hafa það. Ég skil ekki hvernig þú gast sagt nei við því," sagði hún. "Hann bar nafnið mitt fram vitlaust, það var alveg nóg," svaraði Fenecca. "Hjá hverjum býrðu núna? Þessari klikkuðu Citu sem ég sá á lestarstöðinni einhverntíman, eða?" spurði Max. Fenecca roðnaði aðeins við þá minningu. Carmencita hafði endilega viljað koma með henni á King's Cross lestarstöðina einu sinni og hafði látið alveg fáránlega. "Nei. Pabba mínum," muldraði hún. "Pabba þínum? Bíddu, hver er það? Eric... hann, hérna, dó líka var það ekki?" "Jú. Ég bý núna hjá blóðföður mínum. Alvöru pabba mínum. Ráðuneytið fann hann," sagði Fenecca og leit óörugg á Max. Það sást á honum að hann dauðlangaði að vita hver það væri. "Og? Hver er það?" spurði hann spenntur. Fenecca leit í kringum sig og sá Boris koma gangandi upp götuna. Hún dró andann djúpt. "Þú þekkir hann. Boris Ivanovitsj." "BORIS er pabbi þinn?" hálf hrópaði Max. Natalie horfði undrandi á Max og Feneccu til skiptis. "Hver er það eiginlega?" spurði hún. "Fyrrverandi kennari þeirra í umönnun galdraskepna. Ekki beint prófessor, en ég veit ansi mikið um dýr og skepnur," tilkynnti Boris stoltur fyrir aftan Natalie. "Ertu virkilega PABBI Feneccu? Þú ert að grínast!" sagði Max með augun á stærð við undirskálar. "Kemur það þér virkilega svona mikið á óvart?" sagði Boris frekar lágt. Max hristi höfuðið hægt. "Eiginlega ekki. Þið eruð með nákvæmlega sama augnsvipinn þegar þið eruð að stríða einhverjum og hafið of mikinn áhuga á dýrum. Og dönsum. Þannig að... nei, þetta kemur mér eiginlega ekkert mjög mikið á óvart," svaraði Max. Boris brosti. "Fínt er. Ætlarðu að kaupa þér ís Fenecca eða eigum við að koma?" "Förum bara. Bless, Max og Natalie," sagði Fenecca og stóð upp. Hún og Boris voru bara búin að ganga fáein skref þegar Fenecca sneri sér snöggt við og kallaði: "Hvar kynntust þið eiginlega?" "Í London. Ég hellti óvart djúsi yfir Natalie og við vorum bæði næstum búin að taka upp sprotana okkar til að laga það," svaraði Max glottandi. Fenecca veifaði þeim en hljóp síðan á eftir Boris. "Voru einhver bréf til þín?" spurði hún. Boris kinkaði kolli. "Já. Og ég þarf að fara aftur til Rússlands." "Rússlands? Ertu ekki að grínast?" spurði Fenecca og starði á hann. Boris klóraði sér í enninu.  "Því miður. Einn Síberíu drekinn eignaðist nokkur egg og eitt þeirra er að fara að klekjast út, á undan tímaáætlun. Ég þarf að fara og hjálpa til," sagði hann og hélt áfram að klóra sér í höfðinu. "Og hvar á ég að vera?" spurði hún. "Tja... þú svo að segja ræður því. Mér þætti það frábært ef þú vildir koma með mér, ég veit hvað þér líkar vel við dýr og allt það, en annars gætirðu verið eftir hjá Carmencitu..." sagði Boris. "Fengi ég að koma með? Til Rússlands, að skoða dreka? Eldspúandi, risastóra, DREKA?" stundi hún upp. "Ekki mjög eldspúandi, Síberíu drekar búa ekki yfir miklum eldi og eru frekar litlir miðað við aðra dreka. Nýfæddir Síberíu drekar komast fyrir í lófanum á manni, ég er viss um að þú munt elska þessi dýr," sagði Boris og reyndi að leyna brosinu. Þetta yrði frábært, dóttir hans kæmi með honum til Rússlands. "Eru þessir Síberíu drekar eins og eðlur? Það er svo sætt!" hálf-hrópaði Fenecca og brosti út að eyrum. "Ég ætti samt að vara þig við. Við Rússar erum með aðeins öðruvísi húmor heldur en flestir aðrir, svokallaðan svartan húmor meðal annars. Veistu hvað það er?" "Ykkur finnst fyndið þegar einhver deyr?" svaraði Fenecca. Boris kinkaði kolli hægt. "Það má segja það. En líka sögur með fyndnum punkti í endann. Kallast skrítlur held ég. Síðan leynast inn á milli fólk með húmor fyrir öllu. En þú ert alveg viss um að þú viljir koma? Þetta verður langt frá öllum vinum þínum og ég veit ekkert hversu lengi ég mun vera þarna." "Ég á hvort eð er ekki svo marga vini hérna lengur þannig að það skiptir engu." Boris tók utan um axlirnar á Feneccu og leit á hana. "Max er vinur þinn. Og örugglega allar stelpurnar sem Black hefur hent í burtu. Allir þessir ættingjar þínir á Ítalíu, Spán, Grikklandi, Albaníu og allt það... þau eru vinir þínir. Ekki tala svona Fenecca, lífið heldur alltaf áfram."


	22. Plön

**22.kafli – Plön**  "Þú ætlaðir að segja mér eitthvað um þig í dag, var það ekki Fenecca?" spurði Boris þegar þau voru komin heim. "Eins og hvað?"  "Bara, hvað sem er. Uppáhaldslitur, matur, óskir, plön fyrir framtíðina... breytir mig engu hvað þú segir, bara að það sé eitthvað." "Vínrauður eða dökkrauður eru sennilega uppáhaldslitirnir mínir. Ég er ekki viss með uppáhaldsmat, pasta kemur til greina. Ég held þú vitir hvers ég óska mér, og ég stefni á að vinna með dýr í framtíðinni," svaraði Fenecca. Boris horfði á hana hugsandi. "Hvernig dýr? Ég get alveg hjálpað þér með dreka og þau dýr sem lifa á kaldari svæðunum ef þú vilt. Já, drekar, það minnir mig á að þú þarft helst að klára að pakka niður í kvöld," sagði Boris. "Geri það. Hversu lengi verðum við eiginlega í Rússlandi? Við verðum komin áður en skólinn byrjar, er það ekki?" spurði Fenecca og fór að telja upp í huganum allt sem hún gæti þurft að taka með. "Ég er ekki alveg viss. Síberíu-drekar eru af frostgadda ættinni svo unginn ætti að verða fljótur að bjarga sér, en hann fæðist einni og hálfri viku fyrir settan dag sem gerir hann mun aumari og hjálparvana... við verðum áreiðanlega þarna næstu tvær vikurnar, jafnvel lengur," sagði Boris hugsi. "Hvar verðum við? Áttu hús þarna eða þurfum við að leigja?" "Ég á hús þarna. Fjögurra hæða ef þú telur kjallarann með." "Hvar í Rússlandi er þetta? Evrópumegin eða Asíu?" "Evrópu. Við verðum norðarlega." "Hvað verð ég eiginlega að gera þarna á meðan þú ert að sjá um ungann? Ég kann ekkert á drekaunga." "Í guðanna bænum Fenecca! Geturðu ekki skrifað allar þessar spurningar á blað og látið mig fá þegar þú klárar!" hrópaði Boris.  "Fyrirgefðu, ég þurfti bara að sjá hversu lengi þú þoldir þetta. Eric féll alltaf fyrir fyrstu átta spurningunum eða svo," sagði Fenecca glottandi. "Hvernig var eiginlega sambandið milli þín og Erics?" spurði Boris. Fenecca hugsaði sig um. "Það var alveg ágætt. Ég veit ekki af hverju, en ég komst aldrei upp á lagið með að kalla hann pabba, samt hafði hann verið í kringum mig síðan ég var eitthvað um hálfs árs. Sennilega... mér tókst aldrei að líta á hann sem föður minn, mamma sagði mér svo snemma að hann væri ekki alvöru-pabbi minn. Þannig að ég leit alltaf á hann sem uppáhaldsfrænda eða eitthvað álíka. Það gæti verið ástæðan fyrir því að mér finnst ekki auðvelt að fara að kalla þig pabba, ég hef aldrei kallað einn né neinn það. Tja, svo líka það að hvernig í ósköpunum á maður að kalla fyrrverandi kennarann sinn pabba?" sagði hún. "Já, ég skil hvað þú átt við," sagði Boris og kinkaði hægt kolli. "En alltaf þegar Eric talaði um þig var eins og hann talaði niður til þín, eins og þú værir eitthvað slæmt. Þannig að þegar ég komst á mótþróaskeiðið og gelgjuskeiðið fór ég að rífast við hann í hvert skipti sem hann minntist á þig. Mamma var orðin frekar pirruð. En það var aldrei gert upp á milli okkar Toms og við rifumst ekkert meira en venjuleg systkin út af fullkomlega tilgangslausum hlutum. Svo að í stuttu máli yfir öll mín ár var samband mitt og Erics alveg ágætt," lauk Fenecca og skellti bollanum sínum á borðið og brosti. "Það er gott. Ég kynntist kauða aldrei, en hann hefur áreiðanlega verið ágætasti náungi," sagði Boris. Þau þögnuðu snarlega þegar ugla bankaði á eldhúsrúðuna. "Þessi er til þín. Þekkirðu ugluna?" spurði Boris og opnaði gluggann með einni handahrefyingu. Fenecca hristi höfuðið en þekkti strax einfalda og litla skrift Díönu. Hún opnaði bréfið kæruleysislega og fór að lesa. "Ég DREP þessa stelpu!" urraði hún og henti bréfinu á eldhúsborðið. Boris lyfti annari augabrúninni og horfði spyrjandi á hana. "Hún heldur að... hún sá okkur í Skástræti í dag... hún hélt að, þegar við vorum að fara... æi, lestu þetta bara!" Boris tók bréfið hikandi upp, það var ekki beint sniðugt að lesa póst dóttur sinnar, en með hennar leyfi þurfti hann ekki að fá samviskubit. Fenecca fylgdist með föður sínum þegar augun í honum stækkuðu um helming. "Hún... heldur þessi vinkona þín að við séum... saman? Af því að ég hélt utan um axlirnar á þér í Skástræti? Það er ekkert nema ógeðslegt!" sagði hann og skellti bréfinu á borðið. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Díana hafði séð þau í Skástræti þegar þau voru að fara og hafði misskilið það MIKIÐ. En þar sem hún var nýbúin að heimsækja frænku sína í Frakklandi vissi hún ekkert hvað hafði gerst við fjölskylduna hennar. "Það er bara eins gott að hún komist ekki að því að við höfum "sofið saman". Þá yrðum við í djúpum skít," sagði Fenecca og glotti aðeins. Af hverju misskildi fólk hana svona? Hún hafði aldrei haft áhyggjur af snertingum, að snerta aðra, faðma þá og þannig hluti og sá ekkert athugavert við það að faðma... pabba sinn. "Þú ættir kannski að skrifa til baka og leiðrétta þetta? Það yrði vandræðalegt ef þetta færi mikið lengra," sagði Boris og klóraði sér í skeggrótinni á hökunni. "Með glöðu geði," urraði Fenecca og stóð upp. "Ekki vera of hörð á hana!" kallaði Boris á eftir henni. Fenecca kinkaði kolli en var samt ekkert að leyna því í bréfinu að hún væri einstaklega pirruð á því að vinkona hennar héldi að hún myndi byrja með fyrrverandi kennara sínum, manni sem var nógu gamall til að vera pabbi hennar! Sem hann var reyndar, og hún bjó hjá honum því að mamma hennar, stjúpfaðir og litli bróðir voru MYRT af drápurum stuttu eftir að skólinn endaði. Nei, hún var alls ekkert að leyna því að hún væri pirruð.  "I am a passenger..." sönglaði Boris meðan hann mokaði fötum ofan í stórt koffort. Fenecca glotti en bankaði á opna hurðina áður en hann færi að syngja mjög hátt og gera sig að algjöru fífli. "Jamm? Hættu þessu glotti, ég hef heyrt þig syngja og það er enginn svanasöngur." "Gott, svanir syngja illa!" "Sagði ég einhverntíman að þú syngur illa?" Boris glotti prakkaralega til hennar. "Æi, góði hættu þessu. Þarf ég að taka með mikið af hlýjum fötum? Er mjög kalt þarna núna?" "Taktu bara með öll fötin þín, það ætti að duga. Þau verða hvort eð er skítug undir eins ef þú ferð að hjálpa mér," sagði Boris og lét stóra vekjaraklukku í koffortið. "Fínt er. Já, og ég er búin að senda Díönu bréfið, endilega láttu mig vita ef hún svarar," sagði Fenecca og fór inn í herbergið sitt til að pakka niður. Hún gat sennilega sleppt meirihlutanum af öllu snyrtidótinu og skartgripunum. "En samt... Soffía, finnst þér að ég ætti að taka með hálsmenið frá Siriusi? Þótt hann sé algjör aumingi þá er það flott. Það er næstum dularfullt," sagði Fenecca við köttinn sinn og klóraði henni á bringunni. "Ég veit að hringar koma ekki til greina og stóru eyrnalokkarnir mínir þvælast bara fyrir ef ég tek þá með. Æi, litlu rauðu geta alveg komið með. Hvað heldur þú Soffía?" Kötturinn horfði bara á hana með tómu augnaráði. Sennilega var henni alveg sama, en maður gat nú alltaf reynt, hnýslar voru mun gáfaðri en venjulegir kettir.  Það var komið kvöld og Fenecca var búin að pakka öllu niður sem hún ætlaði sér að taka með. Núna var bara eitt eftir á dagskrá: kvöldmatur. "Elsku, besti pabbi minn..." sagði Fenecca og gekk inn í eldhúsið með besta englasvipinn sinn. "Hvað? Varstu að brjóta eitthvað, eða? Mér líkar ekki við þennan svip þinn," sagði Boris. "Nei, ég er ekki búin að brjóta neitt ENNÞÁ. En ef þú værir svo yndislegur að gefa mér leyfi til að elda kvöldmat þá gæti ég komið því í kring að brjóta eina skál eða svo, ef þú vilt." "Gjörðu svo vel. Með hverju ætlarðu að eitra fyrir mér?" "Pasta rétti sem mamma kenndi mér. Finnst þér sterk sósa góð? Ég er meistari í að gera sósur!" sagði Fenecca sem gat ekki leynt brosinu. Boris kinkaði kolli og brosti á móti. Á því augnabliki uppgvötaði Fenecca Crock það, að lífið væri sennilega alveg þess virði að halda áfram, þótt hún tæki með vini sem hefðu svikið hana, misskilið samband milli hennar og "pabba" hennar og kött sem gat ekki gefið henni neinar leiðbeiningar í sambandi við skartgripi!


	23. Rrrrússland

**23.kafli- Rrrrrússland!**  Eftir að Fenecca hafði "töfrað" fram pasta með bræddum osti og sterkri sósu hreiðraði hún um sig í sófanum í stofunni með Soffíu og bók um dreka í fanginu. Boris hafði lánað henni bókina svo hún vissi að einhverju leiti hvernig drekar af frostgadda-ætt hegðuðu sér. Eini vandinn var sá að halda einbeitingunni við að lesa þetta. "Fenecca, ef þú neyðir þig ekki til að lesa þetta þá skil ég þig eftir á Bretlandi þegar ég fer til Rússlands. Ég gæti jafnvel skilið þig eftir hjá frænda þínum, Severusi Snape!" sagði Boris eftir að hafa horft á Feneccu reyna að pína sig til að lesa. "Jájá, endilega... HA!? Er Severus SNAPE frændi minn?" hrópaði Fenecca og hrökk við, svo Soffía stökk úr fanginu á henni og niður á gólf. "Já, ég hélt þú vissir það. Þið virtust svo... vinaleg seinni hlutan af árinu. Hann er samt ekki náskyldur þér, en það er einhversstaðar í gegnum Rozölbu. Bíddu, ég er með ættfræðibók eða einhvern andskotan frá henni hérna..." sagði Boris og stóð upp. Hann togaði tvær bækur úr efstu hillunni. Bókaskápurinn rann til hliðar. "Allt dótið sem var heima hjá ykkur er hérna. Ég vissi ekki hvenær þú yrðir tilbúin að sjá það aftur," sagði hann lágt og sneri sér við. Fenecca gapti. "Allt það sem var heima?" hvíslaði hún. Boris kinkaði kolli og gekk inn í dimmt leyniherbergið. Þar hélt hann áfram að tala svo það bergmálaði inn í stofuna. "Hvert heldurðu að ég hafi látið mig hverfa meðan þú varst með Carmencitu að undirbúa jarðarförina? Hún sendi mig heim til þín til að taka saman allt það sem þér gæti langað að eiga eða það sem var nothæft. Ég vissi bara aldrei hvenær ég ætti að segja þér það, svo gleymdi ég því. Ah, hérna er þetta! Rozalba eyddi löngun tíma í að segja mér frá hvaða löndum ættin hennar kæmi frá og eytt nafnið sem ég rakst á í bókinni var "Snape". Ég er næstum alveg viss um að það var í Grikklandi. Þú veist, grískt nef og allt það á Severusi kallinum." Boris kom fram með þykka og vínrauða bók. "Ég hef aldrei haft áhuga á ættfræði þannig að ég held að ég hafi ekki einu sinni opnað þessa bók," sagði Fenecca og brosti aðeins. Vesen, hún hafði hugsað um að tæla Severus Snape bara til þess að gera Sirius Black brjálaðan. Æi, það hafði ekki verið svo góð hugmynd hvort eð er. "Celina Croxcok giftist Septimusi Snape. Celina var dóttir Deliu og Luciusar Croxcoc sem eru langa-langa-langa-langa-langa afi þín og amma. Celina og Septimus eru sem samt langa-langa-langa-langa afi og amma Severusar Snapes. Þetta er allur skyldleikinn þannig að ef þú vilt þá geturðu farið og gifst honum og átt börn ef þú vilt," sagði Boris. Því miður átti Fenecca í miklum vandræðum með að fela tilfinningar sínar þessa dagana og eldroðnaði. "Guð minn góður, þú varst ekki að hugsa um það, var það?" stundi Boris og starði á eldrauðar kinnarnar. "Aðeins til að pirra Black! Annað hvort Severus Snape eða Remus Lupin..." sagði Fenecca og glotti aðeins. Boris hristi höfuðið. "Þú ert brjáluð. Ætlarðu að látast sem þú sért "skotin" í öðrum hvorum þeirra til að hefna þín á Siriusi Black? Merlin sjálfur, Fenecca!" "Hvað kemur Merlin málinu við, ætti ég frekar að reyna við hann? Og það væri alveg mátulegt á strákana að Lupin yrði fyrir valinu!" sagði Fenecca snúðugt og stóð upp. Boris hristi höfuðið og horfði á eftir henni strunsa úr stofunni. Hvernig hugsaði kvenfólk eiginlega? Lupin og Snape, auk Feneccu, voru öll vaxin upp úr þeim kjánaskap að "vera skotin" í hvort öðru þannig að þetta hefði aldrei virkað hjá henni. Vonandi.  Næsti morgun byrjaði á því að Fenecca upplýsti föður sinn að hann hefði ekki haldið áfram að segja hvað hefði gerst með hann og Rozölbu en hann varði sig með því að hann vildi ekki hitta hana reiða. Rozalba hafði verið hættuleg þegar hún varð reið og hann bjóst við því að dóttir hennar... þeirra... væri ekkert skárri. Hún hafði heldur ekki verið mjög "mjúkhent" við Black þarna um vorið. "Ertu búin að gera eitthvað í sambandi við Lily og Jacqueline?" spurði hann varlega. Fenecca hristi höfuðið. "Þú um það. En við þurfum að koma við í Skástræti áður en við förum til Rússlands og kaupa nokkra mikilvæga hluti. Ef þú ert búin að borða þá gætum við farið núna." "Hvernig förum við til Rússlands? Tilflutningur, flugnetið eða... hvað heitir það? Ferðalykill? Æi, dótið, þú veist hvað ég er að tala um," spurði Fenecca og stóð upp. "Við tilflytjumst og notum leiðarlykil til skiptis. Frá Galdramálaráðuneytinu til Hollands, þaðan til Þýskalands, svo Póllands, Hvíta-Rússlands og galdramálaráðuneytið í Moskvu verður næst seinasta stoppistöð. Frá Moskvu förum við eitthvert aðeins norður, við fáum nákvæma staðsetningu þegar við komum til Rússlands," útskýrði Boris. Svo bætti hann við: "Kauptu meira af kattamat fyrir Soffíu, ég efast um að hún borði það sama og hinir kettirnir eða hundarnir þar sem við verðum."   Fullt af töfradrykkjum og undarlegum galdratækjum síðar voru Fenecca og Boris að bíða eftir því að fara gegnum flugnetið í Leka seiðpottinum og komast heim, þegar hið hryllilega gerðist: Sirius Black og Remus Lupin stégu inn um dyrnar. Eitt af því hryllilega við það, svona fyrir utan þá staðreynd að þetta voru þeir, var að þeir voru báðir í leðurjökkum með vindblásið hár. Ah, Sirius hafði eitthvað verið að hugsa um að kaupa mótorhjól á seinasta ári. _'Guð minn góður!'_ hugsaði Fenecca og einbeitti sér að því að slefa ekki yfir fótleggjunum á Siriusi og Remusi, því þeir voru báðir klæddir í frekar þröngar leðurbuxur.  _'Þetta er ekkert merkilegt. Æi, fjandinn hafi það, Remus lítur allt of vel út! Hvernig fer hann að því, hann gerir ekkert nema að sitja yfir bókum allan daginn. Ekki snúa baki í mig, ég vil ekki slefa yfir rössunum á ykkur líka! Jú, annars, snúið ykkur við, þá sjáið þið mig ekki...neinei! Of seint.'_ "Fenecca?" spurði Sirius varlega og gekk nær með Remus á eftir sér, hvorugur tók eftir störunum frá öllum kvenkyns verum þarna inni. "Fenecca, gerðu það, viltu hlusta á mig núna? Ég..." byrjaði Sirius en stoppaði. Fenecca leit við og sá að blá augun í Boris skutu gneistum á Sirius. Þau voru alveg nógu skær og undarleg svona daglega, en þarna... núna var hann hreint og beint óhugnalegur! "Herra Black, myndirðu vera svo vænn að láta dóttur mína vera svona til tilbreytingar?" urraði hann með aðra höndina á öxl Feneccu en hina kreppta um sprotann sinn. Sirius hélt áfram að stara. "Þófi, komdu bara. Ég efast einhvernveginn að jafnvel þótt þú færir á hnén fyrir framan hana að hún myndi fyrirgefa þér," sagði Remus og togaði í Sirius. "Þú ert ekki búin að henda hálsmeninu," hvíslaði hann en gekk svo í burtu með sorgmætt bros á vörunum. Fenecca stundi þegar hún mundi eftir nistinu frá honum sem hékk um háls hennar. "Mín vegna máttu hata mig og strákana eins lengi og þú vilt, en þú verður að sættast við Lily og Jackie, þær hafa ekki gert þér neitt. Það var ég sem sagði Lily frá þessari ráðagerð þeirra því ég hélt að þú myndir frekar trúa bestu vinkonu þinni heldur en rólega og skrítna bókaorminum mér. Fyrirgefðu," sagði Remus og horfði á Feneccu með biðjandi augum. Hún reyndi að finna upp á einhverju til að segja við hann en það var eins og allur orðaforði hennar hefði verið þurrkaður út. Í staðin kinkaði hún kolli og blikkaði augunum ótt og títt. "Komum nú," sagði Boris og beindi Feneccu að eldstæðinu.  Ferðin til Rússlands hafði verið sú óþægilegasta sem Fenecca hafði upplifað. Hún varð ringluð af leiðarlyklum og flökurt af tilflutning. Það sem hún skrifaði í dagbókina sína um kvöldið var orðrétt svona:  _Galdrafólkið er alltaf að monta sig af því að vera svo miklu þróaðra en muggarnir, en eru samt ekki búnir að finna upp BÆÐI fljótlega og auðvelda leið til að ferðast! Leiðarlykill mér líður eins og hafi fengið rotara í hausinn. Tilflutningur ég gæti alveg eins hafa borðað myglaðan mat og kastað upp! Það er ekkert betra að fara gegnum eldstæði, þá verð ég yfirleitt bæði ringluð og flökurt. Og það er óþægilegt að ferðast langt á kústi, þægilegast ferðamáti minn hefur sennilega verið þegar ég fór til Spánar fyrir nokkrum árum í flugvél._  Húsið sem þau voru í var mjög stórt og notalegt. Fenecca mundi ekki nákvæma staðsetningu staðarins, en þetta var norð-vestanlega í Rússlandi. Boris hafði flýtt sér að kíkja á þennan litla drekaunga en skilið hana eftir inni svo hún gæti klárað að taka upp úr töskunum. Soffía var komin úr búrinu sínu og vappaði ánægð um húsið, skoðandi og merkjandi allt sem hún vildi. "Fenecca! Viltu sjá litla krílið?" kallaði Boris og vakti Feneccu úr hugleiðingum sínum.  "Jájá!" kallaði hún á móti og flýtti sér í forstofuna. Þar hélt Boris á pínulitlum drekaunga í fanginu. Hann var snæhvítur, með appelsínugul augu og með pínulítil hár um líkamann. Fenecca hafði aldrei séð neitt jafn sætt! "Hann er svo sætur! Æi, guð minn góður!" sagði hún og greip fyrir munninn. Boris brosti. "Hérna, athugum hvort henni líkar ekki við þig. Réttu fram hendurnar," sagði hann og Fenecca teygði aðra höndina varlega fram að nefi ungans. Hann lyktaði af henni en sleikti svo hendina með grófri og mjög blautri tungu.  "Kerenze og Olga, sem sáu um hana, voru alveg til í að leyfa þér að skíra þetta kríli eitthvað ef þú vildir." "Ég væri alveg til í það... ég bara veit ekki hvað ég ætti að skíra hana," svaraði Fenecca annars hugar meðan hún strauk yfir höfuð drekaungans. "Ég á bók með nokkrum rússneskum nöfnum ef þú hefur áhuga. Eða, það er að segja, ef þú nennir að lesa bókina svona á annað borð. En kannski viltu ekki skíra hana eitthvað rússneskt..."  Þrír dagar. Þrír dagar síðan Fenecca hafði hitt fyrrverandi kærastan sinn og besta vin hans. Þrír dagar síðan Fenecca hafði komið til Rússlands og séð pínulítinn drekaunga. Þrír dagar síðan Feneccu hafði verið sagt að semja frið við Lily og Jackie því þær höfðu ekkert gert neitt rangt. "Tvassjin ra," var kallað á hana. Fenecca leit upp í andlitið á mjög gömlum og mjög veðurbörnum manni. Hann sagði eitthvað meira við hana á rússnesku en hún kunni því miður ekkert í þessu flókna tungumáli ennþá. "Talarðu ensku?" spurði hún varlega. Maðurinn horfði undrandi á hana í smá stund en sagði svo: "Hver er þú?" "Fenecca. Dóttir Boris Ivanovitsj." "Lítil stelpa hans Boris? Hah! Hann og dóttir? Haha!" hló gamli maðurinn og brosti breitt. Það vantaði slatta af tönnum í munninn á honum en þær sem voru eftir hreinlega öskruðu á tannbursta og tannkrem. "Hlæðu bara, bjáninn þinn," muldraði Fenecca og sneri sér aftur að Frosiniiu, en það hafði hún skírt drekaungann. Frosiniia hafði tekið upp á því að borða mjög mikið og var því óðum að stækka. "Afsaka mig. Boris bara mjög... kjánalegur með barna. Hvenær það, nennei, þið hittast?" sagði gamli maðurinn og settist við hliðina á Feneccu. Frosiniia horfði á hann með stóru appelsínugulu augunum sínum og blés örlitlum reykjarhring útum nefið í átt að honum, en það gerðist reyndar óvart því hún var að reyna að þefa. "Núna í vor bara. Hver ert þú eiginlega?" Gamli maðurinn glotti svo það sást í allar tíu tennurnar. "Ég er hann Kerenze karlinn. Sá um kríli meðan það nýfæddur," sagði Kerenze og benti á drekaungann. "Ó," sagði Fenecca einfaldlega. "Kar, lach merdoro lumun," sagði ungur strákur og potaði í öxlina á Kerenze. Hann veifaði annari hendinni og muldraði eitthvað á rússnesku. "Þarf fara, verður sæll," sagði hann og stóð upp. "Gaman að spjalla við Kerenze og Sevilin?" spurði Boris og settist við hliðina á Feneccu. "Sevilin? Hét strákurinn Sevilin?" spurði Fenecca og glotti. Severus, Sevilin... þeir voru nú reyndar óhugnalega líkir þegar maður hugsaði um það, báðir með há kinnbein og frekar áberandi nef. "Já, það þýðir 'elskaður'. Reyndar þá er hann ekki elskaður að öllum, hann er nefnilega varúlfur." "Í alvöru? Hann leit svo eðlilega út." "Það er ekki eins og hann sé varúlfur nema einu sinni í mánuði. Aðeins á fullu tungli, þá breytist hann í skrímsli. Alla aðra daga er hann vinnusamur og duglegur drengur sem vill fara eftir reglum í einu og öllu," sagði Boris og klóraði sér í skeggbroddunum sem hann hafði haft síðan Fenecca sá hann fyrst.  Dagarnir liðu hratt. Frosiniia stækkaði, Fenecca og Sevilin urðu ágætir vinir og kenndu hvort öðru móðurmál sitt, Boris lærði að haga sér að einhverju leiti eins og faðir en á hverju kvöldi voru þau bæði svo uppgefin að þau gleymdu öllu um "framhaldssöguna" sem Boris ætlaði að segja Feneccu um samband sitt og Rozölbu. Þau voru í viku í Tyrklandi í heimsókn hjá fursta (galdramanni auðvitað) sem var alvaralega að hugsa um að gera samkomulag við Boris og láta Feneccu giftast yngsta syni sínum en til allrar hamingju varð ekkert úr því. Kettelburn átti að kenna umönnun galdraskepna og Boris eyddi löngum tíma í að kenna honum kosti verklegrar kennslu. Albus Dumbledore stakk höfðinu meira segja inn einn daginn, í bókstaflegri merkingu, en ákvað síðan að koma allur gegnum eldstæðið því það væri óhollt fyrir jafnvægisskynið að vera með höfuðið í norður-Rússlandi en búkinn á Bretlandi. Reyndar var líka mjög óhollt fyrir jafnvægisskynið og líkamann sjálfan að fara á milli landa gegnum eldstæði, en Dumbledore var greinilega harður nagli og lét sig hafa það. Þeir voru í eldhúsinu að tala saman og Fenecca ákvað að gleyma öllu sem henni hafði verið kennt í sambandi við að liggja EKKI á hleri þegar fullorðnir töluðu saman. "Árásirnar í Bretlandi hafa ekkert minnkað, er það? Við fáum ekki Spámannstíðindi hingað svo við vitum ekkert hvað er að gerast í umheiminum," sagði Boris. Fenecca heyrði hann opna vodka eða viskí flösku og hella í glas. "Áður en ég fer að tala, ertu viss um að dóttir þín sé sofandi." "Handviss, hún sofnar fljótt og fast hérna þegar hún er uppgefin eftir dagana. Þú ættir að sjá hana, hún er komin með þvílíka vöðva af því að bera fötur og poka af drekafóðri um allt og færa þungar grindur til eða frá, það er alveg ótrúlegt," sagði Boris stoltur. "Enda er hún komin af sterku og miklu fólki," sagði Dumbledore og Fenecca gat næstum heyrt brosið hans. Boris var kraftajötunn af náttúrunnar hendi, eftir að hann fór að nota og æfa þessa krafta sína varð hann bara sterkari og sterkari. "Sterku, já. Miklu? Varla, en ef svo er þá er ég ekki einn af þeim." "Boris, ekki gera þér þetta. Þú mátt ekki vera með svona lítið sjálfsálit!" "Þú gerir þér vonandi grein fyrir því að ég er eitt mesta úrþvætti sem hefur gengið um þessa jörð," stundi Boris og hellti meiru í glasið sitt. Fenecca hafði aldrei heyrt hann svona niðurbrotinn. "Af hverju?" spurði Dumbledore einfaldlega. "Af hverju? Af hverju!? Af því að ég klúðraði, viljandi, því besta sem hefur nokkurntíman komið fyrir mig! Af því að ég var of mikil gunga til þess að taka ábyrgð á gerðum mínum og af því að ég fór frá konunni sem ég elskaði af öllu mínu brostna hjarta og dóttur okkar! Ég skildi þær eftir, aleinar, þorði aldrei að tala við þær eða horfa í augun á þeim. Það er ástæða fyrir því að ég vil ekki halda áfram að segja Feneccu af hverju ég fór, hún myndi hata mig fyrir það það sem eftir væri ævina," hrópaði Boris.  "Ef þú vilt ekki segja dóttur þinni það, gætirðu þá sagt mér það? Ég hef aldrei heyrt alla söguna í heilu lagi og er ekki viss um að þeir bútar sem ég hef heyrt séu sannir." Boris stundi og hellti ennþá meiru í glasið sitt. "Þú veist að ég fór til hennar þegar hún var komin einhverja 7 mánuði á leið, er það ekki? Auðvitað veistu það, þú veist allt... ég var næstum drepinn af fjölskyldu hennar en lifði samt sem áður, því miður. Ég sagði henni að ég væri hræddur..."  _"Boris, hræddur við hvað? Ég lofa að halda foreldrum mínum í skefjum ef þú ert hræddur við þau," sagði Rozalba og brosti sínu breiðasta. "Nei. Nei, það er ekki það..." "Heldur hvað? Segðu mér það, gerðu það." "Ég kann ekki að vera pabbi, ég kann ekkert á börn eða tilfinningar," hvíslaði Boris og leit undan. "Þú lærir það bara. Ég kann ekki að leika móður, samt mun ég reyna það eins og ég get og meira en það," sagði Rozalba hughreystandi. Boris hristi höfuðið. "Hvenær á það að fæðast?" "Þetta er HÚN! Ég er viss um það. Og HÚN á að fæðast í ágúst held ég," sagði Rozalba og fékk sér sæti við eldhúsborðið. "Ertu búin að finna nafn?" "Ertu brjálaður? Hvað ef þetta er strákur og ég er bara búin að finna stelpunöfn! Nehei, ég ætla að bíða þangað til þetta litla kríli er komið í heiminn og finna nafn þá," sagði Rozalba og hélt áfram að brosa. "Rozalba, ég held að ég þurfi að fara. Ég... ég stakk af úr vinnunni. Ég kem áreiðanlega aftur og heilsa upp á ykkur..." _  "... og ég gerði það einu sinni, þegar Fenecca var eins dags gömul. Svo flúði ég. Ég sá hana einu sinni sofandi þegar ég gaf henni Soffíu. Kíkti aðeins gegnum herbergisgluggann hennar," sagði Boris. "Hvaða hluti af þessu myndi fá Feneccu til að hata þig?" "Hlutinn þar sem ég verð að hræðslupúka og yfirgef hana!" öskraði Boris. Fenecca fann tárin brjótast fram, hann var áreiðanlega orðinn fullur núna. "Ekki tala svona hátt, þú gætir vakið hana." "Æi, komdu þér út, gamli skarfurinn þinn, og láttu mig vera! Núna viltu vísast taka Feneccu frá mér eins og viðbjóðurinn Eric tók Rozölbu mína frá mér," urraði Boris. "Það var ekki eins og þú hefðir verið á staðnum til að stöðva hann, var það?" svaraði Dumbledore. Var hann að ögra Boris? "Haltu kjafti! Ég var neyddur til að hugsa um einhvern djöfullsins drekaskratta þannig að ég gat ekki farið!" "Gast ekki, eða vildir ekki? Varstu ekki bara að nota þennan dreka sem afsökun?" "Út með þig! Núna!" öskraði Boris og Fenecca heyrði stólana skrapast við gólfið. "Þú ættir að segja dóttur þinni allt þetta, ég efast um að hún hati þig fyrir að fara. Hún hefur vitað það í mörg ár að þú fórst frá þeim þegar hún var nýfædd!" "Hvað þykist þú vita?" "Meira en þú heldur þegar kemur að tilfinningum. Henni mun líka verr við þig ef hún kemst að því að þú varðst fullur í kvöld." "Viltu að ég skjóti þér út með ör í endanum á ömmu þinni? Burt, NÚNA!" Fenecca stóð upp, þetta gæti orðið ljótt þarna... ... en áður en hún gat gert nokkuð heyrði hún skruðning og eitthvað brotna. Svo þögn. Síðan hljóp hún niður eins hratt og hún gat. "Engar áhyggjur, hann fékk aðeins vægt höfuðhögg," sagði Dumbledore sem var að ýta Boris yfir á bakið. "Hvað gerðist eiginlega?" spurði hún. "Hann ætlaði að sparka mér út en datt þegar hann fór af stað. Hann hefur skvett úr glasinu sínu á gólfið og fallið um það," útskýrði Dumbledore og galdraði Boris upp. "Gætirðu sagt mér hvar herbergið hans er? Það verður í lagi með hann á morgun en ég held að þú ættir ekki að hafa hátt þegar hann vaknar." Fenecca kinkaði kolli og fór upp stigann.  Fenecca vakti mest alla nóttina. Dumbledore hafði farið gegnum eldstæðið og aftur til Bretlands (hann var ekki mjög spenntur fyrir því, því hann ætti eftir að ganga um eins og fullur næstu tvo tímana út af jafnvægisleysi) eftir að Boris var kominn upp í rúmið sitt rotaður. Hún gjóaði augunum á dagatalið sem hékk aftan á hurðinni. 9.ágúst, en indælt. Hún átti afmæli. Ætti hún að minna Boris á það? Nei, hann gæti alveg fundið það út sjálfur ef hann drullaðist til að vakna. Ah, einmitt í þessum töluðum orðum var hann byrjaður að stynja og reyna að opna augun. "Daginn," sagði Fenecca án þess að líta á hann. "Hvað? Traðkaði fíll yfir mig, eða?" "Nei, þú varst fullur en síðan dastu. Vel á minnst, þú ætlaðir að sparka Albusi Dumbledore út af því að þér fannst hann móðga þig," sagði Fenecca eins og það væri það einfaldasta í heimi. "Ekki svona hátt," muldraði Boris. Fenecca hélt áfram að stara út um gluggann og á sólina sem var að klífa yfir snævi þökin fjöll í austri. "Það er ekki mér að kenna að pabbi minn drekkur sig fullan. Þessi hausverkur er algjörlega þín sök." Þögn. Einhver sú háværasta sem Boris hafði heyrt, því hún var stútfull af ásökunum. "Ertu búin að vera þarna lengi?" hvíslaði hann. "Alla nótt." "Af hverju?" "Svo þú myndir ekki velta úr rúminu og slasa þig enn meira," sagði Fenecca og stóð upp úr stólnum og reyndi eftir mesta megni að útiloka þegar liðirnir í henni mótmæltu því. "Ó. Takk." "Ég ætla að laga kaffi. Þú kemur þegar þú treystir þér."  Eftir að hafa verið í eldhúsinu í hálftíma með Soffíu sem félagsskap kom Boris niður, stynjandi og lurkum laminn. "Kaffi?" spurði hann og hristi könnuna sem var á borðinu. Fenecca lét sér nægja að kinka kolli snöggt. "Necca? Fyrirgefðu," hvíslaði Boris. Hann hljómaði svolítið rámur. "Hvað, nákvæmlega?" "Svona til að byrja með, að ég varð fullur í gær. Ég hef ekki drukkið það lengi, svo að ég var ekki beint... í æfingu. Þetta sterka drasl virkaði of hratt á mig miðað við venjulega." "Hvenær varstu "í æfingu" eiginlega?" spurði Fenecca og gjóaði augunum tortryggnislega á hann. "Fyrir um það bil sautján árum. Nei, bíddu nú við," sagði Boris og leit um eldhúsið.  "Hvað?" "Fyrir sautján árum plús fimm dögum var ég í bestu æfingunni. Svo kom bil en síðan fór ég aftur að drekka fyrir sextán árum. Svo hætti ég en byrjaði aftur fyrir nákvæmlega fimmtán árum, en þá hætti ég fyrir fullt og allt þangað til fyrir svona 10 mánuðum þegar ég byrjaði að kenna í Hogwarts. Það fylgir kennslunni, _einn sterkur á kvöldin svo þú hafir völdin._ Hafi völdin yfir vitsmunum sínum," sagði Boris, en hann var orðin næstum raddlaus í enga setningarinnar. "Fórstu að drekka til að halda upp á afmælið mitt? En fallegt af þér!" "Til hamingju með 17 ára afmælið, Fenecca Crock. Bréfið þarna á borðinu er úr skólanum, þetta er listinn yfir það sem þú þarft að kaupa. Albus hefur sennilega skilið það eftir í gær." "Varstu virkilega svona hræddur við nýfætt barn að þú flúðir burt?" hvíslaði Fenecca með kökk í hálsinum. Hún hafði verið að deyja úr löngun til að spyrja hann síðan hún heyrði af hverju hann fór. "Þú ert ekki karlkyns, við hugsum ekki eins og kvenfólk! Það er óhugnaleg tilhugsun að þurfa skyndilega að hugsa um litla stúlku, vera heima hjá konu og barni og vinna minna, flakka minna um. Ég var ekki vanur slíkum hlutum og er ekki ennþá. Ég er flakkari og þarf að lifa eins frjálst og hægt er," útskýrði Boris hægt og varlega. "Af hverju er ég svona rámur? Þetta var ekki svona sterkt!" "Þú öskraðir svolítið. Ef ég myndi eignast börn, myndir þú þá vilja taka þátt í lífi þeirra?" "Ætlarðu að gera mig að afa? Necca, þá líður mér eins og ég sé eldgamall!" "Einhverntíman þarftu að hætta að flakka um. Þú verður ekki hraustur alla þína ævi, það veistu," sagði Fenecca. "Friður? Ertu mjög fúl yfir því að ég sé gunga sem drekkur?" "Ef þú lofar að drekka aðeins í hófi það sem eftir er og að ef ég eignast börn eða barn þá verður þú að passa það í að minnsta kosti sólarhring," sagði Fenecca og brosti aðeins. Boris stundi. "Ætli það ekki. Ég hlýt að lifa af að passa lítil börn," stundi Boris, en það voru broshrukkur kringum augun. "Takk pabbi."  "Bless. Komið aftur og sjá Frosiniiu um jólin, hún muna sakna ykkar meðan á. Á meðan. Æi! Bless, farið áður en ég rugla ykkur alveg með ensku minni, verið sæl!" sagði Kerenze og veifaði Feneccu og Boris þegar þau stigu um borð í lestina sem myndi flytja þau til Moskvu. "Gætum við í alvöru farið hingað um jólin og kíkt á Frosiniiu? Ég mun sakna hennar á meðan ég er í Bretlandi," sagði Fenecca og veifaði Kerenze annars hugar. Hann var mjög sérstakur og virtist hafa verið á lífi síðan heimurinn varð til. "Nema þú viljir vera... nei. Jú, við getum alveg komið hingað um jólin. Frosiniia mun samt aðeins hafa stækkað um helming eða svo á þeim tíma." "Hvað ætlaðirðu að segja? Nema ég vilji vera hvar?" "Nema þú myndir vilja vera hjá vinum þínum á jólunum." Fenecca hristi höfuðið.  Ekkert merkilegt gerðist í lestarferðinni, þau komu til Moskvu og fóru í galdramálaráðuneytið þar og þaðan gegnum nokkur lönd og svo til Bretlands á ný. Feneccu og Soffíu fannst einstaklega gott að anda að sér hinu enska lofti en Boris virtist ekkert vera við það að hoppa hæð sína af gleði yfir því að vera kominn til Bretlands. "Eigum við ekki bara að fara beint í Skástræti og kaupa inn? Ég gæti kannski lagt mig á meðan... hvað?" Boris stoppaði í miðri setningu og leit á Feneccu sem hafði áhyggjuhrukkur yfir allt ennið. "Sérðu alla? Allir eru á taugum og svo... hræðslulegir. Er ástandið svona slæmt hérna?" hvíslaði Fenecca og færði sig ósjálfrátt nær Boris. "Förum á Seiðpottinn, Tom getur vonandi upplýst okkur," sagði Boris og flýtti sér af stað úr breska galdramálaráðuneytinu. Galdrafólkið var auðþekkt á strætum Lundúna, það fór um í þéttum hópum og augnaráðið var sífellt á hreyfingu. Á Leka seiðpottinum voru fáir, en þeir sem voru þar voru þétt saman og gutu tortryggnisaugum á alla aðra. "Tom, er þetta virkilega svona slæmt hérna?" sagði Boris og skellti úlpunni sinni á barborðið. "Slæmt? Hvar ert þú búinn... já, þú varst í Rússlandi, auðvitað. Já, þetta er slæmt! Þú veist hvernig þetta er yfirleitt hérna í ágúst, allir að njóta seinustu daga sinna í sumarfríi, allt troðfullt og ég að fara á taugum því eitthvað er ekki til. Það er næstum engin sala hérna, ég hef aldrei séð svona. Þetta er jafnslæmt og á muggabörum um 1940 þegar muggarnir voru í stríði. Hryllingur, ekkert nema hryllingur," sagði Tom. Boris leit um og kinkaði kolli. "Þannig að ég má sennilega ekki láta Feneccu ganga eina um Skástræti?" spurði hann. "Annað hvort koma dráparar og taka hana eða einhver góðhjörtuð fjölskylda sem vill alla passa og gæta. Ég, persónulega, myndi ekki láta dóttur mína vera eina í galdraheiminum núna, alls ekki," sagði Tom. "Get ég fengið að geyma dótið okkar hérna? Við verðum ekki það lengi hvort eð er, bara versla fyrir skólann," sagði Boris og skellti ferðatöskunum á barborðið. "Auðvitað, ekkert mál. En endilega, kaupið ykkur eitthvað að drekka, það yrði hryllilegt ef ég færi á hausinn núna..." sagði Tom þegar þau gengu út.  Skástræti var ekki lengur jafn glaðlegt og fullt af lífi eins og oftast. Fáir gengu um í þéttum hópum. Fenecca hafði aldrei séð annað eins. "Enginn treystir engum hérna. Þetta er hryllingur," hvíslaði Boris. Fenecca gat ekkert annað en kinkað kolli. Þau flýttu sér inn í Florance og Blotts að kaupa bækur. Því miður, þegar þau komu að búðarborðinu, komst Boris að því að allur peningurinn var enn í ferðatöskunum þeirra. "Geturðu beðið hér? Ekki fara neitt, ég verð eldsnöggur," sagði Boris og hljóp út um dyrnar. "Kannski ætti ég að finna bækur um töfradrykki til að laga minni hjá gleymnum feðrum. Hann hafði verið frekar utan við sig eftir að hafa dottið á ennið þegar hann reyndi að ráðast á Dumbledore. Kerenze hafði sagt þeim að framarlega í heilanum væri skammtímaminnið þannig að það væri ekkert skrítið þótt Boris gleymdi því hvað hann hafði verið að gera rétt áðan. "Ég ætla að skoða mig um meðan hann nær í pening," sagði Fenecca við afgreiðslumanninn. Hún gekk á milli bókahillnanna og gjóaði augunum um. Hún hafði ekki séð neinn meðan hún var þarna... alveg þangað til hún horfði í svört og endalaus augu Severusar Snapes.


	24. Fjandinn hafi það

**24.kafli – nei, fjandinn hafi það! ** Eitt brjálæðislegt augnablik fannst Feneccu sem Severus Snape ætlaði að ná í sprotann sinn og drepa hana, en eftir að þau höfðu staðið og starað á hvort annað í nokkrar mínútur sagði Fenecca mjög andstutt: "Hæ, frændi." Augabrúnirnar hans lyftust undir hárið. "Hvenær fékkst þú að vita að við værum skyld?" spurði hann hikandi. "Boris, pabbi, sagði mér það. Vissirðu það?" "Já, ég stalst til að athuga ættfræðibækurnar þegar ég var 13. Minn hluti ættarinnar skammast sín fyrir ykkur og öfugt, eftir því sem ég hef heyrt," svaraði Severus. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. "Ertu hérna einn? Tom á Seiðpottinum sagði Boris að enginn þyrði að vera einn úti á götu núna og í stuttu máli að allt væri að fara til fjandans hérna," sagði Fenecca. "Foreldrum mínum er nákvæmlega sama hvar ég er," urraði Severus á Feneccu. Hún hrökk ósjálfrátt aftur á bak, hann hafði verið einstaklega góður við hana seinni önnina og virkað sem hálfgerður boðberi milli hennar og Lilyar. Já, talandi um Lily... "Ég ætti að koma mér. Hérna, hefurðu heyrt eitthvað í Lily?" spurði Fenecca taugaóstyrk. Severus Snape gat verið ógnvekjandi ef hann vildi og ef hann myndi stækka um örfáa sentimetra í viðbót yrði hann enn ógnvænlegri. "Aðeins." Hann ætlaði að bæta einhverju við en í því kom Boris aftur inn með pyngju fulla af peningum. "Bless, Severus. Sjáumst í skólanum í haust," sagði Fenecca og gekk í burtu. "Við hvern varstu að tala?" spurði Boris hana.  "Sevilius frænda," sagði Fenecca og glotti aðeins. "Hann Sevilius þinn? Þú ert nú meiri..."  "Soffía í búrinu?" "Já." "Allar bækurnar ofan í koffortinu?" "Já." "Öll föt? Skikkjur?" "Já." "10 kíló af snyrtidóti?" "Auðvitað!" "Fyrirgefning til Lilyar?" "Hættu þessu, ég þarf ekki að tala við hana nema ég vilji," urraði Fenecca. Þau voru að gera seinustu tékk á öllu áður en hún færi á sitt seinasta ár í Hogwarts. Boris myndi ekki kenna umönnun galdraskepna á þessu ári, heldur Kettelburn sem hafði fengið kennslu frá feðginunum í verklegri kennslu. Boris hafði sagt í gríni við hann að hann gæti spurt Feneccu ef hann vissi ekki eitthvað, en hún var handviss um að Kettelburn hefði tekið það alvarlega. "Eigum við þá að fara af stað áður en þú gugnar á því að fara í þitt seinasta ár?" sagði Boris og tók koffortið hennar. "Hver andskotinn, þetta eru 10 kíló af snyrtidóti og fimmtíu af fötum!" muldraði hann brosandi. Fenecca hafði tekið það upp eftir honum að blóta meira en venjulega og var viss um að það tæki smá tíma að venja sig af því þegar hún kæmi í skólann á ný. Tja, það væri eins gott að hún myndi venja sig af því, annars yrðu kennaranir frekar óánægðir með hana. "Hvenær ferðu aftur til Rússlands?" spurði Fenecca. Boris þurfti að fara þangað aftur til að fylgjast með uppvexti Frosiniiu og sjá um að hún dafnaði vel. "Byrjun október held ég. Ég kem kannski aftur um jólin, er ekki alveg viss, en ég mun koma hingað í apríl," sagði Boris og skellti koffortinu í aftursætið á Landrovernum. "Þú ættir að fá þér nýjan bíl. Þessi lekur eins og gatasigti," sagði Fenecca og settist í framsætið. "Necca mín, allir Landroverar leka," sagði Boris og fór af stað, "bara engir tveir á sama stað." "Þú gætir reynt að finna einhvern sem lekur ekki beint ofan í farþegasætið!"  Það var allt önnur tilfinning að koma á lestarstöðina núna heldur en öll hin sex skiptin. Mun tilfinningameiri kveðjur, foreldrarnir vissu núna að það væri mikill möguleiki á að þau myndu aldrei aftur sjá börnin sín. "Ég er einstaklega fegin að hafa ekki verið hérna í sumar," sagði Fenecca og færði sig aðeins nær Boris. "Ég segi það með þér. Heyrðu, þú manst að skrifa öðru hvoru og segja hvað sé að gerast þarna norðar. Ég bið að heilsa Kettelburn og öllum hinum kennurunum. Endilega skilaðu kveðju til Evans, Toqués og Snapes... og _Black, ekki koma nálægt dóttur minni_!" urraði Boris á Sirius Black sem hafði gengið framhjá þeim. Hann fór í burtu skelfingu lostinn og minnti Feneccu helst á hund með skottið á milli lappanna. "Bítt' 'ann ef hann fer að ibba sig," sagði Boris brosandi. Fenecca hristi höfuðið en glotti samt með honum. "Ég ætla að koma mér fyrir í lestinni svo ég lendi ekki í klefa með honum eða Lily. Bless... pabbi," sagði Fenecca og kyssti hann á kinnina. "Ái! Viltu annað hvort raka þessar nálar af þér eða bara safna almennilega!" "Kannski ég geri það einhvern daginn. En veistu, það yrði frekar gott fyrir þig að lenda í klefa með Lillian Evans... ekki það að þú viðurkennir það, en það er aukaatriði Necca. Bless vinan," sagði Boris og rétti Feneccu koffortið sitt. Hún brosti til hans og fór svo inn í lestina. Hún leit í kringum sig og sá mörg döpur andlit. Reyndar sá hún ekkert nema döpur andlit þarna. Það var aðeins Boris sem var hálfbrosandi. "Ætlarðu að standa þarna í allan dag?" urraði Severus Snape sem beið eftir því að komast inn í lestina. "Afsakaðu frændakrútt, ég skal ekki vera í vegi þínum mikið lengur," svaraði Fenecca og ýtti koffortinu inn ganginn. "Ekki," sagði Severus á milli samanbitinna tannanna, "kalla mig frænda þegar aðrir geta heyrt!" "Jájá," muldraði Fenecca og horfði í kringum sig eftir lausum klefa. Á endanum plantaði hún sér með Díönu og Fíónu.  "Ætlarðu að semja frið við Black?" spurði Díana spennt. "Ekki séns í helvíti!" "En Remus dúlluna? Hann gerði ekki beint neitt, Lily sagði mér að hann hefði reynt að aðvara þig gegnum sig en ekki gengið. Það var þá sem, tja, þú veist. Þið Lily urðu óvinkonur. Jackie baktalar þig eins og ég veit ekki hvað! Hún getur verið svo mikil tík stundum, samt er hún oftast yndisleg. Ekki það að ég sé að segja að hún sé eitthvað skemmtileg, en þú veist hvað ég er að meina. Hún er brussa og klunni. En ætlarðu ekki að fyrirgefa Remusi? Hann er svo krúttaralegur að það er ekki hægt að vera ill við hann eða Peter litla. Í raun og veru gæti ég aldrei verið í fýlu við James, hann er bara sexý, og líka Sirius..." Fiona stoppaði í miðri setningu þegar hún uppgvötaði að hún var farin að segja of mikið af góðum hlutum um Sirius og James. "Díana, heldurðu ekki að herðapúðar fari að komast í tísku á næstunni?" sagði hún snöggt og sneri sér til Díönu. Fenecca ranghvolfdi í sér augunum. "Bíddu aðeins. Fenecca, er Boris virkilega pabbi þinn?" spurði Díana. Hún kinkaði kolli. "Já, og ég er farin á klósettið. Kem aftur bráðum," sagði Fenecca og fór út. Hefði hún verið þarna inni mikið lengur hefði hún mjög líklega kýlt Fionu. Ekki það að hún ætlaði að fara á klósettið, en það nægði að ganga um. Gangan hafði mjög róandi áhrif á hana, alveg þangað til hún kom auga á Lily. Þau horfðust í augu í nokkrar tilfinningaþrungnar sekúndur. "Hæ," hvíslaði Fenecca. Það var eitthvað skrítið við Lily. Augnaráðið var kaldara, bakið beinna, varirnar herptar saman og hendurnar stífar. Hún var svo... köld. "Burt," sagði hún. Þetta voru seinustu orðaskipti þeirra í langan tíma.  Dagar urðu að vikum og vikur að mánuðum. Lokaár Feneccu leið hægt áfram, hún var að mestu leiti ein, sem var mjög erfitt fyrir félagsmanneskju eins og hana. Það voru daglegar fréttir að dráparar hefðu framið eitthvað ódæðisverk í Bretlandi, fólk sem hafði verið leitað að í margar vikur hefði fundist, stundum búið að aflima grey mannveruna, snúa höfðinu í hring eða aðrar pyntingar sem enginn lifandi sál ætti að þurfa að fara gegnum. Boris skrifaði Feneccu bréf öðru hvoru og sendi henni myndir af Frosiniiu, sem stækkaði óðum. Hún ætti án efa eftir að verða hraustur, en þó lítill, dreki. Remus reyndi ennþá að fá Feneccu til að tala við sig eða Lily, en án árangurs. Hún hafði ekki reynt að fá inngöngu í Quidditch-lið Gryffindors núna, tilhugsunin um að vera með Siriusi Black og James Potter í liði var ekki góð. Áður en Fenecca vissi var seinasta Hogsmead-helgin komin og hún var að leita að jólagjöfum fyrir pabba sinn, einhverja ættingja sína og Severus. Hún var ekki viss hvort hún ætlaði að eyða þessum jólum hjá Boris eða í skólanum, en jólafríið byrjaði ekki fyrr en eftir tvær vikur þannig að það var nægur tími til stefnu. "Fenc, kemurðu með okkur?" kallaði Díana. Fenecca hristi höfuðið og fór inn á Þrjá kústa. Hún hafði ekki þolinmæði í Díönu eða Fionu. Reyndar hafði hún kynnst stelpu í Huffelpuff sem var í umönnun galdraskepna með henni og hún var alveg ágæt. Kannski gæti hún hangið með henni ef hún fyndi hana. Nei, fjandinn sjálfur! Hún var auðvitað að slefa upp í kærastann sinn út í horni. "Ég er farin," muldraði Fenecca og fór aftur út. Eftir að hafa leitað í hálftíma að einhverju til að gefa Severusi fann hún dökkgræna vettlinga úr kasmírull og trefil í stíl. Fyrir Boris keypti hún hjartalaga myndaramma og lét mynd af sér þegar hún var pínulítil í fangi Rozölbu. Aftan á skrifaði hún _Það er ekki hægt að breyta því sem hefur þegar gerst._  Seinasti tíminn í umönnun galdraskepna hjá Kettelburn fyrir jól. Þau voru stödd úti fyrir utan kofa Hagrids á meðan Kettelburn og Hagrid voru í skóginum að ná í eitthvað. Eftir smá stund heyrðu þau tramp og um það bil tíu Abraxan-hestar komu hlaupandi í girðingu rétt hjá þeim. Og, ásamt Hagrid og Kettelburn, kom góðkunningi Feneccu, Shakar Jaser Khalil frá Arabíu. (Hann hafði unnið fyrir furstann, sjá 23.kafla). "Shakar!" kallaði Fenecca og veifaði honum. Hann brosti breitt til hennar og eftir að hafa lokað girðingunni hljóp hann til hennar. "Fe'ecca, yndislegt að sjá þig! Tókst ekki að gifta þig prinsinum?" sagði hann og faðmaði hana að sér. "Sem betur fer ekki! Afsakaðu að við fórum án þess að kveðja, við vorum að flýta okkur," sagði Fenecca. Kettelburn ræskti sig og benti Shakar á að koma til sín. "Nemendur, þetta er Sjeikur Jósef Kallill sem... ha? Segðu þetta aftur... Sjakkar Jasseff Kalli? Nei, ég næ þessu ekki... það nægir að kalla þig Kalli er það ekki? K-hal-il. Frábært. Khalil. Já, aftur að kennslunni. Khalil ætlar að fræða okkur um Abraxan-hestana, sem eru orðnir mjög vinsælir í Frakklandi og á Spáni en eru upprunalega frá Arabíu. Þeir fá vængi þegar þeir eru þriggja vetra en..."  Þarfaherbergið. Sirius hafði oft farið með Feneccu þangað á seinasta ári. Besti staðurinn þessa dagana til að róa sig niður. Stundum var hurð þarna þegar hún kom á staðin, þetta var einn af þeim dögum. Nema, í þetta skipti var einhver þarna fyrir. Remus nokkur Lupin. "Halló," sagði hann og brosti aðeins eins og hann hefði planað þetta út. Fenecca sneri sér við og ætlaði út en hann, með hugarorkunni einni, læsti hurðinni. "Remus, leyfðu mér að fara burt. Ég á ekkert ósagt við þig og _vil_ ekkert segja við þig!" sagði Fenecca og hætti að hrista hurðarhúninn. "Neibb. Ekki fyrr en þú hlustar aðeins á mig," sagði Remus kæruleysislega og fékk sér sæti í mjúkum og stórum sófa sem var þarna. Fenecca var á suðumarki. Reiði, sárindi, einmanaleiki og angist sem höfðu safnast saman síðan í byrjun septembers brustu út í líki brjálaðrar Feneccu. "Þú ömurlegi og ósvífni..." byrjaði hún og hefði kýlt Remus í höfuðið ef hann hefði ekki staðið leiftursnöggt upp, gripið báðar hendurnar hennar, snúið henni við og haldið henni þannig, pikkfastri. Hann gat ómögulega verið svona sterkur, hann æfði ekkert. Nema... hún hafði fundið svona fast tak áður, í Rússlandi. Varúlfurinn þar, þau höfðu farið í sjómann og hann hafði ekki haggast. "Remus... ertu varúlfur?" hvíslaði Fenecca svo lágt að það var ómögulegt að heyra það nema maður hefði ofurheyrn, sem og allir varúlfar höfðu. "Hvernig... af hverju heldurðu það?" spurði hann og fölnaði upp. "Því ég hitti varúlf í Rússlandi. Indælis náungi sem breyttist í skrímsli einu sinni í mánuði, alveg eins og þú. Þú hefur horfið einu sinni í mánuði síðan ég kynntist þér en aldrei pælt í því af hverju. Þú ert varúlfur og strákarnir vita það!" sagði Fenecca. Núna hafði hún eitthvað gegn honum, loksins! En, pínulítil rödd sem hljómaði eins og rödd mömmu hennar, hvíslaði að henni að það væri ekki réttlátt að láta allan skólann vita af þessu, þetta var ekki Remusi að kenna. Hann var yndislegur og góður alla aðra daga mánaðarins. "Fenecca, gerðu það, ekki segja öllum. Við eigum nokkra mánuði eftir hérna, ég vil ljúka þeim í friði. Það verður alveg nógu erfitt fyrir mig að fá vinnu eftir skólann, enn erfiðara ef ég klára ekki prófin," sagði Remus og tók fastar utan um hendurnar á Feneccu. "Ég segi ekki, ef þú sleppir mér núna. Þú meiðir mig," sagði Fenecca. Remus sleppti henni um leið og bakkaði nokkur skref frá henni. "En gætirðu samt látið mig fá þann heiður og greiða að tala aðeins við mig?" spurði hann varfærnislega. "Kannski það. Um hvað?" "Sirius og James. Lily. Varúlfa. Það er svona helsta umræðuefnið sem mér dettur í hug." "Ég veit í það minnsta af hverju þú ert svona sterkur. Jackie var alveg viss um að þú æfðir lyftingar, þú ert svo massaður," sagði Fenecca og glotti aðeins. "Ég þarf þess ekki. Ef ég væri ekki með svona mikinn líkamlegan styrk myndi ég deyja við umbreytingarnar, mannslíkaminn þyldi þær ekki," sagði Remus og fékk sér aftur sæti í sófanum. "Þinn tími mánaðarins. Engin furða að þú gerðir aldrei grín að okkur stelpunum. En hvað viltu segja um fávitana, vini þína og Lily?" "Semdu frið við Lily. Hún saknar þín, í alvöru. Hún mun ekki niðurlægja þig ef þú kemur til hennar. Jackie er á báðum áttum, henni finnst þú hafa móðgað Lily ófyrirgefanlega mikið en það er ekkert hægt að gera við því núna. Í sambandi við Sirius og James... ég veit ekki hvort þú vilt heyra það, en þessi áætlun þeirra virðist hafa virkað einhvernveginn. James og Lily hafa verið mikið saman núna, hlægjandi og að skemmta sér. Hann er einn af fáum sem fær hana til að brosa núna, við erum að reyna komast að því hvað gerðist í sumar hjá henni. Peter er alveg við það að veiða það upp úr Jackie, hann lætur sér nægja að líta sakleysislega og heimskulega út og þá virkar það." Hann þagnaði og leit á Feneccu. Hún kinkaði kolli. "Ég sá hana í lestinni. Hún leit út eins og hún ætlaði að bíta mig ef ég kæmi of nálægt henni. Mjög óhugnalegt." "Ég veit. En, það er eitt í viðbót..." sagði Remus og stóð upp. Síðan, með eldsnöggri hreyfingu, fór hann með höndina að hálsi Feneccu og togaði upp keðjuna á hálsmeninu sem Sirius hafði gefið henni. "Ef þú hatar hann svona mikið, af hverju ertu enn með þetta?" hvíslaði hann. Fenecca hristi bara höfuðið án þess að svara. Remus lét hálsmenið aftur undir hálsmálið á bolnum hennar og tók í hönd hennar. "Eigum við koma í Gryffindor-turninn?" spurði hann og leiddi hana út. Eftir að hafa gengið á göngunum í smá stund rákust þau á vegg. Ósýnilegan vegg.  "Nei, fjandinn hafi það!" bölvaði Fenecca og leit upp á lítinn og saklausan mistiltein sem hefði glottað til þeirra hefði hann getað það. "Svona nú, ég er ekki þetta ófríður," muldraði Remus og leit líka upp. "Fljótur þá áður en einhverjir koma," sagði Fenecca, lét höndina bak við hnakka Remusar og togaði höfuðið niður. Það sem átti upphaflega að vera lítill og saklaus koss varð lengri og lengri þangað til að þau slitu sig í sundur, andlaus. "Þetta... var ekki sniðugt," stundi Fenecca upp. "Ekki beint, nei. Við losnuðum undan mistilteininum, það er í það minnsta jákvætt," sagði Remus og roðnaði aðeins. Fenecca mundi aðeins eftir planinu sem hún hafði gert í sumar, um að tæla Remus til að gera Sirius afbrýðissaman. Það kæmi ekki til greina að hún myndi framkvæma það! "Ég held ég hafi gleymt skólatöskunni minni í þarfaherberginu. Ég kem í turninn á eftir," sagði Fenecca, sneri við og gekk hratt í burtu. Hugsanirnar hringsnerust í höfðinu á henni. _'Láttu ekki eins og krakki, þú ert 17 ára. Þú kysstir hann, hvað með það? Það er ekki eins og þetta hafi verið í fyrsta sinn sem þú kyssir einhvern! En hann var með í þessu makki þeirra, hann er alveg jafn tilfinningalaus og Sirius Black! Æi... þegiðu,'_ hugsaði Fenecca og stég inn í þarfaherbergið. Þar lagðist hún niður á breitt rúm og grét. Tilfinningarnar sem höfðu ekki náð að brjótast fram þegar hún ætlaði að lemja Remus brustu nú fram í formi tára. Hún grét og grét, alveg þangað til hún sofnaði. Þannig fann Severus Snape hana um miðja nótt.  "Fenecca, vaknaðu. Þú átt ekki að vera hérna, stelpa!" heyrði hún. Æi, þetta var einhver leiðinlegur. Hún þurfti ekkert að vakna, það var helgi. "Fenecca Crock, drullastu á lappir undir eins!" og augnabliki seinna fékk hún kalda vatnsgusu yfir sig. Fenecca saup hveljur og rauk upp. "Hvað? Hvað?" stundi hún upp. "Hvað? Já, HVAÐ ert þú að gera hérna?" sagði Severus Snape, sem stóð með tóma fötu í hendinni. "Sofa, svona í aðalatriðum," muldraði Fenecca og lét þurrkunargaldur á sig. "Ertu ekki að skauta í tunglsljósinu ásamt turtildúfunum?" spurði Severus og sneri sér snöggt við. Fenecca nuggaði augun en stóð svo upp og gekk að glugganum. Hún sá einhverja skauta, strákurinn var með gleraugu og stelpa sítt hár. Bíddu nú aðeins... "Lily Evans og James Potter? Sé ég ofsjónir, eða?" "Hefurðu ekki verið að fylgjast með? Þau eru ofan í hálsinum á hvor öðru alla daga!" sagði Severus bitur. "En, eruð þið ekki áfram vinir?" "Ekki lengur. Ég ætla ekki að deila henni með Potter. Þetta bölvaða fífl tekur ALLT frá mér! Sama hvað það er, hann stelur því frá mér með sínum viðbjóðslegum höndum," hélt Severus áfram. "Mér þykir það leitt. Persónulega, þá held ég að þú og Lily myndu frekar passa saman en Potter og hún," sagði Fenecca og gekk til síns niðurbrotna frænda. "Það yrði brandari ársins, Fenecca Ivanovitsj," sagði hann og glotti aðeins. Fenecca horfði stíft á hann. "Hvað?" "Finnst þér ekkert leiðinlegt að hún er núna með Potter? Vel á minnst, ég heiti ekki Ivanovitsj." "Hvað heldurðu?" sagði Severus, stóð upp og hrinti Feneccu harkalega í burtu. "Fyrirgefðu að ég spurði! Gætirðu kannski sagt mér hvernig þetta byrjaði hjá þeim?" "Systir Lilyar þurfti að giftast einhverjum karli svo þau hefðu einhverja peninga undir höndunum. Núna er hún aldrei heima og er búin að skera algjörlega á öll bönd milli þeirra. Lily varð leið og svo virtist sem hún þáði huggun hjá hverjum sem er. Potter bauð henni öxl til að gráta á og _tada_ hún hefur ekki farið úr fanginu á honum síðan. Hvar hefurðu verið seinustu mánuði?" sagði Severus. Fenecca yppti öxlum. "Hérna, bókasafninu, tímum... aðallega hérna samt sem áður." "Gott hjá þér frænka. Ég veit um verri staði til að vera á."    Þessum brandara stal ég frá pabba, en hvort hann stal honum frá einhverjum öðrum veit ég ekki. Shakar Jaser Khalil þýðir þakklátur, óttalaus, vinur í Arabísku nafnakerfi, eftir því sem ég veit best, ég fór bara eftir einhverri síðu sem ég fann á netinu.


	25. Hvílíkt og annað eins

**25.kafli – hvílíkt og annað eins**  _Hogwartsskóla, 3.desember  Bleeessaður!  Jæja, hvað segirðu svo? Jólafrí, ha? Það væri alveg frábært að komast héðan, ég er búin að vera í sjokki í þrjá daga. Helvíti hefur frosið og drekar eru orðnir jafn hættulausir og amma mín. Nei, hún er alveg stórhættuleg, ekki nógu góð líking... allavega, Sevi frændi var að upplýsa mig um það að Lillian Evans og James Potter hafa verið með tunguna ofan í hálsinum á hvort öðru í einhvern tíma. Náttúrulega tók ég ekkert eftir því, ég hef verið að forðast það að horfa á þau eftir bestu getu. Mjög gaman. Ég hef verið að velta því fyrir mér að framkvæma þetta plan mitt með Remus, það yrði ekkert svo slæmt, hann kyssir alveg ágætlega. Haha! Sennilega vildirðu EKKI vita þetta, en mér er svo að segja sama. Ég þurfti að segja einhverjum og ekki Díönu og Fionu, fjandinn hafi það. Vel á minnst, ég veit að hann er varúlfur. Já, mér hefur tekist alveg ágætlega að venja mig af því að blóta í tímum, kennurunum til mikillar ánægju. Ég held að Gryffindor hafi tapað til samans 20 stig út af mér og þessum orðaforða. Allt rússneskum fyllibyttum að kenna... og þér, að einhverju leiti. Talandi um rússneskar fyllibyttur, hvernig hefur liðið það þarna fyrir austan? Geturðu ekki komist að því hvort eitthvað gáfnaljósið á myndavél og tekið mynd af Frosiniiu til að senda mér?  En já, ég hef ekkert á móti því að vera með þér á jólunum. Ég veit um verri staði.   Kv.Necca_  _Rússlandi, 6.desember  Ef þú þolir rússneska jólagleði þá er þér velkomið að koma. Ég er ekki viss um að ég get sjálfur komið að sækja þig, en maður veit aldrei hvernig plönin fara hérna. Kerenze biður að heilsa þér. Frosiniia er búin að stækka en ég get ekki fundið neinn sem á myndavél, því miður. En ef þú kemur geturðu séð hana með eigin augum, ég held hún sakni þín óskaplega mikið. Boris _  Fenecca brosti aðeins. Hún hafði ekkert á móti því að kynnast rússneskri jólagleði svona einu sinni. Svo vildi hún miklu frekar vera hjá pabba sínum og dúllulegum dreka heldur en örfáum hræðum í Hogwarts. Svo voru þetta fyrstu jólin sem þau höfðu saman, það yrði áreiðanlega forvitnilegt að finna út hvernig þau myndu fara.  Hún settist í auðan klefa í lestinni með koffortið við hliðina á sér og Soffíu í fanginu. Síðan fór hún að rifja upp seinustu daga og koma smá reglu á hugsanir sínar. _Fenecca hafði ekki verið viss um hvort það væri hægt að plata einhverja uglu til að fara frá Rússlandi til Bretlands með jólapakka, svo hún ákvað að skilja eftir pakkann til Severusar með þeim skilyrðum að hann myndi ekki voga sér að opna hann fyrr en á jóladagsmorgunn. "Hvað heldurðu að ég sé Fenecca? Ég svík ekki þá sem mér finnst vænt um," hafði hann svarað og gekk síðan úr þarfaherberginu á dramatískan hátt. Hún brosti bara og hristi höfuðið. Honum þótti mjög gaman að gera þetta, snúa sér við og láta skikkjuna bylgjast á eftir sér, það kom svo virðulega út. Hann hafði látið Feneccu fá pakka líka og hún var handviss um að það væru bækur í honum. Severus vissi að hún átti í erfiðleikum með að sitja kyrr og lesa leiðinlega bók svo hann hafði tekið upp á því að benda henni á sniðugar bækur sem henni gæti þótt gaman að lesa. "Ætlarðu ekki bara að verða barnapían mín, eða?" hafði hún sagt glottandi. "Nei, mér líkar illa við smákrakka." "Veistu, ég sé þig ekki fyrir mér með konu og krakka, ef ég á að vera alveg hreinskilin. Það er bara einhvernveginn ekki þú, ef ég má segja það." "Ég veit. Hver myndi svo sem vilja vera með mér?" hafði hann svarað. "Ekki segja þetta Severus. Þú ert í raun og veru mjög indæll þegar maður fær að kynnast þér. Komast inn úr skelinni sem þú hylur þig. Eins og kókoshneta, eða... eða sykurpúði sem maður hefur grillað. Harður að utan en mjúkur að innan," sagði Fenecca og brosti uppörvandi. "Endilega, líktu mér við mat!" svaraði Severus. Svo hafði hún farið niður á lestarstöð og var við það að stíga í lestina þegar einhver kallaði á hana. Hafði hún gleymt einhverju á vistinni? Hún sneri sér við og stóð augliti til auglitis við sjálfan Remus Lupin, sem hún hafði gætt að forðast eftir að hafa kysst hann. Ekki að hún vissi af hverju, en af einhverjum ástæðum vildi hún ómögulega horfa á hann í augun. "Þú ferð til Rússlands, er það ekki?" spurði hann. "Jú, og?" Henni lá á að komast inn í lestina. "Jæja, þá færðu jólagjöfina þína núna," sagði hann, rétti henni pakka og kyssti hana á kinnina._  "Og hvað svo?" stundi Fenecca og hallaði höfðinu aftur. Sirius Black; fyrsta sambandið sem var marktækt. Hún hafði verið með strákum í um það bil mánuð þegar hún var þrettán, fjórtán, en slitið svo sambandinu á dramatískan hátt. Þá höfðu hún og vinkonur hennar setið yfir heitu súkkulaði og rætt alvarlega um hvað strákar voru miklir bjánar og gátu ekkert rétt. Þeir voru allir óþroskuð fífl ef engin úr vinkvennahópnum var á "föstu" en annars var bara hluti tilfinningasljóir kjánar. En aftur að Siriusi; hann var svo ótrúlega undarlegur. Samband með honum var villt og ekkert nema keleríið og ástríðan. Remus var svo allt öðruvísi en hann, hann var rólegur, skynsamur og svo tilfinninganæmur. Æi, vesen, hann var varúlfur, þeir áttu auðveldara með að greina tilfinningar annarra.  Fenecca stundi. Hvað í ósköpunum átti hún að gera? Það var allt í graut í hausnum á henni, bæði að utan og innan. Hún hafði ekki klippt á sér hárið síðan um sumarið svo að það var orðið frekar sítt. Innan í vissi hún ekkert hvað hún átti að halda; Remus var ekki lengur jafn slæmur og henni hafði fundist hann vera, Sirius var ennþá flottur, James og Lily voru ástfangin upp yfir haus, (hvernig í ósköpunum gerðist það eiginlega?) Severus var yndi og pabbi hennar ekki svo slæmur. Ef hún hefði haldið að lífið gæti varla orðið flóknara hafði hún rangt fyrir sér því það átti bara eftir að versna.  _25.desember Góðan dag og gleðileg jól!  Það er heillangt síðan ég skrifaði hérna seinast, en ég bara nennti því ekki. Fullt af hlutum búið að gerast sem ég nenni varla að telja upp. T.d. þá er Frosiniia búin að stækka um helling en er miklu veiklulegri en flestir aðrir drekar. Aumingja dúllan. Rússnesk jólagleði er ekkert svo slæm, maður hlær mikið og lætur eins og fífl, en þennan eina dag á árinu eru allir hérna edrú! Lily og James eru byrjuð saman, án þess að ég tæki eftir því, og ég er ennþá að reyna að finna út HVERNIG það gat eiginlega gerst. Sennilega er eitthvað til í þessu að ólíkt fólk laðist að hvort öðru. En hvað um það, ég fékk jólagjöf frá Remusi. Þetta var safn af miðum með málsháttum og þannig hlutum. Á þeim fremsta stóð "vinir vara að eilífu". Þessir miðar eru allir í þeim dúr, allir um vini, ást og lífið sjálft. Hey, þetta rímaði næstum! Þetta var án efa undarlegasta jólagjöf sem ég hef fengið. Severus gaf mér litla brandarabók (ég sé þetta fyrir mér; hann að fara inn í brandarabókabúð!) og bók um lækningarjurtir og meira sem virkar fyrir dreka. Boris pabbi gaf mér síðan dagbók með dagatali, þar sem er meðal annars sagt hvenær er fullt tungl. Æi, ég fékk eitthvað meira sem ég einfaldlega nenni ekki að skrifa því ég er svo drulluþreytt! Góða nótt, Fenecca Crock-Ivanovitsj_  Fenecca lokaði næstum því fullri dagbókinni. Eins gott að hún hafði aðra fyrir næsta ár. Hún geispaði, klóraði Soffíu bak við eyrun og lagðist svo niður. Eftir nokkrar mínútur var hún horfin inn í draumalandið og farið að dreyma. Einhvern veginn vissi hún að hún var stödd á eyju. Sólin var að setjast í vestri og kastaði gullnum og rauðum geislum yfir allt. Þetta var ótrúlega rómantískt. Svöl gola blés framan í hana og það var eins og einhver hvíslaði í eyra hennar þegar hún fór framhjá. Bíddu við, það var einhver að hvísla í raun og veru! "Þú ert sem eldur í æðum þeirra, um þá, þig dreymir," var sagt. Þetta var seiðandi rödd, full af ástríðu og þrá, og Fenecca lokaði augunum til að heyra betur, en þegar hún opnaði þau aftur var sólin sest og allt var baðað köldu silfurljósi tunglsins, vindurinn var orðinn kaldur og illur. Röddin hafði líka breyst. "Horfðu inn í auga eilífðar, sjáðu ást sem brennur þar, en hugarfrið þú finnur, þann frið sem dreymir..." Fenecca heyrði ekki hvað var sagt meira, en það fór hrollur um hana. Hún var ekki lengur á friðsælu eyjunni heldur komin upp á fjallstind og það var ekkert kringum hana nema fleiri snævi þaktir fjallstoppar. Þetta var köld fegurð. "Hver ertu!?" öskraði hún. Ósýnilegar verur svifu í kringum hana og röddin hló lágt að henni. Tvær hendur ýttu henni af fjallsbrúninni og hún féll og féll niður í eilífðina...  "Fenecca! Í nafni alls heilags, gerðu það, vaknaðu!" Hún fann fyrir sting í kinninni og opnaði augun snöggt. "Þetta var hræðilegt. Hvað í ósköpunum var þig að dreyma, barn?" Boris horfði óttaslegin á dóttur sína. Hún horfði álíka hrædd á hann og hann horfði á hana. Það rann sviti niður ennið á henni, hún var andstutt og rjóð í framan og óttinn skein úr augum hennar. "Ég man það ekki... guð minn góður, ég man það ekki, en það var hryllingur!" stundi Fenecca. "Fyrirgefðu... ég þurfti að slá þig utan undir. Þú virtist ekki ætla að vakna og þetta var það fyrsta sem mér datt í hug," muldraði Boris. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Í sannleika sagt var hún himinlifandi að hann skyldi hafa vakið hana. Henni leið illa út af þessum draumi. "Ég er að hugsa um að fara og fá mér eitthvað að drekka. Kakó eða eitthvað álíka," muldraði Fenecca og fór úr rúminu sínu. Fæturnir skulfu og hún þurfti að styðja sig við Boris til að detta ekki. "Ég get látið þig fá eitthvað sterkara. Þú lítur út fyrir að þarfnast þess," sagði Boris og studdi hana niður stigann. "Hm. Ég veit hvað ég segi þegar ég kem aftur í skólann. Já, pabbi minn var að hella mig fulla, það var alveg ofboðslega gaman. Ég man samt bara ekkert annað, því miður. Hljómar það ekki vel?" sagði Fenecca kaldhæðnislega. Boris hristi höfuðið og lét hana setjast við eldhúsborðið. "Hverjum myndirðu segja það?" "Severusi. Það er ekki eins og ég hafi um marga að velja." "Hvað með Remus?" spurði Boris og rétti Feneccu bolla af kakói sem var búið að hella slurk af rommi út í. "Hvað með hann?" sagði Fenecca og tók stóran sopa. Svo gretti hún sig. "Hvað léstu mikið af rommi út í þetta? Oj bara! Ég get drukkið bjór eða vín, en ekki fjandans romm!" stundi hún upp. "Mín eigin dóttir! Getur ekki drukkið romm, ég dey af skömm," sagði Boris og lét höndina á hjartastað. "Æi, góði, hættu þessu væli." Þau þögðu í smá stund eftir þetta, þangað til... "Þú ert ekki enn búin að svara mér," sagði Boris. "Svara hverju?" "Hvað með Remus?" "Víst var ég búin að svara, ég sagði "hvað með hann?"" sagði Fenecca og lét bollan á borðið. "Hvílíkt svar. Það er ekki eins og þú hafir verið að reyna fræðast eins mikið um varúlfa og þú getur, neinei. Þú ert búin að ausa öllum upplýsingum út úr hverjum einasta varúlfi sem er hérna. Ekki að þrír séu mikið..." "Kannski finnst mér þau bara vera áhugaverð. Þetta tengist Remusi ekki neitt," sagði Fenecca. Núna stóð hún upp og var á leiðinni inn í herbergið sitt. Hún var að loka hurðinni þegar Boris kom upp. "Ég ætla bara að segja eins og er, Fenecca. Ef það er einhver sem ég held að sé verðugur þess að vera með þér, þá er það hann. Þér er áreiðanlega alveg sama, en hann var með hræðilegt samviskubit og hann REYNDI að láta þig vita hvað Black og Potter voru að gera, mundu það. Góða nótt." Svo fór hann inn í herbergið sitt. Fenecca stóð í dyragættinni og horfði á ganginn. Fjandinn sjálfur, af hverju gat lífið ekki verið einfalt?  "Ég sé þig sennilega ekki fyrr en í útskriftinni þinni. Ef ég kemst þangað, það er að segja. Ég lofa engu, ég segi þér það bara núna. Gerðu þitt besta og ekki fá taugaáfall, einhver vinur þinn gæti boðist til að gera munn-við-munn aðferðina við þig." Fenecca eldroðnaði þegar Boris sagði þetta. Hann hafði ekki getað komið með henni til London, það var orðin ótrúlega mikil gæsla yfir það hverjir komu og fóru frá galdra-Bretlandi. "Eitthvað meira? Eitthvað eins og "ekki gera neitt sem ég myndi ekki gera" eða?" sagði Fenecca glottandi. "Nei, það gæfi þér alltof mikið svigrúm. Mundu bara að ef þú ætlar að gera eitthvað á annað borð, gerðu það með stæl! Ef þú ætlar að falla á prófunum, þá er merkilegra að drullufalla heldur en að það muni pínulitlu að þú næðir. Og endilega reyndu að forðast það að deyja þarna fyrir vestan. Ég hef engan áhuga á að halda aðra jarðarför. Alls engan áhuga," sagði Boris. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. "Jæja, ég er farin. Bless. Það var gaman að sjá þig!" Og með þeim orðum var hún farin aftur í örvilnunina á Bretlandi án þess að vera viss um að komast þaðan aftur á lífi.  "Hvernig var jólafríið þitt?" spurði Remus kurteisislega meðan þau voru að vinna saman í töfradrykkjum. Fenecca yppti öxlum kæruleysislega. "Er einhver sérstök ástæða fyrir því að þú ert í fýlu út í mig eða datt þér bara í hug að gera þetta upp á grínið?" spurði Remus aftur. Fenecca leit snöggt upp. "Hver sagði að ég væri í fýlu við þig?" urraði hún. "Afsakaðu, þetta var bara smá hugboð sem ég fékk. Kenndu varúlfinum í mér um, ég er bara svona fær um að greina í hvernig skapi fólk er," muldraði Remus. Þau helltu hluta af seiðinu í flösku og létu það svo á kennaraborðið. Bjallan hringdi eftir örfáar mínútur. Fenecca flýtti sér út en allt í einu, þegar hún var nýkomin úr dýflissunum, var hún toguð inn í autt herbergi. "Vinsamlegast, útskýrðu fyrir mér, Fenecca Crock, af hverju þú ert reið út í mig? Stundum líkar þér vel við mig, stundum ekki. Af hverju?" urraði Remus á hana. Þetta var án efa í fyrsta skiptið sem hún hafði séð hann reiðan og það var eitthvað sem hún vildi ekki sjá aftur. Hún vissi alveg hversu sterkir varúlfar voru og ef hann myndi brjálast ætlaði hún að hlaupa út eins og skrattinn væri á eftir henni! "Kemur þér fjandans ekki við, kenndu hormónunum einfaldlega um!" svaraði Fenecca og ætlaði að fara út en hann stóð fyrir hurðinni. "Ég reyndi að vara þig við! Ég sagði Lily það, ég varaði þig við þeim! Þú trúðir henni ekki, þú getur ekki kennt mér um það. Þú getur ekki kennt mér um það af hverju Lily og James eru saman, þú getur ekki kennt mér um það að Sirius sé fáviti eða að mamma þín dó, þú getur ekki kennt mér um..." Þegar Fenecca hugsaði um þennan dag mörgum árum seinna vissi hún að þetta hafði verið eitthvað sem hafði legið í henni heillengi að gera. Hún vafði höndunum um hálsinn á Remusi og kyssti hann.       Fullt af brjáluðum aðdáendum: ÉÉÉÉÉÉG!!! Afsakið, stóðst ekki mátið, hehe. Þegar ég skrifaði þetta var ég nýbúin að horfa á Söngvakeppnina, og þar var "þú ert sem eldur í æðum mér, um þig mig dreymir" og "ég horfði í auga eilífðar, sá ást sem brennur þar, en hugarfrið ég fann, þann frið sem mann dreymir.." og mér fannst þetta passa svo ótrúlega vel inn í! Sennilega er rétt að segja að ég á þessa texta ekki og er ekki að gera neinn pening úr þeim og allt það, en þetta vita svo að segja... allir. Vel á minnst, þakkið Parvati (ég vona að það hafi verið hún, ég er alltaf að gleyma hver er hver) fyrir að hafa farið yfir ;)


	26. Takk fyrir mig

**Auga Eilífðar-26.kafli: takk fyrir mig**

_Hún kyssti Remus._ Og það var án efa besta tilfinning sem hún hafði fundið. Þetta var ekki eins og þegar þau höfðu kysst undir mistilteininum, þetta var miklu, miklu betra. Fenecca giskaði á að hún hefði gefið frá sér eitthvað hljóð því að Remus færði sig aðeins frá henni. "Sirius á eftir að verða brjálaður," sagði hann, örlítið andstuttur. "Mér er skítsama um Sirius, hann er það síðasta sem ég vil vera hugsa um núna," heyrði Fenecca sjálfa sig segja. Jebb, hún var búin að missa vitið. "Ég veit í það minnsta að þér líkar vel við mig núna. Vona ég," stundi Remus upp. Fenecca kinkaði kolli og kyssti hann aftur. Remus hikaði aðeins núna. "Hvað er að?" spurði Fenecca og leit upp í brún augu hans. Henni brá þegar hún sá alla hræðsluna og angistina í þeim, hann leit út eins og hjartað í honum væri að bresta. "Fenecca, ekki. Ég er fjandans varúlfur, þú veist það! Ég get ekki verið í sambandi. Það er ekki hægt, ég myndi stofna þér í hættu. Ég held að það væri best ef þú myndir einfaldlega... fara. Núna." Hún starði á Remus. "Þú ert ekki að meina þetta. Við hvað ertu svona hræddur? Black og Potter?" "Fenecca, það..." "Horfðu í augun á mér Remus og segðu að þú hafir aldrei viljað og munir aldrei vilja kyssa mig eða vera með mér. Segðu það. Núna," sagði Fenecca áður en hann gat sagt meira. Remus leit undan og reyndi að ýta henni burt. "Segðu það!" hrópaði Fenecca. "Ég ætla ekki að leggja þig í hættu, Fenecca Crock. Það er nógu hættulegt að vera hérna á Bretlandi, það að þú værir tengd varúlfi á einhvern hátt væri enn verra fyrir þig!" "Ha?" Remus stundi. Hann vildi ekki þurfa að útskýra þetta fyrir henni, en... "Þú veist að það er verið að reyna fá ungt galdrafólk til að gerast dráparar, er það ekki? Nei, kannski veistu það ekki. Prófessor Dumbledore var að tala við mig," sagði Remus og renndi hendinni gegnum brúnt hárið. "Svo virðist sem að varúlfar séu eftirsóttir." "Áttu við...? Myndi hann reyna að fá... þig? Fá þig til að gerast drápari og drepa saklaust fólk eða breyta því í varúlf?" spurði Fenecca og starði óttafull á hann. "Nákvæmlega það." "Þú myndir aldrei gera það, er það?" "Nei. Ég gæti það aldrei," hvíslaði Remus og lét sig síga niður með veggnum. "Æi... Remus, ekki vera svona mikill kjáni," muldraði Fenecca á endanum og settist við hliðina á honum. "Eins og þú sagðir, ég er hvort eð er í hættu með því einu að búa hérna." "Fenecca, ég er ekki eins og Sirius. Ég ætla ekki að vera að kela við þig uppi í Stjörnuturni í svona hálfan mánuð og finna svo einhverja aðra. Ég er ekki jafn... ég meina, það er..." núna roðnaði hann allsvakalega. Fenecca skyldi hvað hann var að reyna segja. Hann var ekki "player" þótt hann hefði útlitið með sér. Ef hann vildi byrja eitthvað með henni vildi hann láta það endast. En hann var að reyna útskýra eitthvað annað. Hvað var það? "Remus, ég veit hvað þú ert að segja. Þú vilt ekki samband af neinu tagi sem endist ekki. Eitthvað meira?" Í staðin fyrir svara roðnaði hann meira. Augun í Feneccu stækkuðu aðeins. Hún færði sig nær honum svo hún gæti hvíslað að honum. Nefbroddurinn kom við eyrað á honum. "Ertu hreinn sveinn, Remus Lupin?" hvíslaði hún. Núna urðu eyrun líka rauð. "Ekki láta svona kjánalega, það er ekkert til að skammast sín fyrir. Ég er ekki beinlínis hissa, það hafa hingað til verið Black og Potter sem sjá um gellurnar, ekki þú. Þú hefur oftast bara huggað þær eða hjálpað þeim að læra," sagði Fenecca hughreystandi. Það hefði komið henni meira á óvart ef Remus hefði þorað að sofa hjá einhverri stelpu. "Og?" muldraði hann á móti. "Er ekki kominn tími til að þú farir líka að hugsa um stelpur? Þú ert orðinn 17 ára Remus, á ég að segja þér söguna um býflugurnar og blómin?" Stríðnin í röddinni skein í gegn. "Endilega, ég veit nefnilega ekkert um þá hluti." "Já, það er nefnilega þannig að býflugan ríður blóminu og blómið varð ófrískt og fæddi... uhm, mjög afbrigðilega blómaflugu. Endir!" Þegar Fenecca var búin að segja þetta sprungu þau úr hlátri af óútskýranlegri ástæðu. "Þetta er ekki svona fyndið... Guð minn góður! Þetta er ekki nærri því svona fyndið!" stundi Fenecca upp á milli hláturrokanna. Hún var farin að tárast af hlátri. "Það var bara hvernig þú sagðir þetta. Þetta hljómaði svo eins og McGonagall! Geturðu ímyndað þér ef hún færi að segja okkur svona?" Þau fór bara að hlæja meira þegar Remus sagði þetta. "Við þurfum að fá okkur almennileg áhugamál. Þetta eru hræðilegir brandarar," sagði Fenecca og hélt um magann á sér. "Betri áhugamál? Eins og?" spurði Remus og þurrkaði nokkur tár. Fenecca glotti. Svo stökk hún ofan á hann. "Fenecca, þú hagar þér eins og smástelpa sem var að eignast fyrsta kærastann sinn," sagði Remus og reyndi að stöðva hláturinn. Fenecca varð alvarleg aftur. "Já, er það?" sagði hún og fór að kyssa hálsinn á honum...  Það höfðu tveir klukkutímar liðið þegar þau fóru aftur úr stofunni. "Umbreyttirðu öllu aftur?" sagði Fenecca og gáði varlega í kringum sig hvort einhver væri að koma. "Ég vona það. Það lítur allt eðlilega út, er það ekki?" svaraði Remus og leit í kringum sig. Ekkert óvenjulegt. "Og þú ert örugglega í öllum fötunum sem þú varst upphaflega í, er það ekki?" spurði Fenecca og glotti til hans. "Ég held það, ef ekki þá veit ég hvar skal leita." "Komdu. Engin vitni á svæðinu," sagði Fenecca og togaði Remus úr kennsluherberginu. "Þú manst hvað þú samþykktir, er það ekki?" spurði hann og leit á Feneccu. "Hvaða hluta?" "Þann sem tengist vissri manneskju sem þú þarft að tala við," útskýrði Remus þolinmóður. "Sem að þú hefðir átt að gera fyrir löngu reyndar, en það er algjört aukaatriði." "Auðvitað. En ég hef vikufrest er það ekki?" "Illu best er aflokið." "Illu er best slegið á frest," svaraði Fenecca. Remus togaði hana aðeins til hliðar, í lítið skot bakvið veggteppi. "Því fyrr sem þú gerir þetta, því betra, trúðu mér." Hann kyssti hana hughreystandi. "Ertu enn á því að segjast bara hafa verið að tala?" spurði Fenecca leið. "Það er satt, er það ekki? Að hluta til. Ég nenni ekki að hafa Sirius og James á móti mér. Gerðu það, ég er ekki að biðja um mikið, er það?" sagði Remus. "Þú ert að koma í veg fyrir að ég stökkvi á þig í miðjum matartíma og fari að éta einhvern part af þér, ef það er einhver léttir fyrir þig," sagði Fenecca og brosti aðeins. Hún skildi alveg af hverju Remus vildi ekki að þau segðu hvað þau höfðu í raun og veru verið að gera, en það breytti samt ekki því að hún gat ekki verið fúl. "Eigum við þá að koma okkur á heimavistina?" sagði Remus og togaði Feneccu af stað. Þau gengu í þögn það sem eftir var. Hjartað í Feneccu barðist um. Hún myndi áreiðanlega klúðra þessu eins og öllu öðru sem hún gerði. "Bítlarnir," sagði Remus. Leyniorðið að setustofunni, eftir einhverri mugga-hljómsveit. "Guð minn góður, guð minn góður, guð minn góður..." muldraði Fenecca og kreisti hönd Remusar. Hann gretti sig aðeins framan í hana svo hún linaði takið. "Þú getur þetta alveg," hvíslaði hann og ýtti henni á undan sér. Nokkrir Gryffindor-nemar sátu á víð og dreif um setustofuna. Fenecca lokaði augunum og dró inn andann, svo gekk hún í áttina til hennar. Lily. "Lillian Evans, ég hef verið asni, auli, fáviti, fífl, heimskingi, hálfviti, bjáni, vesalingur, aumingi, viðrini, ömurleg og svo að segja allt annað sem þér gæti mögulega dottið í hug, en í það minnsta þá áttaði ég mig á því á endanum. Er einhver minnsti möguleiki að þú munir nokkurntímann fyrirgefa mér fyrir að hafa kallað þig... guð minn góður... fyrir að hafa kallað þig blóðníðing?" Jæja, þetta hafði ekki verið það erfitt, núna þurfti hún bara að bíða eftir viðbrögðunum. Lily sagði ekkert, hún horfði einfaldlega á Feneccu í smá stund en stóð síðan upp og gekk í átt að stiganum sem lá upp í svefnálmurnar. Fenecca sneri sér við og leit á Remus. "Það sakaði í það minnsta ekki að reyna," hvíslaði hún með kökk í hálsinum. En áður en hún vissi af hafði eitthvað eldrautt stokkið á hana og næstum kæft hana. "Elsku, elsku, elsku Fenecca! Tók það Remus tvo tíma að fá þig til að gera þetta?" sagði Lily og faðmaði hana. "Svona meira og minna," muldraði Fenecca og faðmaði Lily á móti. Þær höfðu ekki staðið nálægt hvor annarri í svo langan tíma að fyrst núna sáu þær hvað það var mikill hæðarmunur á þeim. Fenecca hlaut að vera í það minnsta tíu sentímetrum hærri en Lily! "Ég skil ekki hvernig við lifðum af heilt ár án þess að tala við hvor aðra!" sagði Lily. "Kannski af því að ég er fáviti, það gæti tengst því," svaraði Fenecca með tárin í augunum. Núna var Jackie komin. "Fenecca, þú..." hún hristi höfuðið, ekki viss um hvað hún ætti eiginlega að segja. Í staðinn faðmaði hún hana. "Hópknús!" kallaði Remus og áður en Fenecca, Lily og Jackie vissu af var hrúga af fólki búið að hoppa ofan á þær. Eftir smá stund dreifðist hópurinn aðeins en þá stóð Sirius fyrir framan Feneccu. Hann ætlaði að segja eitthvað en hún greip frammí fyrir honum. "Nei," sagði hún einfaldlega. Hún var ekki tilbúin að fyrirgefa honum eitt né neitt. Síðan sneri hún sér við og slengdi höndunum utan um axlirnar á Lily og Jackie. "Hvað segið þið um að koma í kvöldmat?" sagði hún brosandi. "Með glöðu geði, ég er búin að sakna þess að hafa þig ekki fyrir framan mig," svaraði Jackie. "Annars, bíðið eitt augnablik," muldraði Fenecca og sleppti takinu af þeim. Hún fór til Remusar, faðmaði hann og kyssti snöggt á kinnina. "Takk," sagði hún brosandi. "Það var ekkert. Þetta er bara það sem allir eru búnir að vera reyna fá þig til að gera í heilt ár, mér einfaldlega tókst það."  Fenecca tók eftir því að McGonagall horfði brosandi á þær þrjár þegar þær gengu inn. Hún lyfti glasinu sínu lítillega eins og til að skála fyrir þeim. Restin af fólkinu sem var þarna starði einfaldlega á þær. Óvinskapur þeirra þriggja hafði ekki beinlínis verið leyndarmál í skólanum. "En Fenc, hvernig förum við að núna? Þú vilt ekki koma nálægt James og Siriusi og James er fjandans kærastinn minn!" sagði Lily. Fenecca yppti öxlunum. "Seinni tíma vandamál, núna ætlum við þrjár að sitja einar og éta," sagði hún. "Heyrðu stelpa, þú þarft að sitja fyrir framan mig eins og í gamla daga," sagði Jackie þegar þær komu að borðinu. Fenecca nennti ómögulega að hlaupa fyrir endann út af duttlungum Jackiear. "Fólk, færið ykkur aðeins eða það verður sparkað í ykkur," sagði hún við þau sem sátu hinu megin. Svo lét hún hendurnar á borðið og vippaði sér listilega yfir það. "Hvar lærðir þú að gera þetta?" spurði Lily forviða og settist niður. "Rússlandi. Þið getið ekki ímyndað ykkur hvað maður þarf að vera snöggur til að forðast eldstrók sem kemur allt í einu æðandi á móti manni!" "Já! Boris Ivanovitsj er pabbi þinn, hvernig er það eiginlega? Var það ekki skrítið fyrst? Hann var kennarinn þinn," sagði Jackie, augun galopin og eyrun áreiðanlega líka ef hún gæti opnað þau eitthvað betur. Fenecca fór að segja þeim hvað hafði gerst hjá henni yfir sumarið með Boris. Svona næstum því allt, hún sleppti hlutanum þar sem hún framdi næstum sjálfsmorð.  "Hið ótrúlega hefur gerst, Lily og Jackie hafa samið frið við Feneccu. Hvað segið þið við því?" sagði James Potter og kom til þeirra þegar þær voru að klára eftirréttinn. "Ég veit það að ég þarf ekki að segja mikið við þig," sagði Fenecca og gætti þess að horfa ekki á hann. "Æi, Fenecca, ekki láta svona, það..." Fenecca lyfti upp hendinni fyrir framan andlitið á James. "Talaðu við höndina," sagði hún og brosti til Jackiear. "Ég sagði að þetta yrði vandamál," sagði Lily og leit á Feneccu. Hún yppti öxlum. "Ekki skil ég hvernig þú fórst að því að byrja með kvikindi eins og honum, en ég hef á tilfinningunni að út af því að ég var ekki á svæðinu til að halda aftur af þér, þá hafir þú stokkið á hann," sagði Fenecca. Lily gaf frá sér snöggan hlátur. Núna voru Remus, Sirius og Peter að koma inn í Salinn. "Hvað segið þið um að fara ekki seinna en núna?" sagði Fenecca og stóð upp. Lily og Jackie stóðu líka upp, en Lily þurfti að kyssa James áður en hún fór burt. "Fenc, getum við ekki aðeins talað," sagði Sirius og flýtti sér að henni áður en hún fór lengra. "Nei," svaraði hún ákveðin. Sirius fórnaði höndum. "Ekki láta svona, ég hélt að..." Fenecca stoppaði hann í miðri setningu með því að slá hann fast utan undir. Enn fastar en seinast, þökk sé vöðvum sem hún hafði fengið yfir sumarið í Rússlandi. "Ah!" stundi Sirius og greip um kinnina. "Verði þér að því," muldraði Fenecca og strunsaði í burtu. "Fenecca, ertu að reyna að gera síðasta ár okkar að sápuóperu? Þetta er verra en Leiðarljós!" hrópaði Jackie hlæjandi og hljóp á eftir henni. "Það sakar ekki að gera seinasta ár okkar eftirminnilegt. Fólk má ekki gleyma okkur," sagði Fenecca og hélt áfram að stika áfram. "Geturðu ekki reynt að semja frið við þá líka?" sagði Lily og flýtti sér til að ná Feneccu og Jackie. "Hugsaðu aðeins, ég var við það að fara bara í burtu þegar þú komst en svo þegar þú varst næstum farin að gráta þegar þú sagðir eitthvað við Remus gat ég ekki gert meira. Ég hef talað við James um þetta, hann sagði mér að þetta hefði verið nokkurs konar lokaráð, svo langaði hann að sjá Sirius með stelpu lengur en mánuð,"  "Já, og þeir þurftu að velja mig. Ég vildi ekki segja ykkur það áðan, en ég framdi næstum sjálfsmorð í sumar því mér fannst líf mitt svo ömurlegt og viðbjóðslegt. Ég átti enga vini, mamma mín, stjúppabbi og litli bróðir voru myrt, ég var greinilega það ömurleg að eina ástæðan fyrir því að einhver myndi vilja byrja með mér var ef það var til að nálgast einhverja aðra stelpu..." Fenecca brast í grát núna en Lily og Jackie flýttu sér að gera skyldur sínar sem vinkonur og föðmuðu hana að sér "Fenecca, geturðu ímyndað þér hversu ömurleg veröldin væri ef þú værir ekki í henni? Það væri hryllingur að hafa þig ekki hérna. Lofaðu okkur að þú munir aldrei nokkurn tímann reyna að gera svona lagað aftur. Það að fremja sjálfsmorð er leiðin sem gungan fer til að losna frá vandamálum sínum í staðin fyrir að takast á við þau. Þú ert ekki manneskja sem flýr, þú stendur sterk á móti öllu," sagði Jackie. Fenecca starði á hana. "Jacquline, þetta var án efa eitthvað það gáfulegasta sem þú hefur á allri þinni ævi sagt!" sagði hún. "Og mun segja," bætti Jackie við. "Þið eruð yndislegar. Og ég veit að þetta er eins og versta sápuópera, en mér er alveg sama því þið eruð án efa bestu vinkonur sem ég gæti hugsað mér!"  Fenecca gekk rólega meðfram tjörninni. Það var morgunn og varla nokkur sála komin á fætur. Ekki skrítið, sólin var ekki einu sinni komin upp. "Er þetta ekki aðeins of snemmt til að fara út að ganga?" sagði einhver. Fenecca hrökk við og leit í kringum sig. Það eina sem hún sá var tré. "Ha?" sagði hún og gekk nær trénu. Þar fyrir aftan stóð Severus Snape glottandi. "Þér brá," sagði hann einfaldlega. "Og hvað með það?" spurði Fenecca og roðnaði aðeins. "Hvað gerðist?" bætti hún svo við og hnykkti höfðinu í átt að sári sem hann hafði á kinninni. Það lak blóð úr því. "Ég var ekki að fylgjast með því hvert ég var að fara og fór að Eikinni armlöngu," útskýrði hann og þurrkaði blóðið með erminni. "Ó." "Þú ert búin að semja frið við Evans og Toqué, er það ekki?" Þetta var ekki spurning, heldur sagði hann þetta sem blákalda staðreynd.  "En ekki við Black og Potter," bætti Fenecca við. Severus kinkaði kolli. "Ég veit. Fallegur kinnhestur sem þú gafst honum, sérstaklega glóðaraugað sem það skyldi eftir sig. Fékkstu alla þessa vöðva frá drekaumönnun í Rússlandi?" "Jebb." "En Lupin og Pettigrew?" "Remus er vinur minn. Mér er skítsama um Pettigrew, hann má halda áfram að vera tuskan þeirra," sagði Fenecca og hélt áfram að ganga með Severus við hlið sér. "Tuskan þeirra?" spurði Severus virðulega. "Hann gerir allt sem þeir segja honum að gera, þótt það sé að þrífa nærfötin þeirra! Það eitt að hann fær að umgangast þá er honum næg umbun. Hann er aumingi út í gegn," sagði Fenecca og leit í kringum sig. Sólin var að fara að koma upp. "Heyr, heyr," sagði Severus. Þau héldu áfram að ganga í þögn. "Hvað ætlarðu að gera þegar þú klára skólann?" spurði Fenecca forvitin. "Ég er ekki viss. Eitthvað með töfradrykki býst ég við." Fenecca sá votta fyrir roða á kinnunum. "Ég er að hugsa um að reyna að gerast töfradrykkjameistari." Fenecca brosti til hans. "Í alvöru? Ef það er eitthvað sem þú gætir gert, þá er það þetta. Severus Snape, töfradrykkjameistari. Það hljómar vel!" sagði Fenecca. Eitthvað sem hefði getað verið lítið bros sást á Severusi. "Hvað með þig?" spurði hann til að beina umræðunni frá sér. "Eitthvað með dýr. Ég er að hugsa um að gerast drekameistari, það yrði frábært," sagði Fenecca dreymin. "Drekameistari?" "Já. Þá get ég tamið dreka, séð um dreka og gert svo að segja hvað sem er sem tengist drekum," útskýrði hún. Boris hafði minnst á það um sumarið að hún ætti að hugleiða að gerast drekameistari. Hugmyndin var nokkuð góð. "Það eru til vitlausari hlutir sem þú gætir orðið," sagði Severus. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Þau voru að nálgast Hogwarts aftur og sólin var komin upp. "Kvíður þú fyrir prófunum?" spurði Fenecca. "Aðeins." "Ég á eftir að fá taugaáfall," stundi Fenecca. "Þú ert of sterk. Þú getur þetta alveg ef þú lætur þig hafa það að lesa aðeins meira." "Ég reyni, ég reyni."  Janúar flaug hjá ásamt febrúar og mars. Allt í einu voru kennararnir farnir að tala um M.U.G.G.ana sem þau áttu að taka í júní. Það var apríl, fjandinn hafi það! Það voru þrír mánuðir í prófin. "Ég ætlast til þess að þið gerið ykkar besta og fáið háar einkunnir. Ég vil að þið sýnið að þið hafið í raun og veru lært eitthvað hérna síðastliðin 7 ár," sagði McGonagall við 7.árs Gryffindor-nemana. Þau kinkuðu hlýðin kolli. "Framtíð ykkar getur oltið á því hvað þið fáið á þessum prófum svo það er ykkur í hag að gera ykkar besta," hélt hún áfram. Þau umluðu jájá og kinkuðu aftur kolli. "Ef þið hafið einhver vandamál í sambandi við prófin megið þið koma og tala um þau við mig og við reynum í sameiningu að laga það. Takk fyrir, þið megið fara," sagði hún. Allir stóðu fegnir upp og flýttu sér út. "Sjáið þið þetta ekki þetta fyrir ykkur, McGonagall að hlusta á vandamál okkar!" sagði Jackie og brosti út að eyrum. "Guð. Minn. Góður," stundi Fenecca. Það var nokkuð sem hún gat ekki séð fyrir sér. "Talandi um hið ómögulega, Fenecca, ætlarðu að semja frið við..." byrjaði Lily en Fenecca hristi höfuðið. "Nei, ég ætla ekki að semja frið við þá. Mér er nokk sama þótt hann sé kærastinn þinn, ég ætla ekki að fyrirgefa honum. Búið mál," sagði Fenecca. Lily stundi. Það hafði verið hræðilegt álag á hana að hafa Feneccu sem vinkonu aftur og James sem kærasta. Fenecca hafði tekið upp á því að láta sem James og Sirius væru ekki til og það gekk mjög vel. Hún vissi ekki af hverju Remus var í náðinni hjá Feneccu, en það gæti tengst því að hann hafði fengið hana til að friðmælast við sig. Maður vissi aldrei. "Það sakar ekki að reyna," áminnti Jackie. Fenecca hnussaði. "Ég ætla ekki að láta heimska stráka koma upp á milli okkar aftur," sagði hún. "Ah, en hvað með karlmenn? Ég get ALVEG fullvissað þig um að James er ekki strákur," sagði Lily og glotti aðeins. "Of miklar upplýsingar," muldraði Fenecca og stakk puttunum í eyrun. "Hvernig heldurðu að mér hafi liðið, alein, að hlusta á hana? Guði sé lof að þú ert komin aftur!" sagði Jackie. "Þú áttir það örugglega skilið. Heyriði, ég ætla að skreppa á bókasafnið. Sjáumst!" sagði Fenecca og flýtti sér í burtu. Lily og Jackie litu á hvor aðra. Fenecca Crock að fara sjálfviljug á bókasafnið? "Bö," sagði Fenecca sem stóð fyrir aftan Remus. "Ég heyrði þig koma," sagði hann og dró fram stól við hliðina á sér. Fenecca settist niður og leit á pergamentið hans sem var útkrotað. "Hvað í ósköpunum ertu búinn að gera við aumingja pergamentið?" hvíslaði hún forviða. Það var útkrotað í línum og fígúrum og bara krassi yfir höfuð. "Ég gat ekki einbeitt mér," svaraði hann afsakandi. "Þú ert verri en ég í sögu galdranna." "Ég þakka hrósið," sagði Remus og brosti til hennar. Fenecca skellti skólatöskunni sinni á borðið. "Viltu hjálpa mér að fara yfir? Það getur enginn séð neitt undarlegt við það, er það nokkuð?" sagði hún. Remus hafði verið harður á því að halda sambandi þeirra leyndu fyrir öllum, líka Lily og James og hinum. "Gætirðu kannski gert mér greiða, Fenc?" "Hvað?" "Talað við Sirius. Hann er að verða brjálaður," sagði Remus og leit snöggt í kringum sig til að vera viss um að Sirius væri hvergi nálægt. "Ég hef ekkert við hann að segja." "Gefðu honum í það minnsta ástæðu fyrir því af hverju þú vilt ekki sættast við hann, það gæti fengið hann til að þegja. Ég er yrði mjög ánægður," sagði Remus. "Æi. Ég get ekki talað við hann án þess að vilja lemja hann, ég ræð ekki við það. Því miður." "Ég held að þú hafir orðið árásargjörn af því að vera í Rússlandi." "Gætir þú allavega verið nálægt ef ég tala við hann?" "Jájá!" sagði Remus, feginn því að hafa fengið hana til að samþykkja þetta.  En örlögin höfðu annað í huga fyrir þau. Varnarmaður Gryffindor-liðsins hafði meiðst á æfingu fyrir þremur dögum og því sárvantaði varnarmann. Sirius Black, sem var formaður liðsins, fór því á fund Feneccu og bað hana að taka þátt í einum leik. Hún samþykkti það með semingi. Þannig atvikaðist það að þau þurftu að vera í kringum hvort annað og hafa friðsamleg samskipti. Allar persónulegar erjur átti að skilja eftir fyrir utan völlinn. Svo unnu þau leikinn, þökk sé frábærri markvörslu Feneccu sem hafði varið næstum öll skotin. Allir í liðinu föðmuðust og Fenecca snerti Sirius og James í fyrsta skipti í meira en ár. Þeir vildu endilega fá hana aftur sem markvörð, hún var miklu betri en sá sem hafði verið. Hún bað um smá frest til að svara. Lily var í skýjunum yfir þessu, viss um að núna væri Fenecca að fá smá vit í kollinn aftur. Eins og skáldið sagði, maður veit aldrei. "Þið verðið aftur vinir og þá getum við öll verið saman! Það yrði svo gaman!" sagði Lily á leiðinni upp í Gryffindor-turn. "Gaman saman," muldraði Fenecca kaldhæðnislega. "Já, er það ekki? Svona nú, þeir eru búnir að vera algjörir englar, er það ekki?" "Það þýðir ekki að þeir geti ekki breyst aftur," benti Fenecca á. Því miður gátu þær ekki farið í fýlu, andrúmsloftið í setustofunni var svo fullt af gleði að þær réðu ekki við brosin sem komu. "Koma svo, viljið þið ekki aftur fá Feneccu í liðið?" kallaði Sirius sem stóð á öxlunum á Remusi og studdi sig við vegg. Allir hrópuðu já. "Ég hef engan kúst, Black! Ég sá enga ástæðu til að taka minn með, þannig að því miður get ég ekki keppt," kallaði Fenecca til að yfirgnæfa hávaðann. Sirius ætlaði að segja eitthvað en í því opnaðist málverkið og McGonagall kom inn. "Málverkin eru að kvarta undan hávaðanum í ykkur. Herra Black, viltu koma þér af Remusi eins og skot!" sagði hún. Jackie gaf Feneccu olnbogaskot. "Sirius að fara af Remusi? Það má misskilja það aðeins," sagði hún. "Elsku prófessor McGonagall," sagði Sirius og gekk til hennar. Hann skellti annarri hendinni á öxlina hennar. "Þér er mjög annt um Quidditch-lið Gryffindors, er það ekki? Væri það ekki gott að fá ungfrú Feneccu Crock aftur í liðið sem varnarmann? Hún er án efa sú besta sem við getum fengið." "Ef þú hættir að íþyngja mér með því að vera með hendina á öxlinni minni skal ég íhuga að svara þér," sagði McGonagall. Sirius var snöggur að kippa henni burt. "Jú, það væri mjög gott að fá Crock aftur í liðið ef hún vill koma aftur," sagði hún og leit á Feneccu. "Ég hef ekki kúst. Ég get þar af leiðandi ekki keppt." "Boris gaf þér einn, ekki satt? Fáðu hann sendan hingað." "Boris eða kústinn?" sagði Fenecca áður en hún gat ráðið við sig. "Endilega, láttu senda Boris hingað. Ungfrú Crock, auðvitað er ég að tala um kústinn! Ekki vera svona mikill kjáni," sagði McGonagall. Fenecca roðnaði aðeins en hélt áfram að brosa. "Mér þætti ekkert að því að þú færir aftur að æfa með liðinu. Reyndar eigum við bara einn leik eftir, en það gæti orðið úrslitaleikurinn ef Huffelpuff vinnur Ravenclaw." "Þú ætlar að koma aftur er það ekki? Þetta er seinasti leikurinn sem þú getur spilað hérna! Síðasti leikurinn fyrir Gryffindor-liðið," sagði Sirius. "Ef Boris nennir að senda kústinn," sagði Fenecca á endanum. Öll setustofan fagnaði. "Gott er, viljið þið núna vinsamlegast lækka aðeins í ykkur hljóðið svo málverkin fái smá frið," sagði McGonagall og gekk út.  Þeim hafði tekist það! Þau höfðu klárað M.U.G.G.ana! Fenecca var jafnvel viss um að henni hefði ekki gengið svo illa. Það hafði verið mikill kostur fyrir Remus að vera varúlfur núna, annars væri Fenecca búin að kreista hendurnar hans svo mikið að þær væru orðnar afmyndaðar. En núna gengu eftir auðum gangi og nutu þess að þurfa ekki að hafa áhyggjur af neinu nema lífinu. Reyndar, það var fullt tungl í kvöld. Remus hafði sagt henni frá Eikinni armalöngu og að strákarnir væru kvikskiptingar. Þegar hann sagði að Sirius væri svartur hundur fór Fenecca að hugsa. "Mér finnst eins og ég eigi að muna eitthvað í sambandi við svartan hund. Ég er ekki alveg viss. Æi, vesen," muldraði hún. Það var eitthvað sem hún átti að muna, hún var viss um það. "Þeir ætla samt ekki að vera með mér í nótt. Þeir ætla að reyna að stelast í Hogsmeade og ná í hunangsöl og nammi," sagði hann. Fenecca kinkaði kolli annars hugar. "Má ég kíkja á þig í sjúkrahússálmuna á morgun?" spurði hún. "Ætli það ekki." "Vonandi gengur þér vel. Bless," sagði Fenecca og kyssti hann á órakaða hökuna. Svo gekk hún í burtu. Hún mætti pirruðum Severusi og glottandi Siriusi á leiðinni upp í turninn. "Hvað gerðirðu núna?" sagði Fenecca við Sirius. "Þetta var bara smá spjall á milli okkar," sagði hann kæruleysislega. Fenecca leit tortryggnislega á hann. Hann var að plana eitthvað.  "Ef þú ferð ekki og stoppar hann þá sver ég að ég tala ALDREI við þig aftur!" var öskrað. Fenecca hrökk við og flýtti sér í setustofuna. Hún hafði verið sofandi í ca. 2 tíma. Lily stóð fyrir framan James og Sirius og leit út fyrir að ætla drepa þá með augnaráðinu. "Ég fer, ég fer!" sagði James og flýtti sér út um málverkið. "Ég er farin að tala við Dumbledore," urraði Lily á Sirius. "Lily! Hvað er að gerast?" kallaði Fenecca og flýtti sér niður. "Ekkert sem kemur þér við," urraði Lily. "Tengist það Remusi?" "Veistu...?" spurði Lily. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Lily leit á Sirius. Fleiri hausar voru núna að athuga hvaðan þessi hávaði kom. "Þú kemur með!" hvæsti hún á hann. Sirius stóð hægt upp. "Hvað gerðist?" spurði Fenecca óþolinmóð. Lily svaraði ekki fyrr en þau voru komin fram á gang. "Heimskinginn fyrir aftan okkur sagði Severusi Snape að hann gæti komist að því hvert Remus hverfur mánaðarlega ef hann potaði í kvistinn á Eikinni armalöngu. Fenecca, getur þú náð í McGonagall, ég næ í Dumbledore," sagði Lily. Fenecca kinkaði kolli og beygði til hægri. "Black, þú kemur með mér!" urraði Lily þegar hann ætlaði að fara á eftir Feneccu. Fenecca var of djúpt sokkin í hugsanir sínar til að taka eftir því. Ef James gæti ekki stöðvað Severus myndi Remus annaðhvort drepa hann eða breyta honum í varúlf. Það yrði hryllingur! Remus myndi aldrei geta lifað eftir það. "Prófessor McGonagall!" kallaði hún og bankaði fast á skrifstofuhurð hennar. "Prófessor!" hrópaði hún aftur. Eftir smá stund kom McGonagall fram. "Hvað er að?" "Sirius plataði Severus til að fara að Eikinni armalöngu! James fór að reyna stoppa hann, en það gæti verið of seint, Lily er að ná í Dumbledore og..." Fenecca gat ekki haldið áfram því McGonagall var farin að stika hratt af stað. Hjartað í Feneccu hamaðist. Það yrði ágætt að láta nemendur Hogwarts muna eftir þessum árgangi, en ef það féllst í því að í þessum árgangi var fyrsti nemandinn til að drepa annan... nei takk. "Ég drep Sirius ef það hefur eitthvað komið fyrir hann," muldraði Fenecca á meðan hún elti McGonagall. Þær voru fljótar að komast út en Dumbledore, Lily og Sirius voru þegar komin út. "Albus?" kallaði McGonagall og fór enn hraðar. Fenecca velti því snögglega fyrir sér hvernig svona gömul kona gat farið svona hratt. Dumbledore ætlaði að svara henni þegar þau sáu hreyfingu hjá einni rótinni. Augnabliki síðar kom James út, dragandi Severus Snape á eftir sér. Hann virtist rotaður. "Er í lagi með hann?" hrópaði Lily og hljóp til þeirra. Fenecca flýtti sér líka til hans. "Hann sá Remus. Ég held að hann hafi ekki bitið hann eða neitt, en hann rak höfuðið í þegar ég togaði hann niður," stundi James og renndi hendinni gegnum hárið sitt. Dumbledore ýtti Feneccu og Lily aðeins frá til að komast að Severusi. "Severus?" kallaði hann. Hann tók undir höfuðið á honum og sló hann aðeins utan undir. "Uhm?" muldraði hann og reyndi að opna augun. "Severus, gerðu það vaknaðu," sagði Lily og greip í höndina á honum. James og Sirius gátu ekki gert neitt annað en að stara. "Svona nú frændi. Ekki vera þessi aumingi," sagði Fenecca. Eftir smá uml opnaði hann augun alveg og leit undrandi í kringum sig. Fenecca stundi af feginleika. Svo leit hún á Sirius. "Hvað er eiginlega að þér? Hann hefði getað dáið! Hann hefði getað verið bitinn! Ertu algjörlega búinn að missa vitið, fíflið þitt! Hvernig heldurðu að Remusi hefði liðið ef það hefði gerst? Ef hann hefði vitað að það væri honum að kenna að einhver annar sé varúlfur eða dáinn, hvernig heldurðu að honum hefði liðið? Heldurðu að hann gæti lifað með það á samviskunni?" öskraði Fenecca. Hún hafði verið farin að trúa því að kannski væri Sirius ekki svo slæmur, en þá þurfti hann að klúðra öllu með þessu. "Hann getur kennt sjálfum sér um að vera með sitt stóra nef í því sem kemur honum ekki við. Hann er viðrini," sagði Sirius. "Segir sá sem notaði mig til að besti vinur hans kæmist nær Lily!" urraði Fenecca. McGonagall tók í öxlina á henni. "Róaðu þig aðeins niður. Ef þú heldur áfram að hrópa svona vekurðu allan skólann," sagði hún róandi. Fenecca herpti saman varirnar. "Þakkaðu fyrir að ég sé ekki búin að gelda þig," urraði hún þegar McGonagall fór frá henni. "Albus, er í lagi með hann?" spurði McGonagall. "Já, hann er bara aðeins vankaður eftir höfuðhöggið. Gætir þú farið með hann á sjúkrahússálmuna? Ég þarf að tala við herra Black, ég tala við Severus á eftir," sagði Dumbledore. "Dömur, gætuð þið farið með honum og haldið honum vakandi?" sagði hann og benti Feneccu og Lily á að fara með Severusi og McGonagall.  Það sem eftir var af nóttinni leið hægt. Fenecca og Lily töluðu við Severus til að halda honum vakandi næsta hálftímann eða svo, þangað til Dumbledore kom. Hann talaði við Severus í einrúmi, á meðan sátu þær og störðu út í loftið og biðu eftir að sólin kæmi upp. Einhverntímann án þess að þær tóku eftir því sofnuðu þær órólegum svefni, sitjandi upp við vegg. Þær vöknuðu þegar Pomfrey kom inn með Remus. Hann vissi ekki ennþá hvað hafði gerst um nóttina. Hver myndi segja honum það? "Endilega verið kyrrar þarna aðeins lengur. Dumbledore ætlar að segja honum hvað gerðist," hvíslaði Pomfrey að þeim. Þær kinkuðu kolli. Hvað annað áttu þær að gera? "Og ég sem hélt að allt yrði gott fyrst við erum búin með prófin," hvíslaði Lily með kökkinn í hálsinum. "Nákvæmlega," svaraði Fenecca. Hurðin opnaðist og James stakk úfnu höfðinu inn. Hann leit út fyrir að hafa ekkert sofið í nótt. Ekki að það kæmi á óvart. Lily stóð upp, hljóp til hans og faðmaði. "Áttir þú einhvern þátt í því að senda hann þangað?" sagði hún. "Nei! Ég vissi ekki af þessu fyrr en Sirius sagði það í gærkvöldi. Það var heimskulegt af honum, ég veit það. En það er allt í lagi með Snape, er það ekki?" "Jú, ég held það. Hann er kannski í sjokki, en annað ekki. Hvar er Sirius?" "Úti að hlaupa. Hann er svolítið pirraður. Pirraður er reyndar vægt til orða tekið. Ég veit ekki hvað Dumbledore sagði við hann," sagði James. Fenecca leit undan. Hún gat ekki horft lengur á Lily og James vera svona fullkomin saman. Ótrúlegt en satt, þau pössuðu vel saman. Lily togaði James niður á jörðina og hann lét hana hlæja. Hún stundi lágt og gróf andlitið í höndunum. Hvað myndi gerast þegar þau færu úr skólanum? Það var í alvöru allt að fara til fjandans í galdraheiminum. Þeim breska í það minnsta. Reyndar voru fréttir af drápurum í Frakklandi og á Írlandi farnar að aukast. Hvað ef þeir færu til Rússlands? Nei, fyrst þyrftu þeir að komst fram hjá Danmörku, Þýskalandi og öllum þeim löndum. Boris og drekarnir voru líka það norðarlega, það yrði nærri ómögulegt að finna staðinn nema maður vissi af honum fyrir. "Fenc?" sagði Lily. Fenecca leit snöggt upp, hún hafði ekki heyrt þau koma nær. "Hvað?" "Dumbledore var að fara til Remusar. Við fáum að heilsa upp á hann bráðum," sagði Lily lágt. James hélt utan um axlirnar á henni. Fenecca kinkaði kolli. Hún fann tár brjótast fram og renna niður kinnarnar. Lily kraup fyrir framan hana. "Hvað er að? Þetta er í lagi, það verður allt í lagi með Severus og Remus," sagði hún. Fenecca hristi höfuðið, tárin léku enn. "Nei, það er ekki það. Þið bara... hefur einhver sagt ykkur það? Þið eruð svo ótrúlega... ég á ekki einu sinni orð yfir það. Fullkomin. Þið eruð svo fullkomin saman, í alvöru," sagði hún á milli ekkasoganna. Lily brosti og faðmaði hana að sér. "HVAÐ ÞÁ?" hrópaði Remus allt í einu. Þau hrukku við og litu upp. Honum hafði greinilega ekki líkað það sem Dumbledore var að segja honum. "Það verður gaman að vita hvað hann segir við Sirius næst þegar hann hittir hann," sagði James.  "Það verður gaman að sjá hvort ég get haldið aftur af mér og drepi hann ekki næst þegar við hittum hann," sagði Fenecca og glotti illkvittnislega. "Þið megið fara til hans," sagði Dumbledore þegar hann var á leiðinni út. "Er herra Black ennþá úti?" spurði hann áður en hann lokaði hurðinni. "Já. Hjá vatninu held ég," sagði James. Svo flýttu þau sér að heilsa upp á Remus. Fenecca greip andann á lofti. Hún hafði aldrei fengið að sjá hann eftir fullt tungl. Hann leit hræðilega út! Það voru skrámur um allt andlitið og hann hafði aldrei verið svona veiklulegur. "Remus..." hvíslaði hún og faðmaði hann varlega. Hann hélt utan um hana með annarri hendinni, hin var í fatla. Allt í einu varð Fenecca hrædd við framtíðina. Vinátta þeirra allra hékk á bláþræði, maður átti á hættu að verða myrtur ef maður var á vitlausum stað á vitlausum tíma og maður gat ekki treyst neinum. Bráðum myndi hún klára skólann, og hvað biði hennar þá? Óörugg framtíð? Hvernig myndi þetta allt enda?    Þetta var skrifað á innan við 24 tímum. Ég fékk vöðvabólgu oO Svo hef ég hlustað á Hips don't lie ca. hundrað sinnum, það var eina lagið sem ég hlustaði á meðan ég var að skrifa þetta. Mínus þetta sem ég er að skrifa núna, þá er kaflinn 10 blaðsíður. Og er þetta endirinn á Auga Eilífðar? Þið komist að því, ef ég sendi ekki inn annan kafla þá er þetta líklega endirinn, annars ekki. Mwahahaha! Munið svo að gefa Aesu kex fyrir að hafa farið yfir kaflann! Eða... allavega fyrri hlutann. Þið verðið bara að afsaka það ef seinni hlutinn inniheldur fljótfærnisvillur eða einhverjar aðrar villur. Verið þið sæl.


End file.
